Adventure Time with Marshall and Gumball
by Stelera Kinsman
Summary: The Ice Queen is always predatoring on dudes. When Fionna falls ill and the snowy sorceress takes the opportunity to swoop on Prince Gumball, Fionna asks Marshall Lee to rescue the prince in her stead. BxB Yaoi rated M for later chapters and BAD PUNS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sweet, warm breeze wound its way lazily through the fluffy marshmallow fields and gumdrop forests of the Candy Kingdom at the heart of the land of Aaa. The realm's sugary prince sat alighted atop a rock-candy boulder in the middle of a gently swaying meadow of red licorice beside his favorite adventurer, passing their down time making shapes of the cotton-candy clouds that passed by overhead. Prince Gumball leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head, weaving his fingers through his bright pink hair and sighing.

"You know Fionna, it's hard to believe that there's a whole world out there beyond the mountains where everything _isn't_ made of candy. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't look up at the sky and know the clouds were all sweet."

"Yeah, and it stinks when you can't roll over and eat the grass." To prove her point, Fionna grabbed a strand of the red rope and put it between her teeth, chewing softly. "Too bad Cake can't have any. Last time she got into the chocolate dirt and got way sick. Right Cake?" To their left the feline was curled around herself, pawing at a long strand the bent into her reach.

"Uh!" the calico grunted indignantly while not pausing while she batted at the jiggling strip of licorice, "and how exactly was I supposed to know chocolate dirt was really poison?" The cat rolled over onto her paws and leapt at the red strip, tackling it to the ground and wrestling it in all four of her paws.

"Actually, Cake, chocolate is only poisonous to animals like cats and dogs which have allergies to theobromine found naturally in cocoa." The candy prince sat up and gave Cake a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, well why does that Theo-crud hand to be so darn tasty," she grumbled. Her friends laughed lightheartedly and lay back in the sweet grass, trying to decide if the current fluff looked more like an elephant with a xylophone or a double-headed lake Kraken.

Prince Gumball chuckled and laid back against his rock-candy boulder, nibbling on the end of a string of licorice he'd plucked from the field. He loved how everything always seemed so peaceful when surrounded by sugar, and he couldn't imagine a world without sweets. With saccharine wind in his hair, Gumball must have dosed off, because he was suddenly awoken by a distressed sounding groan from beside him. Looking up with concern in his eyes, the prince noticed Fionna hunched over clutching her stomach and biting her lip.

"Hey, are you okay? Haven't given yourself a stomachache eating too much candy, have you?"

The blonde shook her hooded head hastily, scooting away from him and towards her feline companion. The prince looked concerned and drew near, only to be distanced again.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Nnnnn," Fionna moaned, "nnno you didn't do anything, dude. Mmmmm aw I'm just hurtin from… girly stuff." Her face flushed at the mention of her womanly weakness, but thankfully Cake had heard and sensed her distress, abandoning the candy toy to wrap her furry warmth around the girl's midsection.

"Oh… um…" not sure if he understood exactly what was bothering Fionna so much, the bubblegum prince smoothed his hand over the back of his head anxiously. "Well if you're hurting, I can take you back to your tree house on Lord Monochromacorn if you want." He reached out his hand, but was too afraid to touch the girl's shoulder for fear that it might cause her more pain.

"No need boy," Cake brushed her long tail against the outstretched hand, "walking will make her feel a little better, but Fionna's gonna need a few days break from adventuring and kickin' buns and all that."

"Oh, ah… of course!" Prince Gumball blushed, finally realizing what it was that had his friend in such pain. "Take all the time you need Fionna, evil can wait."

She nodded, even though that was a total falsehood, knowing that evil never took a day off. But she was in no mood or condition to fight, so the fighter waited until her friend grew large enough and cautiously stepped to ride her back, laying forward to rest herself against the immense warmth of her best friend. The cat wrapped her tail lovingly over the girl and scampered off in the direction of their home, giving a quick goodbye air kiss to her ebony lord before disappearing over the hills.

The prince sighed and leaned forward, folding his arms over his knees and resting his chin on his wrists. He gave a soft smile when his trusted stead nudged his shoulder from behind, turning to stroke the long main of his grayscale unicorn, tousling what hair hung in the creature's face.

"I guess it's just you and me buddy."

The stallion snorted nervously and the pink man looked at him curiously. The magical horse took a step back and began tapping into the grass, using his hooves for his Morse code.

"So wait," Gumball looked to the tapping, watching carefully to catch up. "… 'Actually-I'm-going… to-meet-up-with…. Cake… later-when… Fionna… is-settled… in.' What? You mean you're leaving me too?" The black stallion whinnied apologetically, brushing his face against his charge's shoulder to further act contrite.

His smile contorting to the side into a grimace that was trying to resist becoming a pout, the prince scratched his fingers over Lord Monochromacorn's head. He sighed a little, but forced the inkling of depression out of his mind, telling himself that the unicorn deserved a break too. He could always walk back to his palace through the marshmallow meadow… and the gumdrop forest… and the peanut-brittle badlands… boy that walk didn't sound easy. But it was okay, after all he couldn't rely on his companion to take him everywhere _all_ the time; that would be selfish, and selfish is something a prince is not.

The horse spurted quietly, pressing his nostrils to the underside of his friend's chin and popped it up, a trick that always made the price smile even at a young age. As sure enough Gumball smiled, patting him one his nose to assure that there were no hard feelings. For now they could begin the journey back to the kingdom to the edge of the meadows until the licorice stopped growing. With aid his majesty rose and dusted his trousers off, only placing a hand over Monochromacorn's neck as they started walking.

Flank to flank the pair walked together until the red candy ropes faded into thick, fluffy booms of marshmallow flowers. They forged a path through the sticky plants, nibbling at a few of the sweet petals along the way. Gumball frowned a bit to see his nice shoes all covered with mashed-up marshmallow, but he kept going, knowing the sooner they were out of the delicious, gooey mess, the better. After what must have been a good twenty minutes of picking their path carefully through the white flowers, the gumdrop forest began to fade in, where tall trees of every color choked out the marshmallow plants with their heavy shade.

Before they entered, Prince Gumball took a few moments to pick the remaining marshmallow fluff from Lord's coat, mostly scrapping his hooves with a branch from one of the first trees of the forest. Once clean, the stallion stamped his foot appreciatively and nuzzled his snout to the man's forehead. Such affections were rare in public, but they were childhood friends and private cuteness was only to be expected. The pink prince laughed and brushed his mane, seeing the way Lord Monochromacorn was shifting his weight back in forth, antsy to leave and be back in the company of his girlfriend. The man waved him off, watching as his galloped away and took off, his long body swaying with the wind and into the sky fluff, leaving him alone.

When he'd finished waving farewell to his steed, the prince turned back towards the dark forest, the shadows only being broken by shafts of light that had somehow managed to penetrate the thick, gooey loads supported by the gumdrop trees. He swallowed a lump of nervousness that had risen in his throat at the sound of a distant bird call. Shaking his head and squaring his shoulders off, Prince Gumball took proud, brave steps as he entered the dense thicket of colorful sweets.

This only last two minutes, his bravery vanishing when a rustle of leaves sounded directly above his head. He flinched and squealed, rushing forward and turning back to see what beast had come at him. From the trembling limbs came a squirrel. He grumbled to himself, seeing on further inspection it wasn't just a squirrel.

It was a baby squirrel.

"Now see here," he growled at the rodent. "This does not leave this forest. Do you hear me?" He pointed a royal finger at the animal, demanding its compliance. The baby cocked its head and scampered off, too young to know the situation. Gumball sighed and straightened his crown, turning back to continue his trek home. As he walked, however, the prince did not watch where he was going and almost ran into the face hovering upside down before him. Luckily, the obstacle spoke before his majesty could bump into it.

"Wassup' PG?"

With another good yelp, the pink teen took a leap backwards, backing straight into the purple trunk of a grape gumdrop tree. Sugar rained down from the heavy limbs as the plant was shaken, sparkling in the air like snow all the way down and alighting on both bodies. Gumball was too busy clutching his chest and trying to calm the pounding of his heart to bother with brushing the sparkly granules from his shoulders and hair. Instead he stood in a kind of horrified suspense for a long while as he breathing became regular again.

"M-Marshall Lee? Don't _scare_ me like that! You… you nearly made me have a heart attack!"

"Aw, is poor little Bubba scared?" the vampire king cooed. Slowly he rotated his body until he was floating right side up in front of the trembling prince. "Oh jeez, Gum-Gum, it's just the Gumdrop forest! Nothing but slinker-slugs and sugar bats in here." A wicked grin snaked its way across his fangs. "But you do have to look out for those baby squirrels though… they're killers."

The prince frowned and flushed a deep shade of red on his already pink cheeks. He clenched his fists in an attempt to calm his flurry of anger and embarrassment, hoping that if somehow he could manage to collect himself, perhaps the teasing would stop.

"Shut up!" the royal teen snapped, "that's not funny! And call me _Prince Gumball_!"

"Whatevs, PG. So why you walking alone in here anyway? Where's Fifi?" The undead male flipped over to lay face up in the air, crossing his hands behind his head.

Once he'd caught his breath, the prince restarted his trek through the sugar-laden forest, folding his arms behind his back in what he hoped was a dignified manner.

"If you must know, Fionna is… uh… sick and had to go home to rest." Of course the pink teen couldn't expect Marshall Lee to understand what he was hedging around, but he wasn't about to have that conversation with the vampire King.

"Aw man… stupid human sickness." Marshall Lee dropped his hands and leaned back, mopping over not getting to see his bud. "Well that reeks. After she was done hanging with you we were gonna chill…." The vampire looked back at the prince as he walked away, floating after him as an idea crept into his head. "… hey… you doin' anything?"

"Believe it or not, but I've got a pile of important documents on my desk back at the palace that need my attention." Gumball stopped himself, reminding himself not to be rude to the vampire because however much Marshall got on his nerves, he _was_ a king and therefore a dignitary deserving of respect. "But… if you really want, I can spare a couple hours." Boy, being a prince was hard sometimes.

Marshall smiled at the gesture, closing his eyes.

"Nah, you got your kingdom running thing to do. But if you want I'll just float here and bug you. Make sure no more scary cute animals come and scare the poop out of you."

"Ugh, fine…" the gummy teen grumbled before again he remembered his manners. "This place just gives me the creeps, okay? I'm not used to it being so dark during the day, but the gumdrop trees barely let any sunlight through." Pausing in one such shaft of light that had pierced the canopy of candy, the pink prince looked up and smiled at the tiny patch of visible sky.

The king too felt a ray of light touch his arm, and he hissed and retched his limb back, holding it tenderly. Gumball looked back and saw the undead teen rubbing the burn, but Marshall Lee saw him looking and dropped it.

"Yeah, that's the best part. It's nice to get out in the day without having to fry. Plus the sugar bats are fun to play with. Stick a few gumdrops on your fingers and just let them nibble it off."

"To each his own I suppose," Gumball smirked at the thought of the vampire king with sugar bats nibbling on his digits. Stepping out of the shaft of light, the royal teen continued along the narrow ribbon of familiar path through the woods, hoping to make haste back to the castle such that he would be back in time for supper. Mostly he prayed he could get out of the woods before nightfall and lose his floating follower, knowing nothing brought Marshall Lee more joy than bothering the pink boy.

The blue-skinned male watched his current companion, not knowing quite what to say next.

"You know, if you wanted to, after you're done with being all princely and junk... I could show you." Marshall Lee had always liked hanging around Prince Gumball, finding way too much fun in annoying him. When he wasn't with Fionna and Cake on some random adventure or just relaxing with his ghost friends, he liked bugging his royal gumminess. "Like later, just after sunset, they come popping out of their holes and just eat everything. They're fun to watch." The king flipped his hair dismissingly as to not look desperate for company. "You know, only if you're cool enough to hang out at night."

"Is that such a good idea?" Gumball asked skeptically over his shoulder, eyeing the vampire with scrutiny to try and see through his tricks. "Sugar bats only eat sugar, and I'm made from sugar… don't you think being in the gumdrop forest at night would be a _bad_ idea?" He twisted his mouth to the side, imagining how such an evening would turn out; running from bats through an unfamiliar forest at night while Marshall laughed it up hardly sounded fun.

"Oh," the royal undead said, scratching his chin. "Well I'm sure they won't touch you cause of your gum. It'd get stuck in their fangs and glue it shut, and then they'd starve and die. No, it's not a bad idea at all, PG. Come on, you know it'd be fun."

"I'd rather not risk getting bats stuck all over me," he didn't pause even to consider the idea, the though… running around with this levitating annoyance after hours, when he could be _sleeping_. No thank you. "I've got papers to sign, bills to approve, next year's budget to construct. No, I'm far too busy Marshall. Why don't you play with Fionna when she's well again?"

"Aw but that'll take forever." Again the teen hung himself backwards, his limps limp beside him. "See, that's why we call you PG! Like the movies. You're no fun, Bubba. Come on, why don't you take a night off and hang out. I won't even try to get you killed this time."

"Isn't there anyone else you can bother?" Gumball snorted indignantly, assuring himself he wasn't about to fall for another one of the vampire king's stunts. "I'm awfully busy, supper is served in an hour and I still have to get out of the forest and cross the badlands. You'll have to find someone else to entertain you this evening, Marshall." His pace increased to show the undead teen he truly was in a hurry to be home.

The king huffed and flipped back over, moving over the prince to fluff his hair.

"Aw don't get like that, Bubba. I'm just teasing." When Gumball shooed away the annoyance with his hands, Marshall Lee quickly grabbed them and hoisted the teen into the air. "Here, at least let me give you a lift."

Per usual, Gumball let out a yelp and started kicking his feet frantically.

"What are you doing you crazy bat?" He demanded giving the king a look that was half annoyance and half shock. "I don't need to be carried like a baby!" But of course Marshall Lee wouldn't relinquish his grip on the prince's wrists as he continued flying through the forest, dodging columns of light smoothly.

"You walk too slow. If you want to make it to dinner on time and still have fun-time with your paperwork girlfriend then you need your feet picked up. Grab my arms or I think your hands will pop off." Letting go for a moment, he swooped down quick enough for him to grab the soft material of the prince's arms, and to his relief Gumball was smart enough to listen and felt his smooth hands cling to his forearms.

"I'm not happy about this," he grunted. Looking up at the smirking vampire, the pink teen frowned to show his displeasure with being carried, but of course Marshall was incorrigible as always. Marshall Lee's smirk almost turned into a grin to see the pink boy pouting up at him like a child who hasn't gotten their way.

With the added speed of flight the pair moved through the forest quickly, and after a few minutes a few of the residents of the woods spotted the prince, bowing as they passed and voiced their respects. The prince tried to acknowledge each and every respect, but all he could do was nod as he flew by. Even a few creatures waved and greeted Marshall Lee, who suck out his tongue playfully before leaving. It took them seven minutes for them to begin to see the edges of the forest, and suddenly the vampire king slowed down and lowered until the prince's feet touched ground.

Gumball let go of his grip on Marshall's arms, slipping through the vampire's fingers and landing gracefully. He looked over his shoulders to see the undead king eyeing the forest's exit warily, unsure how close he could get without the late, slanted light taking its toll on his flesh. Reaching up and patting the other's floating foot, the prince gave his company a reassuring half-smile.

"I suppose this is where we part ways."

"Yeah… Kinda stuck until dark. But that's ok, I'll work on that song I was making up this morning." Reaching behind himself he rotated his axe and plucked a few notes, the solid thuds of the bass filling the space between them. "So if you're not busy later… maybe you'd think about having some fun?"

Chuckling and adjusting his crown before smoothing his hand over the back of his head, the prince gave Marshall and indecisive shrug.

"Maybe, if I don't pass out immediately after doing my 'paperwork girlfriend'."

"What?" the undead teen asked, a grimace finding its way onto his face.

"What?"

There was a pause, until Marshall Lee's face dropped and a small smirk returned to his lips.

"… go home, Gum-Gum before you get eaten." The king looked over the gum prince, snickering at his joke and floated backward, retracting back into the safe dark of the Gumdrop Forest.

The prince shuddered as Marshall faded eerily back into the shadows, being all too grateful to be walking out into the late sunshine. As he parted the last few branches of the gumdrop trees, his face was hit with a wave of warm air carrying a nutty scent. The woods opened up onto the peanut brittle badlands, sweet solid brown sugar in every direction with peanut boulders breaking the surface. The whole expanse glittered in the sinking light and a smile crept onto Prince Gumball's face.

As he started to walk over the crunchy land of the space, a chill ran past him, making him shiver and fold his arms.

"Cold? It's the middle of summer. This weather sure is getting wacky." Another breeze blew past him from behind, and another shiver racked through his body. Even with his royal attire the chill cut through to cause gooseflesh to rise on his tacky skin.

"Ice day for a walk, isn't it?" a high-pitched, frilly voice cooed from behind, making Prince Gumball stop in his tracks and swivel around. Creeping up behind him was the snowy witch known as the Ice Queen, in all over her frozen horror. "…did you- did you see what I did there? _Ice_ day? Ohh I'm so clever!"

In the face of the less-than-witty sorceress, Prince Gumball frowned and squared his shoulders off, trying to look formidable, but knowing without Fionna there was no way he could fight the witch off.

"Ice Queen! What do you want?" Though he asked the question the royal teen already knew the answer; the witch was after him again, probably intending to kidnap and marry him… like always.

"I was just flying around and saw you and thought I'd drop in. That tomboy isn't with you, is she? I just can't stand that brat interrupting." The woman smoothed out her dress and struck a pose, an attempt to woo the young man even with her age disadvantage. "So you're alone, huh? Wanna come back to my place and… I'll make a _snow_-man out of you. OH I did it again! I'm on fire-Well not really, because that wouldn't make sense- since I'm the Ice Queen and all…" she trailed off.

At once the prince lost his defensive disposition in place of one of disgust; his shoulders lost their toughness as he put up his hands as if to make a barrier between himself and the sorceress.

"Eeeeeeeew," he groaned grimacing and taking a pace backwards and sticking his tongue out to show his abhorrence for the idea. As he backed away slowly, she took another pace forward, creeping forward like a cougar stalking her prey. "I'm not going to _snow_ anywhere with you Ice Queen you old bat!" He snapped, stopping his retreat enough to put his fists on his hips and scowl at the witch. "See, you're not the only one who can make puns!"

She growled and held out her hands, sending out a wave of ice at him, coating his body in the frozen block leaving only his head uncovered.

"Why don't you _chill_ out, Gummie?"

"NO! NOT _chill_! It's so overused," the prince wailed, unable to ward off the terrible pun by covering his ears.

The chill of his frozen prison set in rather quickly, making the prince's teeth chatter fiercely as the Queen prowled forward. He shrunk away as much as possible when she extended her hand to his soft face, funning a long, claw-like fingernail underneath his chin to force his head up so that their eyes met. The prince gave his captor the firmest frown he could muster with his jaw rattling from the cold, glaring down the witch as she leaned in closer to her prize.

"F-Fionna w-will s-s-save me f-f-from you w-witch!"

"Not with that present good old Mother Nature hit her with!" Gumball's face contorted to confusion, and she sneered. "I have a calendar to track her 'little gift'. She's about due."

The prince's mouth opened to disgust.

"Man... T-that's j-j-just sick."

"Hm," she shrugged, "I take what advantages I can. Now let's get out of here, Gummie-poo." She cackled happily and waved her hand, bringing the ice block up with the price inside, soaring into the air with Prince Gumball protesting the whole way.

But unbeknown to them, someone watched from the shadows of the forest, seeing the abduction. As the pair disappeared into the clouds, the watcher zipped away in the direction of a certain tree-house.

An urgent rapping came on the wooden door to the rugged estate perched in the bowing limbs of an enormous willow tree. Her tail fluffing up and her hears perking to the sound, Cake looked up from where she'd been busy kneading Fionna's aching gut to alleviate some of the pain of being a woman. She quickly assured the human she'd be back in a moment before stretching across the room to the door, opening it to find a certain vampire levitating on their doorstep under a black parasol. The calico hissed and arched her rubbery spine, letting her claws slide out and her tail frizz out to its full size.

"What do you want night-creature?" the cat growled defensively, "if it's blood you're smelling, I assure you there's none here!"

"Shut it, fuzzball. Where's Fionna?" He tipped his parasol back an inch and popped his collar up, feeling a stink rise form the back of his exposed neck. "And you're a terrible liar- it reeks in here."

"She's busy!" Cake snapped back at the rude little vampire. "She's got a hot date tonight and she's getting ready! Whatever it is you want her for, she can't! Now get out of here before I… bite you!" The magical animal's hackles raised defensively and she stretched to cover the doorframe as Marshall Lee tried to peer past her into Fionna's room.

Suddenly he morphed his face, gaining three more eyes and longer fangs that jutted out of his mouth like a shark, his skin turning a sickly purple.

"_You bite me kittie, and I'll bite back_!" As the feline retracted and whimpered, Marshall Lee snickered and looked over, not seeing the girl in sight. "I just thought she'd like to know that that ice cougar's got PG… again."

Her fur bristling until she looked like a puffball with legs, the cat gasped with alarm, her eyes stretching wide.

"NOT MY BABY'S GUMGUM!" The stretchy cat doubled back on herself, leaving folds of her elongated torso across the floor as her front half darted back into the bedroom. As soon as she'd done that, however, she came back, glaring at Marshall and growling low in her throat. "Don't you dare cross that threshold, vampire, you haven't been invited in!" With that she was back by the adventurer's side, nudging her awake with a surprisingly gentle paw.

The teenage king huffed and crossed his arms.

"It was my tree house first, I'll come in if I want to." He grumbled a bit, but still hid in the doorway, not wanting to cross an already pissy cat. The feline companion never stood up to him unless it was for Fionna's safety, and even then it was hard for the vampire-phobic female.

In the other room, the adventuress was finally coming awake from her exhausted nap with the soft prodding of Cake's paw.

"Baby, Fifi wake up." The cat tickled at the girl's face with the end of her tail and gave her jaw a gentle push to try and snap her out of her stupor. Finally the blonde groaned and opened her eyes if only halfway.

"Nnnnnn, what is it Cake? I'm… so tired." The cat continued to brush her fluffy tail over Fionna's face, causing the girl to grimace and come a little more awake.

"Honey, honey it's Gumball. Wake up Fionna. The Ice Queen took Prince Gumball again. You gotta get up sweetie. We gotta go rescue him."

Fionna sat there for a moment, and then threw the blankets back over her head.

"Uhhh… can you go do it? I'm cramping out the wazoo, sister."

"Aw baby. Somebody's gotta go save him or Ice Queen will marry him and do… awful things to him."

"Like whut?"

The calico shuddered.

"… Make him listen to her boring stories and rub her nasty, icicle feet."

The fighter sighed loudly and turned under the covers.

"Uhhh… but I feel like crud! Man, I want to save him, but I want to lay in bed more. Mmmmm I hate being a girl."

"I'm sorry baby, but if you don't save PG, who will?" The cat's brow furrowed as she kneaded the girl's side in an attempt to rouse her. "I don't know of any other adventurers around these parts."

The girl groaned and buried her face in her pillow, clearly frustrated and in pain.

"Uuuuuuh Why am I a girl?" She complained shivering as another cramp gripped her abdomen. "Why can't you make Lee go do it? He can fly. It should only take him an hour to get to the hag's castle…"

"I don't know, sister. He might not go-"

"Go where?" The two women jumped at the addition of a new voice, the vampire appearing at the top of the stairs to their bedroom.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-" Cake started, but a pillow thrown in her face silenced her. Marshall finished his climb up and crossed to the bedside, placing his hand on Fionna's forehead after she turned three shades of red at his closeness.

"You feeling ok, Fifi?" he asked, looking her over.

"Um not really," she whispered, clutched the remaining pillow on the bed. "I feel terrible and now Prince Gumball's in trouble. If someone doesn't go and save him, the Ice Queen will make him rub her stank feet."

The royal teen smirked and leaned over, kissing the blonde's warm forehead.

"Oh alright, I'll go. You just feel better, ok?"

Across the room, Cake growled and narrowed her eyes at the boy, not liking the way the vampire king's touch made her human's cheeks flush.

"Um… right." Fionna smiled up at her friend with a furrowed brow, "hey, would you take Cake with you? She's totally algebraic at picking locks and stuff."

"What?" the calico protested, her tail lashing furiously and her ears folding back. "I'm not going anywhere with this creep! I'm staying here and taking care of you baby girl!" In an instant, Cake was by the blonde's side, nosing her shoulder insistently.

"It's alright," the adventuress gave her companion a weak smile, "I can take care of myself just fine, dude. Now you help Lee rescue PG." With a tired hand the girl reached out and scratched the feline behind one of her pointed ears.

Cake looked pleadingly to her friend but was met with an even more pleading look from the human, being in more of a position to ask for help. The cat grumbled and looked over her shoulder to the teen, grimacing as he twisted his face to open unnaturally wide in a gruesome smile.

"Alright… but only cause it's you, baby. You just rest till we get back." Cake kissed Fionna's head as well, hoping to mask over the royal pain's touch. The girl smiled only for a second before groaning and rolling back into a blanket burrito.

As the pair departed, the cat went to open the door, but was quickly cut off my Marshall Lee.

"So how do you except me to get to the Ice Kingdom in the middle of the day, Cupcake?"

"Why don't you make like Marry Poppins and whip out that fancy little umbrella of yours, shadow-monger" the cat growled in response, lashing her tail and scowling over her shoulder at Marshal. "Remember, I'm only tagging along for Fifi in case you run into a snag rescuing her sweet Gumgum." The feline pawed anxiously at the ground, feeling uneasy about all the stalling.

The male glared back at the cat.

"Get your own nicknames. Shesh." With that he let the door fly open. He zipped under his parasol before cake could see, and slowly the thing began floating lazily, gently gliding out the door like it was propelled only by the breeze.

"Really, Marshall? We have to move faster than that if we're-" But suddenly the latch snapped shut, closing up and dropping to the ground.

"_Then carry me there until I gets dark. I can't move around when it's this bright out. Come on, I don't weight anything_." The vampire king was heard within the folds of the umbrella, having shrunk to his bat size.

With a heavy sigh, the female stretched down and grabbed the little black parasol with her mouth before raising a good thirty feet into the air on stilts-like legs. With the handle dangling from her jaws like a dead rat, Cake started off in the direction of the frozen mountains known to be the home of the Ice Queen. Though she wasn't at all pleased with having to travel with the little undead monster, the made haste towards the peaks all the same, keeping the prince close in her mind.

It took her almost forty-five minutes to make the trip, only having made good time with her spectacular reach. The little royal bat was uncomfortable squishing inside his parasol, but he made no completes, thinking of how he was going to rescue the Prince while still having a bit of fun. Maybe he'd drag the whole ordeal out, play with them a bit. It wasn't like his life was in danger or anything. The Ice Queen was crazy but not psycho. At least he thought she wasn't. But looking through the material he could tell that the surrounding light had faded and the sun was making its way down. Soon, he'd burst out of his temporary prison and have some real fun.

At the base of the Ice Queen's mountain, Cake glanced over her shoulder just as the last of the visible sun slipped beyond the horizon and the sunset faded into dark purple, signifying the arrival of nighttime. Shrinking her legs back down to normal size, the feline picked up the umbrella and pushed it open causing the little bat to fall out at her feet.

"You look like a dead rat," she chuckled at the small creature sprawled out limply by her paws. "Come on night-walker, it's hero-time."

"Yo, you try being cramped into a tiny umbrella for like an hour and not look bad." He stretched out his wings, flapping them enough to get blood back into circulation. It sucked when his wings fell asleep. He heard a soft, slippery noise, and looking up he saw the feline lick her lips. Smiling a toothy grin, Marshall Lee grew exponentially until he towered over her, picking the spotted cat up by her nape and stared at her with large glowing red eyes. "_Thinking of eating a little snack? That might not be a bad idea_." He clicked his fangs at her, and once she squealed he laughed and plopped her onto his abdomen, letting her sit on his abs as he flew up towards the icy witch's lair.

Folding her arms across her furry chest, the calico pouted, not being fond of sitting on the undead teen much less having to cooperate with him. At the thick glacial gate to the solid-ice fortress, Cake leaped off of the vampire's chest, plopping into the snow until she was up to her ankles. She stretched until she was at eye-level with the keyhole, poking her nose into the little opening and breathing deeply.

"Mmmmm… Mm-hm… Gumgum's definitely in there, the whole place reeks of sweetness." With that she put her paw against the keyhole and molded the limb into the perfect shape to fit the lock, turning her arm until there was a low click and the frosted door swung in.

Before it opened too wide and brought attention, the vampire king grabbed it, bringing his face to look just over the edge. Looking about he spotted the prince and queen on the far side of the chamber, Gumball suspended in a large frozen birdcage. As he tried to slip in, a furry paw snatched at this collar and yanked him out.

"Hold up there, battie. We can't just go in there like Fionna and I do."

"Well why not? It's not like I can't handle her."

The cat grumbled and folded her arms, waving her tail in annoyance, looking away for a moment and rolling her eyes.

"Wh- well for starters, you've got no weapons, and if you get frozen, I am _not_ thawing you out." Pursing her lips, Cake gave the vampire a scowl. "I don't want to have to fight that woman if I don't have to. Besides, it would be much more fun to sneak in and take Gumball without her notice."

"Oh…I like fun." The blue-skinned teen grinned at the thought, but then dropped it. "Wait, how are we gonna snag PG without Ice Witch seeing?"

"Well you're gonna distract him, goof."

"Why me? I hate that chick."

"Because I- wait why?"

"Dude, I'm like a thousand year old, and she's like a hundred or something. We've met."

Cake's tail ruffled and he pupils grew until they blocked the whites of her eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, I knew her back when she wasn't queen. I mean she wasn't that bad looking back in the day, but she's still flipping crazy. Besides, how am I supposed to distract her?"

"Well," the feline purred, "she's looking for a young… ish man to marry. So turn up those boyish charms and seduce her!"

The calico covered her muzzle with her paws and chuckled quietly, unable to hold back with the thought of how silly Marshall Lee would look chasing after the lecherous queen.

"What?" the undead teen puffed out his cheeks and made a frustrated looking pout, second guessing the idea to sneak in and take back the kidnapped prince without notice. "Why on earth would I want to seduce that old witch? I said she _used_ to not that bad looking, as in past tense."

"Oh come on, night-walker. You know it will be hilarious once I've busted Gumball out of there and you just let her know you were just kidding and float out the window."

"… Uuuuuhhhhh fine. But I'm not gonna like it until she freaks out."

"Whatever let's go," Cake hissed as she pressed herself flat and slithered under the door. The teen grumbled to himself and huffed, quickly popped his collar and smoothed back over his midnight hair. Putting on the fakest grin he could, Marshall Lee pushed open the door and floated in, his hands tucked in his pockets.

The woman in question was standing at the bars of a rather small prison made purely of ice, the size of the cell keeping her captive within arm's reach at all times. Subsequently the giddy queen was busy stroking the cheek of a loudly protesting Prince Gumball, fawning over his sweet, softness, commenting how the teen's skin was smooth as a baby's bottom.

"D-Don't touch me y-you frigid old h-h-hag!" the pink prince shouted, trying to squirm away from the sorceress's talons.

"Well stop being so _bitter_ and _cold_ to me. You're going to be here for a while so why don't you _cool_ down?"

"Uuuhhh would you stop with the terrible puns! They are making me ice-_sick_-cle."

"Ooohhh, good one! Sorry deary, I'm just _snow_ glad you're here." The woman giggled even though Prince Gumball's face dropped.

"No wonder the only way you can get a man is by kidnaping him and locking him in a cage! Your sense of humor is _snow_ awful!"

The witch cackled as yet another ice pun was made, reaching through the bars and running her long, spider-like fingers through the prince's fluffy, pink hair.

"You really need to chill out, Gumball. Here, why don't I pour us something to drink, then I can find out how many licks it takes to get to _your_ gummy center!" With another wicked laugh, the Ice Queen prodded the horrified prince's stomach with a finger. As soon as she'd turned her back on him, he was looking around frantically for any means of escape, his eyes almost instantly finding the vampire levitating just inside the door. He motioned frantically to Marshall, not daring to make any noise lest it draw the witch's attention back to him.

At the sound of the undead teen clearing his throat, the icy blue sorceress looked up from where she'd been pouring a pair of tall glasses of white wine. Setting down the heavy bottle she turned to face the new man in her home, her long, slender brows raising with intrigue as Marshall approached through the air as if on silent, invisible wings.

"Oh, Marshall Lee. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The queen smoothed her slender hands through long, snow-white locks before stretching her arms in an attempt to appear seductive while she limbered up for the new chase. "What brings you so far north dear?"

Swallowing every instinct to sneer at her advances, the vampire king smirked and sauntered over, bringing himself to hover beside Gumball's prison.

"Well I was traipsing around the ice kingdom and I _thaw_ght I'd drop in and see how its beautiful queen was doing. So how are you doing, _frosty_ lady?"

In the cell, the kidnapped prince made a face that was an odd mixture of confusion, horror, and disgust. The queen, however was delighted, placing one frigid hand on her mouth while her cheeks flushed bright cyan and she chuckled in as womanly fashion as she could muster.

"Oh Marshall Lee, what a _cool_ thing to say." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the vampire and pressed one hand to her bosom as if to check her own heart rate. "Can I pour you a glass of red wine?"

"You _snow_ me all too well. I'd love one." As she turned around to walk to her liquor cabinet that was cleverly hidden, the vampire hovered after her, looking over his shoulder to wink at the feline hiding in the ceiling's shadow. The prince turned to see Cake, almost yelping in happiness, but quickly covered him mouth lest he blow the plan. With Prince Gumball's freedom close at hand, Marshall Lee stuck out a tongue of disgust until the snowy enchantress turned back, a freshly poured glass in her hand.

"_Ruby Desire_, very old. I hope you like it strong."

"Well if it's in your collection it must be good. You have such good taste." The teen accepted the glass and tipped it back until the liquid touched his lips, quickly sucking all color out of the strangely warm drink. He licked the remaining red from his top lip and sighed, actually loving the flavor. "Great taste… except in boys."

"Hmm?" the queen asked, taking her lips away from her own glass of wine and raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "And what's wrong with my taste in _men_?" She lowered her eyes and smirked over the rim of her glass. "I've got a taste for _you_ haven't I?"

"Well that may be, but when I'm not around you chase after all of these little boys. A woman like you shouldn't waste your time with the unripe. Besides…" Marshall drug his feet along the frozen floor as he swooped in around her, using the force of his flight to turn her around until the rescue efforts were to her back. "… Why settle for a prince… When you could have a king?"

"Oh?" She seemed surprised at first, but the look was fleeting as it faded into a lecherous smile, "finally embracing the title?" She took a pace forward, setting her glass of white aside and reaching out, placing a frosty hand on the vampire's shoulder, squeezing gently and feeling the toned muscle of the undead teen's arm. "You and I both know a queen is nothing without a king by her side." The sorceress lowered her lashes and popped one hip to the side, smiling seductively as she dragged a long-nailed finger down Marshall's chest. "What do you say you and I start a kingdom?"

With her icy fingers touching over his body, the blue-skinned male fought every instinct to scream and slap her hands away. But not able to deal with the frostbite that was already stinging his flesh he grabbed her wrists and held them between them. He smile grew large, trying not to let a horrified face creep its way on.

"Gross."

"What was that," the queen asked, blushed deeply at his hands on her.

"I-I said… D-don't you already have a one? And you know me- I'm not the kingdom type. I like to roam wild and free, wherever the breeze blows me junk."

"Is that so?" The ice queen's voice had suddenly dropped to a whisper, clutching the vampire's hand tight in her own, her lashes fluttering. "I'm so sorry to hear that, I didn't think a gentleman like you would turn me down _cold_." Her smile was beginning to take on a wicked look, her pointed teeth beginning to show from behind her lips. "You're familiar with how things turned out last time. You know I'm not a woman who takes rejection lightly." She leaned in closer, keeping the vampire from floating away by clutching at his wrists and pulling him down to her level until their noses were mere centimeters apart. "Marshall Lee. Won't you reconsider? Be my king and with our combined might the two of us could take control of all Aaa, casting it into an eternal frozen night!"

Flashing back to one of their last encounters, he cringed at the familiar pit in his gut.

Oh yeah, she was psycho all right. Several years ago, when she was much younger and hadn't received her queen's title yet, back when she was little ice princess, she had tried the same tactic. Creepy intimidation. Before, he had been much taller than her and had easily let her down gently. She being not the type to accept a no, the young princess had royally flipped out, even going so much as to stalking him for a brief period. But with a 20 year vacation to an unknown realm the vampire king successfully avoided her, slipping back into Aaa without her finding out. But even as time passed she eventually found out of his return, but with some much more royal boys to choose from she lost interest in the slippery teen.

Marshall Lee tried to yank his hands out of her grasp, but being much older than her teen self, the cougar had developed quite a grip. The teen looked over her shoulder and grinned at the sight of Gumball seating on Cake's back, the feline giving him a thumbs-up before slinking towards the door.

"Yeeeeeeah… nope. See ya!" Even with her adult size towering over his, he took to the air, pulling her up with him and swung her back into her liquor cabinet, letting her destroy the ice furniture and fall into its heap. Making a break for it, he looked over his shoulder. "Later, Frosty the Snow-witch!"

The queen took a moment to recover from the shock of having a solid ice shelf full of assorted wines break over top of her, but when she realized that her king and prince were escaping, the sorceress howled like a banshee. Throwing large chunks of ice off of her, the witch noticed her regal dress stained from all the wine that had broken open as the case collapsed. She shrieked and in a rage summoned ice up from underneath her feet, converting the very foundation of her palace into an attack fueled by blind fury. Like riding a frozen tidal wave, the Ice Queen pursued her deceivers, smashing through the heavy gates of her own icy fortress to find the prince and Cake beating a hasty retreat down the mountainside with Marshall close behind.

"I'll put a stake in your cold heart, Marshall Lee!" she shrieked, raising her hands above her head, manipulating the ice around her with the power of her magic tiara. Icicles as sharp as razors levitated behind her, poised to strike for a heartbeat as if they were frozen in time. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the witch thrust her hands forward and the shards of ice followed suit, flying like daggers in a deadly barrage towards the three escaping down the mountain.

As Gumball gasped at the oncoming attack, his stead threw out her legs and wrapped her body like a blanket around the prince, forming into a ball and started rolling down the hillside. With PG perfectly safe, Marshall Lee grinned at the challenge. Changing fast, he grew into his giant bat form, wrapping his wings tight around him and spun, letting the cold daggers bounce off him, never once piercing him. After they all had been deflected, he threw them back open, flapping them a few times and let the big strokes gust at the Ice Queen, stirring up his own snowstorm.

"_So, the snow leopard wants to play. Bring it Grandma_!"

With fury burning in her ice-blue eyes, the sorceress didn't miss a beat, capturing the snow with her manipulation powers and pulling it all together. Packing like clay, the snow molded under her magical control and formed a gigantic, glittering, white serpent with blades of ice for fangs. The creature screeched and struck at the bat, snapping its deadly sharp teeth at Marshall as he narrowly dodged the bite.

"I'll make you feel the icy fangs of rejection!"

He growled at the serpent and grabbed its neck, breaking its head off and tossed it back at the occupied queen. It thunked against her head, making her drop her hands to clutch the bump.

"Ow," she whined, rubbing her temple and pausing the battle for a moment. "Why do you have to be so mean, LeeLee?"

The undead male wrinkled his nose to her familiar nickname, hating it more than ever. With the fight stopped for a moment, he took the opportunity to move in on her, hovering above her and spreading his wings out like some great hell bat. She shrunk back a bit, put off by his sheer size.

"_Why do you have to be so crazy, Icey? If you keep it up, you're just gonna be forever alone._"

"But… LeeLee…" She whimpered, putting up her hands as if to shield herself from the giant monster looming over her. "I… I thought we had something… I just don't understand why… why you could betray me like that… I… I thought you loved me Marshall…" The Ice Queen looked up at the vampire with wide, sad eyes and snow in her hair, appearing as if she was on the verge of tears.

For a moment the undead king was taken aback. Sure, he thought the Ice Queen was a gnarly old hag and a psychopath, but he hadn't intended to make her cry… Perhaps there was a soft heart underneath that shell of ice…

Before he could complete his though, however, a searing pain shot through his left wing and his pale blue eyes stretched wide with agony as a massive icicle shot up from the mountainside and pierced the extra appendage. The bat creature howled in anguish as blood suddenly sprung from the wound, staining the ice crystal scarlet. All the while just under the vampire's roar of pain, the sound of the sorceress cackling victoriously rung out until both had quieted and Marshall fixed the queen in a hateful glare.

"Syke! I can't believe you fell for that teary garbage!" Again the Ice Queen cackled manically, grinning wildly with pointed teeth bared. "Of course, I've only got _ice_ for you!"

Reaching back and ripping out the frozen thorn from his wing, he crushed the weapon and hissed angrily.

"**Enough with the stupid puns**!" Even with a new wound, Marshall Lee's smile grew wickedly large, showing off his own set of gleaming fangs. "_Well if you like me so much, then you're gonna love this next trick. I learned this little number in the FIRE kingdom_!"

Ice Queen's smile vanished.

"Oh crud."

The enormous bleeding vampire stretched out his wings as far as they would go and snapped his fingers. Instantly the membrane of both his wings were engulfed in flame, blazing brilliantly in the dark tundra. The bitter witch held up her arm against the warmth, but with a massive beat of his flaming wings, Marshall rushed molten air at her, swallowing her up in the roast.

The witch shrieked as the blast of hot air roared over her, trying desperately to raise up icy defenses only for them to melt away before any formidable barrier could be made. When finally the wave of fire subsided, the Ice Queen crumpled into the slush, clutching at what cold was left at her feet as if desperately trying to lower her temperature.

"My face!" she wailed, keeping herself hidden from Marshall's view by wrapping an arm around her head. "My beautiful face!" Staggering through the wet snow, the sorceress beat a hasty retreat back into the heart of her palace where the temperature was coldest, the slamming of doors and her agonized cries following her all the way into the hollow of the mountain.

The victor laughed and flapped his wings again, waving them until they were extinguished. As the flame was snuffed, a steady stream of smoke poured off the remains of his wings. Looking over his shoulder, nothing remained of them but the fingers of the limb, having burned off all of the paper-thin membrane in the fire.

"…well that sucks."

Quickly he fell from the sky, but transformed back into his normal form before his feet landed in the snow. He quickly slid down until he reached the bottom where Cake and the unharmed prince stood waiting.

"That was amazing," the female said, her tail on edge from the excitement. "How'd you do that!"

"Oh, you learn a few things when you hang out in weird places." The trio smiled and laughed lightly, until Marshall Lee became mute and fell face-first into the snow. Prince Gumball gasped and knelt down to help, but cringed back at the ghastly pair of bloodstains leaking through the back of his shirt over his shoulder blades.

The prince's hands trembled at the sight of blood as if it was something terrible and foreign, the likes of which he'd never laid eyes on. Of course he'd encountered blood before, but a nick here, a scrape there, the kind of thing that could be patched with a Band-Aid and healed with a loving kiss. But this? There was no patching a wound that stained a red shirt even redder. He looked fearfully over his shoulder to the feline who seemed equally shocked, her nose crinkling at the sharp scent of blood.

"C-Cake… what do we do?" Gumball's voice trembled slightly and he made a movement as if he was about to lift the vampire in his arms, but came up short at the sight of blood again. "We've got to… to get him out of the snow. We've got to get him out of here!"

"Calm down, baby, I'll get him. Here, get him on." With that the cat stretched out her body to accommodate a second rider. Gumball hesitated for a moment, not sure if he could pick the other teen up. "Come on, GumGum!" Snapped out of it, he leaned over and dragged the unconscious vampire to his shoulder. He did weight a bit more than the bubblegum prince, but he grunted through it enough to throw him over Cake. Throwing his leg over the cat, he rode behind Marshall, keeping his body balanced on her body as she extended her legs and began sprinting towards the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Through the bog of sleep and the dull lining of pain, the vampire king's eyes broke open. With bright light flooding his vision, he instinctively grabbed the sheet covering his torso and yanked it to his face.

Hearing a hiss of displeasure from the vampire, Gumball was immediately by his side, placing his hand reassuringly over the trembling fingers that clutched desperately at the blanket.

"Hey, calm down Marshall. You're inside."

The blue-skinned teen dared to peek over the edge of his protective sheet, finding the world around him to be bright and out of focus, but the light didn't burn his skin, so the glow must have been artificial. Reassured that it was save, Marshall attempted to sit up and get a better look at his surroundings as everything came gradually into focus, however he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. The prince put a little weight on his joint to prevent the undead teen from moving. "Don't you dare try and get up," the pink boy scolded with a bit of a frown. "You're still far too weak."

Groaning, Marshall humored the prince and attempted to lie back down, but as his shoulders touched the soft bedding, the pressure of his weight against the wound sent waves of pain through his body. He hissed and pressed against the pressing hand.

"Ah, my back hurts. Lemme lie on my belly, man." The king looked pleadingly to his companion, hunched over so as to not bunch up the muscles of his back and fire up another hit of agony.

"Fine, but no more than that." Gumball scolded, approaching the cot. "If you move around too much you could reopen the wound and start bleeding again. You scared us once already, don't do it again." That being said the pink teen crouched next to his charge, rolling the injured vampire over carefully so as not to upset the places on his back where the damage he'd taken as a giant bat had transferred over to his human shape. Marshall's torso was bare aside from the blood-stained bandages around his chest. They smelled strongly of medicine. "If you want, I can have the nurse give you an injection of analgesics to dull the pain…"

"Nah, the pain's not that bad. Let's me know I'm still kicking. Besides, it reminds me of when I'd burn my fingers on the stove and my dad would ice it for me. Good times." Slowly he lowered himself onto his stomach, settling into the bed and hugged the pillow for support. "So how long have I been here, anyway?"

"Nearly five hours. When Cake and I arrived, everyone had already checked out except one gummy bear…" The prince looked over his shoulder and Marshall's eyes followed until they were both looking through the open door way. Just outside the alleged candy was standing around in a white lab coat, nursing a cup of coffee and being generally unproductive. Gumball pursed his lips as if he was considering saying something rude about the staff, but held it back.

"Wow, kinda overdid it, huh?" Marshall Lee smiled weakly over his shoulder, letting his cheek press into the comfy pillow. There was a thin scent of cotton candy that puffed into his nostrils as he squeezed, and it calmed his nerves. Hopefully, he'd be fully healed by the end of the night, and if not, he'd just sleep it off.

"Yeah, you did overdo it." With an exhausted sigh, the pink teen slumped in one of the visitors' chairs along the wall, closing his eyes for a moment and reopening them as he stifled a yawn. "But I'm glad you're awake. You really saved my bacon." Gumball leaned back and folded his hands behind his head comfortably, giving the other a bit of a smile as he fought off the urge to sleep now that his patient was finally awake.

"Middle of the night? It's almost six in the morning." The pink teen chuckled to himself, stretching his legs out and crossing them at his ankles comfortably. "I'm okay here," –he stifled another yawn- "Somebody's gotta watch you and make sure you don't flat-line, and like heck that weirdo out there's gonna do the job." Gumball stretched his back and sighed once he'd gotten himself comfortable, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Just shout if you need something, kay?"

"Alright. Night… GumGum." The nocturnal teen waited until the prince was fast asleep before letting himself relax, knowing he was in safe company within the walls of Gumball's castle.

The gum prince awoke late in the afternoon with a horrible cramp in his neck from having slept with his neck bent at an awkward angle. He groaned and rubbed his aching muscles as he hauled himself to his feet, arching his back to stretch his stiff body and limber up again Wiping the sleep away from his eyes, Gumball glanced to the bed he'd left the vampire in to recover, finding the sheets tossed aside and the mattress cold. The pink teen frowned and searched down the halls of the infirmary, finally finding the gummy bear who had apparently been loitering in the staff lounge the entire time, mug of coffee still in paw.

"Hey, have you seen Marshall Lee around? He shouldn't be out of bed yet…"

"Looked fine to me. I gave him the okay to go home two hours ago" replied the caffeinated candy apathetically, seeming more concerned with the cup in his hands than anything else.

"You did what? Oh, never mind!" Gumball huffed, "I should have known you'd be incompetent as ever."

The gummy bear shrugged.

"What do you expect? We never get people down here. Candy doesn't ever get sick."

"Yes, but… never mind," he grunted, looking around the room trying to locate the coffee pot. "Is there anymore coffee at least?" The bear sipped the last of his cup and shook his head.

"Candy doesn't ever drink coffee either." With that, the attendant left the room, leaving behind a frustrated prince. Gumball sighed and rubbed his neck again, leaving the wing to proceed to his throne room, knowing his peppermint assistant would be waiting for him.

As the day continued, the gummy prince went through his routine: signing documents, passing judgments, making new concoctions in his lab, and planning new events for the kingdom. All the while, he wondered about his missing patient, wondering where he had gone off. By suppertime he snapped out of his doting thoughts. _He's like a thousand years old_, he realized._ He's perfectly capable of handling himself. Just wait- he'll be healed up and bothering me before I know it._

At the same time, he couldn't get over the slightest qualm that had settled in his stomach like a bite of bad candy. By the time he'd finished his final meal of the day, the prince was ready to retreat to his room and relax with a good book, then getting a nice, long night of rest. He perked up a little at the thought of cracking open his new novel, _Of Marshmallows and Men_. With the anticipation of a calm evening keeping a smile on his lips, Gumball made his way slowly up the long staircase to his bedchamber. The entire room was bathed in a deep purple hue with all the lights out, the only light being what bit of sunset could sneak through his tall windows.

Just outside, a sliver of shadow snaked its way through the cracks of the stone, hiding in the darkness of the crevices until it reached the top. Finding its destination, the thing peeked over the lip of a windowsill to one of the largest windows. It reached out with one long, pointed claw and tapped on the glass.

The prince jumped and let out a gasp before wheeling on the source of the noise. The figure pressed against the glass made Gumball yelp; he nearly knocked over his reading lamp as he flailed for a light. All he could see was a shadowy silhouette peering into his room, claws resting anxiously against the window and a pair of beady red ember eyes trained him from the outside. When his fingers finally found the proper button, the prince hastily turned the lamp on, flooding light into the room and illuminating the visage in the window.

"Marshall!"

As soon as the pink-skinned teen opened his window a crack, the vampire slipped in and immediately ducked to the bottom of the wall, hiding under the lip of the sill. Gumball looked down at him curiously. "What are you doing down there?"

The king only peeked over the opening, rubbing the back of his steaming head.

"Is it gone yet?" Prince Gumball looked out and watched the last edge of the sun fall past the horizon, only leaving its color in the sky.

"Yes, it's safe." Twisting his lips to the side, the pink male folded his arms across his chest, looking down at Marshall as he leaned back against the wall and sat for a moment, appearing exhausted from sneaking through the shadows. When the undead teen caught Gumball's stern eyes, he gave the prince a sheepish smile, letting his top fangs show from under his lip. "What are you even doing here Marshall? I though you must have been in a hurry the way you slipped out of the infirmary."

"Well, you did promise you'd hang out one night when you weren't passed out. And you don't look passed out to me! So, what do you say? Wanna get out of here?"

With an indecisive sigh, the pink boy looked over his shoulder at his plush bed and comfortable pajamas, the book on his nightstand just _begging _him to be read.

"Uuuuuuu… I don't know Marshall…" he scratched the back of his neck indecisively, glancing longingly at his soft bed, "it's late and I'm in the middle of a good story-"

"Oh, don't be such a weenie!" The vampire interrupted, rising to his feet before levitating, making himself even taller than the other. "Afraid of a little night-life? You and I both know aside from Ice Witch that I'm the scariest thing that creeps in the night. Come hang, princey!"

"Uuuuuuuu…" Marshall rolled his eyes, giving the prince a gentle slug to the shoulder to rush him. "Ow! Fine, I'll hang, you happy?"

"Extremely. Now, let's get out of here!" Quickly, he flew out the window and did a little flip, waiting until Prince Gumball leaned out his window.

"So, I shall meet you at the gate then?" the younger man inquired, but before he got his answer, a pair of hands grabbed onto his arms and yanked him out the open window. He yelped until his face smashes against the undead teen's chest, and setting up he couldn't help but blush. Having yanked him out face first, Marshall Lee floated with his back to the ground and the prince sitting rather uncomfortably on his lap with his face in his torso. The king snickered until Gumball sat up, struggling to remain poised and calm plastered over his pink face.

"Mind… uh… letting me sit someplace else?" The prince looked away, searching the grounds below to make sure that none of his subjects could see like this. "This isn't exactly comfortable." Still, the pink male refused to meet eyes with his companion, finding the whole situation all too awkward. He puffed out his cheeks slightly in discomfort.

"Hang on, and don't freak out." The vampire did a similar trick as he had the day before, swooping down quickly, tossing the prince, and catching the regal teen on his back. Gumball grabbed onto his shoulders, propping himself up to not lean on the king's back. Not knowing what condition he was in, the bubblegum teen took precautions to not harm the vampire that currently held him up from his death.

"Don't worry. I'm all healed up. Your science and stuff really helped out." Marshall replied like he was reading Gumball's thoughts. "Don't be scared, you can't hurt me."

"Oh I'm sure I could if I had to" Gumball retorted, not taking too kindly to being shown up by the undead teen with the clear strength and ability advantage. Trying to force himself out of his less-than-agreeable mood, the younger man looked around as the world drifted past lazily. Being carried piggyback was nothing like riding across the sky on Lord Monochromicorn's back; it was as if he was close enough to reach out and touch the treetops.

As the pair flew off into the night, the undead king was racking his brain for something fun to do that wouldn't end in the prince being injured or traumatized for life. Normally he enjoyed that sort of thing, but with no one else of interest to hang with, he figured he shouldn't break his new friend so quickly. Prince Gumball wasn't as adventurous as the spunky Fionna, so he'd have to tone it down a few notches. Before the sky went dark, they were inside the Gumdrop forest again, whizzing past trees. Gumball was silent until they landed, and with a finger to his lips, Marshall led him towards a stream. There, a hoard of raccoons were performing some task on the banks. Watching the spectacle, the boys saw each creature left the stream to pick at any vegetation, whether the leaves or bark of the sugar trees, the gummy mushrooms or even the grasses beneath their feet, and took it back to the banks. There they sat dipping the plants into the running water and scrubbing at it, trying to instinctively rid them of dirt but only managed to wash it all away. So with empty hands the raccoons would leave only to repeat the process over.

"_What are they doing?_" the curious prince whispered as he peered around one of the gumdrop trees. His naiveté made the other boy smirk and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_They're trying to wash their food, but they're too stupid to realize that sugar dissolves in water._"

"_Those poor creatures. They'll starve like that… Someone's got to teach them._"

"_Wait! Gumball!_" the vampire hissed after his companion, but it was too late. The prince had already emerged from his hiding place and was greeting the wild animals with open arms.

"Greetings, raccoons. I see you may be in need of some assistance. Your food keeps washing away in the river. I think I can help solve your-"

But at the presence of a stranger, the sweet creatures with their innocent tasks turned into vicious animals, bearing their fangs and swiping their claws in his direction. He cringed, hoping that if he didn't advance they wouldn't attack. As the angry raccoons took their first steps towards him, the bubblegum teen looked back to ask for the vampire's help, but found himself alone. The prince gulped and took his own step back, contemplating how he'd ever outrun so many of them.

But, suddenly, he heard the strum of a low bass guitar and everything froze; the animals relaxed, looking around for the source. Off in the back of the group stood Marshall Lee, his axe slung across his chest with his fingers trained to the strings. After he plucked a few more notes, the masked critters changed their tune, becoming docile and excited by the new noise. Smiling to himself, the young king began to play a simple song, and before Gumball realized what had happened, the creatures began dancing, taking each other's hands and hopping in a circle like a children.

It wasn't long before one of the giddy animals left without a dance partner reached up and took a hold of the prince's hand, pulling insistently and whimpering. Chuckling at the creature's sudden cuteness, Gumball accepted the dance, joining the group of raccoons in frolicking to the tune of the vampire's low base. The creatures squealed with delight as one of their own dragged the candy royalty around by the riverbank, leading him a skip this way and a hop that way.

The vampire smiled as the dance continued, and as smoothly as he could, he bled the end of his song to the start of a new one, not wanting the happy party to end quite so soon. Quietly, he hummed along, at this point making up a tune just to watch his friend smile and relax in his company for once. He liked that smile. It was carefree and so alien to the prince's regal face. Marshall let the song play out until he hit is final notes and gave a low bow. The group of giddy animals and the prince applauded graciously.

Taking the paw of his dance partner, the prince bowed humbly for the creature before releasing the tiny hand and approaching the undead bassist.

"You really are a bag of tricks, Marshall Lee. How did you know they liked music so much?" Gumball folded his arms across his gut and gave the vampire a strange smile, crooking his brow.

Looking down the neck of his ax, Marshall strummed twice as he twisted the knobs to tune it just so.

"Like I said before, I've been around. I think I discovered these little guys a month or so ago." The vampire smirked and leaned his shoulder casually against the trunk of a gumdrop tree to watch the spectacle. "The washing of the sugar is a sacred tradition with their family and isn't to be disturbed. They don't mind if people watch, but you have to let them do their thing. But they really like music, found that out about the same way you did." Finding the right pitch he smiled a toothy grin and glanced at Gumball. "But that's why the river is so sweet. Normal running water can't create this much sugar water. The humming birds love it." At that statement, he gestured to the banks, spotting a pair of fluttering birds sipping at the syrupy stream.

His smile growing, Prince Gumball crouched beside the stream and dipped his fingers into the sweet water, bringing a handful to his mouth and tasting it. At the source of the sugary input the liquid really was sweeter, and the pink teen couldn't help but smile as his activity by the bank caught the attention of the tiny humming birds. One fluttered over to his palm and sipped the nectar straight from his cupped palm while the other buzzed in his ear, mistaking it for a flower. As the little bird licked at his ear, the tiny tongue struck a ticklish nerve, making Gumball fall to his side and laughed aloud.

The other male clicked his tongue at the action, flipping his bass to his back and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked up into the trees in search of the moon while the prince finished his roll on the ground. He had wanted the prince to lighten up, but this was almost embarrassing.

When finally he had to swat away the insistent little bird, the prince sat up with a bashful smile, knowing he'd nearly made a fool of himself yet again. He smoothed his hair down and adjusted the crown to make sure it was centered before rising to his feet and brushing off his royal clothing. He chuckled anxiously, trying to save face after he'd been brought to his knees by a humming bird in his ear.

"So… what's next then?"

"Well if you're done playing with these woodland creatures, I wanna show you something else."

"Alright" he tilted his head slightly, giving the undead teen an inquisitive look, "what is it?"

The shape-shifter didn't reveal their next destination, only nodding for the prince to follow him. For the sake of dragging out their time together, Marshall Lee actually chose to walk on his feet, letting his sneakers crunch the sugar grass of the forest. Waiting for time rather than a location they kept walking until something fluttered in the air. The king chuckled and turned to his companion, lifting them both off their feet and into a tall tree. Placing him down on a fat limb the vampire crouched on the branch, looking straight at Prince Gumball.

"Ok, now this time, don't do anything. Just watch and stay quiet. You'll scare them off if you're loud."

Gumball nodded and mimed zipping his mouth closed. The sound of beating wings grew steadily closer until a tiny white creature flew in between Gumball and Marshall, arcing upwards in its flight towards higher, sugar bearing branches. The little bat found a limb heavy with gumdrops and clung to it with its tiny hooked thumbs, nibbling on the fruit with the tiniest of munching sounds. The prince had to purse his lips to keep from saying something. The infant sugar bat was so near he could have reached out and touched it.

With fluid, unnerved movements, Marshall pointed a claw at the fat yellow gumdrop that the tiny creature nibbled on and suddenly stabbed it, fitting the drop glob on top his middle finger. He flinched, disconnecting the fruit from its stem and brought the baby bat in-between their faces, letting the prince watch with wonder. The infant continued to eat away as fast as it could on the sticky treat, but every so often it stopped and looked at the two, not sure if it should be fearful or not. As the layer of sugar was finally eaten, the baby fangs of the sugar bat began scrapping against the actual flesh of the king's fingertip. Narrowing his eyes, Marshall Lee opened his mouth at the creature, and the prince almost gasped and put up his hands to stop him. But instead the vampire puckered his lips and blew on the tiny body, ruffling up its snow fur. Quietly, it cried out, but to soothe it the blue-skinned teen whistled a soft, high note, holding it out for incredibly long until the baby was lulled back into its feeding, now licking up its food instead of chewing.

The prince had to silently stay his urge to reach out and touch the tiny creature, instead placing both his hands on the branch and turning to straddle the limb. He looked on with awe as the infant bat licked and suckled at the candy on the end of Marshall's finger, its tiny eyes closed in innocent satisfaction. Of course, he still wouldn't dare to break the silence and startle the baby animal, but all the same a smile broke across Gumball's lips, saying it all for him. For a moment he glanced up at the vampire to check the expression he was making before possibly looking like a fool again, but the king didn't seem to be paying attention to the sugar bat anymore. Marshall Lee smiled softly, but since the little creature had settled down, he'd turned his gaze to the prince, watching him enjoy the little show.

"See? He's not gonna hurt you. Op'… looks like you've got your own baby." Pointing with his free hand, the king brushed the petite body of a second infant bat that had landed on Gumball's ear, undetected. The pink boy flinched, but Marshall shushed him, assuring him that if he stayed still, there would be no harm.

Remaining still as a statue, the prince let his eyes strain to their farthest reach to try and see the little bat on his ear. He bit his lower lip as the baby started licking his earlobe, trying to hold back a shudder as the little tongue lapped at his ticklish skin. He gave Marshall Lee a pleading look to command him to do something before he had a meltdown and started laughing.

Instead the older teen bit his own lip to suppress his snickers. But as Gumball almost couldn't contain it, Marshall Lee sighed and whistled again, soft and light like a lullaby. Slowly, at first the babies' tongues slowed, but, with adorable yawns, they finally nodded off, the prince's bat nestling into the crook of his ear and the undead teen's bat falling asleep with its jaws still around his fingertip.

"_I suppose the baby ones are cute… you know… when they're not trying to eat your face…_" Gumball whispered trying his best not to disturb the tiny creature clinging to his earlobe. He smiled softly, relieved that finally the licking had subsided and he was no longer in danger of startling the bats with his laughter. "_Say… how'd you learn to whistle to them like that?_"

Letting his song end with a tender kiss to his charge, the dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"_You know, you keep asking me that question… Maybe I'll tell you about it another day. Everything I ever learned has a long, crazy story to it. I'll been around a long time, you know_."

"_Well what was it? Like are their words or is it just humming?_"

"_Well it's a lot of screeching… but it kinda goes like this…_

"_Hush now, my little ones,_

"_You played and your flew,_

"_The moon's going to bed now,_

"_And I hope you are too._

"_Mother is tired now,_

"_So come rest your head,_

"_Shush now, stop flapping,_

"_It's time for bed._"

Taking the little animal off of his ear and coaxing it to cling to a bunch of gumdrops hanging from the branch above, Gumball leaned back until his shoulders pressed against the trunk of the tree. He had to admit that the lullaby was soothing, but the idea of Marshall Lee being a mother bat singing to her babies was too comical and brought a smirk to his face.

"_You always play mommy to the sugar bats?_"

Marshall frowned and flipped off the young prince, the baby bat still sleeping on its tip.

"_That's just how the song goes. I learned it from a momma sugar bat, ok_?" Looking back to the infant that had begun snore, he gently unworked its tiny fangs from his finger and laid the precious body up amongst his dark hair, letting his locks act as a blanket. "_Here, I'll tell you the story… so like… a hundred and thirty… six years ago I was walking through here- yeah, it's been around a long time- and these baby sugar bats were flying around and just acting crazy. They were like little kids and they were tons of fun, but they were wearing me out by dawn. So I gathered them all up in my arms- like fifteen or so- but they wouldn't calm down. Then out of nowhere this big sugar bat comes screeching and flapping around my head. It's Big Momma bat, and I didn't have a free hand to wave her off. But I started listening... and she wasn't screeching, like mad at me. She was singing. And sure enough all of these kiddo bats are yawning and they ended up all falling asleep, right there in my arms. Turns out they had scampered off, and she had been looking for them all night. She was so grateful that I found them for her she taught me the song_."

"_You know, you never came across as the kind to care much for kids_," Gumball replied thoughtfully, folding his hands behind his head. "_It's actually rather charming when you look at it politically, you being a king and all_."

"_Yeah, well, don't go and tell everybody. Don't want people thinking I'm not spooky and everything. By the way… thanks for coming out with me. It's… nice. Real cool, PG_." The elder male looked off, not wanting to make things more awkward by staring. He knew it was luck that he'd convinced the regal candy man to come out with him, and if he got too friendly, he knew he'd only scare him off.

"_It's nothing,_" the prince lied; staying out this late was going to make him exhausted come sunrise. "_You know, you're a lot friendlier when you're not around a bunch of people. I'm used to you being such a troublemaker… Who are you trying to impress_?" Gumball propped his heels up on the branch and crossed his legs comfortably at the ankles.

Marshall opened his mouth for a response, but a little yawn from around his head stopped him. Quickly he scooped the now awake sugar bat from his hair. The infant started to peep, becoming fussy. Smirking, the king grabbed a gumdrop above his head and placed it to the baby's mouth, feeding the temperamental tike.

"Well," the vampire said, speaking right above a whisper, "… maybe I'm trying to impress you. You know… so you might hang out with me more. This was nice and all, but I wanna show you some real fun. That is… if you want me to."

"Oh, this wasn't the real fun?" the prince chuckled quietly, giving the vampire an appreciative smirk. "You know, I had a lot of fun tonight. Maybe we could hang out during the day sometime. I could show you my laboratory if you're free sometime tomorrow afternoon." Gumball's face contorted and his shoulders trembled as he tried his best to stifle a yawn.

Looking up to find through the foliage that the moon was gone and dawn would be in a few hours, the vampire king frowned and stoked the baby bat with his thumb.

"Maybe, but, for now, I think it's past your bedtime, GumGum. Let's head back before I keep you up all night." Carefully, he reached up and settled the infant with its sibling among the twigs and fruit, dusting his hands of the granules of the gumdrop and hopping down to escort the prince home.

"Right, sleeping is good." Gumball spun on his rear end, slinging his legs off one side of the branch and letting himself slip to the ground. "Sure hope you're-" the pink teen stifled another yawn, showing how unused he was to staying up late at night, "-not going to make me walk all the way back to the palace."

As the prince came down, Marshall Lee moved without thinking, bringing his hands up and grasping the prince's slender hips to break his fall. But as soon as the prince's nicely polished shoes touched the ground, the vampire withdrew and stuffed his hands quickly into his pocket.

"Well yeah, pff. It's like forever from here on foot. It'll be morning if I don't fly you back." He laughed nervously.

"Thanks," the younger replied, placing a hand firmly on Marshall Lee's shoulder, "I mean for hanging out with me tonight. You're a real pal." With a goofy look on his face, the prince removed the crown from his head and held it to his chest before bowing to the other. "I tip my crown to you, oh King of the Night, Queller of Beasts, and mother to bats."

"Whatever, Gumball… I'm just glad you had fun." The vampire smiled over his shoulder as he waited for the gummy prince to hop onto his back. After Gumball climbed onto him, Marshall Lee locked his arms over the other's legs to hold him in place. They took off in the direction of the castle late into the night, and they flew in silence. Worried about his charge, the blue-skinned male looked back only to discover the day-walker had fallen asleep. Marshall smiled and kept their travel smooth, lest he disturbed the prince.

In under an hour, the candy-man and vampire arrived at the silent Candy Kingdom, and rising up from the ground, Marshall Lee delivered the sleepy prince to his room, floating through the still open window. He landed softly in the room and walked to the bedside. Quietly, he pulled back the soft, sweet smelling sheets and gently backed up to dump the younger man into bed. As the unconscious body hit the bed, he whined a little, but the king placed a pillow in the prince's arms, who instantly snuggled into it. Marshall snickered and tucked him in. With everything set, the undead teen took his leave, crouching in the window before taking one last look at Prince Gumball. With the pink-skinned boy fast asleep, Marshall just smiled.

"Night, Bubba," he whispered before jumping out into the remainder of the night.

Dawn broke over the sugar-coated palace with a spiteful vengeance against the late night Gumball had spent with the undead king. The first golden rays of sun reached over the horizon and slipped through the prince's windows, sliding across his floor and reaching up to warm his face. Groaning groggily, the young man rolled over in bed, clutching at his plush blankets and pulling them over his head to block out the intruding rays. On any normal day, the sun was Gumball's alarm clock, so he was hitting the snooze button by covering his eyes.

But if that wasn't enough, his ever-faithful right hand came knocking on his door, worried that the prince wasn't up and about yet.

"Your Majesty," the peppermint called, "Are you decent? Breakfast is waiting for you, Prince Gumball. Are you awake?"

Groaning and curling up under his blankets, the prince didn't budge. However, concerned for the royal teen's wellbeing, Peppermint Maid took a step into his private bedchamber, peeking around the door to catch a glimpse of Gumball's figure entwined with his blankets.

"Uuuuuh. I don't feel too well… I didn't sleep very well last night… I'm going to skip breakfast this morning. Send another wakeup-call in an hour and a half."

With a nervous look, the servant nodded and backed out of the bedroom; it was very out of character for the prince to sleep late. As Gumball had requested, she returned in an hour and a half, eventually coaxing the groggy young man out of bed and towards a late start to his day.

Well into the afternoon, the prince was reviewing a new piece of legislature that banned the use of pure mint extract as a candy-cane fertilizer. The document itself was rather dry, but the agricultural union raised a good point about the hazards of using such a corrosive to grow such a staple crop in the candy kingdom. Finally, after some time, the last form received his seal of approval and the exhausted teen quit his private office for the day, heading down into the basement to his laboratory for a little unwinding with science.

As he flipped on the light, there was a rush of movement in the corner of the room. Then everything was still. Gumball shrugged and closed the door behind him, picking up from his last experiment and checking his Petri dishes. As he jotted down his numbers and checked again under his microscope, something in the room slunk its way to just behind him, ever so slowly standing up to loom over him and his work.

"_Whatcha doin, Bubba_?"

As expected, the prince nearly leaped out of his chair, knocking his head on the lamp over the desk with a startled yelp. As soon as the initial shock had faded, Gumball whirled around, already knowing who it was behind him.

"Marshall Lee!" he snapped angrily, "stop sneaking up on me like that, you creeper!"

"Well it's not my fault you scare that easily… so what's up? Doin' science stuff?"

"Yes, if you must know… what are you doing here?"

"Well, you said I could come and you'd show me the lab."

Sighing and leaning back against his lab bench, Gumball smoothed his hair over from where he'd banged his head on the now-swinging lamp.

"Yeah, I suppose I did. Why don't you stand by while I finish up this gnome repellant for the castle gardens? I've got to get a little aminopropionic acid from my store room… Don't. Touch. Anything." Putting up his hands to bar the vampire from interfering with his research, the prince backed away until he slipped through the only other door in the lab aside from the exit.

As the door shut behind him, Marshall Lee smiled mischievously and grabbed the first beaker of chemical he saw. Bringing it his nose, he sniffed then gagged at its pungent stink. He couldn't help but giggle as he tipped it slowly and let a single drop fall into the experimental concoction. He was aiming to only make it smell bad and cause a little damage, but instead the vial rattled and turned from its lime green to a deep violet, emitting thick blue smoke. He squeaked and hid the first beaker, whistling innocently to himself.

When Prince Gumball reentered from his store room with a bottle of chemical in his hand, he froze instantly, his demeanor shifting drastically from cheerful to horrified. Setting the jar of aminopropionic acid aside, the scientist rushed to look at his experimental repellant, gasping as he noticed the drastic change in color accompanied by a horrible new odor. Waving his hand to clear the air lest the new fumes be harmful, he turned and scowled furiously at Marshall.

"What did you add to my solution?" he snapped, knowing that the vampire just hadn't been able to help himself… again.

Grinning from ear to ear, the vampire crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just sitting here and it just started to - it's over there." He pointed to his right and snickered, not able to keep up the weak act.

Snatching up the bottle of fluid Marshall had added to his repellant and reading the label quickly, Gumball's face went from horror to disgust, grimacing as he set the bottle aside and lifted the ruined concoction up to eyelevel. The violet mixture had turned nearly clear now and appeared almost like an alcohol the way the beaker had gradually grown cold.

"Do you have any idea what you just did, Marshall?" Of course he knew the king had no clue, but he had to ask for the sake of his own lecture.

"Uh… I made it stink and change colors?"

"You've ruined my gnome repellant! What's worse, you made bremelanotide, you idiot!" Gumball set the flask angrily back down on the bench he opened up the underneath drawer and hastily removed a rubber stopper, using it to plug up the open neck of the bottle.

"So… what's breme-whatchma-callit?" The undead teen slid over to look at his creation, poking the bottle curiously.

"DON'T… touch it…" the peeved scientist growled, shaking his head slowly. "Bremelanotide is a powerful aphrodisiac… I… I can't let this fall into the wrong hands… Can you imagine what would happen if the Ice Queen got a hold of this?"

The vampire king shuddered, not wanting that metal picture to burn into his mind.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, ok. I wasn't trying to create a super weapon or anything, don't get mad…" he reached behind his back and handed something over. "I saved some of it just in case it exploded or something." It was in fact a small vial of the lime green liquid, siphoned off form the larger brew.

Sighing, Gumball accepted the tiny bottle, all that was left of his gnome repellant.

"Well, I suppose it will have to do. For now the lollipop farmers will just have to watch the season's crop more diligently until I can remake the solution." He sighed, shoving the cold, clear liquid aside with a disheartened look and gathering up the bottle of aminopropionic acid and the vile of would-have-been gnome repellant. "I'm going to put these on ice. I don't think I need to tell you not to touch anything twice."

"Yeah, yeah… Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll scare the gnomes away until you make your repellent or whatever." The vampire stuffed his hands in his pockets to avoid getting into more trouble.

"Don't worry about it… Just… try and stay out of trouble in my lab from now on, okay?" With that being said, Gumball slipped back into the store room, the door clicking behind him, leaving Marshall alone in the laboratory yet again.

Quickly he looked around for an empty vial, and, finding one, he took out the potent aphrodisiac and filled it half-way with the chilled liquid.

"Sssss… that's cold," he whispered, jumping at the sound of the storeroom opening again. He swiftly stashed the original mix back in the cabinet and slipped his own into his jacket. Everything was back as it was when the prince stepped out and locked the side door. He turned back to Marshall only to find him whistling again.

"Oh my- what did you do now?"

The undead king only smiled and shrugged.

"Just stood here and made up a song. You know you really shouldn't leave me alone in the room if you don't trust me."

"How am I supposed to build trust for you if I don't give you the opportunity to prove yourself trustworthy?" Gumball came back smartly, sliding a drawer open and pulling out various items of safety equipment. He covered his face with a protective mask and goggles, pulling on a pair of thick, black gloves, and arming himself with a set of long, metal tongs, he grabbed the flask of bremelanotide.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm going to destroy it," the prince said with a look of concentration as he carefully carried the jar across the room. "I can't let a single drop fall into the wrong hands… Could you do me a favor and throw that lever to your left?"

Marshall's smile dropped and he reached his right hand out.

"No, your left."

The vampire reached out farther with his right.

"… Your other left."

Snickering the blue-skinned teen grabbed the lever and pulled it.

"Just kidding, GumGum. So, how long will it take you to make another batch?"

The prince didn't reply as the vampire's action opened up a small hatch on the far wall of the lab. Inside, the new opening was glowing bright orange and belching heat into the room, making Gumball flinch as he reached out with the tongs and dropped the flask of aphrodisiac into the broiling furnace. He motioned for Marshall to throw the switch back into place and seal the incinerator again. When the heavy door had slammed shut, the pink teen removed one of his black gloves and wiped his forehead with relief.

"Well, the repellant is time sensitive, so once I've started a new batch, I'll have to let it set for a while to allow some of the chemicals to fully react. I'd give it a week to be safe." Removing all of his protective clothing, the prince smoothed over his clean lab coat and gave Marshall an inquisitive look. "Why the sudden interest? I thought you thought all this was _nerdy_."

"Oh it is nerdy," Marshall Lee smiled, "I just wanted to know when we could hang out again. If you're out for a week…. That's just gonna suck." He gave Prince Gumball a sideways grin. "I mean, we don't' have to go tonight… but I thought maybe tomorrow or something… I mean if you want to. If you think you're up to it."

"Well I won't be working on it constantly for a week. Like I said, I have to let the solution set for a while because it's a slow reaction." Gumball shrugged. "I suppose we can hang out as long as you don't keep me up as late as you did last night. I could barely get up this morning."

"Well, take a nap. I mean, what are they gonna do? You're the prince; you can do what you want. Your kingdom can survive without you for a few hours." Just on a whim, the vampire king began to float and brought himself to hover over the bubblegum teen. Carefully, he leaned over to put his face in front of the prince's, upside down.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Prince Gumball huffed.

"I wish you wouldn't wish me not to do it," Marshall Lee retorted.

"Whatever, dude," the pink teen rolled his eyes and put his palm on the other boy's face, giving him a playful shove. "Is there some particular reason you came over, or was it just to mess with my science?"

Letting the younger man walk out from underneath him, Marshall lay out in the air and folded his arms under his chin.

"You forget, you invited me… plus, I kinda got stuck." When the prince gave him a skeptical look, Marshall smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was messing with that peppermint servant girl…" At the horrified look from his companion, the king raised up his hands in defense. "I was just trying to see how many of her stripes I could get before she noticed!... I got three." Prince Gumball narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on PG... they'll grow back… in like two days, you'll see."

"You're a terror, Marshall."

"I blame you," the vampire chuckled to himself, "I mean, you're the one who invited me in, after all."

"Are you trying to say I shouldn't have invited you?" the pink teen smirked as his companion shrunk away at the thought of being no longer welcome in the prince's palace. Gumball couldn't help but laugh at the sudden look of fear in Marshall's eyes, even if his threat had been hollow. "Lighten up. I haven't said you were unwelcome… yet!"

"Great to hear, PG. Great to hear."

For the next hour, Marshall floated nearby as the prince mixed another batch of his repellent up, never taking his hands from his pockets lest he goof up another concoction. After three more beakers of the liquid were made, Prince Gumball wiped his forehead with satisfaction before setting them off to the side to set and turning back to his lab assistant.

"Well, that should do it as long as no one tries to fumble it up again..."

"Don't worry; I'll be good," the king grinned. Suddenly, there came a knock to the main door, and the visitor let themselves in.

"Sorry to bother you, you Majesty, but dinner is served," the peppermint maid muttered, having caught sight of the sneaky vampire and covered her blank patches of skin in shame. She in fact had three places where she normally had stripes that were bare, and Gumball glared at Marshall. "Will…. _he _be joining you?"

"Don't worry, Peppermint Maid," Gumball replied as he removed his protective lab coat, "Marshall's promised to be good. Have an extra place set at my table for our guest, and inform the cook that the entre is to be spaghetti with _extra_ red sauce." The prince smirked and gave the undead teen's shoulder a light punch before turning to hang the garment on a hook by the door.

"Y-yes! Right away, your Majesty!" With that the candy servant turned and scurried up the stairs as quickly as possible, Gumball following shortly thereafter with his guest floating close behind.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that. I wouldn't want to impose or anything," Marshall Lee said as they ascended the stairs. "As soon as it gets dark, I can just-"

"Considering you swiped the stripes off my most trusted advisor, I assume that must mean you're starving to death…" Gumball gave the other male a face of all seriousness, but a twitch showed he was struggling to hold it before he snorted and paused on the steps to slap the vampire's shoulder. "Ha! Naw, I'm just messing with you. You couldn't impose on this palace if you tried! Not that you need to take that as a challenge…"

"Well, ok then, if you're sure…" As they reached the top of the stairs, the undead king let the other take the lead and floated behind him. "What's gotten into you, Bubba? Just the other day you didn't want me anywhere near this place, and now you're inviting me to dinner? What's up with that, yo?" Marshall smiled wickedly. "Finally decided to stop being a stick in the mud?"

"What you did to Peppermint Maid and my repellant is exactly why I didn't want you spooking around this place... And if you ran a kingdom, you'd know why I don't take a lot of time for leisure." The prince sighed and looked over his shoulder, seeing his words had put the vampire off slightly. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, it's just… I take my job as prince very seriously."

"No, I get it…" he smiled, not easily hurt. "I was just getting worried there for a second. Thought you had gone crazy or were replaced by Ice Queen again. Had to check and make sure." Putting up his facade was what the vampire did best. Even if the words bit a tad at him, he'd never tell. Putting on a happy face was what got him through over a thousand years of his life.

Shuddering at the horrible memory, the prince let his shoulders slump a little.

"Dude, don't even joke about that." That incident was too fresh in his mind. Not to mention that only days prior the snowy sorceress had nearly succeeded in having her wicked way with him. He shook his head to banish the thought, fearing he might make himself ill if he thought about it anymore. "No, I don't want to think about that creepy old hag."

"Then don't. She's probably at home still trying to put her face back together after I melted it off."

At the mention of his little stunt, the Prince remembered the injury the vampire had received, not giving it a second thought before.

"About that, Marshall… how's your back?"

The vampire stopped.

"Oh, that," he turned and lifted the back of his jacket and tank top up, letting Gumball see for himself. "It's nothing, all healed up." It was in fact healed, but in no means was it unscarred. Two new large streaks of matted flesh on his shoulder blades added to the collection on scars that were on his body, ranging from serious lumps to tiny tears, nicks and cuts from several lifetimes of living.

"Well… I'm glad it healed so quickly. It's weird; I'm not used to people getting hurt in these fights with the Ice Queen. Usually Fionna just kicks her buns and it's done but… I guess it was brave what you did; reckless and stupid mind you, but brave." Absently tucking his thumbs into the shallow pockets of his waistcoat, the prince looked over his shoulder at the vampire, still following eerily behind him like a solid shadow. "Speaking of Fionna, though, I wonder how she's getting along. I feel bad for not having visited her. Perhaps I'll pay her a trip tomorrow…" At this point, Gumball had fallen to making absent conversation, hoping to fill the void during their long, rather roundabout to the prince's royal dining room.

"Yeah, maybe send her a basket, PG. She'll like your… baked goods. I still can't believe you do that," Marshall snorted, entering into the grand dining hall after his host. They made their way to the head of the table, an empty seat to his left meant for the king.

"That's a great idea!" The prince exclaimed as he seated himself in a very dignified manner, laying a crisp, white napkin across his lap and folding his hands there, making the perfect image of polite royalty. "And don't be jealous. Only a _true_ man can bake well enough to please the pallet of a discerning woman."

"Sure. Whatever, GumGum." The other nobility sat himself with a plop, sitting rather carelessly and putting off the rather posh staff. After the first course was served, the undead teen grabbed the first fork he saw and began eating his meal, but stopped mid-bite at snickers from all around.

"Whut?"

"You're using the wrong fork," Prince Gumball corrected. "Save that one for the main course."

Doing his best to remain polite in the face of the mistake, Gumball managed to keep himself from chuckling this time, passing by with only a humorous smile. Looking with a puzzled expression at the delicate array of silverware, plates and glasses, Marshall replaced the mistaken fork and grabbed the fork directly to its left, hoping to have guessed correctly from the four different forks before him.

"Not quite," came Gumball's voice quietly as the waiting staff erupted in more sniggers. "That's your fish fork. You want the one closest to the plate for salad." The prince gave his guest a charming smile as he lifted a dainty bite to his own lips.

Glaring at the tableware as if its sole purpose was to make him a fool, he replaced the fork back into its place, backwards mind you, and crossed his arms.

"I'll just wait for the spaghetti. I don't need any utensils when I eat."

The prince paused as he was about to take another bite, lowering his fork and giving the vampire a look of all seriousness.

"At this table, you will use proper manners, _King_ Marshall Lee." Turning back to his own plate, the prince continued in a low voice, trying not to instigate another round of laughter from his service. "If you behave like an animal, you can eat from the trough like an animal. I don't mean to be rude, but this is simply how things are done here."

There was a silence at the table, even throughout the staff as all awaited for the vampire's response. But instead of anger, the undead teen chuckled, unfolding his arms to fold his hands neatly in his lap.

"Alright, your Highness, I'll behave. But I _am_ gonna wait for the main course. The salad is just too…. _Green_." He grimaced at the bowl before him, refusing to have anything to do with it. The salads left and finally the promised Italian dish was served, and Prince Gumball almost took the first bite, but held off to watch his guest. As promised, Marshall Lee took his fork, properly identifying the correct one, and scooped up a mouthful. Bringing it to his lips, however, he let only his teeth set into the mixture. Quickly, he sucked all of the color from the sauce and gently laid the glob back onto his plate.

Satisfied with the improvement in his guest's etiquette, the pink teen began at his own food, taking neat careful bites. It was odd at first as the meal continued in a kind of silence Marshall was unused to - the kind broken only by the quiet clinking of forks on porcelain. He cleared his throat occasionally if only to break the stillness, receiving glances from the prince and his staff as if they were wondering what could possibly be caught in his throat.

As the last of his white dinner was plopped back onto his plate, the vampire patted his belly thankfully and stifled a belch, knowing there was no one around to properly appreciate it. He did get a glare from a tart that cleared his plate, but he let it slide, seeing as the uptight candy's opinion mattered little to him. He looked to his right to see his host finishing the last of his own meal, thanking the girl as she too removed his plate. Marshall Lee nodded as she passed, but the jam filled pastry only upturned her nose and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, then, I hate to eat and run, PG, but it looks like its sundown. I don't want to intrude any longer than I have to. Thanks for the great meal; it was fantastic."

"I'll be sure to send the chef your complements. I'm glad the shade was to your liking." Gumball stood as did his guest, seeing the night-walker to the palace gate and bidding him farewell. As Marshall Lee floated off into the crisp night, he called over his shoulder that they ought to hang out more often; and, being a polite host, the prince agreed. When the vampire disappeared into the sky, however, the pink young man couldn't help but wonder what the other's sudden fascination with him was. He twisted his lips and made his way slowly up the stairs to his bedroom as he thought, eventually abandoning the riddle and collapsing in bed with book in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A day passed with little activity, the normal routine of the land off Aaa passing along with little notice. The prince had made good by his word and had ridden Lord Monochromicorn to see his friend, still slightly sore and worn out from the long night out. The animals hung around together for a time while Prince Gumball caught up with his friend, Fionna. He explained the little adventure he'd had with the undead bassist and how he was curious about the vampire's behavior. Fionna was still under the weather but only offered advice, assuring the prince that he didn't know enough about Marshall Lee to have a proper understanding of the night-walker. The candy man took this to heart as they finally departed to return home, where he spent the rest of the day carrying out his normal orders. The issue of the next celebration came up, and he was left to design the theme and reasoning as he retired to his room shortly after supper.

He climbed the stairwell with his clipboard and pen still in hand, jotting down notes and occasionally scratching them out. With the rest of his staff dismissed to tend to the castle, Prince Gumball entered his room alone and looked to his calendar, trying to decide a proper date for what he hadn't elected as a ball, gala or hootenanny. He'd always wanted to try a hootenanny…

But before he could even sit down at his side desk, there came a rap at his window. He sighed, taking a guess at who could be waiting for him at his 80 ft. high windowsill. Sure enough, a rather rushed looking Marshall was floating outside, his claws pitifully scrapping against the glass to get the prince's attention.

Setting his clipboard aside, the prince was quick to open the window and let the vampire in. Like a flash, the king of the night had darted inside, panting and crouching in the deepest shadow in the far corner as if dodging the setting sun.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how many hours you spend hiding under my windowsill" Gumball remarked as he folded his arms across his chest. "What is it now? Gonna try and give me another injection of fun?"

"Yeah, but we gotta go! It's already started, so we have to change you out of those clothes!" Still wired, Marshall Lee zipped behind the prince, pinching his royal duds. "There's no way I can take you dressed like this. Quick, put something else on and let's go!"

"What the cabbage are you talking about? Go where? And why such a hurry?" The prince frowned and looked down to his regal outfit, "and what's the matter with what I'm wearing?"

"No more questions! Just change!" Still buzzing about with excitement, the undead teen flew to the royal armoire, flinging it open and tossing clothes everywhere. "No. No. Nope. Gross - Jeez PG, do you have anything worth wearing in here? It's all… old man and military junk, and it's not that kind of party. You need something… comfy. Cool." Growling at the rack of formal wear, he dug into the back of the closet, knowing there had to be something the bubblegum youth could wear.

Cringing as his wardrobe was tossed around, the prince walked to his mistreated clothes and began to pick up the more important pieces that had been so carelessly thrown on the floor.

"Um… I've got some casual blouses and a few sweaters in the right top drawer…" The prince flinched as another pair of dress slacks flew over his head. "Marshall… what exactly are you looking for? I can tell you if I've got it…"

"No, I'll find something in this thing… it really doesn't matter what pants you have on," he muttered, "No one's gonna be looking at your pants… I just need … something…" Marshall almost overturned the armoire in his search, but he finally stopped, pausing as his hands touched something soft, and quickly he yanked it out and grinned. "_Perfect_." Turned around he threw it at the waiting prince. "Put this on."

"Oh, come on!" the prince protested, looking down at the article he'd been handed; it was a pale pink tank top with a Tootsie Pop logo printed across it. "This is just an undershirt Fionna got for me as a souvenir from the City of Chocolate! I can't walk around in just this on my torso! I'd be just about naked!" Frowning, Gumball tried to push the shirt back at the vampire, but, shaking his head, Marshall smirked and shoved it back.

"Look, it's perfect. Now stop whining, take off your crown, and put on the shirt! I heard about this great party, and I don't want Party Patti thinking I'm flaking on her. She is the party expert and throws the best raves, so hurry up!" Marshall Lee turned his back to the royal teen to check his pockets, counting up how many glow-sticks he had managed to shove in there. Dawning himself with a handful around his wrists, he looked back to find the Gumball had changed into the tank top and a pair of dress pants, his crown having been removed and placed delicately on a pedestal beside his bed. Before he could protest anymore, the vampire locked a few of the longer strands of neon tubes around the prince's neck and wrist, and stepped back to admire his work. "Oh yeah, that's great. Now get some better shoes on, because your feet are gonna be moving tonight, and I don't want you whining about blisters."

Slightly put off, the pink teen sat back on his bed and began to untie his laces, removing his violet dress shoes.

"Um… I've got the boots that go with my military uniform… or there's a pair of black formal shoes… but they aren't very comfortable…" Casting about his room as Marshall shook his head disapprovingly, Gumball came up nearly empty-handed. "The only other shoes I've got are my shower sandals…"

"They'll be fine. Who knows, you just might end up bare-foot at the end of this. Can't say that hasn't happened to me. Now get them on and let's go! We're burning moonlight." The sky was getting darker, and the faint moon was mid-way through the sky. Marshall Lee tapped his foot impatiently until the candy prince came out of his lavatory; the laid back attire actually looked good on him! Prince Gumball, however, didn't like the new look and constantly fidgeted with the skimpy shirt and plastic jewelry. The king slapped Gumball's hands away and threw him onto his back, taking off into the early evening in the opposite direction of their last outing, heading towards the wilder lands of Aaa.

Only a half-hour into their flight, the vampire landed, setting his guest down and dusting himself off.

"Alright GumGum - this is a pretty wild party, but don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you alone tonight, ok? Just stick with me, and try… relaxing. It's a party, right?"

Looking nervously around, the prince curled his toes in his flip-flops, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey Marshall, um… I've read about these things and… well… there's not going to be… _drugs_ there, is there?" He looked nervously over his shoulder as if the mention of drugs was forbidden and foul. "I… I'm not sure I can do this…" He took a pace back, seeming increasingly nervous, "I've got a reputation to maintain…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Marshall cooed, placing his hands tenderly over his companion's shoulders. "There's nothing here that's gonna ruin that spotless reputation of yours. It's all just silly fun here; no worries. I know you're still uptight and can't get your hands dirty, but this isn't anything bad. Trust me." Suddenly, there was a very feminine 'yoo hoo' from behind. Both males leaned to look for the source. Coming their way was one very… interestingly dressed bear, her hair done up with a sloppy bow and ripped stockings pulled up as far as they would go. She battered her eyes coyly at them, her shirt tucking in her curves the best it could, but nothing stood out more than the fact that nothing clothed her waist but a pair of frilly panties.

"_Oh yeah_," Marshall whispered as she was almost to them, "_I forgot to mention what kind of party this was…_"

"_What kind of party?_"

"Welcome, boys, to "Party Patti's Fifth Party-Your-Pants-Off Rave"! Marshall, I'm glad you made it!" The hostess immediately wrapped her arms around the undead king, squeezing her body up to his until Prince Gumball was royally flushed. She stepped away after a moment and eyed the blushing prince. "Who's your friend?"

"Party Patti, this is my friend, Pr- um… PG. PG, this is Party Patti."

Giggling, the bubbly bear extended a paw to the prince in disguise.

"Enchanté, PG," she cooed in a crude French accent, curtsying as the prince took her paw, lifting the lacy trim of her underwear as if it was a skirt.

"A pleasure to meet you, Patti," Gumball replied, dipping his head in a humble bow, respectful as always to the hostess.

"And my, aren't you as sweet as honey? Come on in, boys! The beats are hot and the party's hotter!"

As the pair got ready to enter through a sort of checkpoint, a long, vine-covered passage opening forest party, the large bouncer stopped them after the lady had passed.

"No pants, or no dance," the thug grunted. Prince Gumball looked desperately to Marshall, but he had shockingly already begun removing his jeans. Under the ripped denim, the vampire was wearing a pair of grey boxers that had a pattern of twisted thorns winding all around the fabric. Once he had them off, the king handed them to a little bear that served as the coat-check. With his ticket paid, all eyes turned to the prince, waiting for him to swallow the rush of nerves that had him shaking in his casual clothes.

"It's ok, PG - no one's lookin." Marshall said, but, noticing that the other two were in fact staring, he hissed at them, making them jump to attention and turn their backs.

Gumball looked frantically towards the vampire, who only smiled and waved his hands as if to tell the pink teen to go on and remove his pants. Closing his eyes and taking in a huge breath like he was preparing to dive underwater, Gumball turned his back and put his fingers on the button of his red slacks. He scrunched up his face, not liking the idea in the least, but before he even realized it, he'd let the pants slip to his ankles and was stepping out of them. For a moment, it felt liberating, having the chill of the night between his knees, but all that evaporated as Marshall turned around and stared at him expressionlessly.

Marshall didn't know why he was surprised. It seemed blatantly obvious to begin with the with the overall color theme of Prince Gumball's _life_, he was bound to have pink underwear. But coming face to face with it, the undead king couldn't keep a smile from his royal face for very long. The real thing that kept him from his poker face wasn't so much the color, but the style of the garment; he was wearing panties. Not boxers obviously, but not briefs either. No, these were flat out frilly panties that looked like they were bought for a woman but were passed down to a boy. The garment held him in quite nicely, by all means, but it took some effort to bring himself away from staring at the bubblegum male. _Never thought a dude could pull of those before. Wait- what?_ He shook his head. _Things can't get much more awkward_, Marshall Lee assured himself. _If you can get through this, then there's hope for this yet_. But before he could stop himself, a snarky remark slipped from between his fangs.

"Nice undies, G."

"Marshall, you rotten jerk!" the prince snapped back, his face flushing a deep enough shade of red to capture the vampire's attention. Fumbling with his pants, Gumball moved the loose garments in front of his lower body to hide away his shame. "I should have never agreed to come here in the first place! I could have stayed home and planned my hootenanny! I knew I couldn't trust a miscreant like you!" The flustered young man backed away angrily, unable to believe he'd been duped into this self-humiliation.

But before the prince could run away, the vampire was by his side, sweeping him off to the side to have a pep talk in private.

"Hey now, don't get all flipped out… I'm sorry. It's just… they're pink! - I'm sorry!" He had to quickly yank Gumball back to him before he ran off into the untamed woods. "Look, I'm sorry… really. I didn't mean it. Look, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm in my undies too, see? And everyone in the party's gonna have their tighty-whiteys on too.

"Hey, listen." Marshall gently rubbed his shoulder. "I brought you here to have a good time. Trust me; it's tons of fun to be silly with a bunch of people. No one's gonna laugh at you or anyone else cause we're all being crazy together. We don't judge or make fun here. It's just having fun and being cool. No rules here, man. Tell you what: we'll hang out here for a little bit, and if you're not having fun in an hour, then I'll take you home. Deal?"

"Yeah, but it's different for you… You've got boxers… and bears don't even wear clothes… except the one…" Gumball shied away, his cheeks still hot with embarrassment.

"PG, if anyone makes fun of you, I'll punch them in the teeth. How about that?"

"Mmmmmmm" the prince pouted, still not confident about the idea.

"Lighten up, Gum-Gum. You're only this young once, so let yourself live a little." The vampire gave his companion's shoulder a playful shove with his knuckles. "Come on, PG, join the party."

Grumbling and folding his arms sternly across his chest, the prince pursed his lips disapprovingly, but finally gave in however reluctantly.

"Fine, but if it's not any fun, I'm outta here."

With a snicker of victory, the undead king of the night led his partner back to the entrance, presenting their half-naked waists and they were promptly allowed access to the already bouncing party inside. After they exited the darkish tunnel, their ears were bombarded with loud beats and plenty of laughter. Looking around, there were tons of dancers, predominantly bear, but each and every one of them wore some sort of undergarment, as Party Patti had made it a requirement. A few larger icons in the crowd, mostly creatures that hung around and chilled with posses, made remarks to the vampire as he passed, either raising a glass or fist-tapping as he walked by on his way to greet their hostess again.

"Well, hey there, sugar-lump!" the bear said as she turned to see the two newcomers heading in her direction, leaning one arm against the bar next to which she stood and setting down the martini she'd been sipping at. "Heard there was a ruckus at the door; glad to see Marshall finally got your pants off." She gave both boys a surly grin and placed a paw on her hip. "So what do ya'll think of my little shindig? Having fun yet?"

"Well, you'll have to excuse us, but we just got in. Did you say this was a 'shindig'? I was certain Marshall Lee had told me it was a rave," the Prince eloquently inquired. Both normal partiers grinned at the proper speech, but Patti giggled.

"Oh, this? Nah, this is just a little get together. My raves are way bigger and have more glow-paint contests." Marshall laughed at the thought, bringing up the memory of his standing title as Master Glow Artist for the last three Neon Raves. That had been some masterpiece… Jumping back to reality, he began bobbing with the beat, itching to shake his fancy feet and drag Gumball along with him.

"Oh, well, yes… I can see how a party like that would be much bigger-" Suddenly the prince received a yank on his arm, pulling him a stumbling step away from the hostess as his companion began to tug him towards the mingling throng. "Um, please excuse me…" he managed to say before he was completely dragged away. "Marshall, that wasn't very polite…"

"Lighten up, dude. It's a party, so dance." The king of the night demonstrated by swaying to the music in a nonchalant fashion as most men tended to do at such an event. Gumball, however, did not follow suit, and instead fidgeted with the hems of his tanktop again.

"Um… I'm really more of a waltzer… I've been taking lessons in salsa, but I'm still new at that even…"

"Did you say _salsa_?" Prince Gumball instantly thought it was another attack on his ego, poking fun at yet another thing in his life that the vampire found 'uncool', but instead he felt cold hands grip around his hand and waist, the undead king squaring up with him and quickly pulling him into the familiar steps of basic salsa dancing. Picking up before he got left behind, the bubblegum youth rotated his hips with his partner, moving along with the beat as Marshall did and turned quickly into the swing. Trying to be as casual as possible with the intimate dance, the night-walker dipped the prince only slightly, not using so much force as a normal salsa couple would use. Bringing him back up, Marshall Lee laughed and twirled him, pulling him back to the beginning step to the exciting dance.

The prince did well to keep up with the quick tempo, almost forgetting himself while his brain worked to remember the steps. Things went smoothly, the hot-blooded Latin dance somehow meshing with the heavy techno beat in an appealing manner. Without warning, the tempo of the music began to pick up, and Gumball found himself struggling to keep up with his unintentional dance partner, the vampire moving through the steps with fleet, skillful movements, never missing a beat. Clearly outmatched, the pink teen stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he fell only to stand on the heel of his own sandal. His legs twisted awkwardly as he tried to lift his other foot, the younger closed his eyes as he felt himself beginning to fall.

Not realizing in time what was happening, the undead had become light on his feet for the next spin, but with hand still secure in his partner's, he was yanked down as well. Together they tumbled onto the dirt dance floor, thankfully clear of any other dancers. But the collided and lay intertwined for a moment, trying to collect themselves before they realized where they were. Marshall was first to notice their position; his now heavy body knelt over Gumballs' sprawled out one. His brain fried for a few seconds, not knowing the proper response. Was he supposed to freak out? On the other hand, they were both grown-ups and could handle an awkward situation like this. But he got his answer when the prince came to, seeing Marshall Lee crouched over him among the anonymous legs of the other partygoers. To break the tension, the vampire oddly smiled.

"You ok, PG?"

"Yeah," came the prince's meek reply, turning his face away from Marshall's so that their eyes were not so close together. "I'm just not so quick on my feet yet… I lost the tempo…" Any second now he would feel that closeness disappear as the vampire stood off of him, offering his hand to pick Gumball up, but waiting for that moment was like waiting to be rescued from the Ice Queen; long and uncertain.

And long it was, as the vampire king couldn't help himself but take advantage of his current power. He nodded his head to show he understood, but after he simply stayed, wanting to see his limit. These days were different now, and limits had been moved and redrawn, and without the confidence to outwardly confirm them yet, he had to see… So he held his position, keeping deathly still, waiting for his limit to show up, and enjoy every second until it did.

Gumball lay there beneath his unelected dance partner, wishing for all the world that he was invisible, even if no eyes were on him save for the vampire's. He waited for the space between them to widen, for Marshall to get off of him; it was like hanging in suspense, but the longer it lasted, the more unbearable it became. Finally, when it was clear the undead teen wouldn't be releasing him any time soon, the prince broke, lashing out in desperate fear of the unknown. Soft hands were on Marshall Lee's chest in an instant, shoving him off with unexpected force while Gumball scrambled backwards, forcing space between them.

"What's the matter with you, Marshall?" the pink boy snapped, his face showing traces of anger, hurt, and embarrassment. "Can't you give a guy some space?"

Marshall shied away from the remark, almost if he had been physically struck.

"Yeah… sure, PG, I wasn't- I didn't mean anything by it. Just…" The vampire picked himself up and looked around, making sure no one had seen the incident. "_Just wanted to make sure you were ok, GumGum_." He leaned over and offered his hand, just as the prince had wished he would have done earlier.

Averting his eyes, the prince helped himself up, refusing the hand that was offered to him. Though Marshall only caught a glimpse of the expression before it faded, the pink teen was flushed and distraught. However, the vampire king wasn't the only one good at hiding it when he was hurt. Before he could say anything more, Gumball was brushing the dirt from legs, his face giving no hint as to how he was feeling inside.

"I'm okay. I may not be any match for Ice Queen, but I'm not made of paper and glass." He gave the undead a look that was almost impossible to read, as is the prince didn't know how to feel. "I don't need to be protected at every turn. I'm just… I'm fine…"

Holding out his hands defensively, the vampire king let the moment go, knowing there wasn't going to be any change here and now. But before the collision was totally dropped form subject, the party's hostess came sauntering up, a sliver of concern on her heavily made-up face.

"You two ok? Hear about a little misstep and wanted to make sure my guests ain't hurt. You alright, sweet thing?" Her attention was fully on Prince Gumball, knowing well that it took a lot to harm Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped turning on the bear, but once he saw it was Patti asking about him, the anger faded from his face instantly as if he'd seen a ghost. "Oh gosh, Patti! I'm sorry, I just… I thought that…" He trailed off, looking down apologetically.

"No worries, sugar. Just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." The hostess smiled and patted the teen's shoulder before putting one finger under his chin, tilting it up to look at her. "Hey, lighten up! It's a party. Can I get ya'll something to drink?"

"How 'bout a Bloody Mary, Patti?" Marshall added, "I know I need one. But I don't think his roy- PG! I don't think PG drinks, so does a root beer sound good?" The undead partier looked to his companion, holding a friendly grin to try and silently apologize.

"One Bloody Mary for the blood drinker and a -"

"Actually," Gumball interrupted, looking up from where he'd been shuffling his feet, "could you make mine a ginger ale?" The bear smiled and tousled the prince's bright pink hair.

"Sure, sweetness. Anything for a cute thing like you dear." With that Patti gave the pink teen's cheek a gentle pat and turned towards the bar to place their orders.

"What an affection monster," the vampire sneered playfully as she left, trying to lighten up the mood with his fun demeanor, but he realized it hadn't worked when he witnessed the prince's dismayed face. Slowly the mood became infectious, fading the elder's smile and breaking through his facade. "Hey, you are ok, right? Cause if you want… I'll take you home. Don't want to make you stay if you don't want-"

"No… it's fine… but um… why…?" Gumball tried to busy himself by smoothing over where Patti had mussed his hair, correcting his perfect gummy quaff.

"… Why what?"

"Why would you…? Um… nothing…" Again the prince averted his eyes, forcing himself to keep from flushing again.

"Oh, no, you don't," Marshall tipped Gumball's chin similar to how Patti had, making him lock eyes if only for a second. "What's up? Why did I what?"

"I said never mind! Just drop it, Marshall," the prince replied, pulling his chin away from the vampire and turning away for probably the hundredth time. Not to be avoided, however, the undead began to hover, floating over Gumball's head, turning upside-down until he was staring into the other boy's eyes again.

"Don't gimme that. Tell me what's eating you, PG!"

"Why do you have to get in my face all the time?" Shutting his eyes he shoved Marshall away from him again, but the blue-skinned teen kept a hold of the prince's soft shoulder. "… And why wouldn't you let me up when I tripped?"

"PG… I'm sorry… I-"

"Sorry doesn't answer my question."

Now that his apologies had been dismissed, Marshall finally allowed himself to get miffed, offended that despite his over the top good behavior he was being punished.

"Well, why do I owe you an explanation? I take you out to have a fun time, and all you want to do is bash me for asking if you're ok. We're not in the castle, your royal stuffiness, so lighten up."

"I didn't ask for this!" the younger hissed, hinting to Marshall Lee to keep his voice low. "And don't tell me to lighten up! You asked if I was okay, I said I was fine and then you just held me there! Do you just like to humiliate me?"

"Well, I don't know why you're always getting embarrassed and offended." The vampire's shouldered slumped as he tried to keep his cool, but eventually lost it on the side of the dance floor. "Do you just hate me? Is that why you get all weird when I'm close to you? I'm I just too freaky, or something?"

"Why would you even want to get close to me?" Gumball frowned, wrapping his arms around his own shoulders in a self-conscious manner, covering his upper arms with his palms. "It's not like I'm Fionna or some other girl…" Looking up with anger at the vampire, the prince's frown softened as he took in his first sight of hurt in Marshall's blood-red eyes. "Wait… It's not like I hate you or anything… I just don't know what to think of you at all."

"Well, if you weren't such a prude, you might just find out." The blue-skinned teen turned his back, not wanting a screaming match between them. He had done so good to get Gumball to open up, and a fight would only seal it up and leave an ugly scar. "I guess that's why you don't invite me to any of your little bashes, huh?"

"Even though you show up anyway," Prince Gumball snorted.

Marshall Lee snickered and tucked his hands behind his head, letting the music drown out the dying argument if only for a moment.

"If you want me to figure you out then why not just answer the question?" Gumball asked to his companion's back. "I just wanted to know because it… was weird… and I'm trying to figure that out too… maybe being shut up in the palace with all those books all the time has made me dumb about people…"

"No, you're not dumb," Marshall muttered, combing through his dark hair. "I just got this crazy idea that if I hang around you, and get close… you might not think I'm a bad guy anymore. If I'm nice and comfortable around you… that you might not hate me so much."

"Now you're the dumb one," the prince snorted, wishing he had some pockets he could shove his hands into smugly, "I never said I hated you, and I don't know where you got the idea. Like I said… I don't know what to think of you." He tried to smile as Marshall looked over his shoulder checking on what the prince was doing. "And as far as getting close… well I'm not one for getting close with people… not like spatially anyway…"

"You don't seem to have a problem being close with Fionna…"

Gumball's forced smile vanished and he looked up, pretending to gaze at the stars filtering through the mesh of leaves overhead.

"She's different…"

"Maybe..." the vampire mumbled more to himself than him, "maybe I want to be different." Over the roar of the party and the laughter of its inhabitants, Marshall hoped he hadn't heard his weak confession.

"What was that?" the prince asked, making the vampire sigh with relief.

"Oh… uh… look! Here comes your new _girlfriend_!" Chuckling the undead teen flipped around mid-air so he was floating belly-side-down. Seeing Patti coming their way, drinks in paw, Gumball grimaced at the 'girlfriend' remark.

"Sorry that took such a long time, honey." She smiled at the duo, tilting her head to the side in a manner she surely thought to be charming. Passing each his beverage, she smiled and leaned a little closer to Gumball. "Don't let Marshall swallow it all at once, PG," she whispered secretively, "He's not himself when he chugs his liquor."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Gumball assured as the hostess was called off by her other guests. Party Patti smiled and excused herself, resuming a wild, party girl demeanor. But as the royal youth turned back, too late did he fail his promise. Marshall Lee had already downed his drink, a small drop of tomato juice caught in the corner of his mouth. "Marshall?"

The vampire sighed happily and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"What? That was good."

"Well, you didn't have to… You didn't even like… 'suck' the red out," the bubblegum man commented, disappointed in the face that he had no problem downing alcohol so quickly. He wondered if this behavior was common.

"Didn't have to. If I wanted to suck red, I'd have ordered tomato juice. I wanted a drink, PG, so I drank it. That was so good, I think I'll have another." He grinned wickedly and looked towards the bar, contemplating dragging his guest with him.

"I don't think you ought to," the prince frowned at Marshall and folded his arms sternly across his chest. "That stuff is vulgar, indecorous, and uncomely… not to mention it stinks and puts one out of their right mind."

Marshall Lee only huffed, slowly floating away from him towards the crowded bar.

"Well, I feel like another, so stay put." Without another warning he weaved through the crowd and abandoned the misplaced prince. As the undead king disappeared, plenty of dancers filled his void, shaking and bouncing to the new beat. A few only looked to the awkwardly standing bubblegum man, but most tried to engage him, laughing and hooting encouragements for him to dance. Eventually, to appease them, he swayed side to side, and that seemed to satisfy them.

Off in another part of the crowd, Marshall Lee slammed down another Bloody Mary, trying to get back his poise and confidence. Hopefully with dulled senses, he'd stop being so on edge with his companion. Checking back, he smiled at the sight of him trying to entertain a group of dancers, joining in with his uncomfortable shimmying. But he smile was erased at the sight of a few overly tipsy bears getting too close to Prince Gumball, his pink face showing off plenty of discomfort by their grinding on him. Setting down his third empty glass, Marshall swooped through dance pods to come up right behind Gumball, placing his hands protectively over his shoulders.

"Scuse' me guys, but this is my date. Mind backing off?" His eyes ominously glowed red, trying his best not to be too frightening when scaring off the bears.

"M-marshall!" the prince protested, his cheeks flushing an even darker shade of pink at the comment. "Don't say things like that!"

"Hey, don't worry Gummy. These bears know this is my turf, and nobody touches what's mine…"

Suddenly the mortified look on the pink teen's face faded into a look of disappointment as he turned to face Marshall. Carefully removing the vampire's clawed fingers from his shoulders, Gumball gave his companion a look of disapproval.

"Marshall, you're drunk…"

"I… am not," the vampire pointed, keeping his composed face. "I'm just saving your buns… yet again- you know, you get into more trouble than anyone I know. Seriously, for a rule-lover you get yourself in the worst situations. But, anyway, I'm not anywhere close to drunk; I've just loosened up." He smiled, careful not to let his slight hazy feeling make him in any way sloppy. "It takes me like twenty-six of these to do any real damage, so we're good."

"Is that damage to your liver or damage to your brain?" the prince scolded with a frown pursing his lips. "And maybe I wouldn't be getting into this sort of trouble if you'd have just let me wear something _decent_." Gumball shook his head and sighed. "You're grown, and I can't tell you not to, but I wish you wouldn't drink. It's just… disgusting, to tell you the truth... and it reeks."

The king narrowed his eyes irritably, only for the prince to reply with a slight upturn of his nose and a sip form his ginger ale.

"To tell _you_ the truth, I don't know why I brought you here. How did I ever think you could just relax, have a good time, and maybe not be such a prude for once? You know what, how about i just take you home? Why don't I just take you back then and dump you off back into your perfect little world? That ok, your highness? Your royal majesty?" He couldn't tell if it was the slight buzz or bottled up anger talking, but it felt great and nauseating to vent in the crowded party, were the others could care less if he had words with the anonymous prince.

"Well, you're sick of me raining on your parade and I'm sick of you calling me a prude!" the prince snapped. "You think you're gonna snatch me out of my element and I'll take to it like a fish to water? You want me to be fun?" Suddenly Gumball crunched the half-empty can of ginger ale in his hand and threw it onto the ground angrily, "Here! I'll show you that I'm no wet blanket!" The vampire opened his mouth and trailed a hand outward as if to interject, but he was cut off as the pink young man grabbed the bottom of his tank top and pulled the only thing covering his chest up over his head. "Still think I'm no fun?" With a huff, he threw the shirt on the ground, "Just got a double-dipping of fun!"

Quickly, Marshall picked up the garment, about to try and force it back on him, but suddenly there came a reaction from the crowd. It started in murmurs, but then erupted in hoots and hollers. One by one, the bears ripped off their tops until each partier danced in nothing but undergarments.

"Check it out, dude!"

"Aw-yeaya!"

"Best party eva!"

From the other side of the dance, Party Patti, stripped as well, laughing at the turn in her shindig.

"That's the spirit- UNDERWEAR PARTY, Y'ALL!"

The vampire didn't know what to think of it, but he smiled and joined the movement, winking at Prince Gumball as he too stripped his shirt off.

"Well, look at that, PG… you're the life of the party now."

"You're darn right I'm the life of the party!" Gumball shot back; still not having come down from his riled-up huff, he gave the crumpled ginger ale can a swift kick, sending it sailing through the air. "Looks like you underestimated the wrong dude… dude! Because I am hip! I'm cool! And I'm… I'm… holy stuff I'm naked!"

His comrade laughed and bumped into him, trying to coax him back into dancing.

"Too late now. Just go with it PG! See, I knew you were cool- just had to annoy you bit. Come one, keep going, PG!" All around, the others were doing the same, cheering on their new party leader to cut a rug.

"Come on, PG, you're the man!"

"Yea, PG- Pink Guy! Come on, Pink Guy!" Suddenly the name caught on like wildfire, the mosh pit chanting "Pink Guy".

The prince flinched away from the excited mob at first, but as the shouts grew louder, an inkling of a smile began to grow on his face. It reminded him so much of the cheers of his adoring royal subjects cheering for his grand entrance into one of his regal galas.

"Well… If you can't beat 'em…" Before Marshall could react, his companion hand snatched his hands and threw the off-balance vampire into a low dip, supporting the undead teen's back with his palm. "This time, I lead."

A flashy smile from the undead agreed to the role-switch, and away they went. Seeming like an odd pair and even more out of place by their dance style, the two royal boys spin and shimmied together with the beat of the music, having evened out to something calm yet jumpy. But as they swung together, the others parted in their path, respecting their suave dance together.

The motions were rich and fluid while the beat stayed slow enough for the prince to keep his feet underneath him. For the first time that evening, Gumball had forgotten his worries and his pride, having to admit to himself that he knew no one at the party, and no one knew him, all save for Marshall Lee. Still it felt awkward to have the blue-skinned male as his dance partner in lieu of a female, but this notion too was thrown to the wind as the pink teen finally let himself relax.

Coming out of the spin, Marshall threw out his arm, a couple ducking casually to clear his path. The king was highly respected in the nightlife circuit, so more than often he was catered to like this. Normally he wouldn't be so careless, but, at the moment, he hadn't a care at all. Bringing them back together, he let Gumball pull him in and wrap his arm over behind his neck, spinning the vampire to untie them. A few more steps in and they met again, arms intertwined into the sultry moves. Marshall Lee sighed quietly, reveling in the comfort of letting his partner lead and let him simply go with it. With no thought to leading, he took the opportunity to enjoy the prince's company, his closeness. That perfect bubblegum scent wafted as they spun together time and time again, creating almost a mist of masculine candy perfume. And his hands, soft yet commanding; perfect hands of a dominant dancer.

With the pulsing beat driving their movements, Gumball poured himself into the dance, arguing that if it was worth doing, it was worth doing _right_. The ballet was swift and high-octane, and the young prince couldn't ignore the way his partner clung to him with a gentle eagerness every time their hands met. Keeping his eyes closed, the younger of the duo focused on the steps, forcing himself to keep his footing this time, focusing on recalling the moves he'd memorized. With perspiration on his brow, the pink teen fought to keep going along with the music though with the high pace his stamina was fading fast. He took his opportunity to let go, releasing his partner and breaking away from the crowd as one song ended and another began. Gumball was unused to such vigorous physical exercise, leaving his lungs gasping, and his skin slick. As he expected, Marshall followed quickly behind, joining him on the sidelines of the dance while the prince caught his breath.

"Well, I didn't know you had _that_ kind of fancy feet, Bubba. So… are we having fun yet?" Marshall asked this cautiously, not knowing if such a question would only re-spark their earlier fight and ruin the remainder of the night.

"Trust me," the prince gasped as he fell backwards onto one of the stools set up around the outside edge of the dance floor "it's not easy keeping up with you, what with your floating… you don't hardly have to make any steps." He paused for a moment, looking around at the throng of bears and other creatures, all nearly naked and shaking their tails to the tempo. "You know… I almost wish I hadn't thrown that ginger ale away now…"

"Want another? I know Patti will set you up with one." Marshall crossed his legs and floated midair, and eventually gravity took its toll and flipped him over.

"Nah, I'll be fine if I can just catch my breath," the pink young man replied, waving the offer off with a flick of his wrist. "That reminds me, though; how late do you plan on staying out?" To specify his concern, Gumball looked up where the sky was beginning to show through deep navy, indicating the approach of dawn. "I mean, there's still probably a few hours before the sun reaches the horizon, but I'm wondering how close you're gonna cut it…"

"Well, you've got a point, GumGum… Plus, you're gonna be super tired. I hate having to bring you out when you have your royal junk to do in the day." He smiled. "Thanks for hanging out with me. Did I tell you that yet? If not… thanks man."

"No worries, dude… Sorry for… well… going all crazy and stuff…" the prince leaned back and scratched the back of his head a little in a nervous attempt to ward off any further embarrassment. "Despite this being all weird and awkward and stuff, it was pretty fun…" His smile suddenly fell and he narrowed his eyes at the vampire king skeptically. "But if you _ever_ breathe a word of this to _anyone_, I'll… I'll string you out in the sunshine… er something…"

The dark-haired king smirked and flipped himself over, laying out in in the air to cup his cheek in his hand.

"Noted. So time to blow this teddy bear stand? I know it's waaaay past your bedtime. And it's getting a little cold."

"Well, _yeah_ it's getting cold now that I've stopped dancing and I'm nearly naked!" With an awkward chuckle, the prince pushed some of his drooping bangs away from his forehead. "I don't know how I ever let you get me into these situations! This is ridiculous!" He folded his arms across his bare chest in an attempt to cover and warm his cooling exposed skin. "Dude, if anyone here knew who I was, I'd be so dead meat right now…"

"Relax; it's just the bears. They don't do the whole fancy-pants scene… They apparently don't do the regular-pants scene either," he laughed. Looking over to see if he'd gotten a reaction, Marshall only saw Prince Gumball shiver again. He sighed and looked over to the stools beneath him, seeing where he had tossed his long-sleeved shirt earlier. The prince flinched as the garment was thrown into his face. "Here. I don't get cold that easily."

The prince looked down at the plaid flannel shirt skeptically; inspecting it to make sure it was clean before he wrapped it around his shoulders and smiling appreciatively up at Marshall Lee. "Thanks, dude…" He looked down at his feet for a moment, shuffling his toes in his sandals before glancing back up to see the undead teen floating and watching him contentedly. "Hey, Marshall?"

"Yeah, PG?"

"Don't ever let me take off my clothes in public again please… This may have been fun, but, at the same time, it was a _horrible_ idea!"

"Ok, I'll make sure you don't do it in public."

With that the two found Patti and said their goodbyes, and, as they departed, the crowd applauded, a few chanting "Pink Guy" for giggles. The royal men collected their pants and quickly redressed, save for Marshall's shirt. With the dawn coming quickly, Prince Gumball was quick to hop on the immortal's back and hold on, the vampire king taking off in hopes of beating the sun.

Per usual, the vampire aligned with the younger teen's windowsill and let him off, perching like a rook on the hard-candy ledge. Looking to the mess that had been left on his floor, the prince groaned and shuffled through the disaster in search of his pajamas. When he'd found his sleeping attire, he set those clothes aside and returned to the window, pulling the plaid flannel shirt off of his shoulders and offering it back to Marshall.

"Thanks –ah…- for letting me borrow this," he said through a yawn as the vampire accepted the garment back. "And thanks for taking me to that party, even if things got a little awkward and stuff…"

"Hey, no problem, Bubba. It was a great time." He sat there and pulled his arms through the sleeves, leaving the front open. "Hey, Gumball." The tired prince looked back from where had crossed to pick up his clothes off the ground. "Thanks… for hanging with me."

"Night, Marshall." He replied with a sleepy smile, eventually deciding to clean the wreck his room had become once he'd gotten some rest. He crossed to his window and shut it quietly to keep out the cool night air. At this point, he was almost too tired to even put on his pajamas; it had to be at least three in the morning. Still, he managed to force himself to start changing, beginning by covering his torso with a purple night-shirt.

With the window shut, Marshall smiled to the success of a good night and was about to depart. But something lingered in his brain, that mischievous child that wanted one last hurrah before he got home. He grinned wickedly and contemplated his best choice of horrifying face to scare the sleepy prince with, but turning back to the window his already changing face dropped back. Just the look of Gumball… the moon was perfectly glowing against his rose colored skin, only cut off by the cloth of his pajamas, a beautiful periwinkle. Slowly the vampire placed his hand on the glass of the window, but as the sharp cold touched his skin, he pulled away.

"_What am I doing_?" he whispered to himself. Before Gumball could turn and possibly see him still lingering, the undead king flew off, rushing for home before the day came to painfully greet him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Adjusting the straps of her backpack, Fionna looked up to the sky, shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun. It was just before noon, but in the life of an adventuress, there's no start like an early one. Having been cooped up for days with her womanly needs, the blonde had been itching to get out and stretch her legs. It may have taken a little persuading on her part, but Cake had finally allowed her the journey to the Candy Kingdom despite her still present condition. Any other occasion the magical feline would have accompanied her on the trek, but Fionna had insisted on stopping by Marshall Lee's home to thank him for rescuing Prince Gumball. A visit with the vampire was enough to put Cake off the journey altogether, assuring the adventuress that she'd be waiting when she returned.

Braving the land of various obstacles alone, she made her way to the grand cave, wading through the tide that washed its way to the island of Marshall's home, a quaint little cottage that seems all too out of place. From his front porch she could already hear him tuning his base for what had to be the hundredth time. She knocked at the door, and immediately the strumming ceased. There was silence until the door suddenly swung in and a freakish monster screeched at her.

"Hey, Marsh."

The beast's face contorted back into the vampire's true face and he laughed.

"Hey, Fee. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I had to get out. Being all cooped up was starting to cramp my style." She smiled and the vampire chuckled, floating out of the way and leaving the door ajar for Fionna to follow.

"So, what brings you all the way out to my neck of the woods?" he asked casually, laying back on his couch and picking up the bass again, fiddling with his E string and tightening the topmost tuning head. He plucked at the string a few times, continuing to twist the little mechanism until he'd achieved the proper sound by hearing alone.

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just on my way to the Candy Kingdom and wanted to stop by. I never got the chance to thank you for covering for me. Cake told me you really saved PG's bacon."

"Yeah, I didn't think he wanted to be a summer groom quite so soon. And I checked up on him a little. I think he'll live." Satisfied with his axe, the king reached behind himself and leaned it against the side of the couch. He sat back up and folded his hands on his chest, looking at his guest. "So, how do you deal with him?"

"Who, PG?" she asked, not sure what exactly Marshall was asking. The question didn't seem to make much sense in the blonde's head as she pondered how he could mean _'deal with him'._ What was there to deal with? She and the prince had always gotten along like peas in a pod.

"Yeah. Has he always been such a stick in the mud? You hang out with him more than anyone. How do you deal with his… lameness?" He flipped his head back with a thud, hitting the arm of the couch hard. "I take him out and show him those sugar bats I told you about, and I even took him to a Party Patti party, and only when I tick him off does he act any fun! What's with that guy?" In honesty, Marshall knew the answer. It was the prince's upbringing, his royal nature that kept him from a carefree life. But venting always made him feel better.

"Well, you know about his family, right?" Fionna leaned back against the opposite arm of the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I know he doesn't have one…"

"Well, it's a little bit more complex than that. Back when Gumball was still just a kid, there was a horrible sickness in the Candy Kingdom, and it took both the King and Queen. They still consider PG's survival to be miraculous." She looked up, resting her chin on her knees as if settling in for a long story. "Anyway, with no one else but little PG to rule, the Countess of Lemongrab took over leadership of the kingdom and trained him in how to be a king." Fionna pursed her lips at the name of the pseudo-royalty, showing obvious distaste for the countess. "But if you've ever met the Countess of Lemongrab you know she's a sour, bitter lady." Grimacing to try and get the idea of the lemon-headed woman out of her mind, Fionna shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "So Lemongrab schooled Gumball and ruled the Candy Kingdom until he turned 18 and could rule for himself. Because of how his parents died and how the countess raised him, PG always tended to take things super seriously, especially his duties to the kingdom."

"Sure, his kingdom... or _princedom,_ in his case, is important, but jeez, I wish he'd lighten up. It sucks when you have to eat dinner with someone who dogs you for not using the right fork, when there's, like, way too many. I mean, why can't there just be one?" He blew hair out of his face. "Why does everything gotta be proper and orderly? I mean, does he ever just relax? Or is he a busy-body all the time?"

"Well, he's usually pretty happy-go-lucky when he's in his element, you know?" Fionna tilted her head, the bunny ears on her hat flopping to the side with the motion. "He's the kind of guy who's always happiest when he's taking care of his people. He's really kind that way." Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde smiled at Marshall who appeared to be concentrating very hard on what she was telling him. "He doesn't mean to be up-tight about rules and stuff; he just doesn't know a world without them."

The vampire pondered this, scratching his chin and secretly reminding himself to shave later.

"So, what you're saying is… he needs someone to take him out? Kinda like a fun-time guru?" The thought made him grin. "Well, that changes things."

"Well, I suppose, but I never have time to drag him away from the palace and teach him fun stuff… you know… adventure and all…" she shrugged offhandedly. "And you'd be surprised how dangerous the world can be for a candy prince on his own." The blonde put up her hands like monster claws, "All sorts of monsters and junk with sweet-teeth who'd just love to gobble 'im up." Checking herself, Fionna leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, "Not to mention Ice Queen, always trying to marry him and stuff…"

"Well then, someone's gotta keep at it. Lucky for him, I'm bored half the time." He sat up and leaned to his friend, his smile growing bigger. "I took him to a 'dance-your-pants-off' party last night. If I can get him to take his shirt off at one of those, there's hope for him yet."

"You what?" The girl's whole face flushed a deep pink as the image of the prince without pants or a shirt was forced into her brain. "How the fudge did you convince him to do that?" Again she hugged her knees to her chest, clutching at her stockings and trying to hide her flushed cheeks behind her kneecaps.

"Well, I kind of dragged him there, but I did tell him it was a wild party before we left. I told him we could leave… but he actually had a good time, I think." He scratched his head thoughtfully, looking away. "We kinda had a fight… but I think we're cool now. I think I'm gonna drag him out more."

"Really? That's a great idea, Marshall Lee!" She grinned at her friend, clearly keen on the idea of getting the prince out of his stuffy castle. Suddenly, her surge of glee faded and she looked inquisitively at the vampire again, leaning forward. "Um… Can I ask what you fought about?"

"Well… he was being a prude, so I told him so. But he was talking about how he disapproved of my lifestyle first, so it was justified. But he went and got into a tizzy about it and flipped out. But that just made everyone at the party practically bow down to him… and I have to admit…" He tilted his head to Fionna. "It was pretty cool."

"Sounds like you guys had a pretty algebraic time!" she replied with a giggle, "Almost wish I'd have been there." She paused briefly thinking for a moment before lifting one hand to make sure she had the undead teen's full attention. "So, why the sudden interest in PG? I thought you two weren't that close."

"Well, that's just it, Fifi," he muttered, playing with the strings of his hoodie. "I've seen him around you, and it looks like he's capable of having a good time. I've kinda hung around him during his parties, but I know now he didn't wanna be around me because he didn't know me. I do admit I'm kinda freaky. But I'm thinking if I keep creeping around and taking out to do cool stuff… he might not be so freaked out by me."

"Yeah, I understand that, but why Gumball all of a sudden?" Fionna leaned a little closer as if trying to get a good look at the vampire's deep red eyes such that perhaps she could read them. "I remember you saying he wasn't anything but a tightwad, so why him and not… I don't know LSP or Ghost Prince or someone?"

"Cause LSP is annoying and Ghost Prince is a wuss," he grumbled, trying to still dodge the question. Since her curiosity had perked up, his stomach had done a back-flip and he racked his brain for anyway to redirect the conversation. In the madness that made up Marshall Lee's thoughts, a battle thrashed to a point that the king was getting a headache.

Why was he interested in the prince? Was it because he wanted a new thing to keep him from boredom when Fionna wasn't around? This was maybe his reasoning a few years ago, but floating around the prince at his get-togethers had given him enough reason to give up on his stuck-up personality. But somehow he had gotten past that and stuck around, lurking nearby until a reason to try again rose up. There was something, something Marshall couldn't quite grasp yet, that kept him wanting to be around Prince Gumball, and until he figured it out he'd keep his secret from everyone, even his now close friend. He would get the candy royalty to be his friend, and maybe by then he'd figure it out.

"Oh, come on, Marsh. Out of all the princes in Aaa, why Gumball?"

"Ok, ok, stop bugging me. Alright, I want to hang out with Gumball because… even with the hoity-toity attitude and nerdy science thing… I think he's kinda cool. I figure if he doesn't think I'm a bad guy, it'd be fun to hang out with him."

"Hey, if you're up to a challenge, I'm behind you all the way, ML." Fionna blinked and shrugged at the vampire, giving him a soft smile. "I'll even put in a good word for you since I'll be headed that way in a little while." She reached over and gave the blue-skinned boy's cheek a playful pat in an attempt to make him lighten up. "Now quit being all serious and stuff, it's like PG's rubbing off on you or something."

"I know. It's all weird being serious," the vampire replied, smooshing his own cheek in to make a silly face. Fionna giggled, only probing him to further entertain her. "Soon my skin'll turn pink and I'll be scolding people about what the proper way to breathe is." The girl's smirk had turned into a full laugh, and Marshall was relieved, loving that sound. She was one of his greatest friends over his long life; the vampire having had only a few like her in all of his years.

"Haha, yeah…" her laughter died a little. "Just don't tell him that; he'd probably call you a butt or something and uninvite you to his next party."

"Oh, that's ok," Marshall sighed, "He hasn't invited me for a long time."

"What? But I see you at them all the time."

"Yeah, but I just kinda sneak in," the vampire admitted. "I can't help myself. I hear about a great party and I have to drop in."

"Ha," she laughed, smooshing Marshall's face and forcing him to make silly faces again. "No wonder PG thinks you're a spook… Who knows? Keep at him and maybe one of these days you'll get the invite." She smiled reassuringly while stretching the undead teen's cheeks despite the look of annoyance that was beginning to cross his brow.

He finally slapped her hands away, rubbing his sore cheekbones.

"I doubt it. Besides, then he'd have to admit to everyone that he likes me, and that'd just ruin his squeaky clean reputation." Not to deter her, he snuck in his signature grin. "Nah, I'm good with being his party crasher."

"Suit yourself, dude," Fionna replied, boxing him playfully on the shoulder. "Just letting you know, Gumball's more fun when you've got an invite. It's like a free pass to him being nice to you all evening."

Marshall shrugged.

"He's no fun when he's all 'nicey-nice'. Bubba's way more fun when he's riled up, I've learned." He sighed, blowing another stray band of black hair from his face. "But who knows? Maybe someday..."

"Yeaaaaaaaaah…" rubbing the back of her hand under her chin, the adventuress let her expression grow serious as her mind delved into thought. She was on her way to the Candy Kingdom to visit the prince; perhaps this was a topic worthy of bringing to his attention.

So with small talk aside, the adventuress bid her older friend goodbye and left him to his tuning, off to see her other good guy pal the Candy Prince. It was a bit of a trek, but midway Cake met up with her, taking her the second leg of the trip. She let herself in through the palace gates, greeting the guards as she passed and entered the grand hall. She quickly found Peppermint Maid and hailed her over.

"Hey, where's PG?" Fionna asked.

"Oh, the prince would be in his laboratory at this time, probably working on his gnome repellent replacement."

They thanked the guards, giving them a playful salute before jogging off to the palace. With Cake in tow, the blonde slid agilely down the banister of the spiral stairs leading down to the prince's laboratory. The door was slightly ajar, and as the handrail came to an end, Fionna leaped off and gave the door a good kick to open it. No sooner had she made her dynamic entrance, than Gumball barged out of the store room with a furious expression on his face.

"I thought I told you-!" He stopped himself, seeing the adventuress his demeanor immediately softened. "Oh, hey, Fionna!"

"What's up, Peegees? Thought you were done with the gnome repellant a few days ago? It's still not ready yet?" The blonde sat herself on one of the three stools set up, spinning in it a few times before setting her chin on the counter.

"Yeah, well the first batch had a little… accident." Gumball puffed out his cheeks a little to show his irritation with the fact. "Anyway, I had to start over." Setting aside the bottle he'd been swirling with his left hand, the pink teen pulled one of the stools over and sat next to the adventuress. "Anyway, what brings you all the way out here Fionna? Feeling better I hope?"

"Much, so I thought I'd visit you." She put her hands under her chin, propping up her face to meet his. "So, I hear you were hanging out with some else while I was gone. How was it?"

"Been chatting with the king of spooks I see." Gumball made a difficult to read face, as if he was deciding for himself how he felt about the party the previous night. "I wasn't too excited about it at first, but believe it or not, by the end of the night I was having a lot of fun." Looking over his shoulder and tapping his fingertips together, the young man cleared his throat nervously. "So… what all did Marshall Lee tell you?"

"That you two hung out a few nights. So, did the sugar bats try and eat you?" She leaned forward if only to see some damage from a sweet-eater attack. "I never did find out if they eat candy people…"

The pink teen rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, being re-familiarized with his unfounded fear of being eaten by sugar bats.

"Well, they were just babies… and one did start licking my ear, which is a problem, you see, because my ears are _really_ ticklish." He pointed at the girl as if to make sure she heeded his words, "but that's just babies; as far as I know, the grownups eat candy people, so I'm not taking any risks."

"Right. But did you like it? I don't' think Marshall Lee has taken me bat watching before." She smiled at the royal bubblegum man. "I'm glad you two are getting along. Sounds like you're pretty special if he shows you that and a Party Patti Party in two nights. He's not so bad once you hang with him for a while. He's just… spooky, like you said."

"Yeah… not to mention impossible to read." Gumball leaned his elbow against the workbench and propped up his head with his hand. "I mean sometimes he's got this weird sense of humor like he just likes to watch me squirm, and other times he acts like he's been looking out for me this whole time." Sighing and shrugging his shoulders to show he was at a loss when it came to deciphering the vampire king's behavior. "I can't tell if he really wants to be pals or if it's all a setup for some big prank or something…"

Fionna stuck out her tongue and screwed her face, trying to show deep thinking, but rather she just looked silly.

"Well that's what I thought when I first met him. He's… mysterious like that. He likes being Mr. No-One-Can-Figure-Me-Out, which is a very long name." The girl sucked in her tongue and sat up. "But at the end, I think he just wants to have friends that like him for him and his weirdness. I think he's funny."

"Yeah, a real hoot," Gumball replied sarcastically, "especially when he's getting ticked off 'cause I'm not being entertaining or whatever." The prince leaned over and put his cheek in his hand, resting his head. "Marshall Lee's so much fun, you could fill a barrel full of monkeys with him."

"Wait… what?"

"I don't know Fionna, I'm tired. Can't you just tell me what I'm supposed to think of him or something?"

"Dude, friends don't work like that." She leaned back and crossed her legs Indian-style, balancing on the black stool. "You're a smart guy. You have to get to know him yourself. He's been taking you out right?"

The prince nodded curiously.

"Well then, why don't you make the next move?" Sneaking in her plan, she smiled coyly. "You know, your Shindig is coming up… I bet he'd go crazy if you gave him an invitation."

"Uh, actually, it's a hootenanny…" the prince interjected apologetically, unable to help correcting the adventuress. "Sorry," he gave her a sheepish smile before letting himself brighten up to the idea. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. You know, I bet he'd be a lot less destructive if he just got invited."

"And I'd bet he'd feel better if he didn't have to try to sneak past the guards. I remember last year he tricked him with that riddle." The blonde giggled. "'What gets wetter as it dries?' That took them forever."

"Uh… a towel! Duh!" Gumball came back with a grin and a chuckle, "That's like the oldest one in the book. I _still _can't believe they fell for something so lame!" The pink teen slapped his own forehead to show his disappointment in the easily stumped guards. "So, anyway… You'll be at my hootenanny, won't you, Fionna?"

"Hecks yeah! So what's it going to be like?" She stood up from the table and leaned on it instead. "Is it like a ball or a soiree- oh oh! Or is it like your gala or maybe your jubilee, but it could also be like your wing-ding, or what about-?"

"Actually," he interrupted, putting his hands up to quiet his babbling guest, "It's going to be a masquerade. It's been a few years since my last masquerade, and I thought I was about due for another." He smiled and gave the blonde an expectant look, leaning forward a bit with excitement. "Since this one's been scheduled in October, I thought it would be fitting to make the theme-" he drew away, pulling up the edge of his lab coat and holding it up to his face like a cape, "B-Horror-Movie!"

"Aw sweet! So we get to be monsters and creepers. I'll get my gorilla costume."

"Well, that's not very scary," the prince sighed, dropping his coat.

"Hello? 'Queen Kong', remember?"

"Ah yes, a classic. Almost forgot. Well I'm going to keep mine a surprise and make a grand entrance of it." Again taking the corner of his coat, he drew it back and over his shoulder. Fionna laughed and held her sides, not able to take the theatrics seriously.

"Alright, so I'll for sure see you there?" The girl only nodded vigorously, unable to speak through her dying giggles. "Great! It's going to be my best party yet; I can already tell!" he exclaimed, a grin stretching across his gummy face.

From there the two chattered on about plans for the festivities; Fionna suggesting a few groups of musicians to play the event while Gumball got her approval on a few different ideas regarding decoration and entertainment. In the windowless basement the two of them gabbed for what must have been hours because their conversation was interrupted suddenly by the adventuress's stomach gurgling loudly.

"Oops… Guess we missed lunch," she commented, covering her disobedient belly with her forearms. "I better go find Cake and get outa here."

So the human was off, and after prying her companion from her boyfriend's company, the two were off, heading back home for the evening. All over Aaa dinners were had, the girls sharing an 'Everything Taco', the prince having a great meal with the company of his loyal servant, and Marshall Lee dining alone at his offset home before venturing out for the night's excitement.

As the evening set in, Gumball retired to his bedchamber, cracking his book open to read by candlelight, but looking up the sunset through his window gave him a thought. Following the impulse he rose to his feet and unlatched the lock, moving the pane such that it was left ajar in the expectation of a visit from the vampire king. However as the evening wore into night and his candle burned low, the prince's window remained undisturbed, and, sighing, he closed his novel for the time being and blew out his reading light. Turning over under his sheets, the prince couldn't describe the feeling that ate away at his stomach. It was as if the sudden frequency with which he'd begun to see Marshall Lee had led to an expectation, and when the undead teen broke that prospect, Gumball felt… let down. He told himself that no plans had been made, and the vampire had no obligation to interrupt his sleeping pattern this night, but all the same there was a feeling of disappointment in the pit of his diaphragm.

In the thick of the Gumdrop Forest, high in the treetops, the expected vampire was plucking random notes into the open air, stirring up the bats that had begun feeding on their sugary meals. He hummed along and tried making a clear string of lyrics to accompany them, but he stumbled and growled, not quite getting what he wanted.

Over his life he'd created plenty of melodies, but it was still a pastime of his to create new ensembles as he met new things and stuff around him changed. It was all the same yet different, and being so long ago he'd forgotten his sporadic songs. So, to pass the night away and give Prince Gumball the night off, he had decided to nestle into the branches and make a new one. Hopefully the next time they met, he'd have it done and the royal candy man would finally approve of his creation.

As he finished perfecting the melody, Marshall looked over his shoulder and saw that the dawn was nearly upon him. With a fresh song buzzing in his mind, the vampire retired to his home for a well-deserved siesta. On most days he remained awake in the daylight hours, occupying himself with his guitar or slinking through the shadows in search of entertainment. However, about every third day or so, the vampire required rest to keep himself running, and this day was for the undead to sleep.

Locking the door and drawing the shades, he quickly filled Schwally's bowl and patted on her puffy, white head, then stripped down to his boxers. Yawning greatly he slithered under the covers and wrapped them up like a cocoon, passing out as soon as all light was cut out of his vision, leaving him in perfect darkness.

He slept soundly for hours, the only interruption to his sleep being the little zombie poodle jumping up into his bed and lying across his feet. True to his nature, Marshall slept like the dead, motionless and silent, curled up and bound in sheets like a mummy. Many years ago he'd tried sleeping in a coffin the way vampires of lore, and though such conditions blocked off all sunlight, he found the sentiment to be far too morbid for even his tastes.

The day was in full swing before the hooves of Lord Monochromicorn touched the waters of the vampire king's alcove, casting him in shadow as he and his rider, Prince Gumball neared the little house inside the cave. The stallion huffed as he waded through the cold waters, making his way to the shore and onto the cozy porch, letting the man off at the door. Gumball smiled and stroked his friend's snout, turning to the door and knocked softly.

"Marshall Lee," he called. "Are you home?"

There wasn't much of an answer, but suddenly the blinds moved, and, through them, he could see a little dog peeking through. As he waved to it, the little creature began barking, a high pitched yelp that was most irritating.

Gumball cringed at the sound as the creature's tiny teeth and claws scraped against the window like nails on a chalkboard. Before the little poodle could annoy him much farther, the doorknob jiggled, clicked and turned. As the door swung open, Gumball straightened his back formally, folding his hands behind his back and smiling. The smile quickly ran away from his face, replaced by a look of shock while the prince's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and he averted his eyes. On the other side of the doorframe floated Marshall Lee in naught but a pair of dark grey boxer shorts.

As the resident just stood there, Prince Gumball became increasingly uncomfortable, not wanting to be in the presence of a half-naked Marshall Lee for a second time quite so soon. But quickly the tension was broken when the vampire's dog came up behind his legs, quietly growling. The prince looked at the harmless looking dog and smiled. Suddenly the bottom jaw of the pooch split, revealing gnarled, ghastly fangs. A demonic gurgle mixed with a horrifying snarl erupted from the once cute dog, and it hunkered down into a crouch, ready to strike. But as it sprung out, the tired looking undead snatched its nape, holding it fast and raising it up to his eye level. The little creature snarled and nipped, but a hiss from its master hushed it, turning it back into its fluffy, cute form. Marshall dropped his pet and snapped a finger, pointing behind him to command its retreat. The pup whined but wobbled off nonetheless. With the dog taken care of, the vampire returned to staring at Gumball, nothing but mulled annoyance across his face.

"Uh… thanks for that Marshall," the prince said in regard to the dog, still keeping his eyes turned away from the nearly naked other. "Sorry to intrude on such short notice, but may I have a word?"

Marshall was slow to respond, but when he did it was laced with venom.

"Dude….. it's 3…..in the afternoon…._what do you want_?"

"Oh!" the prince exclaimed, now embarrassed that not only had he caught the king indecent, he'd also been asleep. "My apologies, I… I didn't know you slept…"

Marshall narrowed his eyes as if to urge the prince to get on with why he'd come to his home in the middle of the day.

"If this is inconvenient for you, I can go and come back after sunset… I just wanted to give you something…"

"You've already got me up, so what is it?" he grumbled, scratching the side of his head thoughtlessly. He struggled not to squint from his exhaustion and the brightness outside.

"Here," Gumball replied immediately, shoving a very royal, very official looking envelope at the vampire, looking on expectantly, waiting for him to open it. Marshall eyed the letter skeptically, not pleased with being made to tear through so much as thin paper while he was so tired. However he ran a claw along the top, slicing the envelope open and withdrawing a triple-folded piece of parchment. Before the groggy teen got a chance to begin reading it, however, the prince started in, too eager to wait for it to be looked over.

"I'd like you to attend my up and coming hootenanny!" he declared with a grin, clearly very excited about the event.

Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"Wait… wha?" He ignored the other for a moment and scanned the card, opening it to reveal a puff of glitter. He sneezed and read the invitation rather sluggishly, but towards the end his almost lifeless eyes lit up. "Wait… is this…. An invite? You're… you're inviting me?"

"Yup," Gumball puffed out his chest as if he felt like he was doing a good deed, "I thought that since you've been going out of your way to make me have fun, I'd better return the favor." He tried his best to smile at Marshall, but the other young man's near nudity still embarrassed him. "Anyway, the date and time is in the invitation. This time around it's a Horror-Movie Masquerade, so everyone's going to be in costume." He paused, toying with the hem of his left sleeve, if only to distract him from looking at Marshall, which in his present state would be quite rude. "So, uh… is that cool? Do you think you'll come?"

The vampire scanned the paper as if he had read it wrong, but looking up to Gumball it was clear he wasn't mistaken. He had to snap out of his daze quickly and pull himself together.

"Yeah! I mean… sure, you know if I'm not too busy with other stuff, and if it's not too lame or anything…but I think I could swing by, for like a few minutes, or whatever." The king waved at his guest dismissively, as if not at all interested in the first peace offering he was internally ecstatic about.

"So, what? I don't invite you and you show up to every shindig and hullabaloo I can whip up, then you get invited and it's a _maybe_?" The prince folded his arms and pursed his lips disapprovingly. "I can always un-invite you if it will make showing up cool again."

Marshall Lee looked down at the glittery paper and slowly placed it behind his back.

"_Mine_," he whispered.

Finding satisfaction in the action, Gumball smiled and put his hands proudly on his hips, standing up a little taller and smiling a little wider in spite of his consciousness of the vampire's nearly naked figure. It made him glad that Marshall was somewhat possessive of the invitation; this meant he valued it, and thus valued their… could you call it a friendship? The prince pondered this silently for a moment, but realized he had been staring through the other young man's head, and dispersed the thought. Whatever it was they had, the king valued it, and that was good enough for Gumball.

"Well then, I expect you to be there! And don't forget your costume. If you need help, Cake's really good at sewing, so you might ask her."

"Don't you worry; I got something terrifying enough for a little horror-party. Just don't forget the music or I'll have to upstage everyone." With a loud yawn he began leaning on his door, hinting that he was very tired and needed more than anything to go back to sleep.

Noticing, the prince made haste to depart politely, not wanting to further bother his… friend?

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you around Marshall." He grinned sheepishly as he took another pace back towards Lord Monochromicorn who was busy nibbling at the rushes that grew from the surrounding lake. Unsure what else to do, Gumball wished for the vampire to sleep well before he mounted his steed and took off back towards the Candy Kingdom, only glancing over his shoulder as the house shrunk into the distance.

The older male leaned out to the side of his porch and watched the pair fly away, not realizing until he heard sizzling that he was burning his face. He cursed and held his steaming face in his hand, grumbled and returned inside. After reassuring his dog that all was well he slunk off to bed, letting his pet retake her place on his feet and let himself drift, dreaming up the night he'd have at the Prince's celebration.

With blankets wrapped firmly around him, the vampire slept soundly through the remainder of the day until he could feel the chill of the night begin to seep into his cozy blankets. Well-rested, the undead teen drew out of bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stretching in the pale moonlight that flooded through the cracks in his drawn blinds. Sluggishly he made his way to the refrigerator, withdrawing a cherry soda from his stash and quickly drinking the red away. He wiped his lips and combed his claws through his messy tresses, floating lazily back to his dresser and rooting through his clothing in search of something to wear. Before he had a chance to make a selection, however, there was a knock on his door for the second time that day.

He growled and quickly threw on a black tank top and a light pair of jeans, snarling as he struggled to get them on before the second knock at his door.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, finally buttoning them around his waist before zipping off to the front. Again his pooch was there barking at the intruder, but being awake he shooed her, able to deal with her annoyance properly. Combing his hair relatively into place with his finger he opened the door.

"Oh, hey."

On the other side of the doorframe was someone he hadn't been expected; the prince stood, forcing himself to lean casually against the shoulder of his trusted magical steed. Marshall was shocked still by what Gumball was wearing. It wasn't his normal, royal attire, but instead a pink hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark violet slacks. The pink teen's hands were shoved into his pockets, but at the same time he looked stiff and uncomfortable.

"Hey Marshall," he smiled "I was having some trouble sleeping… too excited for the hootenanny… anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang tonight."

The undead teen was taken aback. Was he actually asking him to hang out? Marshall's smile crept up on him, but he too stuck his hands in his pocket, mimicking the prince.

"Well, I was going to go out for a bit tonight. Sure! Why not?" On the inside he was bouncing off the walls, overjoyed that the young man who barely knew him a few nights ago made the long journey to his home just to ask for his company. His plan had worked! Now all he had to do was stay on his best behavior for their next few meetings and Gumball would trust him, then eventually he knew he wouldn't always have to watch himself and could be himself.

"Great," the pink boy replied, grasping Lord Monochromicorn's mane and pulling himself up onto the creature's shoulders. "Care to ride or you prefer to fly on your own? I got something to show you."

Perfectly intrigued the vampire shrugged.

"I'd take that up with your steed there. If he wants me on, I think I can ride for once. But he might not be too keen on me."

"What do you think, LM?" Gumball asked the Monochromicorn, leaning forward and patting the creature's thick, muscular neck. "Gonna let Marshall Lee come for a ride?"

The equine turned and snorted, eyeing the vampire skeptically before inhaling deeply, taking in the undead teen's scent and analyzing it with his animal senses. When he'd sniffed through Marshall's locks and over his torso, the magical beast took a pace backwards and began tapping his hoof in Morse code.

'- ... .. ... / -. ..- -.- / ... - . .-.. .-.. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / - - ..-. ..-'

Gumball smiled and nodded with understanding, stroking his steed's mane affectionately and turning to the vampire.

"He says it's cool, hop aboard!"

Marshall Lee looked at the stallion skeptically.

"You sure that's what he said." he asked while climbing onto the long black body.

"Why? Do you speak Morse?"

"Well I only know one line…" The vampire leaned forward and tapped lightly onto spine of Lord, making sure both could see or feel.

'- -.- / .-. .- -. - ... / .- .-. . / - -. / ..-. .. .-. . / -. . - / - ... . / - .- .-. .. - -.-. .- / .-. ..- -.. -.. .. -. -.'

Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn both froze.

"Whoa," the prince whispered.

"I know, it sounds weird out of context, but trust me, it made sense at the time."

"Ha!" the pink teen laughed aloud, turning so that both his legs hung off one side of his mount, "I'm not sure I _want_ to know the context!" Turning back towards the magical animal, he scratched behind the steed's pointed, black ear. "Alright Mo-cro, let's get a move on."

With a whinny, the monochromicorn arched forward before taking off like a wayward firecracker. Twisting and turning through the air, the beast took a hold of the third dimension with his magical hooves, pulling the three of them through the sky as if they were galloping across solid ground.

Riding on such a twisty and turning mount was uncomfortable, and at first the vampire had to grasp hard onto the beast's body to stay on. Eventually both he and Lord himself tired of him having to claw into the body, so without informing the prince, Marshall Lee began to glide along with them, not actually touching the stallion's back. Every time the pink royalty looked back, the king would sink until his butt touched, but kept his own flying at pace.

The bubblegum teen seemed to be enjoying himself on the ride, finding a somewhat familiar tune in his head and humming it as they flew. He looked ahead, leaning forward every now and again as if making certain they were staying along the right course. Looking over his shoulder, the prince stopped his humming and gave the vampire a smile.

"So… you ever been to see the moon on Crystal lake?"

Marshall thought back and couldn't recall. So many sights he had seen, it was hard to remember.

"Mmm, don't think so. Why, are we going there? To look at the moon?"

"Well, that's one of the reasons, but I wouldn't want to spoil the whole surprise." Gumball grinned knowingly, chuckling a bit and thinking himself clever. He turned back to look over Lord Monochromicorn's flank and checked their position. "You'll see in a moment, we're nearly there."

The blue-skinned male huffed and began to float again, letting himself totally leave the black stallion's back and have his own flight. Being a show-off, he swooped around Lord Monochromacorn's long, black torso, ringing around it like and pole and giving the creature fright. Lord snorted and shook as Marshall's hand slid around him, and the vampire laughed.

"Are we there yet?" the undead teen inquired.

The prince patted his steed on the flank to calm the startled beast before he leaned in towards the animal's ear. With a scheming look on his face, Gumball murmured to his steed, causing the monochromicorn's lips to part into a wide grin as well. Snorting and giving a sharp whinny, the magical unicorn arched through the air, falling into a twisting dive, spiraling through the air, and charging past terminal velocity.

Almost being left behind, the vampire dove after, keeping up with the twisting plunge towards earth. As the two flyers twisted, Marshall Lee laughed wickedly, howling from the rush of plummeting with no signs of letting up.

Lord Monochromicorn looked over his shoulder at the perusing undead and whirled in a corkscrew into Marshall's path, knocking the rival with a powerful shoulder before dipping in altitude again so that the unicorn was suddenly dashing across the unbroken, glassy surface of a beautiful lake. From the pure waters sprouted, tall, pearly crystals each sparkling in the white glow of the moon and refracting its light in all directions. With the recovered vampire again hot on his heels, the greyscale creature wound between the dazzling gems like a serpent, weaving amongst the skyward-reaching crystals in an attempt to out-maneuver Marshall Lee.

But several lifetimes' worth of experience wasn't going to let the vampire king down now, and with a burst of effort Marshall caught up, keeping pace with the racing monochromicorn. He growled and gasped as he had to avoid the larger, more jagged rocks the jutted out of the lake, and once he even felt a point slice into his bicep. He hissed but ignored it, not liking to be outdone easily. To show he was a good sport, the undead teen let his hand dip into the frigid waters, creating a great wake that licked on his opponent's jet black coat.

"Hey, watch who you're splashing!" the prince complained as the crystalline waters sprung at him and his steed from where Marshall's hand broke the surface. Gumball had turned to straddle his steed's shoulders, taking a firm hold of the unicorn's grey mane, and releasing the coarse hair with one hand, he dipped his fingers into the water, splashing his friend back. The pink young man laughed aloud as the perfectly clear water arched and got in his friend's raven hair.

The boys laughed as his clothes where soaked, and, as Prince Gumball retracted his hand, his guest threw himself in to a barrel roll, throwing water off himself with a speedy spin cycle. The two racers continued along the liquid racetrack, dodging solid obstacles that threatened to shred them if crashed into.

The two young men were laughing with their spirits high as the fliers tangled through the forest of gigantic crystals over the pond. Trying to lose his opponent, Lord Monochromicorn lurched upwards, dashing up the side of one of the glittering gems, in a perfect helix. Suddenly the laughter of the prince turned into one terrified shriek as the sudden change in direction caused him to lose his grip and tumble off of his mount's back, plummeting towards the crystal-filled waters below.

The young prince kept falling as the two rushed by with the momentum of their race, and he struggled to keep his limbs in. Having been trained in riding the magical steed as a small boy, Prince Gumball knew not to panic and flail around should he fall. His heart was thumping in his chest, but he managed to suck in a breath before the cold waters knocked it out again. The chilly lake surrounded his body and the cold paralyzed him such that his arms could only drift up and break the surface. As soon as his fingers touched the open air, he felt the cold wrap around them again, but this time the pressure of the frigid air was more intense . He struggled to open his eyes. Looking through to rushing bubbles about him, Gumball saw a figure hovering above, somehow suspended over the lake. The figure grabbed the candy man and drew away, dragging him with it. Coughing as his lungs had clenched from the bitterness of the chilled air, he squinted past the water in his eyes to see the vampire king, floating above him, and in Gumball's own, like a dark angel of the night.

"Hey, you ok, PG? Breathe, dude."

The only response he could come up with was to cough, slamming his eyes shut and trying to force the water out of his lungs. Before he could completely clear his lungs, there was solid ground under Gumball's back, and he immediately rolled over on to his hands and knees and clutched his chest. There was a hand on his back, patting his torso and helping to expel the water from his lungs. When finally a mouthful of liquid came up, the prince looked over his shoulder, meeting Marshall's worried eyes.

The older male was quiet, all of his joy gone with his blatant concern. Circling overhead was the third of their party, who then landed behind Marshall only to nose past him. Lord Monochromicorn brought his face to his charge's, nuzzling him frantically to apologize. The vampire sighed and waited his turn, knowing that Lord over him had more right to soothe and worry over the Candy Kingdom's ruler.

Gumball wrapped his arms around the stallion's muzzle, nosing the unicorn back in a way that showed the animal he was forgiven.

"It's alright Mo-cro, I know you didn't mean to. I should have been holding on better." Lord Monochromicorn snorted sullenly, and nuzzled his charge's soaking-wet belly apologetically. The pink teen buried his face in the grey mane affectionately, petting a hand down the unicorn's muscular neck.

Behind the scene, Marshall puffed out his cheeks and watched the pair. He was glad that Gumball was alright. It made him happy, but still watching the two of them made him sour. He wished he had the right to be over there, soothing the prince after such a frightening fall, but, of course, it wasn't his place. He wasn't as close to the prince as his loyal companion was, and that's why it wasn't strange at all for Lord to be so affectionate. If he would do that the moment would be altogether broken…

_What am I thinking_, Marshall growled t himself. _Just drop it. He's fine. He doesn't want you babying him… he doesn't need you_.

While he was busy pouting, Marshall had let his attention stray from the prince and lead into his own thoughts. Suddenly there were sodden arms wrapped around his shoulders as Gumball embraced him quickly.

"Thank you very much for saving me from the water!"

Suddenly a rush of heat came to Marshall Lee's face, making his cheeks turn a strange pinkish hue under his bluish flesh. His hands came up over to cover his companion's back, thanking whatever force let him have his way, if only for a moment. But, soon, the almost-intimate moment was turned friendly as the unicorn too thanked the king, walking to face Marshall and lick his still damp hair, praising his valiant efforts. Marshall Lee smiled and patted Lord's snout.

"That was a very daring act." With that, the prince drew away with a smile, holding the vampire at a full arm's length and grinning at him. Gumball's face softened and he blinked at the vampire with glad, purple eyes. "I didn't realize you were the heroic type… So much like Fionna." The pink teen sat back, putting a little more distance between them and pulling his knees underneath himself. As the initial shock of nearly drowning began to fade, so did the heat of adrenaline, allowing the seeping cold of the icy water soaking through his clothes to his gummy skin, making the prince begin to shiver. "H-have you ever considered h-helping me out every n-now and again? I mean with adventure s-stuff… You could be my go-to guy for when Ice Queen attacks at night and stuff…"

He understood the notion, but frowned at the thought.

"Nah, I don't think I could be someone's lackey. Not really my style." He saw the disappointment of the young prince, and in turn touched his knee softly. "Hey, I didn't mean I won't be around. I just do my own thing, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand," Gumball nodded, "but an adventurer isn't anyone's lackey… it j-just means that I would be able to count on you when I'm in a pinch… I-I can count on you… right, Marshall?" The prince wrapped shaky arms around his own knees and drew them towards his chest in an attempt to keep his bodily center warm despite the chilly waters that soaked his entire outfit. "I m-mean… we are friends… a-aren't we?"

The vampire had been crouching on the now damp ground, but such a question knocked him back onto his seat.

"Well… I'd like to think so, but I didn't know." He looked away and rubbed his right arm. "I didn't think you'd want to be my friend, PG, cause I'm… spooky and stuff."

Taken aback, the prince looked up, his brow furrowing as if to say he didn't exactly like what he was hearing.

"Well, _duh_, I think you're s-spooky! You're a thousand-year-old blood-drinker with f-fire-breathing-m-monster-bat powers… But that doesn't mean I don't think you're n-nice too." Gumball tilted his head to the side and smiled, despite the fact that he was beginning to shiver. "I feel like I've gotten to know the less-spooky s-side of you these p-past few days… a-and I'm glad f-for it."

Marshall nodded, and before the prince had realized his friend had moved, the vampire had crawled over to him and placed his hands over his wet arms. The night king began rubbing his cold limbs, not affected by the cold himself. Marshall Lee smiled and ignored the growing blush on Gumball's face.

The pink teen blinked and smiled sheepishly at the vampire, appreciating the gesture as his arms started to warm a little.

"T-thanks Marshall," he stuttered through chattering teeth, "s-so I take it that means we're friends?"

His smile grew to the question and the night-walker scooted away to gather a knot of sticks that had collected at the side of the lake, snapping his fingers a few times like a misfiring lighter until a tiny flame burned from his pointer. He lit the bramble and scooted away, patting next to him to beckon his new friend.

Standing, Gumball walked over to the spot being reserved for him, but before he sat, he peeled the sodden sweatshirt off of himself, revealing a purple T-shirt underneath. He twisted the pink hoodie and wrung some of the water out, shaking it harshly and laying it aside before squatting beside the growing fire next to the vampire. Still holding his knees, the prince sighed, enjoying the feeling as the fire began to warm his chilled cheeks.

Not to be upstaged, Lord Monochromacorn joined the boys, bringing his body behind them to lie down and keep their warmth in. Gumball sighed happily and leaned back into his steed's warm belly, and even Marshall, after some time, relaxed and leaned into the stallion. Lord sighed happily and laid his head down, letting the royal bodies and fire warm his own coat and lull him off into a nap. Back to a private moment, Marshall sat beside the bubblegum man and rubbed his own jeans, trying to dry them with friction alone.

"So…" Gumball looked up at the sky awkwardly before looking out onto the glistening lake. The light of the mostly-full moon shone down onto the gigantic gems which scattered the moonbeams in all directions, making the whole body of water seem as if it was glowing with lunar radiance. "Have you ever heard the legend of the Crystal Lake before?"

"Mmm… I've heard a lot of legends before, but I don't think so. Go ahead," Marshall muttered, picking a few strings that hung from the edge of his torn pants.

"Well, you've heard about the Monochromicorn-Cat Wars at least, right?" Gumball waited until the vampire gave him a slow, curious nod before he continued with the story. "Well, the monochromicorns and the cats were fighting over the right to inhabit the Crystal Dimension, right? And there used to be a portal there, right here where the lake is now." The prince glanced up to make sure his mount was still dozing before he continued speaking of the lord's tender heritage. "Well, the battle for the portal grew so fierce that the gateway collapsed. The myth is that the magic that was holding the portal open turned into the purest water in the world, and when the portal closed, crystals as big as sky-scrapers shot out in all directions as if trying to sustain the connection between the two worlds…" Gumball motioned with his hands to show how the massive gems would have sprung from the portal, never once removing his eyes from the crystalline waters of the glistening lake. "But the door between our dimension and the Crystal dimension was closed forever."

"Whoa," Marshall Lee whispered, having tilted over to his companion as he recited the tale. He was leaning on his hand towards the youth, listening carefully and watching his various motions towards the mesmerizing lake. He had to admit the waters were picturesque and the crystals only added to the magic of the scene.

"Yeah," Gumball's voice suddenly grew quiet and he looked down at his feet, "a lot of people died on both sides in that battle… so I guess the lake has a sad kind of beauty." He suddenly looked up, forcing himself to smile a little which always helped ease his mind at least a little. "But it reminds us that pettiness only leads to tragedy… right?"

"I guess so," the other, knowing the somberness of death all too well. "Life's too short for most people to be fighting with people you don't like. You should hang with the people you love instead."

"Right…" Noticing the subdued mood that had come over Marshall's face, the pink teen put his hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder. "But what's in the past is behind us. We should stay in the present and enjoy the view." With a smile spreading across his lips, the prince pointed out across the lake where a sudden, tiny flash caught Marshall's eye. The undead teen sat up and peered out across the lake, just in time to see another, and another. Gradually the little blinks of light grew more numerous out across the Crystal Lake until the whole surface was reflecting a multitude of little flashes.

He sat there, staring at the lights until they came closer, Gumball smiled contently as the twinkling grew brighter. Marshall had leaned forward so much that he rolled to his knees, kneeling out towards the shore to see past the light of the fire. The tiny dots of light would disappear for only a moment before relighting a few inches away, and he smiled as a few flew around the fire to join their little group. The first of the little light-bugs landed on Marshall's outstretched hand, scurrying up his finger to blink twice before flying off again.

Prince Gumball grinned and chuckled as more of the little insects floated around them, alighting on their shoulders, heads and hands. The pink teen couldn't help but laugh as one of the lightning bugs perched on Marshall's nose, causing the vampire to cross his eyes to see the tiny creature.

"So what do you think? You like the quartz-flies?"

Marshall wrinkled his nose and eventually blew off the tiny bug.

"They're cute, but what makes them different than fireflies?" He took his hand and brought it to his face, watching three of the insects crawl over his digits and glow, fluttering their petite wings.

"Take a good look at the tails," Gumball replied, capturing one of the bugs between his hands and holding it up to the vampire. "They're made completely out of quartz because they feed on the crystals that grow out of Crystal Lake." He grinned as Marshall leaned in and peered at the quartz-fly in his friend's hands. "They light up like fireflies because when quartz is bent, it gives off light."

"… Cool." The nocturnal king touched the bug, pressing against its hard body. "No wonder you can't squish them easily." Brushed the quarts-flies from his side, Marshall carefully leaned towards Gumball, pressing against his side to watch the prince's handling of the tiny stone flies.

The prince shrugged a little until he got comfortable with the other boy's closeness, cupping his hands to block out the light of the fire and allowing them both to peek at the little bug he'd caught. The quartz-fly blinked its butt, wiggling his little crystal posterior at the pair. Gumball giggled and opened his hands, letting the bug go free.

Letting the warmth of the fire and his friend's body lull him, Marshall Lee smiled lazily and laid his head down, pressing into Gumball's shoulder as the crystal flies fluttered, trying to settle on a perch.

"So... do you come here often, Bubba?"

"A lot more often than you'd think," the prince replied with a soft smile. "It's quiet and peaceful here. It's an excellent place to clear your mind when you're feeling stressed or uncertain." Gumball shrugged and leaned back against his unicorn's flank with a contented sigh, folding his hands across his lap. "Don't you have someplace you go to clear your head when you're feeling down, Marshall?"

He thought for a moment, lying against the prince, pondering all the places in Aaa and beyond what he had claimed as his property. Plenty of them were only his 'thinking spots', but as time elapsed they had faded away or were destroyed. But he grinned at the current location he had found the most peace at.

"The forests. They're so quiet, yet alive at night. I really like your gumdrop one. The sugar bats are so fun to watch." He reached out and let another of the solid bugs land on his hand. "They look so menacing, but they're pretty harmless."

The pink teen closed his eyes and folded his hands behind his head, letting it all soak in. The warmth of the fire had dried his clothing and warmed his body, and the beauty of the Crystal Lake and the quartz-flies dazzled his imagination, but none of these senses were as strong as the feeling of the other body leaning against him. He wasn't sure what exactly what to make of it, the incredible closeness was nothing he was used to, but at the same time it was a good kind of closeness, like the reassurance of kindness from a friend. As far from his comfort zone as it took him, he allowed Marshall to lay with his head against the prince's shoulder.

"The forests are nice here… when you've got someone with you to keep it from being so spooky."

"Whatever, I _make_ them spooky," the king whispered.

The night passed as the two of them lounged together, watching the tiny lights twinkle and dance in the air around them. After some time the pair readjusted, equally leaning against each other as they played with the bugs and spoke more of their world and lives. Before they drifted off too far into their own world the skies brightened to a dull pink, and the carefree mood subtlety slipped into anxiety. The vampire knew he had to leave but struggled to fight against his want to stay.

"Hey… Marshall Lee… we… ought to get going." The prince took a hold of the vampire's shoulder, shaking him gently. "You don't have to go home if you don't want… you can come to the castle and help me start decorating for the hootenanny… but you can't stay here…" Gumball's eyes were beginning to grow heavy, but still, he forced a smile onto his lips. "Either way, we ought to make haste."

Sitting up unhappily, Marshall stretched and stomped on the dying fire, now only a few embers left.

"Nah… you need sleep and I need to get a costume. Don't know what I'm doing yet, so I have to have some time away from you." He grinned. "I want it to be a surprise."

The vampire extended his hand down, offering to help the prince up, and the younger accepted, grasping Marshall's wrist and letting the blue-skinned teen pull him to his feet. Gumball stretched and yawned widely, arching his stiff back and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I can – ah – live with that…" The prince turned and scrambled onto Lord Monochromicorn's back, grasping the stallion's silver mane and forcing a tired smile. The unicorn curled his lips in a wide yawn as he staggered to his feet, lifting his charge as well. "I'll see you at the party then…" He paused, looking up to meet the undead teen's eyes; "oh, and Marshall… thanks for hanging out with me tonight."

As the tired eyes of the prince began to close, Marshall Lee sighed and fluffed Prince Gumball's hair, leaning close so he didn't have to strain.

"Anytime, GumGum. Sleep well, ok?" Without an answer he looked to the other flyer, nodding respectfully to him. "You take care of him, alright? No more dropping him."

The black stallion snorted curtly and took off, balancing out so as not to repeat his horrifying mistake twice. The king watched the pair ride off towards the coming sun, making his heart lurch at the reminder of his need to hurry. Ducking through trees and random people, he made his way at the last second to his cave home, slipping into his house just as the first rays stung skin. _I have got to stop cutting it so close_, the vampire thought.

When finally Lord Monochromicorn dropped off his tired charge at his bedroom window, dawn was breaking, stretching long shafts of light across the land like liquid gold. The prince yawned and stretched, noting the beginning of the day and the checklist he'd left lying on his bed the night before. With eyes blurred from fatigue, Gumball could barely make out his own handwriting, and just as he'd decided to try and muddle through decorating the great hall before catching a quick nap in the afternoon, he found his face buried in pink, satin sheets. Being awake for nearly 29 hours straight had finally taken its toll on the royal teen's taxed mind and he simply fainted, sprawled half on his bed.

When Gumball was late to rise, Peppermint Maid came to check up on the prince, finding him in a disheveled state of transition between his night activities and sleep. At first the servant was afraid something ill had befallen the kingdom's only remaining royalty, but upon further inspection, she found him to only be dreaming, his body and mind both too tired for anything more. With a sigh, Peppermint Maid's face softened and she gently adjusted the slumbering body, lifting the prince into his bed and removing his shoes before tucking him in. She closed the curtains to cloak Gumball's room from the rising sun so the exhausted young man could slumber in peace before quietly shutting the door behind herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day before the first Hootenanny came and went with little excitement. The decorations went up after much debate, the catering was arranged around a spooky theme, and by the end of the day Prince Gumball had come up with his own costume, finding all the necessary accessories to put it all together. As the night drew on, Gumball watched his window long into the night, waiting for Marshall to show up despite his statement to keep away for the night. But the vampire held true to his word and didn't appear. Disappointed, the prince finally found a stopping point in his novel and blew out the candle on his nightstand, taking advantage of the time to get a decent night's rest.

Over across the land, the undead king was still awake, rummaging through his clothes and muddling over what he was possibly going to wear. Everything in his being told him to take his usual route: scare the ever-living poop out of everyone. He just loved seeing the horrified faces of the candy-staff that cowered at his transformations, often getting compliments after the initial shock. But this time… this time was different.

Gumball had _invited_ him. He wasn't just crashing another party, he was attending one. It was as if the slate had been wiped clean, and a new precedent was being set. The pressure was on to impress, so he struggled to veer from his ghoulish habits. He had found a few different articles from his closet he could throw together, deeming them actually formal and presentable at a royal affair. Then remembering the party's theme, he had debated all day on which slasher he should go as, but as his interest in the idea waned, Marshall Lee had collapsed on his couch and flung the blood stained T-shirt he had in his hand into the air.

Maybe he was over-thinking it. Maybe instead of being overly scary like everyone else…

With a rush, he sat up and hopped back into his mess, rooting around the piles of cloth for something small and hard. He cursed at its absence and threw himself into the almost empty closet. He levitated over the top shelf finally spotting what he'd been searching for amongst a thick layer of dust. Blowing away the film and reaching far into the back his hand enclosed around what he had been hunting for. Pulling it out and dusting it with the back of his hand, the vampire king grinned wickedly.

"Perfect."

The day of the festivities, evening fell softly, like a fresh layer of snow in early winter. One by one, the guests trickled in, each dressed in costumes both elegant and horrifying. There were ghoulish physicians and feral beasts, mummies and werewolves, and all manner of gruesome creatures. Peppermint Maid in the guise of a witch stood at the regal gate, greeting each new arrival and directing them towards the refreshments and entertainment. The dining room was laid out with more varieties of foods than anyone could hope to sample in one night while, in the great hall, a smooth, easy jazz band played a cool melody. In all directions, guests held glasses of punch and wine, chatting with rarely-seen friends under faux cobwebs and red paper lanterns.

Mixing in with the entering crowd, the two adventurers made their way towards the main floor where they were sure to find their host. Cake was dressed in her a collared shirt and skirt, her fur brushed just so. A full gorilla suit-wearing Fionna walked beside her as they made their way in, finding Lord Monochromicorn instantly, his body arched above the crowd. The feline hurried over to her boyfriend, pawing him gently.

"Hey, Sugar. Nice costume." The stead winked and took a bow with his captain's hat and jacket. The pair had decided to dress as the main characters from the most well-known thriller of the land, "Heat Signature." She giggled and gave him a kiss on the snout. "Seen GumGum around?"

The black unicorn nodded and motioned towards the thick of the mob, and, sure enough, in the middle stood a very happy looking prince.

Gumball chuckled, listening intently as Mandy the piñata recounted a rather humorous story of her last encounter with a hungry blackbird. The royal teen wore a long, white lab coat and white rubber gloves, his head was adorned with a pair of rather bulky old laser-safety goggles. A furry hand grasped his shoulder firmly and the pink young man whirled around, nearly leaping out of his skin when the disguised adventuress roared at him. To avoid giving Gumball a heart attack, Fionna removed her mask, tucking the fake gorilla head underneath her arm and laughing at the confused expression on his face.

"My goodness, Fionna!" he blurted "Don't startle me like that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, dude," the blonde laughed, brushing her bangs out of her face. Due to the large mask, she had left her normal bunny hat at home, instead wrapping up her long hair in a messy ponytail. "I figured you wouldn't be freaked out by anything after hanging out with Marshall Lee so much." The girl looked all around, even above and below the other partygoers. "Hey, where is he anyway? Didn't you invite him?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking about to make certain he hadn't missed the vampire's entrance, "I'm sure he's not here yet… Planning on being fashionably late, I'd presume." Turning back to his good friend, the prince smiled and shrugged and nodded. "Nice costume by the way, Fii. Handmade?"

"Yeah…. Let's go with that," she muttered. With the last of the guest filling in, the grand doors closed, a loud thump ringing out through the room that faded quickly with the noise of the band. The prince sighed and looked around, wondering if his normally uninvited guest was just going to sneak in as usual. He left it alone, throwing himself back into the festivities of his hootenanny.

An hour passed, and the party was into full swing. Several people had tried to guess his costume, all wrong, and it became a game for the bubblegum youth. But after the midnight hour rang, almost in its echo, the clank of the door knockers pounded, alerting them all of a late arrival. Peppermint Maid strolled over to the door, pulling it open and gasping at the visitor.

"Gah! You scared me! D-do you have-? W-where you… invited?"

The masked guest smiled, pulling a glittering invitation.

The costumed maid sighed and stepped back, pulling the door open wider.

"Very well." She cupped her hands. "_Attention, guests: His Royal Spookiness, King Marshall Lee, has arrived._"

At this, Gumball looked over his shoulder to be sure he'd heard correctly before excusing himself from a rather drawn-out conversation with Ms. Cinnamon Bun. He couldn't help but smile in spite of being a little annoyed with Marshall's tardiness; however, all in all, he was more than glad the night-walker had made it.

Entering the palace, the thousand year old teen readjusted the collar of his grey jacket, the stone colored cloth looking quite sharp over his black silk shirt. With his simple, casual-formal attire, one would think he wasn't even donning a costume, but looking to his face, covered by a jagged domino mask, the simplistic nature of his outfit could be overlooked. The top half of his face was covered by a gothic, angular stone, jutting out into the face of a gruesome gargoyle, his normal grin peeking out from below the mask.

He strolled into the party, greeting all who welcomed him as he passed on his way to the host.

A grin sneaking onto his face, Gumball spread his arms in a welcoming gesture as the king of the night approached. A few of the guests of lesser status moved out of Marshall's way towards the candy prince.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you were going to show up at all," The pink youth remarked as the vampire came within hearing range. "I'm not complaining. A late arrival is better than none at all."

"Sorry, I didn't want to ruin my suit by traveling too fast." He brushed off his arm and moved it to be straight against his frame. Compared to the other elaborate outfits and costumes, Marshall's looked more like the average prom-coming suit than anything else. "Nice Dr. Terrible costume, by the way."

Suddenly, a waterfall of confetti dumped over the simply dressed teen, and the crowd exploded in cheers and applause. Marshall puffed at his face, scattering the bits from his mask and nose.

"… Why?"

Prince Gumball smirked and helped sweep the colorful specks from his guest's shoulder.

"Well, no one could figure out what I was, so we kind of made it a game."

"Really? How did no one get that?" Marshall smirked and shook the rest of the confetti from his body. "Your impression of him is uncanny."

"I suppose not many people are familiar with the movie… It is a very old film." Adjusting the goggles resting in his hair, the prince smiled, glad that at least_ somebody_ had finally guessed his costume correctly. "Perhaps I'll have to make Fionna show it at her movie-night sometime" he mused.

Marshall Lee nodded and waved to another guest that greeted him from afar. The night progressed with a game or two amongst the guests, the prince and king, for the most part, hanging back. When the music lulled into a romantic setting, the couples pairing off on the dance floor, Marshall stuck out his tongue and snuck up the stairs, remembering a little balcony on the second floor.

Matching the vampire's sentiment in wanting to escape the couples' ballad, Gumball followed, if only to keep from looking strange standing on the sidelines while others danced in pairs. He found Marshall perched precariously on the balcony's guardrail with his beloved, dark red ax-bass resting on one knee. Tweaking with the tuning heads, the undead young man fiddled around for a moment before he began plucking out a tune. The prince coughed to alert the vampire of his presence, and he ceased his plucking, looking up.

"Hey, PG, not a fan of the couples' music either?"

"Not a fan of standing to the side while everybody else dances in couples."

"I hear that," he murmured while plucking at his bass. He smiled at the strings and hummed a bit. Only after establishing his beat did he let a few lyrics slip out quietly.

"_Roses are red and violets are blue,_

"_Mess with me and I'll kill you…_"

"Marshall I don't think-" the prince tried to interject before more lines cut him off.

"_I'll cut your neck and drink up your blood,_

"_And drag your guts through thistles and mud…_"

"Marshall Lee!" Gumball snapped, stopping the singer dead and killing his tune.

"What?" the undead growled, placing his fingers over the strings to silence them. "What's with you?"

"I'd… appreciate it if you put up your bass," the prince said carefully, doing his best to sound diplomatic and inoffensive, "just for tonight. I mean this _is_ a formal event…" He looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were both still alone. "And your songs are… a little… well…"

"What? Too freaky for you? I'll have you know I've played for kids parties in other kingdoms, your highness. Why are you so freaked out by it?" He plucked a scale slowly. "It's not like I'm actually gonna do that to you…At least, not tonight." He smiled jokingly.

The prince gave Marshall a fearful look, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just don't have a taste for the macabre. It's nothing against you… I mean, I know it's all in good, spooky fun, but it just… unnerves me."

Marshall looked away, a little put off by the squeamish nature of his new friend, but he remembered a few days before: Fionna had told him the prince's parents had died. Marshall Lee knew that hurt all too well, and even he had a struggle coming to terms with the deaths of those he'd become close to in all his years, but he'd had something the prince hadn't yet: time.

"Alright, Bubba. I won't sing."

The awkward prince brightened a little and let a ghost of a smile find its way to his lips.

"Thanks Marshall. I-"

"Your majesty, your presence is being requested onstage." Peppermint Maid stood in the doorway to the balcony, just peeking around the door nervously, wary of the vampire's presence on the other side. Gumball turned and acknowledged her, curious as to what the partygoers could want with him onstage.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

"A-actually, my prince," she stuttered, bringing her attention to the other male, "I was speaking to Mr. Lee. Everyone has requested a performance."

Marshall sighed, hating the rotten luck of just having promised not to.

"Tell them not tonight, missy."

Gumball felt suddenly rather guilty, looking away for a moment before stepping back to lean against the rail around the balcony.

"You know what? If you want to, you go sing. Forget what I said." He looked up at the other young man with eyes that showed a mixture of apology and discomfort; like he was regretting telling the other not to sing, but would still prefer it if he didn't.

The vampire looked at his bass, but then slung it to his back. Wordlessly, he passed by the maid, careful not to bump her or disturb anything else as he made his way back to the party. He floated directly to the center stage where the band had cleared back to make room, his fans cheering as he took the microphone. He waited until the bubblegum host and his right hand made their way back down before speaking, smiling at Prince Gumball.

"What's up, my party creatures?" he laughed, rousing a roar from the audience. "So, I heard you wanted to hear a little haunted music tonight." He scanned the crowd and found Fionna and Cake, both hollering with the rest at the hopes of a concert from the vampire. "Alright, calm down. Now I know that you'd like a little song… but I told a good friend I wouldn't. So sorry, guys, maybe next time."

The crowd instantly deflated and a couple patrons protested including one adventuress dressed as a gorilla. To the eyes of a host, so many faces full of disappointment were horrifying, and Gumball nearly panicked as Marshall waved the crowd away and began to make his way down from the stage. The prince hissed from the sidelines and motioned frantically for him to get back to the microphone, his demeanor having taken a sudden pitch from squeamish to desperate.

Marshall frowned and tried to mouth out an argument with the prince, but ultimately, Gumball convinced the vampire to remain and play for their hungry audience. Sighing, Marshall Lee took his axe down from his back, plucking a few cords and nodding to the band to follow along.

"Well, sounds like I might squeeze in a song or two, everyone. So here's my first… It's a song about a watchmaker." Looking down the shaft of his guitar, he grinned and made a beat, letting the strings and horn behind him create the mood.

"_Poor Mr. Mcarthy, what have you done?_

"_You've gone and killed your very own son._

"_How could you do this, they asked, what will you do?_

"_So he took his own pistol and shot himself too…_"

As the lyrics began to sink in, Gumball retreated, hoping to hide in the throng and keep from showing his discomfort. All in all, he was glad the music was pleasing to his guests; he'd never be able to handle one of his parties being a flop because of a lack of entertainment. At the same time, however, he wished silently that the vampire's music wasn't quite so grim. Making his way through the packed grand hall, the prince caught sight of Fionna… well, he caught sight of a gorilla and could only conclude that it was the adventuress in disguise.

"Hey, Fionna. How's the party?"

The hairy girl shook her fists in time with the beat, swaying side-to-side and occasionally bumped into Cake's gyrating hips.

"It's great! Everything's super fun, especially with a Marshall Lee song. You having fun?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose," he looked nervously up at the stage; he had little confidence in the morbid song's ability to keep the audience entertained, and yet the partygoers seemed thrilled to be hearing something so taboo. "It's tough being a host, especially when I don't know what people will enjoy most when it comes to entertainment."

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked, pausing her gorilla-dance to turn to her friend and give him her full attention.

"It's impossible to tell what people will be into next… I mean… what makes Marshall's songs so popular? They give me the creeps!"

Even amongst the other dancers, Fionna rubbed her chin with her thick, gloved hands.

"Well, I like it because it sounds cool. But... I think it's because it's about creepy stuff, but the way he sings isn't scary. Like he could be a screamo and make it sound freaky, but doesn't. He's all comfortable with dark stuff, and that kinda makes everyone else feel ok about it too. Did that help?"

"I guess." With though written on his brow, the prince turned to look back up at the stage, taking a moment to listen to the words and the soft music together.

"_Now go to the graveyard, up on the hill,_

"_When everything's quiet and the cold skies are still,_

"_And in whispering willows where haunted souls lurk,_

"_You might hear the ticking of McCarthy's clockwork._"

There was something completely unnerving about the words, and the soft melody sent chills up Gumball's spine, but the pink boy began to understand the purpose behind the tune. Marshall wasn't singing a grotesque story from his own twisted past, but rather telling a kind of ghost-story with a melody and rhyme. In a sense, his music was meant to thrill the same way a chilling legends did when told around a campfire.

Bringing his song to a close, he picked out his last notes and bowed along with the band, letting the applause of the crowd envelope them. He lifted his feet from the ground to exit the spotlight, but a call for an encore kept him in place.

"Alright, one more. This time we're going to try something… different. I hope you like it." Working his scale down, the band picked up again, keeping with the light tempo and slightly jazzy rhythm. But as he parted his lips and began to sing again, the room was shocked for an instant with the words, not sure of what to make of them.

"_You smile, and the moon shines on me;_

"_All the while, perched under the gum tree._

"_And still you wouldn't notice_

"_If your pocket held the key._

Gumball blinked in surprise and glanced back at Fionna who was equally astonished; was Marshall singing a ballad? Well a ballad wasn't so out of the ordinary, but the prince could hardly believe his ears. The vampire wasn't just singing a soft, slow melody, but the lyrics seemed almost _romantic_.

"_Watching you through one-way glass,_

"_Hoping to force the time to pass._

"_You can't see your shadow from the other side,_

"_For now I'll bite my tongue, safely to abide._

"_And still you wouldn't notice_

"_If I was really on your side._"

He hummed through a few more note, letting another measure of instrument play through, and with his last notes he repeated the last of the lyrics, letting it settle and haunt over the room as the song drew to a close. There was a moment of silence as the audience decided their take on the new style, but ultimately they received it well and grew into a roar of applause.

The prince couldn't help but admit that he appreciated the unexpected change in theme, but at the same time it was strange to hear Marshall even speaking of romance, let alone singing of it. He'd always assumed that the thousand-year-old vampire had outlived any tender emotion that might have existed in his heart. Perhaps he'd been too quick to think that the blue-skinned young man should be simply incapable of such internal processes simply because he wasn't quite alive or dead.

Before he was made to do a third performance, Marshall Lee flew off the stage past the throng of fans to his friends, landing before them with his bass safely slung on his back.

"Ok, how was that? I figured I'd at least try something a little different." His eyes lingered more towards his candy friend, but not to raise curiosity he glanced over to Fionna as well.

"That was totally rhombus, dude!" Fionna exclaimed, waving her furry gloves with excitement, "Your songs are so lumpin' math, like I don't even know!" Marshall chuckled at the praise from his female friend and turned to the soft-spoken prince, looking for any judgment.

"So what did you think, PG?" the vampire raised an eyebrow inquisitively at the other male.

"I really enjoyed that second song. I didn't know you had anything so decent in you." When Marshall gave him an offended look, the prince giggled and elbowed the undead gently in the rips. "Kidding, dude. I'm just really surprised that you could sing something that wasn't about tearing people's guts out." The pink teen gave Marshall a joking smile and nodded his approval.

The eldest sighed, taking the answer as a sort for victory. He turned to the gorilla girl and smirked.

"You're starting to sound like LSP, girl." The trio laughed and continued their night, letting the original band take over the entertainment. Several hours passed, and little by little small groups and couples left, thanking their host for a wonderful time. Prince Gumball always excused himself to properly see his guests off, but as the late hour came, the last guests were the king and two adventurers, keeping the pink royalty company. But with a long yawn from Fionna, the three visitors decided to call it a night.

As Gumball showed his guests to the palace doors, he bid them each a kind farewell, embracing Fionna and giving Marshall a friendly clap on the shoulder while Lord Monochromicorn nuzzled his girlfriend's cheek. Reluctantly, Cake grew to ride-able size, allowing her human charge to clamber onto her back and cling to her shoulders before the two adventuresses took their leave through the kingdom's sturdy gate. Marshall lingered until the two females were out of sight as if watching to be sure they got safely on their way while waiting for his own personal goodbye.

"So I'd say your little hootenanny was a success, Gumball, old boy," Marshall grinned, kicking his feet out and riding the air on his back. "This gonna be an annual thing?"

"_Bi_annual," the prince stated, simply, "so there'll be another in six months, give or take. I try to move the dates around each time so the parties aren't seasonally specific." The prince nodded contentedly, clearly glad that his party had been so successful, but also glad that his hootenanny had earned Marshall Lee's approval. "I'm really glad you came; the guests really liked your music, so I think that was the little touch that took it over the edge." Gumball paused and gave the other boy a look of sincere gratitude. "Thanks, Marshall."

"Hey, no problem. I don't mind playing if you don't. Can't rightly crash a party I was invited to. But, hey, I wanted to ask you something." He lowered himself down to just barely hover over the ground, scratching the back of his neck. "So, I know that Fifi is feeling better and all… but I was just wondering if you would still wanna hang out every once in a while."

"Heck yes!" the prince replied with a grin, putting up his knuckles for a fist-bump which Marshall accepted after a moment of looking at the raised fist inquisitively. "I mean, what do you expect? You think that now because Fionna's recovered I'm gonna stop being friends with you? Come on, Marshall, I thought knew me at least a little better than that." Gumball folded his arms across his chest.

Pleasantly surprised, the vampire smiled warmly, taking off his mask and holding it in his hands. He flipped it over in his hands and chuckled lightly to it, lost in a thought.

"Man… I had you all wrong, Gumball." He looked back up, a mulled joy in his eyes that seemed almost out of place from his normal aloof demeanor. "I know better now. Goodnight, Your Majesty." Before anything else was said, the night's king leaned forward and pressed his lips to the ungoggled section of the prince's forehead. As his peck ended, Marshall Lee the vampire king stood back and winked, letting his body take flight and zipped off into the growing morning.

The prince looked up and crossed his eyes, wishing he could see his forehead, his brow furrowing a moment. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand to make sure there wasn't any mark left, his lips pursing as the royal teen thought about what he'd just experienced. He pondered the peck a moment; surely it wasn't what it looked like on the surface, it had to be some strange Vampire custom. After all, in other cultures, such things were respectful and traditional, such as the liger-people of the south-western most province of Aaa; their greetings and goodbyes ranging from nose-rubbing to cheek-kissing. Who knows how long the vampires have been around anyway? It was said that their people had walked the earth even before the great mushroom war, plenty of time for many interesting customs to evolve.

"Your Majesty, the food has been taken care of and the staff has begun the cleanup," a tiny voice came from behind him. He turned to see Peppermint Maid with a tray and glass of water sat upon it. "It's very late, Prince Gumball. Maybe you should head off to bed. It won't be long now 'til we have the hall spick and span."

Turning all the way to face his most trusted advisor, the prince smiled and placed a hand on the meek candy-woman's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help clean up. Then we'll have it all done even quicker."

"Oh, but, Your Majesty, cleaning is no job for a prince-"

"I hope you don't just think of me as your prince," Gumball said, leading the way back towards the palace, "I hope you and the rest of the Candy Kingdom think of me as a friend. Come on, Peppermint Maid. Let's get to helping."

Such a statement was rare if unheard of from a member of the royal candy family. Not to the effect that they weren't seen as friendly royals, but such a casual thing wasn't normally stated.

"W-well, of course, Your Majesty. Alright, let's get t-to work!" With a renewed vigor, the minty servant took away the glass and pointed out the direction of his best possible use, and under an hour later the Candy Kingdom's grand hall was clean, as if no party as ever taken place.

Thanking his staff for all their help, Gumball finally retired to his bedchamber, having neither the strength nor the clarity of mind to do anything but prepare for bed and sleep promptly. He went to sleep silently, naming all the people he'd have to visit tomorrow to personally thank for their attendance. He'd have to thank the Duchess of Nuts for the lovely quiche she'd brought, and he'd have to thank Lumpy Space Prince and his parents for the pies they had brought. He'd surely have to make the journey to Goblin Country to thank Rob Goblin and his band for playing… And for that matter, he'd have to stop by Marshall's place and thank him again for playing. Indeed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The air was crisp and cool through the land of Aaa, and the day was drawing into its afternoon phase, setting the sun lower in the sky. Going through his laundry list of people to thank, the young candy prince was down to his last person. Knowing the night-walking teen would be more willing for a visit later into the day, Prince Gumball saved him for last, wanting to be in his company the longest anyway.

When finally he found his way to Marshall's doorstep, he turned to his trusty unicorn and bid him to retire back to the palace for the evening; after all, he planned on staying late and the vampire could always fly him back to the Candy Kingdom. Lord Monochromicorn nosed his boy's shoulder as if telling him to be safe and enjoy his evening before turning and taking off into the radiant evening sky. Gumball smiled as he watched the steed disappear into the stratosphere before stepping up to the night-walker's door and giving it a polite knock.

He could hear something on the other end of the door, the low feedback of a speaker that undoubtedly overpowered his soft knock. So, trying again, he pounded his knuckle against the wood, pushing hard enough against it to nudge the unlocked, unlatched door. As the entrance opened, he stood back, not wanting to just waltz into the man's home without an invitation. But from far into the house the crackle and hum of the amplifier came, so he leaned through the threshold, hoping to maybe see him from the front.

In what must have been a much farther room in the house, he could hear the low, melodic thump of Marshall's bass accompanied by faint singing. Gumball leaned a little farther into the home, trying to spy the other young man, perhaps catch a glimpse of him around the corner. He thought for a moment he'd seen a flash of red from the room just beyond the kitchen, but he couldn't be certain. Still he wouldn't want to intrude. The polite prince waited at the doorway, knocking on the ajar door every now and again, hoping that Marshall would hear one of his requests for entrance. After five minutes of knocking to no result, the pink teen gave in and stepped beyond the threshold in search of the vampire. Following the soft singing and the humming bass, Gumball peeked through the doorway into the other boy's bedroom where the vampire floated on his back with his ax across his stomach, plucking notes and putting words to them.

"You just don't know, I just don't tell… No, that's not it… Can't you see-No! Wrong… ugh, forget it." Growling at the room, he took off his axe and set it against the amp, turning it off and settling himself on his bed. Gumball resisted the urge to present himself, seeing the undead male reach under his mattress for something. He rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out a rather plain looking acoustic, no decoration but a burned rose detail into the body. He knocked the hidden pick from inside out and strummed a few times, getting used to the new technique. Once comfortable, he began a somber melody, taking a few measures before beginning his singing.

"_Last night I woke up cold and walked out into the dark,_

"_And 800 reasons why kept flying into my eyes._

"_Wish I could say that I killed them dead,_

"_But they were just much bigger than I._

"_It's all over your eyes._

"_There's nothing you can do._

"_I'm coming out of my skin tonight._

"_So tell me if you're ready or not._

"_I'm tired of living out a lie,_

"_Sitting here watching things flying past me,_

"_And maybe, maybe-"_

He stopped for a moment, sighing sorrowfully, almost as if he couldn't continue. The spy clenched the doorframe, secretly hoping he'd pick it back up and finish. With muffled cough and inhale, the vampire started again.

"_Sitting here watching things flying past me,_

"_And maybe, maybe…_

"_You're gonna save me._

"_And maaaybe, maybe,_

"_But I don't know…._

"…_I don't think so."_

As Marshall Lee trailed off, his playing died away until the last quiet cord left his strings and he let himself sink in the air until he was actually lying on his bed – a rare occurrence when he wasn't sleeping. He sighed and tried to force his fingers to pick the tune back up, but a quiet cough caught his attention and he lifted his head to see Gumball standing sheepishly by his doorway at a respectful distance from the vampire's chamber but close enough to have overheard his song. The prince felt he had to say something; it was awkward lingering in the doorway with the vampire king staring at him as if he couldn't believe that the pink teen was really there.

"I… um… Your door was open… I knocked, but I guess you didn't hear…"

Then something neither of the two thought would ever happen occurred. The cool blood that ran through Marshall Lee's body rushed to his face, staining it a deep red even over bluish skin. He sat up and tossed his guitar to the side, as if doing so would rid him of its presence.

"So… you heard that." The flushing vampire looked away not being able to hide his blatant embarrassment from his friend. "… what are you doing here?"

"I came by to thank you for playing at my party last night…" the candy prince started, trying to be delicate with the situation. '_Whatever it was Marshall was singing about, it must be really personal if he's getting so upset that I overheard…'_ Gumball thought to himself, fidgeting with his hands a little. "I'm sorry for intruding… I didn't intend to pry… I just overheard and thought your song was really good…"

"Really… you-you _liked_ it?" Marshall shook, leaning back on his hands against the bed. He had walked in on him pouring his heart out… and he _liked_ it? "Wha- I don't… I don't get it. You're not… mad?"

"Mad?" Gumball chuckled, waving the notion off, "Why would I be mad? Your singing is really great when you're singing from the heart…" The prince smiled and took a step forward until he stood at the end of the bed, carefully sitting on the farthest corner of the mattress so as to not impose.

"Yeah, but," he grumbled scooting an inch away, suddenly not comfortable with his space being filled by another, "You're not…. freaked out or anything? About what I was singing…?"

"Heck no," the prince replied shrugging, "What's there to get freaked out about? I mean, it's not like you were singing about drinking someone's body fluids or anything." Gumball studied the vampire's face, reading a combination of embarrassment, nervousness and shock on the other boy's furrowed brow. The pink teen could tell whatever it was that was bothering his friend must be serious if he was concerned about it enough to pour his feelings into a song. He leaned in a little closer, his eyebrows knitting as the vampire's stress began to sink in. "Are you… okay, Marshall?"

"Fine-Just fine! What are you talking about?" Wiping the perspiration that had begun to collect on his forehead and eyes, the vampire scooted away again, running out of mattress and forcing him to float beside it. "I-it was just a stupid song."

"Well… you seem kind of upset," he said, leaning back, becoming aware that Marshall was gradually distancing himself from the prince, "and you keep backing away." Gumball folded his hands neatly in his lap and looked down, taxing his brain for some way he could help the other teen. "You know, when I'm feeling upset about something, it usually helps me to talk it out with someone I trust like Fionna or Peppermint Maid… So, what do you say? Want to try talking about it?"

The elder didn't give an answer right away, but with persistent prodding and one touch to Marshall's shoulder, the king turned back and faced his friend.

"Ok ok… but, you can't freak out, ok?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me!"

The prince suddenly became very serious placing one hand over his heart and raising the other in the air as if taking a solemn oath.

"I _royal_ promise."

Knowing that a royal promise was universally recognized, Marshall Lee took a deep breath and sat himself back on the bed. He could see Gumball leaning in, eager to hear his problems and make them right, and it only made him more nervous. But swallowing the last of his doubt, the vampire acted swiftly and stealthily.

Before the young prince realized it, the man seated next to him pressed their lips together.

Gumball froze, stiffening as Marshall's lips sealed against his own, unsure how to react but clinging to the promise he'd made not to freak out; after all, the breaking of a _royal_ promise could spell a fiery death. With the vampire pressing their mouths softly together, there wasn't much the prince could do; he couldn't swallow his shock, or gasp, or flinch away.

The two stayed that way for only five seconds, not feeling any reaction from the younger man's end. Feeling defeated, the vampire king pulled away and turned his back to the other, not even wanting to see the presumed disgusted look on his face.

"You… you can leave if you want to. I… I'd get it."

Gingerly the pink young man lifted his hand and placed just his fingertips against his lips in disbelief. The world around him was reeling, flying by while Gumball took ages to process the information that had been shoved into his face. The more he thought about it, the more he could feel his face and neck and ears heating up with embarrassment. Marshall Lee, the cold-blooded, creepy musical, not-quite-so-scary king of the vampires had _kissed_ him.

"Wiat… Marshall…" Gumball started, his voice dying off as he realized the vampire had turned his back to him, "I… I don't understand…"

Suddenly, the vampire's shoulders hunched forward, his body slightly shaking.

"You don't… get it." He turned heatedly back with what looked like the starts of tears in his eyes. "I like you."

The prince tried his best not to look puzzled in fear of upsetting the other more, but he leaned in slightly.

"Like… chums?"

"No," the undead huffed. "_Like_ like you."

"Like… like-like _like_ like?"

Marshall shook his head.

"No_, like-like_ like."

"Oh," the prince whispered.

Gumball nodded slowly as he let the notion sink in; truth be told it made him feel as if his heart was pounding in his throat. He wasn't sure what to think of what he was being told… and shown. The prince wasn't exactly used to people _liking him_-liking him, except of course for the Ice Queen, but she _like_-liked every prince in Aaa, so he wasn't sure she counted. The prince fidgeted a little, feeling his face heating up in a way he also wasn't used to, the way your cheeks feel when you come into a warm house out of a snowstorm. He swallowed nervously.

"I made a promise not to freak out… but in order for me to keep that promise, you have to explain this a little more to me." The pink teen looked up, with uncertainty in his eyes, meeting Marshall's gaze, but the vampire quickly averted his eyes.

"How do I _explain_ it? I just… I just like you, ok?" Marshall rubbed against his arm for lack of a better thing to occupy his hand. "I just… I feel better when you're around. Everything's not so… lonely."

"Is that all? Why didn't you just say so Marshall?" Suddenly, it felt as if there was a spark of spontaneity controlling his movements as Gumball leaned in and wrapped his arms around the vampire's shoulders, embracing him firmly. "I feel better when you're around too Marshall. You're like… a really great friend. I really like hanging out with you and stuff, and I think you're a really cool dude."

The older teen flinched into the hug, slowly melting into it and placing his hand over Prince Gumball's back. But his growing smiled faded, as he knew that if he'd gone this far, he'd have to truly let it out.

"Well, it's not just that, GumGum," he leaned his friend back. "I like hanging out, but sometimes… I want to… do _other_ stuff, like…. Kiss and junk."

"You _want_ to kiss me?" _What am I saying?_ The prince asked himself. Clearly Marshall wanted to kiss him, he'd _done_ it. However, in place of the fear and repulsion he thought would follow quickly afterwards; there was… well, there wasn't much but curiosity and the glow of happiness that always accompanied the Vampire's presence of late. It was strange, as if he didn't mind being kissed by his friend; he wasn't exactly excited for it, but it wasn't horrible either… the feeling was wholly neutral.

"Well, yeah, I wanna kiss you." Seeing that the bubblegum royalty wasn't leaving anytime soon, the bassist scooted a smidge closer. "I wanna be with you like all the time now, but… I didn't think you'd want to be with me. Like… _with_ me."

"I… I don't know… What's that like even?" Gumball played with the hems of his sweater uncomfortably, looking up at the vampire with a sheepish smile.

"What do you mean, PG?"

"I mean, what is it like to be… _with_-with someone even? I've always been too busy with my duties to the Candy Kingdom to go on more than a couple dates… What's it like to commit?"

"Oh," he sighed, not taking a consideration to what his crush must be feeling. Of course he was going to be new and possibly resistant to the idea, but Marshall hadn't even thought he'd be ignorant to it. With him being already a young man, the vampire assumed he'd dealt with suitors before, at least female ones. "Well, if you really like that person, it's not that hard. It's just going out, like on dates, and spending time together. And if you feel like it," he leaned closer to drive in his message, "you can… fool around." He sat up quickly. "Not that that's what I'm looking for- well not really, only if you wanted to and all that…" Marshall Lee trailed of and looked away, wondering how much of a fool he could make of himself.

"So it's just like putting a different title to being really great friends? I mean if you take away the… kissing… it's just like being best friends with someone." Gumball could feel his own confidence beginning to rise from the ashes as he gradually grew more used to the unfamiliar topic, like adjusting to the chill of a cold lake. "I mean, 'cause I really like hanging out with you all the time… and I feel like we've gotten to be good friends really quickly…"

"Yeah, it's just like that. Like when we hang out, that's what a date would be like. You and me, together." Suddenly a fire burned in the vampire's eyes, his grin coming back tenfold. "I got it! Why don't we go out on dates? Bubba, it'll be so fun! We can try it out, and see if you like it," he calmed himself down, "and then maybe if you wanted to, later… we could try more."

Startled, the prince leaned back a bit when Marshall started to get really excited, only straightening back up when the vampire ha d relaxed a little.

"But won't that be weird? I mean… You're a boy… and I'm a boy… hanging out is fine, but wouldn't dating be… strange?"

"What about me isn't strange?" Seeing that the joke hadn't worked, he sighed and leaned back, giving the prince space to think. "Look, you don't have to if you really don't want to. I get it." Slowly and carefully, he reached out his cold hand and placed it just touching the other's. "I just wish you'd give it a chance."

"I think…" Gumball looked down at his hand, and a slight smile crept onto his face, "I think I'd like that, Marshall…" He blinked slowly before looking up, his eyes meeting the deep red of the vampire's gaze. "But you have to promise… not to tell anyone…" Marshall had to struggle to swallow a lump of joy that leaped into his throat, remaining cool as he leaned in slowly, nearing the prince more cautiously.

"I _royal_ promise…" he murmured just moments before his lips were again pressed against the gummy prince's mouth in a gentle kiss. This time their connection wasn't so urgent, and at one point the vampire thought that his new secret like-like friend was enjoying it. The pink youth had relaxed his body and let the kiss happen, making the other think it was time to press on. Moving subtly, he placed his hand against Gumball's jaw, holding it in place as he pressed his tongue out to caress the prince's lips.

The vampire could feel the other boy's lips twitch at the odd feeling, but they didn't purse and the prince's jaw didn't clench, so he dove in deeper. Marshall slipped his tongue past those soft, gummy lips, feeling overwhelmed for a moment by the prince's sweet bubblegum flavor. Before he could even begin to coax Gumball into the action, however, there was a pair of hands on his chest, holding him back as the other teen drew away. The younger male studied the king's face as if trying to understand.

"Marshall…"

"Oh right… my bad," the vampire sighed. To show his apology, the older teen leaned in again, only now planting his kiss on Gumball's forehead. He sat back and grinned, hoping he'd be forgiven for his slip up. He didn't want to ruin what he had just began.

"Um… yeah… I'm… not sure that I'm…" the prince tried to hide is flushed cheeks by shying away and swallowing bashfully. "I don't know if I'm ready for something like this…" Gumball's brows furrowed and looked up at Marshall with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I won't move so fast." Marshall tried to touch his friend's hand again, but saw a slight retraction from his touch. He sighed and pushed himself away, folding his hands. "I'm sorry, Gumball."

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry…" the pink teen forced his face to soften, "I shouldn't be so touchy it's just…this is so new… I'm not sure what to do…" Sighing, he looked down and hunched his shoulders embarrassedly. "I'm sorry… I'm being no-fun again… aren't I?"

The elder managed a smile and shook his head.

"You're fine, Bubba. I don't want to freak you out more than I have to. Don't worry about a thing. Just… try out a date and tell me if you like it, ok? How about tomorrow night? Or whenever you can sneak away for the night."

A smile began to sneak its way onto the younger teen's lips at the thought of sneaking out at night. Surely it was hardly sneaking out, even if no one knew but himself and Marshall, he was still the prince and could go anywhere he wished whenever he pleased. Of course, he'd only just begun to tap into the liberty that came with his royal lineage, so the rush of slipping out still gave his heart a start.

"Alright… Can you come by after sunset?"

"Of course." A sly grin crept over his mouth. "Wouldn't want to do anything else." Daring the situation one last time, Marshall smoother his hand over the covers of his bed until his fingertips touched the warm, gum flesh of his crush's hand, letting the first section of his digits rest on the other's.

Without meaning to, Gumball flinched, and quickly withdrew his hand. With a surprised look on his face, the younger teen looked at his own limb as if asking why it had darted away so quickly. Suddenly, he started to grin, unable to hold back a giggle as he placed his hand back on Marshall's.

"Sorry… it just… sounds funny when you say it like that now."

"You'll get used to it," Marshall smirked, "At least, I hope so." He opened his fingers and let the prince's slide between his, and gently he pushed them back, their digits now interlaced and tenderly squeezed together.

"So… what now?" Gumball asked, blinking up at the vampire. "I've been on my feet practically all day, but It's still early in the evening… Wanna come back to the palace? I've got Heat Signature One and Two on PLD."

The vampire king smiled and stood up, reaching out his hand to help his guest up.

"Sounds like a date."

Aided by Marshall Lee's vampire abilities, the two of them slipped back into the palace and settled down with a bag of cheese puffs and two of the most horrifying films in the prince's library. They shared a perch on the massive beanbag chair in Gumball's private lounge, watching the movies shoulder to shoulder. Every now and again the prince would jump as someone was mauled to death by the terrifying sea-monsters that had boarded the submarine, and the vampire couldn't help but take the opportunity to put his arm around the younger teen's shoulder and hold him a little more closely. Despite his newness to the realm of dating, the pink young man either didn't mind the proximity or didn't notice it, his eyes glued to the screen while his head rested on Marshall's shoulder.

Halfway through Heat Signature Two, however, the prince fell into a light sleep against the vampire's arm, his eyes fluttering open every now again as someone screamed bloody-murder. Alongside him, the king too struggled to keep his eyes open, feeling the strain of his all day-and-nighters on his energy. Looking lazily down to his companion and seeing the prince coming in and out of consciousness, Marshall took up the remote and flicked the movie off, letting the darkness of the room calm their fluttering eyes and take them away to dreamland. With no disturbance from the sleeping staff, the two royals slept in the chair, leaning into each other until they were arm in arm.

The following morning, Gumball came awake to light spilling across his comforter. For the second time that week he found himself in bed, fully clothed and tucked in, having no recollection of actually climbing under the sheets. The day was pouring through his bedroom window, and by the shaft of light thrown across his bedroom floor, the prince knew it must be nearly midday. He readied himself for his day in a hurry, and all day it seemed like everything was a rush. That is, until he found himself out of things to do. Once the royal teen had crossed off the last item on his daily agenda, he found himself staring down hours until sunset with little to occupy his time.

As promised, after a day's rest, the nightly king came on the coattails of the sun, snaking his way along the shade to meet with his date as soon as he could. Per tradition, he found his way in through the crack left in the prince's window, tumbling inside before he began to actually roast his skin. Falling onto the floor, he laid out, grinning like a fool until Gumball helped him up, scolding him for almost hurting himself again.

The will of the evening took them soaring across the Whistling Planes where the flute-grass sang to the passersby and the rushes whispered of their brief visitors. They flew beside the Grassland Centaurs, charging across their territory with thundering hooves and sounding bugles. With laughter in their voices, the candy prince and the vampire laid out in the salty dunes beside the southern sea, sprawled on their backs in the coarse sand. They swapped stories, both humorous and serious while watching the stars and letting the gentle rumbling of the waves on the shore lull their nocturnal senses. Even in the night, there was enough moon for the pair to build a handsome sandcastle, one that the pair claimed as their faux kingdom of the evening. Marshall kept it calm, even playful, with a splash or two from the incoming tide, not once diving at his date or working him too fast. The date ended as their 'hang-out's had, with the greeting dawn. Whisking him back to the candy palace under the radar of the prince's subjects, the vampire dropped off Gumball, quickly setting another date for their secret meeting the night after next. Quickly kissing his hand, Marshall Lee set off into his disappearing night, jetting his way to a nice hideaway to leave the tired Prince Gumball to a morning nap.

Though the prince had a clear lack of energy during the day, at the very least, his general demeanor seemed to be at least slightly improved. More than once, Peppermint Maid caught him whistling en route to a meeting with an important political figure or taking the stairs a daring two at a time. Most of Gumball's subjects brushed off the behavior as a whimsical streak, the likes of which they had seen before shortly before and after a good party. When the prince's minty servant caught him taking a nap in the afternoon just after the last official document had been read and signed, she had to inquire of him how he was feeling; sleeping during the day was strange behavior for the prince. Effectively hedging the situation, Gumball slipped off to bathe before giving his maid a proper answer, brushing her concerns off as inconsequential.

The next day passed uneventfully for the vampire king, being trapped in the house until nightfall. It was annoying having the whole world as your playground, but have it all restricted by the time of day. He had thought about slipping off to find his favorite adventurer, but even having the night off hadn't inspired him with any good ideas for a second date. He wanted something exciting for a change, without the sentimental talking. He wanted to show the bubblegum youth a thrilling good time, something that would have his blood pumping, make him feel alive. The tenderness was great; he knew he loved that about the prince. But his thoughts always wandered back to the night of the shindig and how that spark set the whole mood ablaze. Calling up a few of his day-roaming buddies, he found out about a little pop up festival in the desert lands. With music and performances, games and a few rides, it was sure to be abuzz enough to rile up the younger teen.

When sunset sunk across the land of Aaa, painting every inch of the country with shades of navy and violet, Marshall slipped quietly into Gumball's room, finding him napping belly-down and spread-eagle on top of his sheets. Perhaps the bubblegum boy was finally wising up and getting some winks before he spent all night awake with Marshall… or perhaps he was still exhausted; either way, the vampire couldn't wait to wake him up. The prince was jarred awake by a gentle palm shaking his shoulder to rouse him. When he was wide awake, the blue-skinned teen presented the prince with a stack of neatly folded clothes; they were some from Marshall's own closet. Seeing as he'd barely been able to find something for Gumball to wear last time they went to a party, he decided to bypass the hunt for a suitable outfit and bring one of his own. This way, he could ensure that his date would be casual and comfortable while in the warm desert. The prince changed quickly, finding himself in a thin, loose-fitting pale-blue flannel shirt and baggy, frayed khaki shorts. Inspecting his good work, Marshall only nodded before scooping the other boy up by his underarms and whisking him out the open window towards the southeast.

Through transit, the pair switched to piggyback, finding it more comfortable and informal. Then there was a long game of 'I Spy" that involved the result of 'sand' an ungodly number of times as they entered the Desert Lands and made the long trek towards the shindig. With the roar of a crowd leading the way, the date started off with a bang, a small display of fireworks almost shooting them out of the sky. Marshall landed inside the growing mosh pit, holding onto Gumball for fear of losing him to the crowd. Rob Goblin's band was playing, and the vampire happily rocked out through three of their songs until he saw that the prince was preoccupied by the terror of strange, grunting people surrounding him. Grinning to the end of his favorite song, Marshall Lee took up his date and flew him over the horde, placing him in a less populated area to better spend quality time.

Skirting the mob of excited partygoers, the pair swayed to the music shoulder-to-shoulder and hip-to-hip. When the mood was properly set by the soft lull of the music, the pair shared one discrete slow-dance despite Gumball's shyness about affection in public. Sure, movies and sandcastles were one thing, but moving to the gentle rhythm with Marshall's hands resting adoringly on his hips was an entirely different situation. The prince flushed, but let himself eventually lean on the vampire's chest, breathing deep his thousand-year-old musk like breathing the essence of Heavy Metal Rebellion.

After playing their tenth song of the night, the goblin band took their leave and headed to the set up bar, letting a raggedy, skeleton-looking mariachi band take center stage. The mob mumbled to itself with doubt, but as the bags of bones began to play, they became perfectly appropriate for the theme, a sultry lament of days past and loves lost with a strong guitar and hard horns. Taking the lead, the nightwalker stepped up the pace, bringing Gumball around to dip to the brash trumpets call, then sliding him back up to swing to a familiar dance they shared. Finding his courage in the music and losing his bashfulness to the dance, the pink teen poured himself into the salsa again, feeling tingles run up his spine as Marshall held his back and dipped him with a strong palm. Hips swaying to the hot-blooded Latin music the pair stepped and shuffled through the warm sand, hands clutching at shoulders and backs. Gumball completely forgot the gathered crowd and let the vampire lead him through the steps, twisting him in his arms to the music.

As the first number ended, Marshall and Gumball ended on their last step, the princes leg hiked up over his date's hip and their chest smashed together. The small audience that had gathered applauded shamelessly, whooping and whistling to their flawless performance. As the two teens untangled, shame caught up to the younger and he tried to hide his embarrassment, while Marshall Grinned and gladly took a free beer offered to him. He downed it quickly before Gumball could notice, but with the empty bottle in hand and a loud burp he was discovered. As they walked away towards the other side of the festival, the bubblegum prince scolded the older man on the dangers of drinking, but all harsh words faded form his lips as they stood in front of a horrifying structure, the words "Haunted House" painted with what looked like blood. Before he could protest, the vampire pulled him inside, shrouding him in pitch black.

The scary maze was mediocre at best for the night king, but after a tremor ran through his arm, he looked over to see Gumball quaking in fear. Snickering at the first few shrieks and whimpers the prince gave, even at the smallest and least scary things popping out at him, Marshall took the hint. As they turned the corner, a rubber bat came out, screaming at the two. Ahead of Gumball's reaction, the vampire slapped the fake creature, knocking back off its spring and revealing its mechanics. He explained that nothing was real here and with the spookiest creature of all of Aaa by his side, nothing could hurt him. Gumball eased up, only tensing at the arrival of another frightening obstacle. This time, it was a masked worker, hatchet in hand to try and freak out the timid prince. But as the employee's attention turned to scare the other visitor, he fled in terror at what looked like a grotesque monster, fangs and pinchers extended out to eat him. The masked worker retreated, leaving the two to laugh at the silliness of it all and exit out back into the celebration.

The remainder of the evening went off seamlessly, the two sharing an assortment of sweet junk-foods and participating in some of the carnival-style booth games. Still well into the heart of the night, a bonfire was struck up in the center of the festival grounds, the event coordinators constructing a massive teepee of logs and setting them ablaze with fire-magic. With the light blaze warming their faces, the two stood beside the immense fire, staring into its roaring beauty as if mesmerized for what felt like ages before Marshall blinked and looked away. Suddenly getting an excellent idea, the vampire clapped his hands and summoned his ax-bass, plucking out a few notes before flying up into the air with the instrument in hand and beginning to play. The re-introduction of music into the festivities drew more guests to the bonfire as the vampire circled the massive column of flames, trying to coax the gathered crowd to follow him. The prince caught on rather quickly and, motioning to the others around him, began to sashay about the fire pit.

With a captive audience the vampire king sung through an array of songs, absolutely delighted that Gumball was enjoying his music for once. He was sure that the prince wasn't actually paying a mind to the lyrics, and he rightly didn't care. But after his fifth song, he grew tired of playing, letting himself rejoin the group and hand off the baton as it were to a goateed koala man with an acoustic. With his rump placed firmly on the ground, Marshall grinned as his friend leaned into him, smiling and commending him on his recital. As the other took over the job of entertainment, the covered flask of what the royal teens presumed was more alcohol was being passed their way. As it reached Gumball's hands, he thankfully declined and was about to do so for Marshall, but the blue-skinned performer cut him off and took the offering, taking a swig. Satisfied, he passed it along, only earning himself a mild buzz and another glare from the prince. He hated that frown, so, to try and rid him of it, Marshall Lee leaned over, without thinking, and kissed Prince Gumball rather forcefully.

The prince was startled at first but found himself about to relax and actually when his better senses came rushing to the forefront. The sound of others around them was enough to make him retract with red-stained cheeks, and the burn of alcohol on his lips from the vampire's liquor-tainted kiss made him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not now, Marshall," he hissed in a low voice, "We're in public… and you taste like a seedy bar…" When the pale blue teen immediately looked hurt by the prince's harsh objection, Gumball sighed and put his hand on his date's shoulder reassuringly. "Hey… I didn't say _never_… just not with so many people around and alcohol on your lips."

With the sniggers and sneers wafting around him, the vampire shrunk, leaning his head against his date's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Gummy, I didn't mean it. I'll be good." Letting his silliness override his pride, the king stayed like that, awaiting his forgiveness. And, eventually, Prince Gumball leaned his head over to rest on Marshall's, letting the fire and songs wash over the slip up and bring them back to the calm, warm mood. The morning came far too soon, but the two knew their limit and quickly returned to the castle. Marshall escorted his date up to his room and safely tucked him in, planting one more kiss on the prince's lips before taking his leave.

The next week came with a new adventure nearly every other night, only pausing long enough for the prince to recollect his lost sleep and avoid drowning in formal work. They went on a peaceful hike through the Lollypop Forests in the Rock Candy Mountains just north of the Candy kingdom and spent the night marveling at the vastness of the world from the tallest peak. Marshall took his prince on a brief, areal tour of the Kingdom of Fire, the likes of which Gumball had never seen because of the estranged nation's lack of diplomacy. They trekked as far north as the prince had ever been in his life, all the way to the Shiny Isles where they wandered amongst massive, glittering gems in perfect solitude. Their closeness increasing with every night, every time a date ended, Marshall received a little more sugar than their previous departure until on the third night it was Gumball who initiated, pressing their lips together as they came upon a splendid grove of crystalized trees.

Hidden from the public Gumball so desperately needed to hide from, the two sat down amongst the hard roots and kissed. Marshall was so ecstatic that he could explode, having never expected to be advanced on by the high-browed candy prince himself. Already, he could feel his dead insides come to life, what had to be warm blood pulsing through him as he had to support his date's weight pressing in on him. He was sure that it was innocent love, but with such quick and heated actions it was getting harder and harder not to jump further into their physical connection. Late in the day he had wild dreams about bedroom tussles with his gummy crush, but he thought it'd be months until the prince warmed up to him.

On the other side of the romance, Gumball was in a tender state of contentment, as pure and serene as an untouched blanket of snow. He found his thoughts wandering to Marshall during the daylight hours when they couldn't meet, imagining the soft melodies the vampire could weave, his voice the thread and his guitar the loom. He felt eager for their next adventure with the coming of each new date, eager to explore every corner of the island of Aaa alongside the older teen. It seemed as if every time he left his room after the sun had slipped behind the curtain of the horizon, the world opened up into a land of wonderful new treasures, each new scene and event sparkling his eyes more than the last. All their closeness and time spent surrounded by the wonders of new locations and events made the prince's pulse begin to race and his heart begin to flutter. Usually he was shy about the feelings making his belly churn and his cheeks flush, but in the time he'd spent dating the vampire king, he'd discovered a strange understanding of what Marshall had meant when he'd told Gumball he wanted to kiss. Surprising even himself, the prince found himself with a powerful whispering in his heart, telling him he wanted to kiss the vampire too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As the days passed, more and more the pair went out, seeing the many sights of Aaa over and over, having enough fun to fill two lifetimes. More often than not the two royalties found themselves in each other's arms, laughing and sharing their stories. With some nights out and about, like their swim in the isolations tanks of the Silent Goblin Queen's palace, and others spent at home, like thumbing through the vast library the Candy Kingdom had acquired throughout its time. The sugary staff became accustomed to the vampire's appearance, mostly during his nightly visits. But the closer the two drew together, the harder it was to hide their secret relationship, Marshall occasionally slipping by placing his arm around the prince, or Gumball leaning against the king rather sensually. Of course with a double take, the action or touch was gone, as if the viewer had only imagined such tenderness between the two.

One morning as the vampire was delivering Gumball back to his room after a lovely night of snuggling and watching quirky romantic comedies at Marshall's house, the pair paused at the younger teen's window. The prince smiled and leaned out over his sill, pressing his lips to the other male's, grunting happily as the blue-skinned young man reciprocated and pushed a little closer. The two kissed a silent, temporary goodbye, completely unaware of the eyes that had caught the spectacle from a balcony three rooms away. With a wink and second kiss, Marshall Lee was off, jetting off into the night before the sunrays could find him. Prince Gumball sighed and made his way towards bed, looking up to see his faithful maid entering his room with his clipboard in hand.

"Ah, good morning Peppermint Maid."

The hard candy woman only nodded, setting the prince's agenda onto the table next to her.

"Another late night, Your Majesty?" She raised an eyebrow. "With that deviant no less. You seem to be spending an awful amount of time staying up and going out, and I can't help but think he has something to do with it."

"Marshall's not a deviant," the prince defended the vampire a little too quickly for his own good, but paused as Peppermint Maid blinked at him in surprise. Gumball forced himself to lighten his tone. "And of course he has to do with it, we've just been hanging out, but he can't be out in the day, so we do it at night instead." He tried to keep his voice from trembling, but the look the servant was giving him was cold as ice and firm as stone, as if she was looking upon a messy room that needed tidying up.

"Pardon my opinion, Prince Gumball, but do you really need to be seen with such a… character?" She could tell he had some feelings for the creature that had once stripped her of a few of her favorite stripes. "I mean… As the Candy Prince, you have to retain some image to the people. And besides, since when do you desire to 'hang out' with him?"

"Oh, I can't remember… must be a few weeks now…" The prince looked over his shoulder, not feeling quite right about deceiving the little maid, but holding his secret romance on a higher level of importance than being entirely truthful with her servant and advisor. "We hung out while Fionna was feeling sick… but what does it matter?"

"It matters because," she said, folding her hands together out of nervousness, not liking having to speak so patronizingly to her charge, "because I think you're becoming… too close. One might misinterpret your spending time with him as… _romantic_." She looked away, not yet able to acknowledge just what she had seen as anything but a mirage.

"W-what in the name of salt-water-taffy are you t-talking about?" the prince stuttered, straightening his back. Fibbing had never been his strong suit; it always made him nervous and fidgety, which is why he never did it. "You can't p-possibly be serious! Me and Marshall Lee? R-romantic? Why that's absurd!"

"Not so absurd when you are seen… _kissing_ in plain view," she retorted. "Your Majesty… you're not falling for _him_, are you? I mean, he is a man firstly, but _him_?" She looked away, uncomfortable with the whole thing. "…what would the Countess think?"

"What?" The prince suddenly felt his heart drop into his shoes, his eyes widening in fear and shock. "But… we were just…" he backed away a pace, swallowing the lump of surprise that welled up in his throat. "_I-I was so careful…_" he murmured to himself, looking away as if he might be able to spot where he'd made his mistake. "But I… Marshall…"

"So… you don't deny it. Oh Gumball. How could you find anything in that creature? You know he's the shadiest character in all of Aaa… did he trick you? Does he have some spell on you- I could summon Fionna to deal with him-"

"No!" his heart leaping back up from his shoes and landing in his throat, Gumball dove and clapped his hand suddenly over Peppermint Maid's mouth. "You can't tell _anyone_ about… well… that." He looked over his shoulder nervously as if to make sure that there was surely no one else in the room to hear the private discussion. "And I assure you, he's been nothing but a perfect gentleman, Marshall…" he whispered cautiously.

Taking her master's hands in hers tenderly, pulling them down as her heart sank at such an emotional statement.

"Oh Sire, I only worry," she sighed. "With the King and Queen gone… I have to look after you, my prince." The peppermint servant brought their hands down to hang between them, holding on together lovingly. Even as his maid, she had always looked out for the young prince, only wanting what was best for him. "I just don't want to see your heart get broken. Not by the likes of _him_."

Prince Gumball's brows furrowed and he sat beside his most trusted advisor, placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"Why do you despise him so?" He crossed his legs neatly, straightening his back in a very princely manner. "He may behave a bit uh… mischievously in mixed company, but on his own he's actually quite polite and gentle."

"Well that may be so, but you understand, the way he acts in public is brutish... you yourself have said so before." Peppermint Maid closed her eyes and folded her hand neatly into her lap. "Maybe I am being too harsh, but it is only for you. I only wish for your happiness, Sire."

"I know, I know…" the prince sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. "But you must understand… Marshall… being with him… makes me happy…" He looked away, the sliver of a smile he had on his lips suddenly vanishing. "But you are correct. This is no way for a prince to conduct himself, being with improper boy like Marshall… k-kissing him… no… this is not the front a model for society should put forth…" He sighed again and looked sorrowfully to Peppermint Maid. "And that is why I must ask you not to tell a single soul…"

"You still wish to conduct yourself with him? But what if the kingdom knew-"

"That's why they won't know. Please… as my most trusted adviser, and friend. Please?" Those violet eyes of his glittered and begged as if he was a tot again, beseeching her to keep her mouth shut.

With a defeated sigh, the maid held up her hand.

"I… I royal promise, your majesty. I won't tell."

"Oh thank you!" Gumball exclaimed as the candy maid was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, startling her and making her cry out. "How can I make it up to you? I'll… I'll balance the palace checkbook! I'll increase the staff budget! I'll… I'll clean my own room from now on!"

"Um… stop c-crushing me?" the hard candy whimpered through the folds of his arms. He quickly released her, apologizing as she fixed her uniform. "No thanks is needed, Prince Gumball. As your servant, my only duty is to serve."

"You know… you are more than my servant… you are my friend, and I hope you never lose sight of that… call it cliché, but I'm more than just royal blood." He smiled softly, his worried brow finally relaxing as he rose to his feet. "Thanks again for promising to keep this a secret… it really means a lot to me."

"It's no trouble your majesty," Peppermint Maid replied with a respectful courtesy, "now off to bed with you, it's nearly daybreak and you need to get some rest."

The day passed as usual until night fell, the two teens meeting again for another night out. It had been the prince's idea this night to lead the date, taking Marshall Lee to an old music museum in the city. Ancient findings from before the war were displayed and even recreated in some exhibits, playing songs form the past with replicated instruments. The excursion wasn't particularly on the exciting side, and the prince had worried that the elder wouldn't have liked it, but was pleasantly surprised when the vampire king's eyes lit up at the sight. They had spent hours looking until the museum had to close, leaving the two without a place, so instead they retired to Marshall's home, deciding on a nice movie and warm blankets.

Pushing the door open, the undead greeted his dog, rubbing her belly as he let Gumball inside. The little zombie dog hadn't quite got used to the new male in her home, but at least now she had stopped barking at his visits.

Knowing the drill by now, the prince selected one of the few PLDs from Marshall's collection they hadn't yet watched together, _28 First Dates Later_; supposedly some kind of romantic horror, but who could ever tell by the title alone? He inserted the disk into the movie projector, and returned to the couch to sit through the few opening credits. Settling in on the vampire's couch, Gumball pulled the navy blanket from off the arm rest and threw it over his own lap waiting for his date to join him. When Marshall assumed his normal position by the prince's side, wrapping his arm loosely around the younger male's shoulder, the pink teen smiled and snuggled against the other. He looked up at the undead teen, tilting his head and staring at his face as if trying to catch the elder boy's attention.

It took the elder a minute to notice the stare, only noticing the blink of the other's eyes in his peripherals. Marshall looked over and touched his forehead to his date's.

"Yes? Movie too boring for you? Or is it too _scary_?" The vampire snickered and wrapped his other arm around the pink prince, tickling him playfully.

"No!" Gumball exclaimed in response to the question and in protest against the tickling, making the undead male stop and smooth his hand over his date's flank apologetically. "Ha ha, I… I mean there's something else I'd rather do right this second…" The pink boy's cheeks grew a twinge rosier and he averted his eyes, finding himself suddenly bashful. "You remember when you said you wanted to hang out but sometimes you wanted to… like… kiss and stuff?"

"Yeah I remem-" the vampire was cut off as Gumball suddenly mashed their lips together, surprisingly boldly in comparison to his typical meekness. It was a dream come true, seeing the prince just as ready to dive into the fresh new waters of their relationship, but not to merely sit back and ponder, the night walker broke their kiss.

The bubblegum youth came up with a gasp, his eyes swimming with sadness until he saw Marshall Lee moving in. The vampire took Gumball's body in his hands and leaned him back, laying him back to rest on the arm, leaving more room for the blue-skinned teen to crouch over. Marshall rejoined their lips softly, letting his tongue join in the fun by gently running over Gumball's lips, enticing them. All the while his hand held onto the armrest for support while the other ventured around the prince's flank more, stroking it more carefully.

There came a quiet grunt of surprise from the back of the gummy teen's throat, but it faded into a sigh of contentment as he tentatively parted his lips, allowing Marshall's tongue to slip carefully past. It was an altogether strange, new feeling, but that's not to say that it was bad; it was more like trying a new and delicious flavor of food for the very first time. The prince could feel his face and neck heating up with embarrassment as he realized that he was currently engaged in the sort of act one might expect to find in an adult romance novel. The thought was instantly erased as he felt the vampire's tongue slide against his own, cautiously coaxing him to reciprocate.

Keeping at his effort to make Gumball play with him, the vampire slid his hand to one of the legs he knelt between. His free hand gripped around the thigh and guided it up, forcing the limb to wrap up over the elder teen's hip. Marshall Lee hummed happily into the prince's maw as he felt a tremor run through to other muscle, a sign that he was catching on.

Soft hands gripped the older male's shoulders and he felt his undead heart skip a beat, making his chest ache in that moment of panic. As it had happened so many other times before, the vampire expected himself to be pushed back by Gumball's palms, the situation having been deemed to be moving too fast. Marshall's eyes snapped open with surprise as the prince's fingers gripped him more tightly and those gummy, soft lips pressed even more firmly against his own mouth, that sweet tongue testing the waters and running along the vampire's own.

The pair continued their exploration of each other's mouths, the poodle watching curiously from the kitchen. Suddenly a shriek blared form the movie, making Gumball jump and separate their kiss. Marshall Lee smiled and grabbed the remote, turning down the volume before returning to his crush. Looking back over the body beneath him, the thoughts that haunted his dreams started to resurface. Images of him taking over the situation and leaping right into his dark desires danced in the undead king's imagination. Marshall Lee swallowed the combined saliva that had accumulated in his mouth and savored the flavor, finding there to be a distinct, obvious taste rather than the complex tang of hormones.

Beneath the vampire, Gumball swallowed as well, though not for excess saliva – if anything his mouth felt almost dry – instead the younger male was swallowing any anxiousness that remained in his heart. The pink young man forced his hands not to tremble as his palms slid carefully up to cup the back of Marshall's neck, tugging gently on the other and pulling him down until their lips were nearly touching again. The undead teen seemed paralyzed for a moment before taking a deep breath, Gumball leaned forward and mashed their lips together yet again, his lips parted and inviting.

Being pulled into another heated make-out, Marshall was struggling to keep it together. The prince was special, and the undead teen feared rushing their intimate relationship would spell disaster. But already the heat from their kiss was coursing throughout the vampire, making his blood warm and pump harder, filling certain sections out. He gasped as his loins began to pulse, quickly prying their lips apart and sitting up before Gumball could feel what was happening between their pressed bodies.

"H-hang on, PG… just wait. I don't think… I don't' think we should m-move this f-fast. I mean, are you sure y-you're ready and all that?" Marshall sat back and crossed his leg over, hopefully to cover his slight problem. "How... how far were you going to go?"

"Oh… I thought you were okay with it… kissing like that I mean…" Gumball sat up as well, trying to hide his embarrassment by busying his hands with rubbing his own shoulders – that arm rest _had_ been a bit firm. The prince averted his gaze, in hopes of keeping Marshall for picking up on the confused and ashamed look on his face as he thought over what had just happened. These things were apparently more complex and difficult to balance than he'd first thought; after all he was still trying to understand it himself. Perhaps the machinations of a relationship were delicate, like an intricate timepiece, taking time and precision to properly construct.

Marshall snuck a peek at his date, seeing him as embarrassed as he'd expected.

"Look, it's not like I don't like it," he spoke gently, leaning back to touch Gumball's shoulder, cupping over his hand. "But if we keep kissing like that, I'll want to do more, and I don't want you make you do something you're not ready for yet." Turning his body to face the prince, Marshall Lee let his other hand tip up his flushed face, catching the younger teen's diverted eyes. "You said you're kinda new to this… I don't wanna ruin it by going too fast with you."

"You're right" Gumball sighed reluctantly, hanging his head with shame, his cheeks flushing deeply. "I just had one of those feelings like you said… I just… felt like kissing…" Curling up like a turtle and very much wishing he had a shell to hide in, the prince hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face there if only to hid his burning cheeks, leaving only his amethyst eyes to peek from over his kneecaps. "I'm sorry Marshall…"

The vampire king sighed and ran his hand through his own hair, looking over to see the movie was still on and winding down to the end.

"Don't worry about it, GumGum," he sighed, smiling warmly before stroking the soft, globby hair of his friend. "Hey, let's watch another movie ok? I'll even make some popcorn this time."

"That sounds nice…" Emerging slightly from behind his knees, the pink teen gave Marshall a sheepish smile, apology still clearly visible in his eyes. The undead teen returned the smile, leaning in and pressing an adoring peck on his date's forehead before floating off to the kitchen to whip up a bow of popcorn. Looking over his shoulder to watch until the other boy had disappeared behind the far wall, Gumball scooted over to the shelf of PLD's Marshall had stacked next to his projector. He picked carefully through the library, scanning through all of the titles until he hit the end where a few cases without titles were piled haplessly.

Curiously the prince started poking through the cases, finding mostly PLD's with titles written on them in marker. He pursed his lips as he read through some of the movie names; _The Ring Master_… no… _The Dinner Party_… nah… _Shark Man Versus Mega Squid_… what?... _Check Yes or No_… Gumball picked up the otherwise unlabeled disk and squinted at it as if by concentrating on it hard enough he could tell what kind of motion picture was held in its data banks. No such luck.

"Hey Marshall? What's '_Check Yes or No_'?"

From the kitchen, the night king leaned out, a tin foil pan of corn in his hand.

"Huh? Oh that! It's some lady flick or something. I just found it with the others and thought that I might watch it if I got really bored on day… You bored?" Marshall grinned and floated back into the room, switching on his stove to cook their snack. Lovingly his pet rubbed her body on his leg, whining for a scratching. He chuckled and rubbed her fluffy head, pulling off one of her toes harmlessly and tossing it into the living room. "Play with her for a minute, will ya?"

Gumball yelped and bolted away from the severed digit, clambering up onto the couch as if the singular toe would come after him. The little zombie poodle yipped gleefully and chased after its own flange, picking it up and toting it like a prize over to the squeamish prince. Putting her paws up onto the couch and depositing the toe at the pink teen's feet, Schwabl tilted her head to the side inquisitively, before nudging the decaying digit closer to the boy. Still Gumball refused to touch the severed zombie toe and proceeded to retreat until he was perched on the backrest of the couch.

The dog began barking for him to play, but the popcorn in the small kitchen drowned out the racket. After he was satisfied with the amount of puff, the vampire ripped open the bag, retracting from the burning foil and smiled.

"Marshall, come get your dog!" a scream came from the couch. The elder huffed and returned with his full snack bowl and stopped dead. Gumball was cowering atop to back of the couch, cringing to the excited pooch that wagged its body adorably. He bit his lip and stifled a snort, setting the popcorn down before snatching up the dead toe. The dog turned to him and yipped playfully, waiting for him to fling it again. He smirked and walked to the front door, tossing it outside and closing the door behind her.

Finally able to climb down off of the couch's backrest, the prince let out a sigh of relief as he plopped back onto the cushion. He was clearly grateful that Marshall had shut the zombie dog out, it didn't matter how adorable Schwabl acted; that creature would always scare the marshmallows out of Gumball. But with the undead canine out of the house, the prince could put his feet on the floor without fear that the fluffy little monster might try and take a bite. Sighing contentedly the pink teen wriggled a little until he was snuggled comfortably under Marshall's arm and settling in to watch the movie.

The opening played and was well into the story by the time they began their routine of rude commentary. Marshall Lee was better at the game than Gumball, loving to break down the quirks of movies instead of just appreciating them. With more exposure to cinema now, the prince could watch a film and point out the flaws for fun while still enjoying the movie for its message.

"Ok, now this is just getting cheesy," Marshall snorted, taking another handful of popcorn and took a piece. Moving carefully he fed the puff to his date, letting Prince Gumball take it with his tongue from his fingers.

"I don't know… I kind of like cheesy…" the prince replied with a smile, stealing another piece of popcorn from Marshall's hand. "When you get over the cheesiness, it's a really sweet story though… don't you think?" He took the opportunity to wriggle a little closer to the vampire, resting his head on the elder's shoulder.

As Gumball snuggled further into him, the vampire hummed and leaned back, finding the one crack in the middle of the backrest that one could find comfort in. As the younger man took another bite, Marshall Lee mimicked him and chomped loudly, then took his hand and scrapped Gumball's palm playfully with his fangs.

"Hey," the younger male chuckled, "careful with those… wouldn't want me to start bleeding or anything, would you?" Gumball chuckled and let Marshall play with his hand, using his free limb to take another fistful of popcorn and munching on it happily.

Letting the other continue with the movie, the undead kept with his new toy, rolling the hand back and forth. He nibbled at the smooth flesh and tested its strength, never piercing. He flipped his gaze to the prince to make sure he was paying him no mind. With his date's eyes glued to the TV, Marshall took the hands ring finger to his lips and sipped the smallest amount of red form the tip.

Blissfully unaware of the color that was being robbed from his finger, the younger continued chomping at his popcorn, leaning in a little closer to his date as the couple on the screen kissed. A sneaky smile creeping onto his lips, Gumball glanced up to see what reaction the vampire had to the scene, but instead saw that Marshall's eyes were peacefully closed while he nibbled innocently enough on the gummy digits.

The prince smiled and swept a few strands of black bangs from Marshall's face, also taking the pointer finger of his captured hand to poke the vampire king's nose.

He stopped sucking and licked his teeth, leaning his head up to see Gumball watching him.

"Sorry, am I distracting you," he asked coyly, kissing the bitten fingertip.

"No, I was just…" about to comment on the smooching couple in the movie, the gummy male paused, taking his fingers back from Marshall and observing them all closely. For a moment he'd thought his eyes were tricking him, but blinking to be sure his vision was correct, Gumball gasped quietly. His right ring finger had gone almost completely cyan, all the shades of red having been syphoned off up to the second knuckle. Gingerly, the prince poked at his altered digit; it still felt the same, it wasn't sore or dead or anything… just… blue. Letting himself pout a little, he gave Marshall a little glare while wiggling his finger. "Now was this really necessary?"

"What? I can't help it if you look tasty," he whispered, kissing the blue fingernail lovingly. "It'll come back… eventually. It didn't hurt, right?" The red-drinker sat up and leaned his forehead against Gumball's, moving their faces together until their noses touched.

"No, it didn't hurt… barely even felt anything…" This time it was the prince's turn to shy away, remembering the humiliation he'd felt after their earlier disagreement about when enough was enough; just the thought made his cheeks flush. He cleared his throat and stared down at the strangely colored finger with a contemplative look twisting his lips to the side. "Hey Marshall… can I ask you something?"

"Duh. I'm all ears, Pinkie… well, mostly," he snickered after taking another handful of popcorn to try and feed his date again.

"Never mind…" the prince replied, shaking his head and denying more popcorn. He suddenly could feel his heart beating against his sternum and couldn't take it, finally deciding against raising his question to the vampire. It was too personal, and he didn't think asking Marshall would go over too well.

Not into the snack in the first place, Marshall dumped the handful back into the bowl and dusted his hands of the salt, instead gripping Gumball's chin.

"Hey, come on." He pressing his lips against the others for a second, pulling back once more. "Your color doesn't taste like gum. Was that your question?"

"No, don't worry about it…" Looking away, the pink boy grimaced and pulled his chin free of the deathless teen's gentle grip. At first he'd thought letting the vampire know his thoughts would be a good idea, but when he chickened out, everything got worse. Now all of a sudden it was like he was harboring a dark secret – which in a way he was – that was eating at him from the inside. "I mean… I want to ask… but it's kinda embarrassing… I'd rather just not ask…"

"Ask me," Marshall warned, "or I'll suck all the red form your face."

"Glob! Don't do that!" Gumball yelped, the threat only serving to make things more difficult for him. "I just was thinking… and… well I've been thinking a lot and… gosh do I really have to say it?" A stern look from the vampire settled things and the prince swallowed his last hope of backing out. "I was just going to ask if… you… love me…" By the time those last words made it out of Gumball's throat he was practically whispering and he was blushing from his ears to his neck.

To add to the moment, music played up from the speakers and filled the mood full with tension.

"Um… well, yeah. You're my friend, Gumball." Marshall sat away and scratching his arm, internally flipping out. Was that right? Is that what he wanted? He couldn't tell what the other teen could want from him if he didn't' know how he felt… "Why? Do you love me?"

"Marshall I- … I don't know…" the candy prince sighed, looking down dejectedly Gumball wished his flushed cheeks would cool off. He swallowed a disappointed qualm that rose in his throat, taking the undead teen's hesitance and uncertainty as reluctant denial. "That's why I wanted to ask you… but never mind…"

"Whoa what? Hang on," the king reached over and paused the movie, preferring to hear what his friend had to say. He sat back on the couch and pulled the prince to his lap, holding him against the little resistance he put up. "Come on, talk to me. This is important."

Sighing Gumball let his head fall against the vampire's shoulder, folding his hands as neatly in his own lap as possible and closing his eyes as if he'd suddenly become very tired.

"I don't know Marshall… You're more knowledgeable about these sorts of things, and I thought it might help to know how you felt first before I decided how I felt… but if you don't know then what hope do I have?" Blinking up at his date for a moment, the prince sighed again and nuzzled into Marshall's neck. "I don't know that I'll ever understand now."

"Oh come on, GumGum, you can't give up like that," the vampire whispered, kissing his head. "Here, you're the scientific one, so let's think about this rationally. So, what's love to you?"

"I don't know."

"Don't be like that. Now think."

The prince pursed his lips, not liking being forced to make an intellectual commitment like this.

"Well… from a biological standpoint, love is the release of oxytocin, serotonin and a cocktail of other chemicals and hormones into the brain that cause psychological and physiological reactions such as attachment, cardiovascular stimulation, perspiration, reproductive attraction, and in some cases, obsession…"

"Ok ok, so think about when you're with me," the elder cut off. "Do you feel all of those things when we're together?" He sounded confident, but beneath the vampire quaked with fear at the chance of a negative answer. If he was the only one who felt so strongly about this, then his cold heart would surly break.

"Uh… well that wasn't a full list of symptoms…" he scrambled, not knowing exactly what Marshall was intending for him to say, surely he couldn't make an informed decision only a few facts in front of him like this. "If you want me to make a detailed comparison I'd have to get out my copy of the Merck Manual and make a chart of all symptoms and side effects of love…"

"Hm, let's make this make this simpler." Marshall Lee the vampire king laughed and patted Gumball's head. "Do you feel good or bad when we're together?"

"Well good, of course…" the young prince mumbled.

"Ok, good. Now do you feel _kinda_ good, like when your subjects are around, or do you feel really _really_ good?"

"Nnn, yeah…" Gumball murmured, keeping quiet as if hiding his secret feeling from the ears of eavesdroppers. "I'd rather hang out with you and go on dates and stuff than hang out with anyone else… so I guess really really good…"

The vampire royal took his cheek and pressed their lips together, only enough to pull a quiet sigh from the prince.

"And do you like it when I do that?"

As Marshall pulled back, he noticed the bashful look on the pink young man's face as he nodded in agreement.

"Very much…"

"Very good. And when you asked my earlier if I loved you, want were you wanting to hear?" he asked gently.

Looking down, a million thoughts leapt through Gumball's head, thinking of how his chest ached with worry, wishing for Marshall to say that there was love between them, but no… that was selfish. All at once it was as if the storm in his mind and his heart calmed, bringing a smile to the pink male's face.

"The truth… whatever that may be, yes or no… weather it hurts or not…"

"Well ok then." Taking a deep breath, Marshall Lee resituated them until both boys sat together on the couch, both of their hands together. "I can tell. You don't want to get hurt, and that makes sense. So now if I tell you how I feel, like in my words instead of 'love' and 'like', then maybe you'll have your truth.

"Ok, so I've been alive for a really long time, and I've seen a lot of people and heard a lot of things. Now what I learned about love is that there isn't just one. Some people 'like' when they're talking about love and get stuff al confused, like when they say '_like_ like' and junk.

"Gumball, I feel better when you're around. I feel like I'm a better creature because I know you, but I can say that about Fionna too. But there's something about you that makes me feel different than when I'm with her. She's just my pal, just my friend. You're my friend too, but you're the only one I want to tell my secrets to, and the weird dreams I have when I sleep for a really long time. You're the only one I want laying on me and kissing me, and you're the only one that's on my mind every second of every day and night now. I feel that now my gloomy life is brighter and means more with you around. Now, I'd like to think that's love, so I'll tell you. I love you, Prince Bubba Gumball. I mean it."

Blinking up to look for the other boy's reaction, Marshall found the prince's head bowed, hiding his expression in shadows. As the elder tried to lean down and perhaps catch a glimpse of Gumball's face, the pink teen lurched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire's shoulders, squeezing him as if trying to crush the undeath out of him. Marshall couldn't help but grin as the prince buried his nose into his raven hair, nosing him with enthusiastic affection.

"Marshall…" he murmured against the elder boy's neck in a hushed voice.

Marshall Lee sighed and brushed the back of Gumball's soft head.

"Your turn."

The prince sat up and gazed at him skittishly.

"Really?" he whimpered as if to ask if he had too.

"Yea, really." He petted his head again. "I won't bite, I promise. And no one will know, remember? Royal Promise."

"Gosh… okay, here goes…" The prince closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as if preparing to take a particularly difficult exam or dive into a freezing cold pool. "I've never said anything like this, so I apologize in advance if I sound like a complete fool…" He nodded, "I've never felt this way about anyone before; sure I've had crushes before, and I've been infatuated in the past, but those feeling are nothing like the way I feel about you Marshall…"

He opened one eye and peeked up at the vampire who was looking on expectantly. "Doing okay so far?" The vampire smiled and nodded silently, being patient.

"It didn't start out this way, but... I've been experiencing the adverse side effects of your presence at an exponentially increasing degree since we started _dating_. I can feel my heart fluttering and things get more difficult to say, my palms are sweaty and I've been exhibiting the symptoms of early onset Obsessive Compulsive Disorder… in short… all the symptoms point towards love…" He sighed and looked up slowly, finally locking eyes with the vampire. "Oh my Glob, this is so cheesy… Marshall Lee the Vampire King… sometimes you're embarrassing and crude and improper, and sometimes you scare the Skittles out of me… but… I love you all the same…"

The undead night king sat there with his grin in its place, and after a moment of silence he bit his lip, trembling from what Gumball couldn't understand.

"Ppfff… you said skittles."

The prince huffed and almost moved away angrily before Marshall caught his face between his hands, pulling him back in for another smooch. The vampire sighed happily into their meeting maws and pulled only slightly away to speak. "You don't know how ridiculously happy I am now, Gum," he whispered before pushing back into the kiss.

Finally their lips parted, not from one party being in need of escape, or as a mechanism of slowing things down, but in the mutual feeling that the action was complete. Gumball smiled, chuckling slightly as the vampire leaned in and pecked him on the nose sweetly.

"I had to know if you felt the same way… before I asked you something else…" the prince started, waiting until their eyes met and he was certain that Marshall was paying complete attention to his words. "Marshall… have you ever considered… making love?"

The room became frozen, and Gumball became worried as it took time for his friend to respond. Finally Marshall sat back and placed two of his fingers over his wrist, watching it.

"What… what are you doing," the prince grumbled, growing impatient for an answer.

"I'm making sure that I didn't just die… nope. Still alive."

Gumball growled and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I wish you'd take this seriously! This isn't easy to ask."

"I _am_ being serious!" Marshall retorted. "I'm the one who has to make sure I don't rush things, so obviously I've thought in advance what I want to do to you-" He quickly smacked his hand over his mouth. "… That… did not come out right."

The prince's cheeks puffed out as if he was deciding whether to be disgusted and offended or completely flattered. Finally he let out a long breath and shook his head with a quiet chuckle.

"Marshall you are beastly and charming… I still can't figure what to make of you."

"Hey those are my two best qualities… especially in the sa-and I almost did it again." Marshall grumbled and combed his hair with his nails, trying not to loose what little cool he had. "So… are you asking because you're thinking about it?"

"It… uh… _might_ have crossed my mind… maybe once…" The prince diverted his gaze for what felt like the millionth time that night, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and trying to lighten the sudden intense mood with a chuckle. "But not a single book in my library covers that sort of thing from an… emo- uh… _psychological_ standpoint… I've gotten a lot of how and why, but no _how_ and _why_… if you understand me so…" Gumball turned back towards his date and gave him a soft smile, his demeanor suddenly becoming much more relaxed. "I just didn't want to bring it up at all until I knew you loved me too… I mean… you can't make love without love… am I right?"

"Well kinda, but then it's just a screw," the king answered passively, but he stopped as he saw a questioning glare come his way. "… which I've never had. But really…" Marshall Lee leaned over, placing one hand over the back of the couch. "Only once?"

"Well, it may have peaked my purely _scientific_ interest on any number of occasions, but I can't say for certain, therefore the safest numerical assumption can only be greater than or equal to once…" The prince couldn't help but be thankful for scientific jargon; it was getting him out of a rather uncomfortable conversation right this second.

"I wondered… well if it helps," he leaned in closer, making Gumball moved backwards and again lay against the arm of the rather stiff couch, "I've thought about it. Heck, I've _dreamed_ about it."

"I shouldn't have expected any less…" came a scoff from the pink teen, his face appearing smug for a moment until again he realized the situation he was in with Marshall advancing on him slowly. "So tell me, are you as forthcoming and vulgar in these dreams as you are in reality?" Of course Gumball only meant this in playful joking, and he hoped the undead male wouldn't be taken aback.

But instead of wildly reacting, Marshall was quiet, lulled by his position over Gumball. He moved in carefully, kissing a trail up the prince's neck to his jaw and to his waiting lips. But before his last kiss, he paused. "Would you be willing to find out?"

Gumball felt all the words he could have possibly said escape him, just out of his grasp, on the tip of his tongue but unable to be said. He swallowed hard, trying to regain his speaking ability, but to no avail as he remained tongue-tied. His heart was slamming against his ribcage as if trying to escape, and his breaths came in short and anxious. Finally, after taxing his brain, he stole one quick glance over his shoulder so as to reaffirm that they were completely alone before he answered the only way he could. Looking the vampire right in the eye, the prince slowly nodded.

Quietly Marshall sat up, taking the prince's trebling hand in his own and pulled him up. He led him to the back bedroom, closing the door until the latch clicked. The elder looked back to see a nervous look on his date's face, so he sought to change it with a kiss to the cheek.

"The door's not locked, just in case. Sit, ok?" Gumball did as instructed and sat on the edge of the mattress, slightly uncomfortable. But Marshall Lee didn't join him, instead stood in front of him and began kissing softly.

At first the gummy young man gripped the edge of the vampire's mattress, but gradually his hands found their way up to cup the elder's jaw carefully. In this way he held on to the kiss, parting his lips the way he had before, inviting the undead teen to deepen their connection.

Slowly as no to break them apart, the vampire descended to his knee, letting their mouths work together between the prince's firm hands while his own found the cloth edge of Gumball's sweater, pushing his fingers up underneath. His nails scrapped along flawless pink flesh, and even when he gently pressed in he could feel the muscle mold to his pressure.

With their tongues wrestling passionately, the prince barely noticed that Marshall had gotten underneath his pale-yellow sweater until the vampire's chilly fingertips laid flat against his skin. Gumball sucked in a quick breath like a quiet hiss as the coolness of the touch caught him off guard, but quickly forgot it as his lower lip received a playful nip. Sighing happily into their makeout, the pink boy let his fingers lace into his date's obsidian hair, combing through the sleek, short tresses.

Marshall growled mischievously and found his target, the sensitive nubs on the younger teen's chest. He rubbed then firmly, loving the whines he received by massaging them with his icy fingertips. He only stopped once his hair was tugged frantically, pulling sharply at his roots for mercy. He left them alone only long enough to remove the thin sweater and vest with it, tossing the two in the corner with his own dirty laundry. The vampire king looked up with awe, taking Gumball's hands and pushing them back on the bed so he had to lean back. With no hands to stop him, Marshall Lee attacked the prince's pert nipples again, this time with his mouth.

His hands quickly detangled from the vampire's grip and flew up to fist in the jet-black locks; the prince gasped and let an airy whine escape his throat. Swallowing hard, Gumball shivered, feeling his face and body heating up with a mixture of extremely scarce emotions; sure he was feeling nervous and perhaps a little angsty, but it was more than that. There was the embarrassment that came with the knowledge that what was currently transpiring was adult and completely unprincely, but at the same time, he didn't want it to stop… not just yet at least. His heart was fluttering and he could feel his nerves beginning to tingle with excitement.

The hands of the vampire king had found their way to the candy prince's exposed back, running along his spine. With his touch the bone curved beautifully, making the warm torso press into his mouth. Marshall ate this up, licking and nibbling at the pert nubs of flesh. Suddenly a wicked grin crossed his mouth, and his fang just pricked the skin. Gumball yelped and grippe his scalp frantically, but the elder rubbed his back reassuringly as he again took in the natural color of the prince.

Whining with a combination of discomfort and startling arousal, the pink young man rolled his head to the side and chewed his own lip, forcing himself to calm a little. He made his breathing even out, loosening his grip on the vampire's raven tresses and sighing heavily.

"Nnnn… Marshall…" he whispered, his voice trembling with uncertainty and excitement.

With the sound of his name fresh from his crush's lips, the vampire released the now blue nipple and kissed it adoringly. He pressed a few more kisses in a path down the supple chest, stopping at the button of the younger's trousers. He smiled warmly and looked up, his ruby eyes soft and inviting.

"Ready, Gummy?"

"I… I'm not feeling so sure about this Marshall…" the prince propped himself on his elbows and gave the vampire king an uncertain look, finding himself already second guessing the choice he'd made in a moment of passion. "Don't you think this is moving a bit fast?" He gulped nervously and turned his head, not wanting to see it if his skittishness disappointed the elder male.

But after a short sigh, a hand came for his face, pulling him back to look at the smiling vampire.

"Don't worry about it. Here, let's try something else." He stood up, passing Gumball to flop himself on his bed. As the prince looked over his shoulder to see, the king gripped his wrist and pulled the younger male on top of himself. He could see the confusion and mortification on his date's face, but he tried his best to soothe his friend by rubbing the bubblegum arms that pressed into the vampire's chest.

The prince stood stark still for a moment, trying to decide what would be his next course of action. As he blinked down at Marshall, the undead teen gave him a soft, pleading look, effectively making the pink boy's heightened defenses fall if only just a smidgen. Gumball sighed and leaned down, pressing his nose into the elder's cheek with tender affection, pecking the vampire's jaw chastely a couple times before leaning back, looking to Marshall for some kind of direction.

Reminded again of just how inexperienced the young prince was, the nightwalker grabbed Prince Gumball's shoulders, pulling him in close. There their mouth met again, tussling jointly as they wrapped their arms around one another. After a few heated breaths, they rolled over until Marshall pinned Gumball beneath him, letting go of the other's body to strip himself of his dingy T-shirt.

Breaking the kiss to take a breath and allow Marshall to completely remove the only article of clothing covering his torso, the prince glanced up with a dazed look at the vampire. What he saw made Gumball feel… well… inadequate. The undead teen was lean and wiry, but there was definition to his body, though that's not to say he was made of rippling muscle. The vampire had sharp features, but there were noticeable abdominals dimpling the pale blue skin of his belly. The prince took a moment to sullenly glance down at his own soft abdomen, smooth as granite and soft as a Jell-O mold, not pudgy mind you, but not lean either.

The vampire king blocked his view as he bent over to bite and suckle the clay-like flesh that covered his body. The vamp snickered as his hands played along Gumball's skin, rolling it back and forth like kneading dough.

"Mmm, fun to play with _and_ to eat. So much better."

"You're not funny, Marshall Lee," the prince replied, folding his arms protectively over his belly and pouting a little, not exactly pleased with having his softness emphasized, let alone played with. "I'm not made out of Fun-Dough…"

"Aw, wait wait, I've always wanted to try this," Marshall hushed him before clearing away the prince's folded arms, pressing his face into his exposed stomach. Gumball gasped and forced him off, both of them looking down at his belly. The undead stuck his fists up victoriously at the sight of his face perfectly casted in the other's soft, pink flesh.

The prince sulked for a moment before putting his palms over the face-print in his gut and smoothing it over again, patting his belly when it was back in its proper shape. He gave the vampire an un-amused look and huffed indignantly. "Now quit trying to mold my gum, you butt." He glanced away, still feeling envious of Marshall's more defined physique.

"What should we do then? We can't just make-out all night." Marshall sat back, not even realizing he was straddling Gumball's leg.

"Well… why can't we?"

The red-drinker sighed and grabbed the prince's hands, yanking him up. The raven-hair fell back and took the other with him until both laid with their heads to the foot of the bed, the bubblegum youth on top.

"Look… you looked like you wanted to try, but if you don't, say it. I don't want to start messing around with you only for you to hate me later for rushing."

"But I…" the prince looked down at the elder, studying the vampire's face as if reading the curves in his smooth cheeks and the uncertain wrinkles in his brow. "Marshall I want to try… I think… I'm just…" the prince leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. "I'm nervous… I love you, but this is a really big deal for me."

"And it's a big deal to me. You're an amazing dude, Gumball." Marshall reached up and tucked a chunk of bubblegum hair behind his ear. "But if we wanna do this, you have to give me something." Quietly he brushed his hand from the prince's shoulder blades down to the small of his back, hinting on his intention as he pressed the side of his hand against the beginning of the younger's rear "At least let me make you feel good."

Those last, sultry words affected Prince Gumball in a way he had not been expecting, sending a shiver up his spine and making his face and chest feel hot all over again. Apprehensively he bit his lower lip and closed his eye, waiting for the shudder to subside before letting out a low sigh and giving the vampire an iffy smile.

"I think want to try," the pink young man murmured, not feeling safe bringing his voice above a hushed tone, "I'm just a little nervous is all…" he paused before giving Marshall a sheepish smile, "okay, I'm a lot nervous; don't judge."

"Who me? You should know better, GumGum." The elder sat up again, moving carefully so not to knock his date around. "So we'll start slow. Lay down and get comfortable. Just relax and you'll feel better."

Trying his best to calm his nerves, the prince let himself be laid back, feeling his heart rate increase as Marshall leaned in sealed and their mouths together yet again. Moving a bit more slowly this time around, the vampire took his time kissing the gum teen, letting things heat up between their tangled tongues before he dared to trace his palms down the younger man's torso. His acts were careful and soft, and to the undead male's delight produced a pleased reaction from Gumball as he gasped happily into their makeout. Glad to find a little more progress on his second attempt at getting the prince to open up to this new connection, Marshall let his hands rove the pink skin, feeling every tremor as the younger teen tried to steal a ragged breath from their kiss every now and again.

After a time, Marshall Lee asked for permission to continue, and was quickly prompted to hurry. With his fears and angst weighing on him, Gumball wanted to feel comfortable with the next step fast before he changed his mind. So smiling reassuringly, the vampire replaced his hands with his mouth like before, suckling and chewing at the sensitive flesh.

Wriggling a little and gripping the light grey sheets of Marshall's unmade bed, the younger teen slammed his eyes shut and bit back a whine as Marshall slowly rimmed his naval. Gumball was finding things more and more difficult to grasp as suddenly his mind began to slip into a haze of heat and tension. He could feel a soft twisting in his guts, as if a spring was being wound in his belly, making things feel tight in his lower regions. He swallowed a lump in his throat and let his jaw go slack, letting heavy, ragged breaths spill from his throat like quiet gasps. Still the prince didn't dare look down, knowing in the back of his mind what the vampire was getting at as he moved ever slowly downwards.

The king on the other hand struggled to pace himself, wanting so bad to devour and love on his crush. He settled on taking sips and tastes as he trailed down the smooth body, never achieving the brilliant blue of the prince's fingertip, but enough to see hints of it, like tiny, painless bruises along his torso. He quickly ended at the cloth barrier to the most sacred treasure he was after, resting one hand on the button and the other finding the candy royal's clenched fist somewhere in the bedding.

"Last chance to turn back, friend."

Quickly the prince took up Marshall's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing the vampire's hand tightly while he forced his thoughts to compile. By now the affectionate and arousing actions of the elder male had caused a looming, gently throbbing heat to begin growing in Gumball's loins. Though the pink teen wasn't exactly used to the sensation, it wasn't completely alien to him either. He knew enough to realize that there were only two ways out if this situation by this point, going through with his primal desires, or backing out at the last second with his tail between his legs. Both scenarios played over in Gumball's head until he was even less certain than he'd been to start with, but before he could say so, he felt Marshall's lips pressed lovingly against his knuckles. A look of determination came over the prince all of a sudden, squaring off his shoulders and firming his jaw; he was through backing out of things because he was too afraid of the risk.

"No… don't move too fast and I won't have any reason to want to turn back… just one thing first… Do you think you could tell me again that you love me?"

"I love you, Bubba. Now just breathe and don't bite off your tongue." Needing the use of both hands, the blue-skinned male let go and hastily undid the button of the prince's black slacks, pulling the zipper carefully down. With the fly completely undone, he worked the pants off slowly such that Gumball could adjust along with him. The pants bunched down to his ankles, and his gummy feet kicked their way out. Marshall smiled at the familiar sight of the prince's legs, so long and smooth, like a swimmer's. He stroked down his hairless calf, letting the younger teen tremble.

His breathing hitching, the pink teen forced himself to relax in spite of his pure and princely nature screaming against what was about to happen. He swallowed a lump of doubt that had threatened to rise in his throat and choke him out, and anxiously took a firm hold of the sheets below. He stared up at the ceiling and forced himself to stay calm while he waited for the _real_ moment to begin.

Knowing what had to be done, Marshall set out to begin their first true sexual encounter by first heating up his soon-to-be lover properly. What would come would come with pain along with pleasure, so for now he only wanted to thrill Gumball and let him drown in bliss. He huffed onto his hand in hopes to warm his corpse-like palm before placing it on the prince's slightly bulging groin. Through the thin material that made his briefs, the cold-blooded teen could see and feel the form of his package, gently rubbing up and down its length.

Biting his lip fiercely and lurching in surprise, the younger man stifled a startled squeal as the cool hand cupped his most private region. He managed to gulp and swallow the shrill sound of shock, his fists balling in the sheets until his knuckles turned white. After a long moment of Marshall only gently touching his loins, the initial impact of the sensation wore off and Gumball heaved a sigh of relief, finding stability and finally being able to relax into the feeling. To show he was used to this touch, the candy teen let a low, quiet groan slide from his throat, wriggling his hips just enough to cause a little more friction.

Happy with his work, the other moved on, taking his hand away to rub them together. He puffed with all he could, trying to warm his palms to lessen the shock, and when his hands were toasty, he dove back in, slipping under the undergarment to hold his shaft. Expectedly the younger bucked again, unable to help it. Marshall Lee was watching his work carefully, beginning by gently pulling on the bulge. Unlike most people, Gumball and his kind were not only made of the moldable material on the outmost appendages, but the entire form was made up by it. So as the vampire went to stroke off his date, the member in his hand did not shift but kneaded with it, being reformed in shape by his hands. This was odd, even for the long-lived youth, so he retracted his grip frightened, seeing that the shapes of his fingers had actually molded into the shaft.

"Oh glob, I'm so sorry! Did... d-did that hurt, Gum?"

Finding it hard to understand what Marshall was saying let alone what he meant, the prince lay back for a moment while his head cleared and he could prop himself up on his elbows without feeling dizzy. At first he stared blankly at the vampire until the words finally echoed in his right mind and his violet eyes darted down. At first Gumball grimaced at the clear grip-marks in his manhood and swallowed nervously before heat rushed to his face.

"I-iron grip Marshall?" his brow wrinkled and the prince attempted to laugh; only managing to awkwardly cough. "Nah… no it doesn't hurt… it s-smooths out naturally with time, or you can always smooth it out by hand… It will always go back to the right shape, just takes a little longer than flesh…"

"Maybe… if I rub lighter…" Marshall murmured, relived that he hadn't permanently disfigured the candy kingdom ruler. Returning to the settling groin, he took it in his hand again, instead only wrapping his fingers around the cock to stroke it. With less pressure, his digits smoothed over the ridges, carefully rolling it out while still caressing the tissue. He could hear a soft moan escape the clenched teeth of the prince, so to break the lustful noises from their oral prison, Marshall leaned in and took the candy teen's throbbing tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Gumball, who had been leaning forward a little on his elbows and watching with bashful curiosity, had to close his eyes, letting out a sound of surprise as the head of his organ was swallowed up by the vampire. His hips jerked forward into the touch uncontrollably, and a low moan rumbled in the prince's shivering chest.

"M-Marshall," the prince stammered with shock, daring to open one eye a crack to reaffirm that what he had perceived was really happening. What the pink teen laid eyes on arrested his breath; in any normal circumstance his hardwired morality would have fought back, but in this lewd state, the prince was powerless to raise the hand of purity against his growing lust. Looking upon the wiry vampire with his pink manhood between those sharply defined lips only served to fuel Gumball's heated desires.

The vampire sighed at the sound of his good job, swallowing more of the prince's length as his fingers left. Eventually he had only his mouth occupying the pulsing member, his digits dancing around skin for a new task. They found new homes on the younger man's upturned knees, holding them or massaging his kneecaps for some sort of movement. As more of his mouth was filled, Marshall slowed down to breathe and reposition, not wanting to choke their first time. He swallowed the saliva and sweat alike that had encompassed the swelling cock, and to his delight he could feel more blood pumping in to harden the prince's member.

A shrill and wanton moan erupted from past the pink teen's lips as his head fell back to hang and his back arched, effectively pushing his swelling organ a little deeper into Marshall's mouth. All that was pure and honor-bound in the younger male's mind was drowned out completely by the scream of bliss surging up through his nerves from his nether regions. Tingles and waves of heat poured through his system as his undead lover slid his tongue roughly all the way up the underside of the gummy teen's growing erection.

"Ah!" the prince gasped, sweat beginning to bead on his brow as the warmth of bliss began radiating throughout his body, "oh, Marshall."

The elder gagged and pressed down on Gumball's knees, pulling himself out enough to keep the tip from jabbing the back of his throat. He hummed around the member, scrapping his front teeth along the skin as he slid it back and forth from his mouth. Marshall's right hand floated along, searching for one like it, and suddenly brushed the strained knuckles of his date. He clamped over the clenched hand, wanting to help deliver his message of concern. The bubblegum man's hand sprung to life, replacing Marshall's on top and held if for dear life.

His breath coming in short and ragged huffs, there was little the young candy prince could do to stop his voice from rolling off his dry tongue in hot waves. With his head swimming, Gumball moaned and whimpered, his body rendered reactionary and his conscious enslaved by the pleasure. His fingers clutched at whatever was within reach and his thighs trembled, flinching occasionally as the vampire's obsidian tresses brushed against the pink skin. The prince's thoughts were washing away on a tide of bliss that rocked him to his core as the pressure and warmth surmounted. The only thing that remained clear in his thoughts the whole while was Marshall, and Gumball cracked his eyes to peek at the elder teen's actions, making him lurch with arousal.

The flavor alone was enough to keep Marshall licking the whole night, the sweet ethyl methylphenylglycidate filling his palette. It was like it was the only flavor he ever wanted to have, an addiction he craved more than anything. He wished his meals of red were infused with this taste. The sweat from the base of his cock tasted of it too, so it was an endless supply to coat his tongue. And as more blood filled his throbbing member, Marshall began sucking on it like a hard candy, worrying less about disfiguring the soft gum. All the while this heated the vampire's own blood, making it pump through his veins and make him hard. Marshall Lee groaned at the pressure building inside him, and what made it worse were his ever growing fantasies of what would happen later into the evening.

With his body shuddering and his hips flinching sporadically, the prince's jaw locked shut as he tried to control the sounds that seemed to just spring from his throat without warning. He was finding it difficult to keep even one eye open a crack to peek at the vampire between his legs. Gumball found that watching the elder boy preform only hastened the twisting and tightening to build up in his gut until it felt like there was a hot, iron coil burning in his loins. His sweet hips bucked anxiously, and the prince bit his lower lip to muffle a particularly loud and lustful moan that erupted from his chest. Finally his concentration slipped and the lip broke free of his teeth. Without knowing what he was saying, the pink young man let his voice slip, the heat of the moment clouding his mind of all but the ecstasy and the one inflicting it on him.

"Marshall! Hnnn! Ah, Marshall!"

Thinking it as a call for help, the vampire replaced his fingers around the hard candy cock and emptied his mouth, looking up to the panting prince. "You ok, Bub? You sound like you're about to burst."

As soon as the mouth left his aching member, the cool air caught what saliva Marshall left behind, wreathing the prince's hot manhood in cold. His brow furrowing with frustration, the younger looked down at his date with a pleading expression, silently begging the question why the vampire had stopped. For a moment Gumball whimpered quietly, desperately, but for a moment he grasped the power of speech and immediately took advantage of it.

"Nnnn… Don't st-stop… Marshall!"

The vampire was taken aback, not thinking the prince could muster up such a demand, so to appease his victim the red-drinker climbed up and crushed his lips against Gumball's, returning to pleasuring him by stroking the still-warm member. Marshall Lee could feel the desperate moans vibrate in his mouth, so that it nearly rattled his teeth. With heated breath their lips parted, unleashing the prince's throaty gasps for air and stability. They were more shrill and frantic than before, so it was easy to tell he was almost at his limit. The vampire king ventured back down and returned the hot manhood to his jaws, licking hard over the sweltering skin to send him over the edge.

Even the prince's shoulders began to quake as he felt like his body temperature must be over 230 degrees, boiling his saccharine blood. He collapsed onto his back clutching frantically at the blankets around him, and arching his spine with a shrill cry. Things below the belt were becoming unbearably hot and tight, like a cord stretched past its limit and threatening to snap at any moment. Every breath he took in was short and ragged, his lungs labored while his body shook under the stress of stimulation. Every exhale was a quavering moan, dry, raw and laced with the sounds of bliss as the candy male writhed under Marshall's influence.

Wanting to move closer to his own pleasure, the king set out to end the prince's blissful suffering. He slid his lips to only cover the mushroomed tip, swirling his tongue around viciously and sucking hard as if to siphon the release out of him. And eventually it was all too much for Gumball and his voice spiked to its peak octave, the warm seed of the Candy Kingdom's heir rushing into the vampire's mouth. The flavor was better than he could imagine, and wild lust drove the undead teen to gather every drop by squeezing him like a tube. Gumball shuddered as his lover pulled and milked him for what cum he could give, but ultimately his load was done and Marshall Lee sat up with a smile, wiping his lips and licking off the residue.

"Mmm," the elder hummed as his last covered finger was licked clean, "I wasn't expecting that."

"W-what?" the prince struggled to say, his mind still swimming.

"Watermelon. It's pink, but you're watermelon flavored."

Holding his dazed head, Gumball sat up a little, propping himself up with his free arm as he smoothed over his slightly-messed quaff of hair. He gave Marshall a smile that was half sheepish and half bemused as he tried to remain cognizant through the waning euphoria of release.

"Wh-what were you expecting… more bubblegum?" The prince gave a weary chuckle as a wave of tiredness washed over him. "That's just silly…" the prince shut his eyes trying to fight the sleepy feeling that turned the tail end of his sentence into more of a mumble.

Crawling back up to lie beside his exhausted friend, helping brush his hair back into place.

"Aw, don't tell me you're done already. Now I gotta deal with my needs all alone…" Marshall posed a faux pout, sticking out his lip and nuzzled the youngest's sweaty shoulder.

"N-nah, I wouldn't want to be selfish… I'll be okay in a minute," Gumball stretched out his legs, letting them straighten out and sprawl across the vampire's bed. "I'm just feeling a little wore out… I'm not quite used to _that_ either…"

"Give it time. You'll be able to last longer with more practice," smiling coyly Marshall inched closer to press his body into the prince's side, sweeping his lukewarm hand over the pink, now tacky body. "At least I hope there will be more… but I'm not pushing." The crimson eyes flitted back to Gumball's, hoping he wasn't scaring off his not-quite lover off so soon. They'd only just began their intimacy and already the vampire found himself craving more. He knew it'd only take him one hit to be addicted…

"We'll see" the prince murmured before sighing contentedly and turning his head to look lazily at Marshall, and gave him a soft smile. "If it happens, it happens… not that I'm saying I _don't_ want it to happen again… just, let things flow naturally." Closing his eyes, Gumball wriggled a little closer to the vampire, letting their flanks touch as he rolled his head enough to reach the other boy's cheek, pecking it with chaste affection.

In return, Marshall Lee the Vampire King slung his arm over his prince, stealing the radiating heat. He could tell the candy teen was cooling down fast by his lack of shivering to the vampire's cool touch, so to stoke the flame he growled and extended his tongue, licking along Gumball's throat and gently scratching his undefined pectorals.

The young candy man sighed as Marshall's tongue explored his sensitive neck, but when the elder teen began to work his way up to the prince's ear, the sigh turned into an excited yelp and Gumball lurched. He couldn't help himself; the pink teen squirmed and laughed as the vampire's long tongue flicked his ticklish earlobe. A devious smile crept onto the undead lips of the elder and he began working sensually on the reactive zone, lapping and suckling at the prince's soft ear, making the younger man squirm beneath him and grip his pale-blue shoulders.

"Ah! Haha! Marshall! Q-quit it! I'm-aha! T-Ticklish!"

The plea for mercy was ignored, the vampire finding too much enjoyment in playing with his latest toy. He hummed as the soft lump of bubblegum flesh rolled between his teeth.

"You're ticklish? I hadn't noticed…" His slick, long tongue ran along the back of the earlobe, again making Prince Gumball cry out in laughter. "Mmm I just wanna suck out all this red, GumGum. I'm still hungrey."

"Quit it! Please… nnn don't, not on my ears. If you h-have to, at least do it s-so nobody-Ah!.. can s-see it! Oooh stop it!"

The gummy male wriggled and squirmed in Marshall's grasp to little avail. Suddenly he felt sharp fangs graze against his earlobe and icy fear shot through the prince's veins. He grabbed the mop of raven locks and pulled forcing Marshall away from his ear, squealing for fear that the vampire had already drained away some of his color.

"Marshall! You _royal promised_ you wouldn't tell anyone, but taking my color where someone could see it is just like telling." His cheeks flushed with the sudden rush of adrenaline, Gumball pursed his lips resolutely and gave the elder a stern look. "You can have anywhere I can cover up with slacks and a turtleneck."

Marshall pulled back and thought this through. He knew what he just heard, and he knew what he had meant, but still…

"What did you just say, Gumball?"

The prince froze for a moment, not understanding.

"Well, I-"

"Gumball," the king cut off. He leaned back far enough to take in all of his friend's face, making sure the moment of play was on pause for the more pressing matter. "Now, stop me if I'm wrong, but did you just say I could _have_ you? Like… I can have your body… just for me? Not your face… but you're, like… giving yourself to me? Like for reals?"

"I… uh…" nervously the prince studied Marshall's face, trying to find seedy intent, but though there was desire in those blazing-red eyes, but it was straightforward and honest; surely the elder wasn't hiding anything. "I guess… I mean, I can't stop you from drinking my color… but I'd like to at least be able to direct you… I'm already going to have to bandage my finger…" The prince pouted a little to himself, but the look changed to surprise when Marshall leaned in a little closer with a dissatisfied expression on his face.

"That's not exactly what I meant Bubba…"

"Oh?" Gumball raised his eyebrows inquisitively, he would have raised just one, but he wasn't quite so articulate.

"Well, you can stop me from doing that, heck, from doing anything to you. I love you enough to back off if you say so." The long-lived king of night brushed his knuckles over the flushed cheeks of the prince. "But if you say '_I'm giving myself to you_', then that means more than what you think it does. You have to be careful with saying stuff like that."

"Technically that's not what I said… but anyway, what would be the exact implications if I _did_ say '_I'm giving myself to you_'?" the prince questioned, folding his hands across his chest for lack of anything better to do with them for the time being.

Marshall found himself blushing himself, retracting his hands and rolling off his date.

"Never mind, Gumball, I thought you meant… never mind."

"Now wait, I want to hear this. What would it mean if I 'gave myself to you'?" It was the prince's turn now to roll to the vampire's side, placing a simple hand on his bicep.

Marshall Lee sighed and tried to ignore the situation, but with the candy prince's hand gently rubbing his arm, he finally caved with a huff.

"Look, I've been around for a while, and after all these years I've learned that saying things like that aren't just words. When you 'give yourself' you mean it. You are letting someone else have you, to keep forever, or at least 'til they die. It's like you're saying you'll never be with anyone else for the rest of your life." He turned his head and looked at his date. He could tell Gumball was listening, but the vampire could tell if he'd heard him. "You're really young, Gumball, and saying stuff like that… well you just don't know. I mean this is the first time, and who knows? You might find out you don't really love me, and then you've gone and stabbed yourself in the foot by saying crazy things." Marshall turned his head away, frustrated that he looked so foolish. "Just… be careful what you say, ok?"

"Okay," the pink teen sighed, laying back and looking over his shoulder at the boy beside him, "I think that makes sense now…" He turned to stare back up at the ceiling, fumbling with one hand until he grasped Marshall's palm and laced their fingers together. "I can wait to say something like that… that way when I say it, it will be really special… and if I say it to you, then well… then that's really, really great." He closed his eyes and let himself relax a bit, imagining what life would be like when he was far more sure of himself and how easy things must be to say when he becomes certain. "I want to ask though… since I guess I'm not quite ready to '_give_' myself to you…" he looked over his shoulder, meeting Marshall's scarlet eyes as he spoke. "Could I '_lend_' myself to you, until I'm more sure of myself?"

The vampire thought this over, and then nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, I suppose that can work. But don't worry," he said, wrapping and arm around Gumball's waist to pull him closer, "I always take care of what I'm borrowing. And if you want to take yourself back, you'll be in the same, if not better condition. As for me…" Marshall leaned his head to press foreheads, their now signature comfort touch between the two of them. "You can have me as long as you want me. I'm a guy who's pretty easy to please."

The prince couldn't help but smile and grunt a soft noise of approval, queuing the vampire to move in for another kiss. Their lips met gently and chastely, but as they drew away, there was only a slight pause before their mouths became reconnected, the action repeating until the same spark of their earlier tousle began to reignite. Comfortably Gumball rested his palms on the back of the elder teen's neck, feeling the taught muscles in Marshall's shoulders flex as the blue-skinned male leaned them back until he was crouched over the candy prince again.

As their mouth stayed glued together, the elder leaned his body out and began fiddling with his jeans button. Not really able to split his focus between undressing himself and tongue wrestling, his fingers struggled, wanting more to explore more of the pink body than to deal with fixtures to clothes.

Watching the elder teen fumble nervously with the fasten to his pants, Gumball reached forward and quickly shoved the vampire's hands away from his button. Taking the matter into his own hands, the gummy teen's nimble fingers made quick work of the brass fasten; he'd had years of practice wearing formal clothing with too many buttons to count, it was practically an art by now.

Feeling alien hands work so close to his stiffened loins, Marshall grunted and shoved his hands on either side of the prince's head, holding himself up to give room to work. Slowly the pressure from the top of his jeans lifted and a distinct zip of his fly caught in his ears, making his hips sway. There was a moment of quiet, neither knowing whose job it was to remove the garment, but with a sigh the younger royal took the task and gingerly slid his thumbs in-between denim and skin. The touch radiated through the vamp's hips and made him groan, his hips again leaning with Gumball's motion to shimmy the pants off his legs.

The prince released Marshall's jeans once they hung lose around his knees, letting the elder wrangle his own pants from around his ankles. When the denim had been discarded, the king kneeled before the candy teen in naught but a pair of sleek, navy blue silk boxer shorts. Gumball swallowed a lump that lurched into his throat and he quickly glanced away out of instinct, a deep red flushing across his cheeks as he averted his eyes from the indecently exposed vampire.

Marshall didn't expect Gumball to greet the image with open eyes, but this barrier had to be crossed if he wanted to go further. The vampire grasped the prince's wrist and shamelessly placed his bubblegum palm against his groin, forcing his date to feel him. He bit his lip and kept quiet, knowing that any lewd outbursts would ruin the mood.

At first Gumball thought to immediately retract his hand, but when the vampire held fast to his wrist, the prince held still, mortified for a painfully long moment. Gradually the younger teen looked up and saw Marshall giving him a reassuring look, closing his eye as the elder stroked his bubblegum hair affectionately. With his vision shut off, the candy teen forced himself to relax, the only senses coming in being the gentle stroking of the vampire's hand through his tresses and the elder's hot, silk-covered groin cupped in his palm. Gradually, he got used to the feeling of touching the other male's crotch, opening his eyes only to realize his hand was no longer being forced against the heated package, but stayed there of his own accord.

With nothing against his hand, the prince was willing touching him, and that made Marshall Lee ache. He looked down to see the fingers of the hand ever slowly relaxing, moving slightly against him. The slightest touch was enough to excite him, so through clenched teeth he let out a quite moan, just enough to let Gumball know how it affected him.

That little sound sent a shiver up the candy teen's spine like the touch of a ghost, making him freeze up again. Inside his skull, the prince's mind was reeling trying to process a torrent of clashing signals as his emotions and logic raged war in his subconscious. Gumball knew exactly what Marshall wanted, and in his timid heart he wanted to be the one to make the vampire happy. Still the pure and princely part of him screamed against the action calling it _lewd_ and _foul_ and _atrocious_. But if the whispering of the pink young man's heart had overshadowed the screaming of his mind once already this night, it could do so again.

Seeing the regal lad struggle with even the least bit of lustful affection, the vampire sighed and placed his hand over Gumball's.

"You don't have to if you don't want. I'm about ready."

"Well don't I have to… um yeah so that… um-"

"No. I was hoping that I'd do it… a different way." Marshall bowed over to kiss the sweltering forehead of his date.

"Oh…" Looking down the prince swallowed again, finding his mouth to be running dry from all the nervous gulping he'd been doing. He caught the elder's drift, understanding his intention by the subtle inflection of his voice. Taking a long moment to clear his thought, Gumball inhaled deeply and let out his breath slowly before glancing back up at the undead teen. "Okay… I think I'm ready…"

"Um…not yet you're not," Marshall Lee whispered, "I don't know how stretchy you are, but you're not used to this kinda thing. I just don't wanna hurt you." The raven-hair brushed over the sugary locks before pulling him up off his elbow to sit up, drifting his free hand lower over the spine of the prince to his bum, dusting over his skin.

Biting his lip, the prince muffled a soft gasp of thrill as Marshall Lee's cool fingers ghosted down his back. He could feel the strong, wiry arms holding him tenderly close until their chests pressed together and he sighed contentedly, enjoying their amorous proximity. Cautiously the prince draped his arms over the elder teen's shoulders, slipping his fingers into sleek, obsidian tresses and inhaling deeply the vampire's musk.

Marshall whispered his instructions to his friend, and together they laid back onto the elder's back. With Gumball on top, the vampire king had better access to the princely rear he desired. His hand left the comfort of Gumball's back to stroke over his cheeks, letting him get used to the feel of his other erogenous zone being tampered with. A familiar stiffness throughout the bubblegum body came and went with time, Marshall Lee being patient and only moving more once he had relaxed to the sensitive contact.

Gradually the younger man came to be at ease with his date's touch, shivering only slightly with surprise as the vampire's palm wandered over his soft rear. He gasped and flinched a little, looking nervously over his shoulder as Marshall slipped a finger between the crease of his back end, but eventually settled down and let the side of his face rest against the pale blue chest.

Once allowed inside, the undead teen slid his digit back and forth in the fold, brushing over the prince's back entrance until he pressed on it alone. Along with the rest of Gumball, the puckered rectum flinched and panicked from his prodding. Marshall Lee kissed the top of his friend's head, trying to calm him as he went deeper and deeper, forcing his fingertip inside the delicate sanctum.

Gumball squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the shoulders of the man beneath him, whimpering quietly as the vampire slowly began exploring inside of him. He could feel everything, each little movement of the finger that dared past his virgin entrance, every little wriggle and twitch; the feeling was purely indescribable. The candy prince's only hope was to wait and hope that his body would grow used to the alien feeling; in the meantime he distracted himself by listening to the steady, rapid drumming of Marshall's heart.

Fantasizing about what lay in store for him, the vampire king gnawed his lip. With every clamp the untouched rectum gave he only pictured that pressure surrounding his painfully throbbing member. Even though he thought he was more or less dead inside, Marshall could feel his heart thumping away into his ribcage, giving him that thrill of life. It was moments like these, with excitement and lust pounding through him that awoke him to the fact that he was still a living thing, not just a walking corpse after so many lifetimes.

His finger finally became sheathed to the knuckle and the deathless teen felt his manhood twitch with want as Gumball let out a low groan. The prince let out his anxiety and tried to relax his lower half by squeezing Marshall's shoulders and nuzzling the elder's pectorals.

The time had come and Marshall Lee greeted it happily, kissing the top and side of his soon to be lover's face until Gumball caught on and found his pecking lips. The two kissed as the vampire removed his hand from the now prepared rump and guided the younger male up to straddle his body. If the prince was so apprehensive, then perhaps the best way was to give him control of the speed and depth of their connection. But not to give up total control, with Prince Gumball seated on his abs the undead gripped his own hard cock and stroked it, rubbing it against the other's buns to tease him.

"Just take you time, GumGum, and don't hurt yourself."

Letting out a nervous whine, the candy teen looked down at Marshall with a furrowed brow, leaning down and capturing the vampire's lips with his own. The ploy worked, and Gumball was able to distract himself enough to put his nerves at ease for the time being. Things stayed as they were for what felt like ages for the vampire and only seconds for the prince until the younger man felt his rear being prodded at tentatively as if the undead teen was silently requesting permission.

The nightwalker waited for his response, and sadly Gumball avoided it once more. Suddenly Marshall pulled away and propped himself up onto his elbows, looking away.

"Maybe we shouldn't so this…" he whispered quietly, "maybe it's too soon-"

Taken aback, the prince shied away; knowing that Marshall was unhappy because of his reluctance only made the younger teen feel guilty. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed what had already happened, this was all just so foreign to him and he was scared.

"Wait… Marshall… I… I'm sorry, but I'm just… really apprehensive… but I-I want to make you happy…"

"I know you do, Gummy, and I want you to be happy too. But this start and stopping stuff is just frustrating!" Marshall threw his arms out and fell back onto his mattress, slinging his arms out above him. "I want it and I can tell you want it. Man this is torture! I don't wanna rush, and I don't want to freak you out… this sucks chocoberries, man."

"I'm sorry!" the prince protested, hanging his head, not knowing what else to do, "I'm sorry. But it's like you're giving me the reins when I haven't ever been in the saddle before. It's all so weird… I mean not in a _bad_ way, but in a _different_ way. I don't have… your confidence…"

It made sense, the truth slamming Marshall in the face enough that he felt the need to cover it with his left arm. He was scared. He was terrified. It was all too new, and he was afraid of failing.

"Oh man… Gumball, you're doing fine." Moving his forearm to his forehead, Marshall Lee smiled amorously to his date. "You can't mess this up. All I want is for you and me to feel good, and that's all. That's why I let you call the shots, because I might go too far and ruin everything. You know your limit, and I don't have one." The vampire's other hand wandered up until it swept over the warm cheek of Gumball's face. "Now please stop freaking out. You're perfect."

Letting a weak smile creep onto his face, the prince gave Marshall a thankful look as he leaned down to steal another kiss from the elder male. Sharing that moment of passion seemed to give the candy teen a boost of pluck like draft of courage to his anxious heart. When their lips separated, Gumball nodded slowly and gave an apologetic grunt.

"Let's try this again."

With a renewed grin, the vampire reached around Gumball to finish off his only remaining clothing, having thus far just worked around it. He had to ask his date to spread his legs farther, reaching between them to pull down his boxers. Once off he pulled the prince back down to sit on his waist, the two looking at one another to start. Even with a sliver of tension taken away, the pair still silently battled on who had the first move.

"Marshall…" the prince finally sighed, hanging his head and adjusting his position. Avoiding the vampire's eyes, Gumball leaned to one side until he rolled rather gracefully off of the other boy, looking to his side to see sad, red eyes staring back at him with confusion. Marshall's undead heart sank as his date gave the elder's lips a quick peck, the gummy teen cracked a soft smile and sighed thoughtfully. Taking his queue sullenly, Marshall Lee sat up and prepared to go looking for his clothes, turning away; it hurt to admit that Gumball just wasn't ready for him in such an intimate way. But as he began to rise to his feet, there were suddenly finger wrapped tightly around his wrist, pulling him back.

"Marshall… I think this would be a lot easier if you were in control…" the prince murmured softly, "I trust you."

"Really?… ok but you have to tell me if I'm-"

"Yes yes Marshall… now, come back to bed." He attempted to act alluring, sticking out his shoulder and smiling in hopes of drawing the king back.

Luckily for him it was successful, making a wave of heat roll throughout the deathless body and making his legs wobble, Marshall Lee quickly plopping back onto the messy bed from lack of strength. The nightwalker tried to regain his cool, but that simple call for him made his blood boil and turned his legs to Jell-O. Oh how addicting this could be…

On an impulse the vampire crawled to Gumball and laid their bodies together, Marshall on top as requested, with the prince's faintly shaking knees tucking into the blue ribcage above him.

"I love you," the younger male whispered, staring into his so-close-to-being lover's eyes, feeling his own heart pounding wildly in his chest. The pink teen's body trembled with anxiousness and excitement alike as visions swirled in his head of the undead boy above him taking control, owning him passionately; the very thought was enough to arouse the once spent prince. He swallowed and nodded to the young man looming over him, a signal of his permission to begin.

He had to pull back, only long enough align himself and then he held onto his prince, knowing what came next wouldn't be the most pleasant. He crushed his lips into Gumball's and shoved himself forward, plunging inside until he was almost completely sheathed. He'd had the pain of his first, and he knew that it was like frigid water; best to take it all at once and have it fade than to torture yourself for too long.

Unlike he'd been expecting, however, the prince didn't lurch and tear their lips apart to yelp or cry out due to the sharp, sudden pain. Instead the vampire felt the candy teen's arms wrap tightly around his neck, holding him in a position where their mouths were locked. The only sound from the younger man beneath him that Marshall could detect was a shrill grunt rooted in surprise, rather than discomfort. That's not to say that the prince found the feeling to be easy to adjust to; it was like a clashing of senses, a heat wave and a breath of cold air.

The shock of his reaction almost brought Marshall to collapse, having been certain that his hastiness had broken his friend. With the burden of pain swept away a whole space was cleared in the vampire king's mind only to be filled with the inconceivable feelings that flooded his system. He scrambled to put words to it, wanting to sing to the world of the young man that loved him and how the princely body was flawless around his. The almost sickeningly sweet scent of sweat that wafted into their breathing air as Gumball heated, the gentle crush of the prince's limbs holding onto him, the warmth of his rectum, almost burning as it engulfed the elder's manhood.

Letting a soft moan slip into their fervent kiss, the candy heir arched slightly in his lover's grasp as the vampire found himself able to move, drawing out tentatively, as if reluctant to give up the heat of the bubblegum rear. As the prince drew back, separating their lips, Marshall closed his eyes to better appreciate the feeling and the sounds as he pushed his way in again, more slowly this time to better feel every inch of Gumball's insides. The pink teen sighed once his friend was sheathed to the hilt once again, letting his grip on the king's neck slack so that his fingers dragged gently through pitch black hair.

Once they dove into the pool, there was no coming up for air. Both the prince and king clung to each other, not wanting to miss a single movement between the two of them. There was a perfect simplicity to how their limbs met and how the romp was conducted. It was not a torrent of scratching and biting like those feral fantasies in the darkest corners of Marshall Lee's mind, but it wasn't a curious and ignorant poking of each other like Gumball had thought it would be either. With the world shut out they found comfort and pleasure with one another, the vampire driving himself into his bubblegum crush while Gumball moaned and held onto his undead lover.

The prince clung to his date for dear life as his mind darted in and out of focus. All of the beautiful and strange new sensations lurching through his body sent the young royal's consciousness into a corkscrew that left him unable to tell which way was up anymore. The only thing he was able to do was grip the man above him and allow his figure to react as it would, arching into and pressing against the one above it. There was no describing the ecstasy that jolted through his nerves with every movement, every thrust; the closest thing Gumball could equate it to would be the feeling of flying, or being on top of the world… or both.

Throughout the session Marshall experimented with speed and with power, and found that no matter what he did he was greeted with wanton moans and wonderful contractions from below. Gradually their limbs became less needy, Gumballs hands having found their way to fisting in the sheets along with his vampire's. The princely legs had become untucked and now wrapped around the other's waist, crossing at the ankles for a lazy support. When the air wasn't filled with their pants or lusty murmurs, it held the tempo of the bed squeak, broken only by soft groans into each other's met lips.

In the heat of the moment, the candy teen's hips began moving, gradually coming to life and bucking along with Marshall's movements, meeting his thrusts by pushing into them. It was the vampire's turn to gasp, his eyes closing as he let himself moan through the pleasure of having the pace increased still more. Beneath him, the younger royalty twisted and writhed, his head pressing into the mattress below as hard as possible while his body undulated with the rhythm of their lovemaking. Each thrust brought the vampire's manhood crushing against his lover's prostate, making the little male gland inside the prince resonate and surge with pleasure, sending bliss coursing through his every corpuscle.

"Mmmah Gum… Ah I'm gonna… Mmm Bubba I'm cumming," Marshall huffed as the younger teen ground against him. He couldn't believe that not long ago they were staggering, the hopes of them getting together slim to none. But now, not only was the night's king thrusting into the candy prince, but was receiving an eager effort. His loins burned for release, so grinding his fangs he pumped himself harder, almost tearing into his bedding with his unkempt nails.

Clutching all the more at the sheets underneath himself, his spine bowing until their stomachs pressed together, Gumball could barely muster a response, but he had envy for the words his lover was able to gasp.

"M-Marshall!" he managed to gasp, letting his hands raise to grip the elder's shoulders, clinging to them as if his life depended on his grasp. Arching and letting out a shrill cry, the candy prince had to slam his eyes shut as suddenly he felt something change drastically inside of him.

Release spilling inside his lover, Marshall growled and let himself empty out in shots. It had been a while, and after some time the vampire thought that he had actually dried up, bringing him closer to a zombielike state. But with his heart hammering the bassist held tight to his blankets and rode out the waves of ecstasy pulsing through him, enjoying the feeling along with that of hands holding him frantically. After the initial shock of cumming, Marshall Lee idly marveled at the heat it had produced, wreathing all around his member and filling every reachable inch of the candy prince's rear end. He expected his chest to be unclean, thinking he wasn't alone in release, but on inspection their outsides glistened with sweat alone.

His breath coming in uneven waves of hot panting and gasping for air, the prince was barely able to crack one eye up at the elder as his release tapered off into blissful euphoria. Gumball let out a pleading whimper as his lover's hips began to slow from the intense beat he'd been able to maintain during his orgasm. The pink teen arched and rocked his hips just slightly as if trying to coax the vampire to pick up the pace again, but he found himself tongue-tied and unable to beg with words.

With a cloud of rapture fogging his mind, Marshall was oblivious to his date's need, only able to slump forward and lay against Gumball's heaving chest. He nuzzled and warm crook of the man's shoulder and neck, kissing it affectionately with as much effort as he could muster.

"Marshall," the prince was finally able to gasp as the elder began gradually kissing his way up the pink throat, "c-come on… d-don't slow down n-now!" Closing his eyes and pinching his lower lip between his teeth, Gumball arched and let out a lusting, frustrated moan, trying to force a little more out of his lover, just enough to satisfy his own rekindled desires.

Slowly at first, the vampire rocked his hips, not truly guiding himself in or out of his lover but mostly moved inside of him. He could feel the vibrations of a groan in the prince's throat as his lips still pressed against it, and that made him smirk. He stopped only long enough to sit himself up, clearing off the upper half of the candy body to show he was again erect and needing of release. Not able to bring Gumball to it with his thrusts alone, Marshall Lee took the deprived member and began stroking it.

Shuddering the younger teen let his hips fall still, giving up the fruitless effort of returning his lover to thrusting and instead let himself be engulfed by the feeling of the vampire's hand on him again. His breaths were heavy and laced with blissful moans while Gumball looked on, eating up the sight of the wiry undead over him, giving him pleasure. Somewhere in his pleasure-clouded mind he had to admit, he liked this side of Marshall; dominant and passionate, loving and tender. If his body wasn't screaming for release he would have liked to stay in such a fiery and romantic state for ages with his lover, their two bodies pressed together with amorous vigor. That spark of heated affection, that wild desire, Gumball never wanted to give that up.

So the last leg of their stretch came quietly, nothing but the sound of the prince's happy sighs and gasps as twinges of pleasure sparked through him. The vampire king did well to keep a soft hand, not wanting another scare like before from crushing his cock. It was a gross feeling, having his seed squish around him as he pumped lazily into his lover, and as he did a bit leaked out around him. He watched the bubblegum royalty to see if he had a similar reaction, but the prince's face was lost to his bliss.

Finally with his spine bowing forward in ecstasy and a cry of pleasure in his throat, the candy teen came to his orgasm, every muscle shuddering and locking up as his release splattered up onto his stomach. As Marshall had commented on earlier, it was a very light shade of pink, perhaps in a different light it could appear white, but not under the soft-white bulb that lit the room from the vampire's bedside table. When after a long moment of continued stroking and desperate groaning Gumball's cumming ground to a halt, he collapsed completely, lying sprawled in the sheets, a quivering mas of bubblegum flavored euphoria.

With the third release that night, Marshall sunk back onto his heels in fatigue, letting his upper half flop onto the sprawled teen quite rudely. The pink heir grunted and went to scold at the vampire, but he was silenced by the soft licks across his skin to clean off his residue. After a good five minutes of cleaning Marshall Lee was satisfied, but then remembered what a mess he had made below. He snatched a garment from the cloth pile, happening to choose his own shirt. Carefully he lifted the limp prince's legs, gingerly wiping away the goo from between his cheeks. Gumball made a thankful sigh, but quickly slipped back into his tired stupor.

Crawling up the bed to join his prince, the vampire sighed contentedly and stretched out with his flank pressed against the younger's, wrapping one arm around the candy heir and pulling him close. With a quiet grunt, Gumball took the hint and snuggled against his friend's chest, listening to the gradually calming heartbeat of his lover as he closed his eyes. Their breathing slowly began to even out and before either knew it, they were asleep, bare in each other's arms and contented.

After only a few moments of their sleep, a quiet scratching came from the bedroom door. With a glowing red eye, Marshall Lee glared at it.

"_Go to sleep, Schwabl before I eat you!_" the vampire hissed. There was a soft whimper from the pet, having found its way inside and waited patiently in the living room until the strange noises had stopped before begging to go to bed with him. But with another warning growl from her master, the zombie dog trotted off and found a bed on the couch, having lost her spot to the prince.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With the bright day's rays blocked out by thick shutters, it was the vampire king who awoke first on instinct alone. He inhaled sharply through his nose and let his bear-trap jaw own to its full extent. Snapping it shut quietly he turned to roll back over into sleep, only to find another body beside him. The unconscious body of the Candy Kingdom's prince lay under the covers, face buried into the only remaining pillow on the bed. Marshall Lee figured he had kicked the other off sometime in the early morning, but found himself not caring. He smiled and contemplated using Gumball's soft chest as a substitute, but the sweet idea faded with his realization of the time.

It was morning, and the prince hadn't gone home.

Grumbling to himself, the undead teen peeked through his window only to have an eyeful of burning sun. He hissed, swiftly covering his mouth in hopes of not waking his lover. He hadn't, the bubblegum youth snoring gently into his pillow. Picking his feet off the ground, the vampire floated out of his room and shut the door painfully slow, hating that he hadn't fixed the squeak in the hinge yet. He glided over to his kitchen, reaching out for the grayish, pudgy octopus that crawled over his wall and smashed it. Quickly the trick creature turned into its phone form, singing a dial tone to the user. He looked at his fridge to a yellowed piece of paper hung there, punched in the number labeled "PG's place" and waited.

The phone on the other end rang three, rather long times before finally someone answered in a sweet, high-pitched and cheerful voice.

"Candy Kingdom Royal Call Center, how may I direct your call this morning?"

"Can you connect me to the prince's secretarial office please?" Marshall replied in a hush tone, wary of his voice carrying in to the bedroom and stirring his slumbering date awake.

"Right away sir, please hold a moment while your call is transferred." There was a moment of silence, and Marshall looked over his shoulder, watching his bedroom door to make sure Gumball wasn't waking up. He didn't want to hurt his lover by letting him wake up alone after their first real connection. Finally the other line was picked up.

"Candy Kingdom Royal Administrative Affairs Office, I'm sorry but the prince is in a meeting, this is Peppermint Maid speaking, how may I assist you?"

"Morning sugar," he whispered.

There was a curt huff at the other end.

"Who is this? This is a business line, you sicko, now if you don't-"

"Relax missy. Don't go and scream yourself into a coma. Now I know for a fact your prince isn't in a meeting."

"Oh, and how is that?" she asked, annoyed.

"He's sleeping here at my house."

The hard candy servant paused, and Marshall smiled as he could practically hear her thinking it through.

"Marshall Lee?"

"Yeah. We got in late so I figured he could crash with me. It's too bright out, so send us a coach, will ya?"

There was a long silence on the other end and for a moment Marshall had thought the line had gone dead or the maid had simply hung up on him, but finally her voice came on the line again.

"Very well, I'll see to it that a carriage is sent to collect the prince immediately. In the meantime I want no funny-business from you, night-walker, is that clear?"

"Crystal," the vampire sighed, taking her verbal scolding, knowing that he'd get the same abuse tenfold if Peppermint Maid only knew the events that had taken place in his bedroom last night.

"An escort party will arrive at your location in twenty minutes… And Marshall Lee," the candy maid's voice suddenly dropped to a dark hush, "if I find so much as a single hair out of place on his Highness's head, I will have a motion passed in royal congress that will forbid you two from ever '_hanging out_' again."

He could tell she was serious and took the warning to heart, but over the phone always took the bite out of the other caller's words.

"Yeah yeah, well take your time. I have to wake him up first."

"Marshall Lee, you'd better-" The vampire king briskly hung up, not needing a nagging so early into the day. He returned the fish phone to the wall, letting it slip back into its casual blobbish form and cling to the wall. He could feel an almost magnetic pull back to his bed, and he quickly dove under the covers to snuggle flush to his friend's side.

With a silent yawn, Gumball's eyes peeked open and moved lethargically over to the disturbance.

"Mmmmarshall," he groaned, "wha was that…?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep babe." With the vampire clearly avoiding the question, the prince shrugged and complied, returning to slumber with his new lover beside him.

It hadn't felt like but a moment since Marshall had closed his eyes and succumbed to the indulgence of his desire for sleep when there came an urgent rapping at his front door. The sound jolted the king awake and thus startled the candy teen sleeping curled against him affectionately. Marshall Lee was on his feet in an instant, scrambling to find clothes that had been scattered on his floor, tossing Gumball's garments onto the bed while he hastily dressed himself. Marshall found his shirt from the previous night but grimaced and discarded it when he remembered how he'd used it to clean the prince after their encounter. He snatched the next shirt he could find - another garment that had been tossed haphazardly on the floor days ago - and threw it on, combing his fingers through his hair to smooth over his tresses that had been mussed in their tussle.

His pet was protectively growling at the door, and another knock came across the room. The vampire king rushed to shush the little dog and push her aside, taking one last breath before opening the door.

"Yes?"

"Royal escort, we're here to collect his Highness, Prince Gumball." On the other side of Marshall's doorframe stood Peppermint Maid flanked by a pair of formidable-looking chocolate éclairs, each wielding a spear made of pretzel twists. The royal advisor leaned in through the doorway and tried to peek around the vampire, trying to find the prince. "Where is he?"

"He's getting primped and ready to go. Ya can't keep your hair perfectly quaffed in your sleep." He snickered as she glared furiously at him. They both could hear a rumble and clatter of movement from the back room, but Marshall refused to move from the door, nor did the short maid want to enter. They stood there, Peppermint Maid staring daggers at him while he tried to remain calm and composed. He looked over her until her disapproved scowl caught his eye.

"Your stripes are coming in nicely," he hummed.

Giving the vampire and indignant huff, the maid folded her arms and tried ramping up her scowl, perhaps hoping that if she glared enough at the vampire he might burst into flames and die. Her furious look only faded away when the prince emerged from the back room, his hair perfectly smoothed over and his clothing neat and tidy aside from a few wrinkles. She breathed a sigh of relief to see the prince un-bitten and appearing to be in generally good condition. Gumball adjusted his vest over his knit sweater, straightening the garment across his chest to make himself look as presentable as possible before he approached the door.

"Peppermint Maid? W-what brings you here? I thought it was just a royal escort."

"I felt the occasion called for a little professional vigilance. It's not every day that a royal carriage passes through these haunted woods." She eyed the prince as if trying to read him, pursing her lips with dissatisfaction. "Come along your Highness, I've scheduled you for a meeting with the Director of Education in two hours and you have minutes from the board's last meeting to review before you see the Director."

"Sounds like a blast, PG. Too bad I can't play," Marshall smirked with his arms folded, slipping back to let the prince pass. He watched the other teen give him a sheepish smile while his servant gave him another harsh look. As the party started to leave, all backs were turned to him until Gumball gave a quick look over his shoulder. Before the maid could see, the vampire gestured for him to call later and puckered his lips playfully. The bubblegum prince smiled and nodded, turning back to continue their discussion of his schedule.

Peppermint Maid read through the carefully planned out and precise royal agenda for the day, while the carriage rolled away, clattering down the unpaved path back towards the Candy Kingdom. Gumball sighed and watched out the window until Marshall's cave vanished behind a bend in the road. Weathering the rest of the day with little morale, the prince had finally conducted his last meeting of the day and retired to his bedchamber. Selecting a rather large book on quasars and other interstellar phenomena, and another on ichthyology, the pink royal settled down at his desk, dawning a pair of reading glasses to help him study the old, fine print. Try as he might, however, he couldn't focus on either text; as it had been all day, his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Marshall for hardly anything else.

Almost too soft to hear, there was a light tapping at his door.

"Go ahead, Peppermint, it's unlocked," the prince said, not taking his eyes off of the sentence he had been rereading for five minutes now. The doorknob jiggled as it turned and the door swung in quietly. A grand shadow was cast into the room, far too big for the tiny servant woman. A sudden fear crept over Gumball at the thought of an intruder, but a soft hum from a familiar voice instantly calmed him. "Ah, Marshall."

"Yep. Couldn't stay away I'm afraid."

A smile stretched across the prince's lips, breaking into a grin; he surely couldn't have been happier to see anyone else in that door. He leaned back in his chair as the vampire closed the bedroom door silently and floated over, grimacing as he took a peek at the books Gumball had spread out on his desk.

"I'm so glad you came over, Marshall. My mind has been slowly withering all day just trying to focus on anything but you. You're a real distraction, you know that? Even when you're not around." The prince chuckled and smiled up at the deathless teen.

Marshall Lee returned the smiled warmly, placing a hand on his friend's cheek.

"Man, it's great to hear stuff like that. That I'm on your mind… like you are on mine." He leaned over, letting his heels float up until his body was level, the cool face of the vampire closing in on its warm counterpart.

In the quiet room their lips touched, a slight force that made Gumball lean further back into his chair. Pink arms wrapped over the bitten neck of the other male, holding him in as their jaws began gently working against one another.

As the faces presses against each other, the reading glasses that once perched on his nose began smashing into his brow, smudging the lenses. The candy prince carefully took them off from between them.

"Aw," Marshall whined, "I thought those were cute… you're my cute little nerdy nerd." Gumball huffed and shoved the vampire's face playfully before pulling it back in.

Their maws had only just begun to intertwine when another quiet knock came on the bedchamber door, gingerly asking permission. The prince gasped and immediately broke their kiss apart and gave the vampire a hasty shove to put distance between them in case who ever rapped at his door decided to come in without an invitation. Taking the hint, Marshall immediately cloaked himself with his powers of invisibility, disappearing from view but remaining in the room. Gumball quickly wiped his moist lips on his sleeve and began removing the smudges from his reading glasses with the bottom end of his shirt. Replacing the spectacles on his face, he cleared his throat and tried his best to control his voice as he called to whosoever was at the door.

"Yes? It's unlocked."

Again the door opened slowly, the visitor not wanting to walk in and interrupt the prince's studies.

"Peppermint Maid, your Highness. I thought you'd like a nice cup of warm mint tea before bed." The woman smiled with her tray in hand, a steaming cup of fresh tea made for him. "I know you're hard at work, but I thought it might be a nice treat around bedtime. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, I'm just doing a bit of light reading. Tea sounds lovely, thank you." Quickly the maid entered the room, shutting the door politely behind herself before delivering the tray. Nodding graciously the prince took the warm teacup in his fingers, inhaling deeply the delicious, pungent aroma before taking a sip. "This is wonderful tea. Your own blend?"

"Oh, old Peppermint family recipe; I just put my foot in it, as they say." Gumball looked down to the cup, but still politely drank it. "So, you spent the night at… _his_ house, last night? How was… how was your time, your majesty?"

"Oh I had a wonderful time," the prince replied with a little too much enthusiasm, correcting himself by taking another sip of tea to calm his nerves. "We watched movies and played video games and ate junk food. I had so much fun, Peppermint Maid."

"Well yes, I would think so, all that mischief you two seem to be getting into." She poured herself a cup, knowing in the quiet hours she was allowed to relax and be somewhat casual. "So… did anything _else_ happen, Prince Gumball?"

"What? Gracious no! I mean… uh… well we might have k-kissed a time or two but nothing _happened_…" The prince winced, mentally kicking himself while somewhere in the room Marshall covered his face with his hands and shook his head; it was almost painful watching Gumball fail so miserably at lying.

"Ah, I see," she whispered, blowing on her tea, "you've actually gotten _that_ far with that… excuse me." She silenced herself with another sip of tea, unknowing of the glare she was getting from the unseen occupant of the room. "I didn't think you'd be interested in doing… _that_ type of activity with him."

"But I… You don't understand," the prince protested, setting his tea aside. "You don't know him like I do… you _couldn't_ understand… he's… not the way you think he is… and it wasn't like _that_… we just… it… just happened…" Gumball could feel shades of red creeping into his cheeks and he turned away quickly, glancing about the room before Peppermint Maid could notice, making sure Marshall remained invisible.

"Oh… dear Gum- oh Bubba," she whispered, knowing they were the only ones in the room she let her dutiful side slip and she reached out to grab the prince's hand. "Please, I don't mean to scold. I'm just worrying over you. I know you're having fun, as a young man should… but your duties, your kingdom. I just don't want this guy, whoever he is, to hurt you and your birthright. This place would be nothing without you, my dear."

"He won't hurt me," the prince replied with a twinge of confidence in his voice, "he loves me, he said so himself… and I love him… but even so, I would never abandon my kingdom. This place and all its citizens are far too precious to me." His furrowed brow softened a little as the maid gently stroked the backs of his hands the way she had when he was young and upset.

"I just don't know what to do, dearie. I used to wait until you came to me with your problems, and now I just sit and worry about you because you're almost too big for that." She smiled at him. "You've already outgrown me for a while now. And… I've always treated you as my own, I'm afraid. Once the king and queen departed, I couldn't just leave you all alone against the Countess. But now you've grown into a fine young man, and I can't be mothering you all the time now. I just have to get used to that."

This time it was the prince's turn to take his maid's hands in his, holding them comfortingly.

"I will never outgrow your wisdom, Peppermint, just as I'm sure I'll never outgrow the occasional need for a good scolding." He gave the servant a lighthearted smile, trying to cheer her up. "This is just one of those times when you're going to have to let me do this on my own and trust that I've retained all the lessons you've taught me up till now."

She smiled with the start of a tear in her eye, the pride of a mother swelling in her heart against the pride of a faithful servant which stopped her from crying. As the family moment warmed the room, a cool breeze barely blew through, making the hard candy shiver.

"Now where could that daft be coming from," she wondered, rubbing her shoulders. The windows to the outside were both shut tight, so Gumball merely brushed it off to castle drafts that were common. She accepted the answer and collected the tray, bidding the prince a good night's rest before sneaking a kiss to his temple. As she went to leave the room, a second pair of lips, frightfully cold, pressed against the back of the bubblegum royal's neck.

When the door clicked quietly behind the servant, Marshall didn't hesitate to regain visibility, appearing behind his prince and snaking his arms around the pink teen's shoulders. Removing his glasses and setting them aside carefully, the prince leaned back, craning his neck backwards until he was looking upside-down at the vampire. They held each other's gazes for a while before picking up where they'd left off, experimenting with the inverted kiss this time.

Gumball sighed slightly as his neck began to ache, but suddenly he could feel Marshall moving his head back upright, the vampire lifting his own body until his feet were towards the ceiling. Both were more comfortable this way while still engaging the adventure of reversed lips. Marshall Lee moaned into the other's mouth, letting his hands slip down to the edge of the prince's garb.

"Why don't we… mmmove this to the bed," the king whispered between the edges of their lips.

"I-I don't know…" the prince replied hesitantly, breaking their lips apart and looking the vampire in the eyes. "Truthfully I'm still pretty worn out. I just don't have the energy." Leaning in, Gumball smiled and gave his lover a soft peck on the forehead. "Bu I'll tell you what; I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight, at least until dawn. Will that suit you?"

"Perfect, babe. Just what I wanted." Slipping back from above him, the vampire zipped off out of Gumball's view, and as the prince turned to find him, all he saw was the rustle of the bed sheet's trim. A large mound wriggled underneath the vast bedding, but the pink teen thought his reading glasses had gotten to his true vision. He thought he saw the heap grow then shrink vastly.

"Marshall?" Gumball stood and crossed to his bedside, lifting up the plush comforter to search for his lover, finding nothing. Bringing the edge back down, a movement came from the head, shifting the pillows slightly. He reached over and pulled down the folded edge, and tried his hardest to stifle a laugh.

Marshall Lee, transformed into his small bat form, held up his tiny paws and chirped happily.

"See? Perfect snuggle size."

The prince smiled and lifted the tiny creature in his palms, sitting on the edge of the bed and poking the bat's furry tummy. When Marshall let out a little coo, the pink teen chuckled and leaned in to peck his big, heart-shaped nose.

"You're too cute," he hummed, petting the vampire's head, "you know, Peppermint Maid never let me have a pet; didn't think I should front the responsibility." Gumball smiled and set his lover back on the pillow, turning back towards his wardrobe. "You won't be any trouble, will you?" Opening his closet, the prince opened a few drawers and selected a few comfortable garments to be worn as pajamas.

"Of course not," the little bat squeaked, watching attentively as the prince lay the fresh night clothes aside. Marshall watched curiously as the younger teen removed his royal jacket and a crisp button up blouse, leaving his chest bare. Gumball then covered his torso with a black, short-sleeved shirt and paused, looking over his shoulder before his changing ritual could continue. Noticing the little bat watching him from afar, the gummy teen found himself getting suddenly shy, motioning towards the tiny vampire to turn around.

"Could you… not watch, please?" the prince shrugged his shoulders nervously.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't seen before…"

"Please, Marshall?"

Huffing, the bat buried himself into the sheets, covering up his face so that he couldn't see the teen change.

"Ok, but hurry up… it's cold in this bed."

Chuckling to himself, the prince hastened himself in removing the last of his daytime clothing and dawning a pair of pinstriped pink flannel pants. Peeking under the covers, Gumball grinned at the tiny bat curled up beneath his blankets before sliding between the sheets as well, scooping up the little creature and pulling him close. Marshall squeaked as he was cuddled close by the prince, turning in the younger's arms until he curled into the warm chest.

"Mmm, this is nice," Marshall Lee hummed into his friend's chest. "Do I really have to go in the morning? I could just hang around here and bug you all day…"

Closing his eyes and sighing, enjoying the warmth of the tiny body in his arms, the prince took his time answering, spending a moment stroking the surprisingly soft fur down the bat's spine.

"Oh, I suppose you can stay, but you gotta hide in the morning when Peppermint Maid comes for my… ah… wakeup call… I wouldn't want her thinking anything… nnnn… happened…" The pink teen stifled a yawn as he spoke, finishing by nuzzling Marshall on the top of his head.

Scratching his claws over the design of the shirt, the bat hummed a few notes thoughtlessly, looking at the decal he was flaking. He leaned back slightly and looked it over, his little eyes widening.

"Hey… is this the shirt I gave to you way back?"

"Hm?" Gumball had to look down to see what his lover was talking about, laying eyes on the rather wicked-looking band T-shirt he was wearing. "Oh, yeah it is… it's like one of my favorite shirts…"

"How come you never wear it?" he whispered, tracing his claw along the design of various creepy things.

"What do you mean? I wear it all the time… at least once a week. It's the most comfortable shirt I've got." With a drowsy smile, the prince chuckled and pressed a light kiss on the top of Marshall's head. "I never wear it during the day because I have to look super proper and stuff, but I wear it every chance I get at night… It means a lot to me."

"Really? But I gave that to you, like… before we started doing this." The furry creature wriggled his way up, shoving his head under Gumball's chin. "Back then you thought I was super creepy and juuunk." The vampire himself was a bit sleepy, rubbing his head comfortably into his lover's jaw.

"Yeah… but I thought that it must have taken a lot… I mean, at the time I didn't think you even liked me." With a soft grunt, the pink teen took on of the large bat ears between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the delicate appendage gently between his fingers. "I'm… really glad I was mistaken."

Lost in the affectionate touch of his prince's fingers, the bat growled pleasantly and kissed the neck before him appreciatively. He continued until the fingers slowed and eventually stopped, making the vampire king look up. He smiled at the sight of Prince Gumball asleep, having lost the energy to stay awake. Careful not to disturb, Marshall Lee transformed to his normal form, wrapping his arms around the sleeping candy man until now the younger's face pressed into his chest.

"I've always liked you Gumball…" he whispered softly.

It was the dead of night, the waning moon still high in the sky when a dark figure cast its shadow across the prince's window. A gnarled claw scratched quietly on the regal windowpane as a pair of beady red eyes peered through the rose tinted glass watching the sleeping pair. After a long moment of fruitless scratching and tapping, the shady stranger shifted in the darkness, melting into pure shadows and slipping through the tiniest cracks between the window and the sill. Solidifying on the other side, the shadow creature crept as silent as darkness to the edge of the bed, peering over the red satin sheets at the vampire and the prince comfortably asleep in each other's arms. Drawing wickedly sharp claws, the figure reached across the royal blankets and took Marshall's shoulder in its wickedly cold grasp, jolting him awake.

Instantly a similar iron, clawed grip came to the thing's hand, the vampire crushing its hand.

"What?" he hissed coldly. "I thought I said never to bother me before-"

"_It's time_," the thing replied, gurgling its words grotesquely.

Marshall quickly dug his nails in, making the creature screech in protest.

"_Hush, idiot, or you'll wake him up_," the vampire king hissed in a contorted, almost demonic growl. "_If you wake him, there'll be hell to pay. Leave_."

"_But-_"

"_No,_" the eyes of Marshall Lee now glowing a threatening red, "_it will begin at sunset. Now go._"

"_As you wish, your Highness, but be late again and the Ancients will not be pleased…_" the dark figure hissed in threatening response before snapping his withered fingers and vanishing like mist in the midday sun. The sound made Bubba stir in his sleep and wrap his arm more tightly around the vampire's torso, nuzzling Marshall's shoulder drowsily. Adjusting his hold of the younger royal, the deathless teen sighed, the visit having furrowed his brow with concern. In an attempt to calm his thoughts, the pale skinned elder, placed a soft kiss on the crown of his lover's head holding Gumball a little closer and letting out a sigh.

The younger of the two stirred slightly, his tired eyes opening reluctantly.

"What… whu are you doin?" the bubblegum male mumbled.

"Nothing, sleepy head. Just… had a nightmare." Marshall sighed and kissed over Gumball's brow, trying desperately to lull him back to sleep.

"Didn't know you had nightmares," the prince mumbled, blinking up at the elder, "what was it about? Is there anything I can do to help you forget it?" Resting his pink chin on the vampire's chest, the candy teen looked up at the undead young man with deep, violet eyes.

The long-lived teen bit his lip but knew it was too late into the night for intimate shenanigans. Instead he nuzzled into his lover and sighed quietly.

"Just stay here, ok? Like… don't go anywhere."

"Nnnn ok, Marsh…" Gumball snored as his sleep drug him back into unconsciousness. The vampire thanked his stars that the youngest didn't prod further; seeing as all he wanted to do was spend his last few hours of night simply in each other's company. That, and he hoped to get as much sleep as he could. The days ahead now were sure to be deprived of time to rest…

Dawn crept in through the prince's window, a paper-thin sliver of sunshine slipping through the tiny crack in Gumball's slightly ajar window. The light disturbed the sleeping prince and with a reluctant grunt, he rolled over. Hid body, however refused to go back to sleep and as he slowly awoke, the previous night slowly came back to him. He remembered the vampire that had shared his bed in the night and rolled back, feeling the adjacent sheets for his lover's body but finding nothing but cold, messy sheets.

Forcing his eyes open, the space was indeed bare of another being, but a piece of his stationary was setting ever delicately on the empty pillow. The candy prince sighed and grabbed it, squinting at the crude handwriting through his foggy morning vision.

'_Be back later,_

'_Marsh'_

The prince sighed, and set the note aside, crumpling it out of frustration; he'd awoken with such hope for a day spent with the vampire, only to have that hope dashed. With a huff, Gumball combed his hair back away from his face, trying to brush off his disappointment at finding the bed barren. Grunting, he finally managed to rouse himself from beneath his satin blankets and begrudgingly began his morning routine. He bathed quickly and reviewed his daily agenda with Peppermint Maid while reshaping his bubblegum quaff. Over his breakfast, he was read notes from a meeting that had been held by the Goblin City High Council which passed new legislation regarding trade routes and taxation on Goblin land.

The day passed on sluggishly, more official business passing over his desk. Often the prince's thoughts went back to his lover, wondering what could possibly be important enough to pull him away from his plan to creep inside the castle. He contemplated while signing through documents and listening to his peoples' concerns during his hearing session, thinking up wild, imaginative stories of what Marshall could be doing throughout Aaa. Every situation of tomfoolery he could dream up only made him angrier, the image of the vampire king having loads of fun without him getting under his skin.

The royal grew weary with worry and exhaustion, eventually retiring to the kitchen where he began taking his stress out on a mixture of eggs, buttermilk sugar and flour with a mixing spoon. Stirring heartily at the batter, Gumball mixed the stress away from his mind, pouring himself into the deep red recipe. With a huff, the royal teen poured the paste into a bunt mold and was in the process of lifting it into the oven when a pair of slender arms wound their way around his waist.

A hasty kiss was given, snuck into the side of Gumball's neck, making the prince's hands clench around his dish.

"Told you I'd be back. Whatcha baking?"

The pink teen gasped and would have whirled in Marshall's arms if it wasn't for the delicate brew in his hands.

"Marshall!" The younger protested quickly, puffing out his cheeks in an attempt to pout without seeming too flustered. He squinted and glared over his shoulder at the vampire for a brief second before he forced himself to close his eyes, take a deep breath and calm himself. His shoulders lowered and he let out a rather long sigh, lowering his cake mold and placing it on the counter with a grunt. "I'm not pleased with you right this moment, sir."

"Why?" the older teen let go of his prisoner. "Oh, about the whole leaving thing. Sorry, I had to go get something for you before I left, so I-"

"Left? What are you talking about?"

Marshall Lee sighed.

"Here, go put your pie away and I'll tell you." The undead man floated over to the table sat against the wall, holding off his explanation.

"…it's not a pie," Gumball grumbled as he obediently finished his process and placed his cake onto the counter. The prince pulled a stool out for himself, not bothering to offer a seat to his floating friend. He couldn't help himself and propped his chin up with an arm on his countertop, looking up at Marshall with a brow furrowed with concerned. "What is this about, Marshall?"

"First, put out your hand." For once there wasn't his normal playful grin, but instead a deep-set look of urgency.

"Marshall Lee, what are-"

"Just do it." The vampire king was hasty, but seeing that his rash demands wouldn't get him anything but crossed arms and a frown, he quickly changed his tone "…please put out your hand. It's important."

The pink prince eyed him suspiciously, but sighed.

"Will you tell me what is going on if-"

"Yeah yeah, just do it." Marshall pushed his hand into his pocket as Gumball reluctantly stuck out his right hand, grabbing it quickly while slipping something onto his finger. "There. Done."

Retracting his hand, the younger took a good long look at the ring on his right ring finger. Wrapped around the digit was a beautiful silver ring with a large, red gem embedded, glittering in the white overhead light. He squinted at the jewel, thinking it must have been a trick of the light at first but upon closer look his eyes confirmed it, the scarlet crystal was actually glowing softly, the light pulsating quickly. Looking up at the vampire, Gumball's eyes softened and he fingered the ring with his left hand.

"Marshall, what is this?"

"Can't tell you." Marshall bit his lip.

"…What?"

"Look, you can't ask what it is, not yet anyway. And I have to go away for a while and you can't ask me why or where. You just have to trust me on this."

Gumball huffed and looked at the ring again, flustered by the secrecy of it all.

"But I… you can't just- what if-"

"No GumGum, no questions. Just trust me."

The prince was silent, his head drooping. He looked up sadly.

"… Can you at least tell me how long you'll be gone?"

"… About a month, but hey-" the blue-skinned male stroked his friend's cheek, "I'll be back before you know it."

Looking down the prince sighed and let his shoulders slump, his brows furrowing with angst. This wasn't what he'd been hoping for when he'd wished so many times during the day that Marshall would be back soon; this was… distressing. He combed his fingers through his hair and held his head in his hands, his shoulders shivering a little as his princely constitution quavered on its foundation a little.

"Marshall… I… I don't want this… I don't want you to leave…"

The vampire sighed dejectedly, knowing this would happen. Not to possibly anger his lover, Marshall gingerly placed his hand over Gumball's trembling shoulders. After there was no response, the raven-hair situated himself to sit on the prince's lap and hold his head, the sad royal instantly latching onto him.

"Shh Gummy… It's not forever. I just gotta go do something for a while, then I'll be right back."

"No," the pink teen protested into the vampire's shoulder, clutching him close so as to keep him for disappearing. "I don't want you to go, please." Looking up, Gumball bit his lip, trying to force himself to become firm and strong. His whole life he'd been faced with adversity only on rare occasion, and still he had not developed quite the willful strength he needed to stave off the heartache. He really couldn't stand it to see his loved ones leave.

"Gumball," Marshall whispered, stroking the back of his prince's head, "I don't want to go. But it's something that I have to go do. Trust me." He leaned in and placed his lips over the sugar teen's, only to lean back and smile. "I'd much rather be here with you than go… but I have to."

"You swear you'll be back? You'll come back to me?" The younger teen looked up and frowned, his brows knitting with worry. With a quiet, displeased grunt, Gumball took the undead teen's hands in his own, squeezing them tightly. "You're not going to… forget me?"

"Dude, I can't forget you if I tried. In fact…" Showing his good humor, the elder squinted his eyes at the other, wrinkling his nose and screwed his mouth to the side. For a few seconds he switched his lips to both sides of his face, humming playfully. Finally he dropped the face and smiled. "Nope. Can't be done. You're stuck in my head, I'm afraid." He got the tiniest of smiles from his lover, and taking it as a victory the red-drinker's grin grew. "Don't worry. I won't be having any fun where I'm going. As soon as I'm done, I'm heading right back home to you, so have me a welcome back party waiting, ok?"

The prince grumbled, but eventually gave in with a sigh. With a soft look in his eyes, Gumball slouched a little, taking his time studying Marshall's face as if trying to memorize every cell, burning the image of the undead teen forever into his mind.

"So," he replied in a hushed tone, trying to feel braver than he was in lieu of the situation, "how long until you have to leave?"

Marshall sighed and leaned gently into the prince.

"Not long. I can stay probably until your little cake is cooked."

The younger nodded and rose to his feet silently, turning back towards the counter and lifting the bowl of mix into the overhead oven. The temperature was marked and the timer was set for a half hour, but before he was even through making sure the dessert would cook properly, there were wiry arms around his waist again. Grunting quietly, Gumball closed the oven door, removed his oven mitts and turned around in the vampire's arms humming softly with happiness as their lips met with wordless passion.

Together they occupied the room, Marshall Lee taking to the air with Gumball in his lap, making sure the doors were locked before engaging. Hovering in the middle of the room, the sugary prince was cradled by the vampire's body, the two attacking each other's mouths and cloths with desperation, trying to beat the clock.

Their heated maws mashed together and their tongues intertwined with urgent passion as their bodies became closely wrapped around one another. With arms clutching each other firmly, they floated above the counter island in the center of the kitchen, locked in each other's hands. In their hot meeting, the two teens pressed their bare chests together, feeling the warmth of one another's desire as they clung to the curves of each other's bodies.

Time flew between them, and before they knew it, the tiny chiming of the timer sounded like the toll of a death clock. Marshall Lee was the first to slow his actions, saddened more as his lover kept kissing him, trying so hard to drown out the ringing with his wanton moans. But the vampire king had to hold to his word and lowered them to the stool. He had to fight to pry Gumball's hands form his body, but he scooped up the prince's trembling chin with his hand.

"Remember; it's not forever. Now you have to promise to do me four things, ok?"

Gumball grimaced, having to admit to himself that their time was over and goodbyes were needed. Looking up he nodded.

"Alright, they're gonna sound weird, but just do them. First, say pinochle four times before you go to sleep. Second, don't step on any cracks, for any reason at all. Third, don't accept any form of boysenberry dessert, and if they force it in your hand, throw it directly in their face. Don't give me that look, just do it!" Huffing, he ran his claws through his black tresses, trying to calm down. "Now this last bit is important… While I'm gone… please… don't stop thinking about me."

Clenching his teeth to stay the tremor in his jaw, the prince blinked away the mist in his eyes, and nodded quietly, fearing he might lose his control if he tried to speak. He nodded slowly and swallowed a painful lump that rose up in his throat at the thought of being without the vampire for so long. Taking a long breath and closing his eyes, Gumball finally sighed, assured that he'd be able to maintain his composure enough for a short goodbye.

"Marshall… you take care of yourself… I don't want you getting sick or hurt when there's nothing I can do to help… I… I love you."

"And I love you, Gummie." He pressed his lips to the prince's forehead, but before Gumball could recapture his lover's face to kiss again, Marshall vanished, turning invisible to avoid a hard farewell.

In that last moment, the pink teen could feel his lover slip through his fingers like water and he could feel the very warmth leave the room. It was in that instance that his knees buckled and he fell onto all fours, crouching on the kitchen floor in silence for a very painfully long moment. This was all too soon and it made his heart ache, like the vampire had just torn the rug out from underneath his feet, causing him to topple. After what felt like an eternity of shuddering and fighting to bit back the rolling waves of hurt that crashed over him, Gumball finally crumbled, collapsing and for the first time in years, he cried.

Having spent the last hour looking for the prince, Peppermint Maid sat herself into the servants break room, sighing heavily. She had checkout out every normal resident of his highness, but no signs. She was about to call it a day and begin the task of managing the dinner preparations when the fire alarms began to go off. Looking to the staff's switchboard, she saw that the problem was in the kitchen. The older hard candy grumbled and hurried along to the room, running into the locked door. Angrily she pulled out her key ring, unlocking the usually open room and burst through the door. Smoke was pouring out of the oven and the sprinkler system already had drenched the room.

Quickly she searched the room for the extinguisher, but found through the smoke that her charge had found it, turning its blasting nozzle on the fire hazard. It was soon over, the floors soaked and the ruined oven covered in a combination of foam and charred metal. The maid wiped her forehead and placed a hand on the wobbly prince.

"Oh my… well wasn't that exciting. Are you all right, your Majesty?"

"No…" the prince whispered quietly, half hoping Peppermint Maid wouldn't hear to simply avoid re-invoking his misery. To his server, the young royal was quite a sight to behold; shirtless and soaking from the spray of the sprinklers overhead Gumball's face was fraught with grief and his eyes were ringed and bloodshot. The pink teen staggered to his feet, dropping the fire extinguisher and letting his hands hang limply at his sides. "Come on, Peppermint. Let's get you out of here before you start to melt."

"Oh, I'm alright your highness; it's you I worry about. What happened?" She quickly dragged him to the washroom and draped a towel over his shoulders, carefully drying his hair without ruffling it too much. He was silent as she fixed his quaff, something the prince rarely did. He was particular about his hair and hated to be fussed over. She continued to try and coax an explanation out of her royal chief, but he was quiet, something heavily burdening him.

It was unnerving to see Gumball so morose; the young man typically had such a cheerful disposition. Something must have been seriously out of balance to send his mood on such a wayward pitch, and being her overprotective, matriarchal self, Peppermint Maid could only fear the worst. As she dried and groomed the downtrodden prince, the server couldn't help but notice a couple patches of violet and blue splotching his otherwise flawless pink skin. At first she said nothing, not wanting to bring something of a touchy nature up with the gummy royal while he was in such a melancholy state, but it finally got to her and she had to bring it up.

"Gumball… what are all these marks?" Her voice trembled a little as she draped a blanket over her charge's shoulder. "That… Marshall hasn't… hit you… has he?"

Roused from his fog of despair, he turned back to her, grasping the maid's hand frenziedly.

"No! These… t-these are nothing."

"These are not nothing," she huffed, loosing herself for an instant. Remembering her place she brushed her apron. "These are not healthy. If he is the cause of them, then he is a strain on your health, and that cannot be tolerated. If I must, your highness, with all respects… I will have a higher authority see to it that he isn't near you to do such harms."

"No, Peppermint… you don't need to do that… it's just a little color." The prince could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks as he looked down at the little discolored patches Marshall had littered his chest with in their moment of passion. "It's not the way you think it is… I… it's okay… it didn't hurt or anything…"

"Prince Gumball, I will not have you making excuses for that monster! Now if he has struck you, I will see to it that-"

"He sucked the red out."

The statement floated in the air for a moment.

"He… he what?" she asked.

"He sucked the red out of my skin and therefore it turned blue. Happy? It didn't hurt and he wasn't doing it to be mean."

The maid sighed and leaned forward, placing a hand on the prince's collar bone where a dark cerulean patch was evident. She shook her head solemnly quietly showing her disapproval but still not being sure whether to speak up or keep her opinions to herself. Her brow furrowed and she scrutinized Gumball's torso, finding little blue splotches all up and down his chest, even leading down his abdomen and hips. She looked away out of embarrassment, bashful about so examining her charge's body, even if it was for a concern of hers.

"I… I don't approve of this, your Highness," she murmured.

"Well you don't have to approve," he snorted. The words bit into an old wound of hers and she retracted her touch. It was true; her opinion ultimately didn't matter. He could see the hurt, but before he could apologize she composed herself.

"I understand. It is just in my best interest to keep you well, your majesty. I will hunt the beast down myself if he has caused you harm, but if not… your life is yours to conduct. Will you be needing anything else, your highness?"

He looked down, pulling the blanket around his shoulders a little more until the cloth covered the markings on his torso. Folding his hands in his lap, Gumball sighed before looking up at his maid shyly.

"Perhaps… a cup of hot chocolate? That is, if it's not too much trouble." Peppermint Maid smiled softly as she rose to her feet; it was rare that the young man requested hot chocolate. When the prince was young, the warm drink was a sort of comfort for him, helping him to briefly forget his woes. Later in life, Gumball had graduated to more adult drinks such as tea and coffee, but still used his childhood comfort beverage when life had him in the doldrums.

With a nod the head maid left, fetching a plate of cookies from her personal stash along with his cocoa and her own tea. She brought back the treat, seeing he had dressed in a relaxed dress shirt. Blowing attentively on the hot chocolate, she passed it off to her young leader and smiled as he drank it. She couldn't help but add her mint twist to it, and he seemed to receive it well.

The pair sat at the foot of Gumball's regal bed for a long, quiet while, neither daring break the silence lest the previous mood sprout from its own ashes. Eventually, however, the prince sipped the last of his drink and looked down at the stained bottom of the mug, suddenly feeling just as empty as the cup in his hands. His shoulders slumped a little more and gathering his courage, the pink teen finally spoke.

"He's gone, Peppermint… he flew out, leaving only a promise that he'd be back in a month…" He paused and set the mug aside thoughtfully, "I'll wait for him, no matter how long… I just… I fear for him."

Slowly she placed her cup back on its saucer, trying to understand and sympathize. Quietly she set aside her distaste for the vampire and sighed.

"I see… did he tell you where he would be staying for this month?"

"He didn't tell me anything… he said I couldn't ask questions… which only makes me worry more, but I feel like if anything, he's earned my trust and it's the very least I can do to pay it to him." The prince looked up with an expression that made it evident that he was trying to force himself to be hopeful in spite of all his concerns and anxieties. "Am I making sense, or do you think I sound too wistful?"

"What I've gathered, your highness-"

"Peppermint, please." Gumball raised his eyebrows and she smiled.

"Alright- Bubba… from what I see… you truly care about him. I'll never quite understand why, but it is a fact now, and worry comes hand in hand with the people you care about. I nearly worry my stripes off just fussing over you." She casually sipped her tea, forcing herself to be supportive. "No, you are in the right. You two have been nearly inseparable as of late, and now he leaves for some reason or another. You are in your right mind to worry over him, but he is capable of handling himself, of that I'm sure."

"I wish he would have let me know where he was going or told me he would be leaving beforehand… I would have given him a token to remind him that I'm… thinking of him…" Gumball glanced down to peek at the beautiful ring around his finger, the scarlet gem still pulsing dimly in the low light.

Seeing the sparkle, the maid couldn't help but lean in, gasping at the brilliance of the rock.

"What is- did he give that to you?" She reached out and took his hand, rolling it back and forth to let the light catch the glimmering stone. "It's… gorgeous- wait! What does this mean, Prince Gumball?"

"I… I'm not sure," the gummy teen said, taking a moment to closer study the gem, "he told me to wear it and to not take it off, and he gave me some other weird instructions like not to step on cracks or eat boysenberry…" He looked up with a befuddled expression on his face as if he'd just now realized the strangeness of Marshall's requests. "They all seem so peculiar now… but he said he'd explain when he came back…"

"Well that sounds like he's a bit of a superstitious fellow. The cracks I understand… but boysenberry? Ah well, if he says he has an explanation, I'd love to hear it." She sipped her tea attentively, raising an eyebrow to her charge. "So… what does it mean to you, I wonder."

Looking down at the glistening gem Gumball hummed quietly, rolling the jewelry thoughtfully around his finger. He watched for a moment as the deep red stone's glowing pulsed and for a moment he felt the light come into synch with the beating of his heart and it was as if he could feel a second throbbing in his veins. He swallowed to keep from gasping at the strange feeling, but as soon as it came, the sensation inside him vanished as the glowing and his heart came to find different tempos.

"I… I think it's a promise if nothing else… that he'll be back… a token of his love…"

"A token of love. How… humane." The word was oddly placed in her mouth, but she nodded. "Perhaps he's not such a monster after all."

"He's not a monster at all," Gumball protested quietly, folding his hands neatly in his lap and straightening his back. "Truly I don't understand why you continue insisting that he is some foul beast. Contrary to his blood, he's gentle and kind. Why is it you dislike him so?"

"How he presents himself to everyone else makes him fiendish looking. I'm sorry if I don't trust the gentle nature of someone when I never see it. That's a bit to ask for." She could see the disappointment in the prince's eye, so she raised a hand. "But… but, seeing as you've become quite taken with him… I suppose he's not all evil. With time, I believe, I can learn to see the good in him you see. I trust your judgment, Bubba."

With a smile slipping onto his lips, the pink teen inched a little closer to his servant, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and giving her a sideways hug.

"You'll learn to see the side of Marshall I see, I have confidence in that." Gumball shrugged slightly, letting his thoughts stray to the vampire for a blissful moment, remembering their most tender, loving moments before he remembered that he would be without the king for a whole month. The thought made the prince's smile instantly retreat, his heart sinking a little in his chest.

The hug went slack, and pulling away Peppermint Maid saw that the warm-heartedness of her prince was gone. She smiled sympathetically and rubbed his shoulder.

"Someone needs more hot cocoa. Would you like marshmallows this time?"

"Yes please" the young man murmured, scooting back on the edge of his bed and pulling his legs to his chest, resting his chin sullenly on his kneecaps. He could tell Peppermint Maid was trying her best to cheer him up, but right this very moment, the only living creature capable of bringing him comfort was Marshall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

And so it came to pass, a month without Marshall Lee in the land of Aaa, and for the ruler of the Candy Kingdom it was a long, grueling month indeed. Legislation and administration went on as usual, but Prince Gumball found himself needing the boring tasks more and more. When he was immersed in the paperwork he found his mind far away from his stress and worry. At night, when all was silent around him, he would watch his window in hope of a scratch on the glass or a ghastly face to appear and demand its way in. He had never liked how the vampire found it hilarious to frighten him for mere giggles, but now the teen found himself craving a good fright, if it only meant he could punch his Marshall Lee and then be back in his arms.

In the early days of the deathless young man's absence, Gumball found himself being startled several times as the ring on his finger became synchronized with the beating of his heart increasingly frequently, giving his chest an uncomfortably tight feeling. As the days went on, the feeling came more often and lasted for longer periods until finally he and the ring seemed to lock in to one heartbeat. At first the candy heir was afraid of the tense feeling, but over the course of that week he grew accustomed to the heavy, tight sensation. At night he would fall asleep with his hands folded across his chest imagining that it was his heart and Marshall's that were so perfectly in tune, throbbing in unison in spite of their separation.

His right hand, Peppermint Maid, grew increasingly concerned as the days passed, and every so often she would ask how he was. He smiled the first few times and lied, but quickly his mind wandered until he ignored her completely. She became short with the other staff in turn, and as it worked down the chain the whole kingdom seemed a bit dreary, all of the kingdom's subjects being almost infected by the Prince's sadness.

It didn't help when one evening the staff had unknowingly prepared boysenberry cobbler for dessert, resulting in a pan of warm pastry being flung in the face of one of the waiters. For a moment, the prince stood, having knocked over his chair, his lungs heaving as adrenaline pulled through his system. He looked wide-eyed and fearful until the gravity of the stares his staff was giving him began to sink in. Realizing too late exactly what he'd done, Gumball beat a hasty retreat to his bedchamber, while rumor of the bizarre scene spread like wildfire throughout the palace.

With their prince refusing to come out of his room, the worried employees talked their head into giving their go-to protectors a call. Late at night, Peppermint Maid placed a call to the blonde adventuress and her cat, begging them to check in on the strangely acting royal, seeing as the staff wasn't being of any help. The girl agreed, saying she's come over the next day and try to occupy Gumball's time the best she could.

The next morning, sometime after the prince missed breakfast, a knock came at his chamber door. Laying quietly on top of his sheets, the young man ignored the request for entry, staring longingly at the scarlet gem on his finger, concentrating on the feeling of his own heartbeat.

"Your highness?" came Peppermint Maid's voice sternly, "you've got company. I know you're upset but the Countess and I didn't raise a rude prince, now open this door and greet your guests." Silently and reluctantly, Gumball finally hauled himself to his feet. Despite the fact that he'd been shut in his room for nearly fourteen hours, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, making him feel all the more miserable. Finally with a low click the bedroom door clicked and swung open slowly.

Baring a large grin, Fionna stood with her backpack and companion.

"Hey PG, what's up? We were gonna go exploring and junk, and Cake made a picnic. Wanna go out to the Marshmallow Meadows while it's still warm out?"

"No th-" the prince began to say, rubbing his eye, but he was interrupted as Peppermint Maid cleared her throat and gave him a sternly insistent look. Sighing Gumball looked back at Fionna and nodded "I'd love to."

"Algebraic! Let's get going then," Cake purred, bristling her fur up in excitement. "And maybe my sweet Lord Monochromicorn would like to join. Packed him an extra special something something." The feline smiled and rubbed her hands together, making her way outside to the stables. Fionna followed quickly after her, leaving Prince Gumball to stand dumbly at his doorway. He almost contemplated shutting the door and crawling back onto his bed, but his pushy maid strolled past him and grabbed a light jacket, helping his arms through the sleeves.

"Now Prince Gumball, this is good for you. You need a bit of fresh air, I think, and hopefully a little time with your friends will get you out of this funk. I called Lumpy Space Prince earlier, and he said he would give you a call after some meeting he had at the mall this afternoon. I think some time with him might brighten your mood as well."

"I think… I think you're right… as usual" the prince replied with a sigh, zipping up the light jacket and smoothing over his hair. "All of this… business has gotten me stressed out. Cancel all of my appointments for the day, -"

"I'm way ahead of you sire, your schedule is clear." With a sweet smile, the servant shrugged and winked at her charge, receiving a grateful hug in return.

"Don't expect me back too soon," Gumball called over his shoulder as he made his way down the stairs towards the front gate of the palace where Fionna, Cake, and Lord Monochromicorn were already waiting.

So with a quick trek over to their favorite fields and a large spread laid out, the quartet ate together and recapped on their adventures since after their last meeting. The two girls recounted plenty of fierce battles and plenty of fun people they met, but all along the prince was only half listening; he nodded politely but his thoughts were miles away.

When it came the candy heir's turn to share his stories of the past many weeks, he fumbled for a moment before passing his time off as uneventful. He mentioned the piles of paperwork he sifted through day after day and the new volumes that had been added to his library, all of which was true, but he left out the vast majority of what had really been occurring. Never once did he drop the vampire's name, and Lord Monochromicorn knew this act was purposeful; Gumball was clearly trying to hide the affair away, no other explanation would suffice. As such, the loyal mount never mentioned all the trips to Marshall's home he'd taken the prince on.

After a while the two animals migrated further in the meadow, wanting their alone time, leaving the two teens to sort things out. Fionna knew loud and clear that there was something wrong with her bud, but she was never really good at advice. So swallowing another swig of her drink, she scratched the back of her neck.

"So… um I heard you've been kinda bummed lately, and you threw some tart thing at someone… what's up with that, yo?"

"Oh… uh… well" the Gumball looked away, watching for a moment as Cake and Lord Monochromicorn dove and breached through the heaps of marshmallow blooms. "I've just been under a lot of prince-type stress lately… the Goblin kingdom's trying to expand their trade routes to reach as far as the Sea of Something, which means they would have to cut across Candy land… And about the cobbler… I… just recently…" he looked down at the ring on his finger and for a split instant thought to tell her his whole, true story but stopped himself. "I recently found out I have a… uh… severe boysenberry allergy… I was afraid it would make me ill…" Gumball trailed off awkwardly, looking down at his feet and occupied the quiet moment by taking another sip of soda from his can.

"But I've seen you gobble down some boysenberry, dude."

"Yes well people can develop an allergy even if they didn't have it at birth."

"Oh… well ok then," she muttered, fishing out another sandwich out for herself. "So… Why don't the goblins just walk around? If it's that big of a deal, I bet Quiet Queen will have no problem making a trail."

"Well the issue is that the Candy Kingdom could benefit from the trade route coming through our land, but the goblins are demanding we pay for any infrastructure they construct through our land." The prince seemed to loosen up a little as he spoke of diplomatic policy, thankful that the subject had veered away from the boysenberry incident.

"Well… that sounds like it sucks, man. Maybe ya'll can build the stuff so they don't have to." The adventurer wasn't well acquainted with how government stuff worked, but her friend knew that and was happy to dumb it down so she could still have an opinion. She hated being left out of big stuff like this.

"That is a possibility," the prince mused, "but the cost of construction labor in the Candy Kingdom is far greater than in the Goblin Kingdom because of the skewed proportion of laborious versus scholarly occupations in the Candy Kingdom…" Gumball paused a moment, realizing he'd lost Fionna in the jargon again. "Because more goblins work in construction, it's cheaper for them to build a road than it is for candy people to."

"Oh ok… plus they are bigger and tougher, so it'll get done faster." She gulped back another sip and blinked. "No offence, Gumball." He laughed it off to her relief and the conversation continued. An hour passed before the talking grew thin, so the pair retreated to their usual game of picture clouds. With the swirly, fluffy clouds constantly shifting, different images could be interpreted, and the tow had a few laughs. But Fionna knew that there was still something wrong with her friend, so rolling to her side, she cupped her face in her hand.

"So what's really up? I heard you were having lots of fun lately, but now you're a sad sack."

"Oh, it… it's really nothing. I've been under a lot of stress lately, but it's no big deal. I just needed some time away from the castle." Gumball smiled sheepishly, hoping that he was somehow getting better at lying. No such luck however, Fionna was experienced enough to know what deception looked like.

"Come on dude, I can tell you're lying. Whatever it is that's bugging you, you can tell me about it. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure," the pink teen mumbled, averting his eyes, "it's kind of a… personal matter really."

"Well it wasn't exactly business when I had to tell you about the Ice Queen dressing up like you thing…" she grimaced at the memory but focused on the matter at hand. "Now… is it like you're going out with someone?"

"Well… y-yes and no… it's complicated, and I don't want to bore you with the details…" The prince nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "The point is that I might have been seeing someone, and now that someone may be away for an extended period of time."

"Oh man," she whispered, leaning back with her soda clenched in hand. The blonde looked down to the cool beverage and turned it in her hand, wondering what to say. "That… that sucks plums dude. You know why they left?"

"No," the prince sighed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands, "they wouldn't say, just that they'd be back in a month and that I should wait for them…" Gumball looked suddenly quite glum, sighing dejectedly and looking off towards the horizon as if hoping his lover would come over the crest of the next hill. "I just don't think I realized… how long a month could possibly feel."

"Yea, that's like… 60 days or something, right?"

Gumball managed a smile.

"About half that. Most likely 30 or so."

"Well see? At least you don't have to wait for twice that long." Fionna grinned and took a victory sip, thinking that she had saved the mood. Her companion thought about it and tried to let that fact better his mood, but with such a large number of days keeping them apart, it still seemed like an eternity.

The thought of how long he still had before Marshall would return only served to further dampen the royal teen's mood, making his frown deepen.

"I'm trying to find comfort in your words and company Fionna," he mumbled, "but I really came out here to try and avoid thinking about him-"

Before he could retracted his words, the pronoun slipped and Fionna was already gasping at the thought.

"_Him_? Like… like a _dude_? What the flub, man? I thought you were like, into ladies and junk? Wait, so you're with a guy that's gone and-"

"Fionna!" he interrupted urgently, giving the adventuress a look that urged her to keep her voice down. "It's not what you're thinking it is… like I said… it's complicated." He looked warily over his shoulder to be sure that Fionna's outburst hadn't alerted Cake or Lord Monochromicorn who were busy still chasing each other around the meadow. "I mean… _yes_, I still like women… with one exception… and… oh I don't know."

"Alright, just chill man," she assured, sitting back after having raised herself up to her knees. "It's… it's cool Gumball. I mean I'm just surprised a little. But um… I have to ask now-"

"Fionna, please," he begged, but she raised and hand before he could continue.

"Wait. Now I'm not saying anything, but… I know a guy who's supposed to be gone for the month, but I'm almost positive that you wouldn't be dating him… so just to clarify… who are you going out with?"

"I'd rather not disclose that information," the prince replied stiffly, averting his gaze and attempting to appear as prestigious as possible. He only stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, and as he expected, Fionna was watching him intently with a growing smile crossing her lips. "Don't you give me that smile like you know," he grunted, hoping for his life that she wouldn't say aloud the name he knew they were both thinking.

"Come on, PG… I know only one guy who's gone for a month. He does it every year, the same time and I know he just left. Just tell me!" She leaned up again, scooting herself really close as to seal the space between them, blocking out all possible listeners. "Tell me."

"Plenty of people take vacations on an annual basis," the prince retorted quietly, his voice almost a hiss as he could feel annoyance building up in him. Why was it Fionna insisted on hearing it from the horse's mouth? It was so aggravating, especially when Prince Gumball _absolutely_ did not want to tell her. "Besides, it's a secret. One I don't intend to share."

"Aw man, that's not fair. I told you that super-secret a while ago about how _I don't like Cake's dulcimer_," she leaned closer and whispered the secret, hoping the cat wouldn't overhear, "and you super-swore you wouldn't tell. See if you told me-"

"No Fionna, this is bigger than a secret musical preference," he murmured back, his brow furrowing to show his displeasure with her persistence. "No matter how many times you ask, I'm not going to tell you so you might as well give up." Gumball folded his arms across his chest, taking a firm stance on the subject.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me, then I have to guess. And if you're so wound up about it, then it must be someone real important that you wanna keep a secret." She tapped her fingers together playfully, only irritating the prince more. "So it's a dude that's away for a whole month and probably a dude I know, since you're being all secretive…" With the largest grin she could muster, she leaned close to his ear. "It's Marshall Lee."

Before she could revel in the shocked expression on her friend's face, the royal had clapped his hand quickly over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything more.

"_Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être stupide quand il a d'importance?_" he hissed out of frustration. It seemed impossible to keep his secret a secret; at this rate the entire Candy Kingdom would know of his private romance by the time winter hit. "_You can never tell a soul_."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the growl.

"… Did you just call me stupid?"

"No," he grumbled, "it's a different language. You don't know what I said. Now I'm serious Fionna!"

With a tiny peep of success, the adventuress motioning with her fingers across her lips that the secret was safe with her.

"_Gumball, are you embarrassed of something? It's ok…_" she reached out a hand to place on his, but he retracted it. "_I mean, he's my friend too, so it's cool, just surprising. It's nothing to be all scared about._"

"I'm not scared of anything" the prince snapped, huffing and averting his gaze irately, "I'm just not comfortable with more people knowing, and I say this knowing full well you are incapable of keeping someone else's secret from Cake." He pursed his lips knowing things like this were of little consequence if only Fionna knew, but the second she told her cat, things would only become infinitely more complex. The calico was vastly more mature than her human counterpart and would understand all the little implications of his and Marshall's relationship the second she caught wind of it.

"Aw come on, I can-"

"Royal Promise." Gumball crossed his arms and closed his eyes, not afraid of pulling out that card again. It had proved to be effective, and why fix something that wasn't broken.

"What? Do I have to?"

"Fionna." There was no waver in his voice, and she sighed, holding up a hand.

"I royal promise I won't tell."

"Thanks Fionna," Gumball replied with a sigh, letting his shoulders relax finally. "I'm sorry to make you promise, but I can't let it get out into the Kingdom that Marshall and I are… well… you know…" his cheeks flushing, the pink young man looked down embarrassedly.

"Oh right, I get you." The blonde girl rubbed her shoulder and looked away, not knowing what to say. Even though she couldn't tell anyone else, was it ok to talk about? All these questions were rushing into her head, and she couldn't help but poke the already growling bear. "So… when do you guys… go out?"

"Is this really the only thing you want to talk about?" Gumball asked, hoping a little prompting might be able to get the blonde off the subject of his affair with the vampire king, but he would have no such luck. The girl sat up a little straighter, looking attentive and nodded her head, the ears in her hat flopping as if they were beckoning the prince to dish. "Alright, fine, but this stays entirely between you and me, understand?" Again she nodded, though for whatever reason, it didn't comfort the young man much. "Since he doesn't do too well in the sunlight, we've been hanging out at night until recently. To tell you the truth, it's got my circadian rhythm completely out of whack…"

"Oh ok, that makes sense. I kept seeing him only in the daytime for a while, but he didn't tell me he was dating someone at night." She smiled warmly, getting the meaning to the vampire's explanation. "He told me he had very important business to take care of."

"If by 'important business' he meant 'keeping Prince Gumball up all hours of the night' then yes, I'd say he had _very_ important business to take care of." The royal muttered indignantly and folded his arms across his chest, sulking a little before he remembered how many more days it would be before he could stay up late with the vampire again.

"Aw don't be a butt, Prince Gumball. He was acting happier than his old self, so he must be having a ton of fun with you. He was singing more than usual and would have to leave a lot earlier every time I tried to hang out with him. But it's all good; I just hope you two are happy."

"I'd be happier if he didn't up and leave out of the blue," the prince muttered, holding his chin in the palms of his hands, a glum look returning to his face, "a little warning might have been nice." Closing his eyes and sighing, the prince tried to force his mind away from Marshall, but it was as if the vampire king was plaguing his mind for the time being. "I don't know… am I expecting too much of him Fionna? You've known him longer."

"Well not by much… but he's kind of a 'do what I want when I want' dude. He's always doing cool, random stuff, and I can't really pin him down. He just comes to me when he's bored." The girl dusted the space behind her and laid back. "I mean, if you're going out with him, he should tell you this kinda stuff, but he's also kinda a loner, cause' he's so old. I don't think he's used to people worrying about him and junk."

"I guess you're right there, but he's dated plenty of times before, and you said he goes away for a month the same time every year, so he should have known it was coming up… so why didn't he-" Gumball paused, taking a moment to realize exactly what he was saying. It made him feel ashamed to think that he was getting so upset over his lover's sudden absence; sure it was awful being without Marshall, but at the same time he was jumping to conclusions. The pink teen reminded himself that assuming the worst never made any situation better and with a reluctant hum, did his best to let his stress go. Suddenly he rose to his feet, stretching his long legs and straightening his back. "You know what FIonna? I don't even know why I'm worrying so much about this. Some things can't be helped, and if I'm not willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, then what am I even doing dating him, right? I need to have more confidence in him. Marshall's a grown man… well… in a way. He can take care of himself."

"Right!" Pumping a fist to the air, she followed his lead and stood up, slightly adjusting her skirt to cover more leg. She grinned and gently tapped his arm as she tended to do, showing her support if he needed it. "But I know he doesn't like to go, so he kinda tried to forget it. He probably was having so much fun with you that he didn't think about it at all."

To this Gumball could only smile, questioning how much truth was really in the adventuress's words, but taking them to heart all the same. Surely things would all come to light and be much less ambiguous once his lover came back and explained everything. Until then, the prince decided he would just have to wait and hope for the best, with any luck things would all work out for the better and the vampire would be back before he realized it.

"Right, in the meantime, let's do something and get my mind off it."

"Well what did you want to do?" she asked, stretching out her arms while trying to catch sight of their other friends. She could see patches of tan and black coats as Cake and Lord jumped and ran together over the hill. She whistled and two animal head popped up, whining at the summoning.

"What do you suggest Fionna?" the prince inquired, placing his fists confidently on his hips, the prospect of getting out and doing something already lifting his spirits. "You got any good adventures you've been saving for a special occasion? Any angry dragons that need pacifying or orphans that need rescuing?"

"Um… not really." She shrugged as Gumball's adventurous demeanor deflated slightly. "Usually we don't, like, schedule adventures. They just kinda happen, unless we find a cool place to explore, but we were thinking of seeing LSP later. We heard that he was planning on moving out, so his parents asked us to hang out with him and try to make him stay home. He kinda fails at living on his own."

"Yeah," the prince said with a bit of a chuckle, "I remember that time you said you found him stuck on top of a scarecrow pole out in the middle of a corn field." Gumball couldn't help but smile at the funny memory, even as his more heroic posture eased into comfortable slouch. "So to Lumpy Space then?"

"Sure, we gotta go find the frog to get sucked in its mouth and-"

"Or," the candy kingdom ruler interjected, already disliking the idea, "we could just take my entryway."

Curious, the two females followed the males back to the Candy Kingdom, and once inside the castle Prince Gumball escorted them to a tiny broom closet near the servant's quarters. Calling upon Peppermint Maid for her keys, he unlocked the door and swung it wide open.

"This broom closet holds our brooms… and Lumpy Space." Looking past the cleaning implements the vastness of the clouded kingdom stretched far past the expected limits of the room.

"Whoa dude," Fionna whispered, "how'd you-"

"Ahem," the pink teen smiled, "BFF's get portals to each other's kingdoms." The door creaked a bit as Prince Gumball pushed it open all the way, revealing globby lumps of pastel landscape as far as the eye could see. "Come on, it's quite safe. The prince's place isn't far from here; LSP wanted his end of the portal to be away from his parents' house in case he ever wanted to move out… go figure." Gumball chuckled as he led the way into the squishy alternate dimension, hopping onto Lord Monochromicorn's back. "Everybody climb on. You can't get anywhere in Lumpy Space if you can't fly."

As instructed all climbed aboard the black stallion and held on. Lord leaped out into the open air, letting the hard candy servant close the door behind them. Twisting and turning through the cool atmosphere, Fionna held onto Gumball while cake was fine holding onto her man. Even with their past, the two teens closeness wasn't strange. The bubblegum youth felt fine with his bud holding onto him for support, the girl looking out happily to the wonderful landscapes that passed by. Their trip was short as the monochromicorn landed safely on the lumpy terrain, his passengers unloading in front of the Royal Lumpy Space household.

Prince Gumball rapped politely at the front door and stood back, waiting patiently for a response from the residents. Inside there was grumbling followed by indignant shouting and more grumbles. The king and queen answered to the knock, looking nervously over their shoulder as another shout from the other end of the house. Finally when their unruly son had calmed down, the duo turned to their guests with relieved looks on their faces.

"Gumball, FIonna, thank goodness you're here. He's threatening to move out again… and we all know that never ends well," Lumpy Space King murmured in a hushed tone to the guests on their doorstep. "It puts such a strain on his mother and me."

"No problem, your majesty," Fionna said, "we're here to help. See, we even brought Prince Gumball to calm him down." Quickly the two teens were invited in, Cake wanting to wait with her boyfriend outside instead of having to deal with the unruly prince. Making their way through the plush abode, the two found the clearly marked door, labeled "LSP's Crib". Cautiously the girl knocked on the door.

"LSP, it's Fionna. I brought Gumball so we could all hang out. That cool?"

The door opened a crack and the lumpy purple teen peeked out skeptically, checking to make sure that his parents weren't around before opening the door wider and ushering his friends in.

"Oh my glob, thank glob you guys came over when you did, my parents have been on my case about staying home for at _least_ twenty-four minutes now." He sighed and flopped dramatically back onto his bed, not so much laying on the mattress as levitating above it. "They're always trying to lumpin' control me and junk. It's just too much for me to bear."

Fionna sighed too, sitting next to her friend and putting a hand on LSP's shoulder to console him while Gumball stood back, being more used to the lumpy teen's dramatic outbursts.

"Hey man, it's cool. Your parents are just wanting to keep you safe and stuff."

"Whatever, Fionna! It's my life and I'll do what I want. They can't make me stay if I don't want to." The lumpy prince pumped his fists in the air, already riled up from his fight with no signs of calming down.

"Ok, relax. How bout we go to the mall or something?" The blonde swept her hair form her face, only for it to fall right back. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Mmm, I guess," the periwinkle teen grumbled, "just as long as I don't run into Brittney there. I can't deal with her right now."

"I thought you two were back together," Prince Gumball interjected. He was constantly trying to keep up with his close friend's ever-changing social life, but sure enough as little as a few hours would pass and a new development would happen to throw Gumball off.

"No way. She's lumpin' nuts. She wanted to get all serious, and I was like 'what the glob, Brittney? You were making out with Chaz yesterday, and now you're in my face about getting serious?' And then she went all crazy on me and junk."

"Wait," the candy prince jumped in, suddenly taking LSP's attention away from the adventuress, "Brittney was cheating on you with Chaz?" All at once Gumball was sitting on his friend's bed, focused on the other prince as if intently waiting for the whole story.

"Well I don't know all of the details because it was Malcolm who told me who said he heard it from Jessica who said Brittney and Chaz went to go see the latest Ring Master movie together and kissed in the movie theater."

"But I thought you weren't interested in Brittney like that," Gumball replied, "I thought you said you weren't ready for that kind of relationship anyway."

"Oh my glob!" LSP exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the gummy prince's shoulders urgently and shaking him excitedly. "Gumball, you're so totally right! What if Brittney's just using me because she wants my smokin' hot bod?"

"Oh my goodness what if you're right?"

As the two prattled on about the social circle of the lumpy royal, the female sat back and tried to drown it out. Gabbing was never one of her strong suits, even though her gender said she should be a natural. As the conversation grew intense, she pulled hopelessly on her bunny ears, not able to stand the chattering.

"Dudes," Fionna finally shouted. The boys stopped for a moment to stare at the interruption. "Do I have to be here, or can we go to the mall to get a slice of pizza? I'm totally bored over here."

"Sure, whatever. My high caliber complex drama isn't for everyone." LSP grunted, hopping off his bed, "let's get the lump outa here, I'm sick of hanging out in my parents' house anyway." With that the lumpy royal lead the way out of the house, calling to his folks that he was taking the royal car to the mall, even though he could have just as easily ridden on Lord Monochromicorn. The trio took their leave, puttering across gaps between the cloud-like globs of pastel matter that seemed suspended in space in the alternate dimension. After a long, aimless-chatter-filled drive across Lumpy Space, the group finally made it to the mall settling in to the food court over a large sausage and mushroom pizza.

"So, why do you keep saying you want to move out, LSP?" Gumball started in politely, trying to steer the conversation away from the younger prince's social circle for Fionna's sake.

"Cause', mah parents are telling me what to do, and I'm like 'I already had my Bar Mitzvah, so I'm like an adult now. I can do what I lumpin' want!' But they're like 'you can't go and live out on your own.' But I know I totally can. They just won't let me cause they think I'm gonna mess up like I usually do." The younger prince huffed and crossed his arms, but Fionna passed her soda to him, an offering to console him. LSP took it and sucked the straw noisily, thanking her curtly.

"You know… not that I'm taking their side or anything; you know I'm with you all the way," Gumball started, knowing how touchy the subject was for his friend, "but maybe your parents are right. You _are_ only fifteen. Maybe they're just looking out for your best interest. I mean, I wish I'd had parents to care about my wellbeing when I was your age."

Suddenly the mood dropped, the younger prince having remembered their long ago talk of his parents and Fionna's memories of a parentless childhood. The adventuress quietly played with her straw while Lumpy Space Prince placed his hands on the table.

"Oh my glob, PG… I'm… I'm sorry man. Like, I know you're right and junk… it's just hard, you know? I know they love me and whatever, but I just want to be cool and take care of myself like you guys do. You run your kingdom by yourself Gumball, and Fionna, you live by yourself and go on awesome adventures and junk."

"Are you kidding LSP?" Gumball asked, looking up to show that the memory of his parents didn't hurt near as much as it used to. "I wouldn't last a single day running the candy kingdom without Peppermint Maid and all the others I have to help me, and Fionna has Cake to watch out for her." The younger prince looked down at his pizza as if by concentrating on the food in front of him, he could understand just what his friend was getting at. With a gentle smile, Gumball placed his hand reassuringly on the lavender teen's shoulder. "You don't have to go it alone. Take your time growing up and appreciate how good you've got it."

"Yeah man, that's what I do," Fionna added, taking another sip from the dwindling remains of her beverage. "I know you guys are older and stuff, but I don't wanna be all grown up yet. But I can still kick butts and defeat monsters with some help. Me and Cake make a good team." She took a bite of pizza, but before the conversation could be dropped or forgotten, she perked up with an idea.

"Dude," she said through bits of cheese, "if you really wanna hear how it's like living on your own, just ask Marsh…" And as the words left her lips, she regretted them and wished they would slip back into the safety of her mouth.

Glancing nervously to check for the older prince's reaction Fionna breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared for a moment as if Gumball had missed the comment completely. All too soon, however, the candy teen's smile slipped away and he looked down, trying to hide the hurt that he knew his eyes would betray. Folding his hands on the tabletop, the elder took a moment to collect himself until he knew he could fake a smile convincingly.

"She has a point… Mar… Marshall Lee knows all about the school of hard knocks… but he's also been alive for over a thousand years…"

"Yea, but that guy spooks the flub out of me." LSP folded his arms and huffed. "Being all creepy and scary for no reason. I'm not gonna ask that weirdo for help."

"You know…" Gumball started before he caught himself; if Lumpy Space Prince had so much as an inkling that he and Marshall so much as looked at each other, word would be all over Aaa before he could say 'Cameladapuamawamapp.' "You're absolutely right. M-Marshall is a spook if I've ever seen one, not that I've seen many spooks or anything." The elder prince tried to chuckle, hoping he'd dodged a bullet.

Fionna was quick for the save, knowing she could speak for her and Gumball alike without forcing the secretive prince to reveal his secret.

"Aw, he's not that bad. You just don't know him like we- I mean, Cake and I. We know him pretty well and he's not that scary when you talk to him like a friend. When you think he's scary, that's when he's the worst. He can't help but terrify everyone for fun."

"You can be friends with like, whoever you want Fionna." LSP replied with half a mouth full of pizza. "All I'm saying is that guy scares the lump outa me. I just get the creepy predator vibe from him, you know? Like all he sees when he looks at anything with a pulse is food… it freaks the math out of me."

"Actually vampires only eat shades of red," Gumball interjected as formally as he could, unable to sit idly by as the man he loved was spoken so poorly of. When the other two at the table looked up at him with expressions of shock and curiosity, the candy teen realized just what he'd said. "Well, what I mean is that blood isn't the primary food source for vampires… strictly speaking…" The eldest quickly occupied his mouth by slurping hastily at his soda.

"Like, since when did you know that, Gumball?" The purple prince leaned towards him, but having a stroke of genius, the adventuress leaned back coolly.

"Everyone knows that, LSP. Didn't you know?" She smiled cockily, earning a dramatic harrumph from the other.

"Well duh, I knew that. I'm not like, stupid, ok? I just didn't think he'd know. Glob, get off mah back."

"You know me dude, I love reading about science and stuff. I st-stumbled across it in a book about ah… complex macro-e-ecosystems." To keep himself from stumbling any more over his fibs, Gumball returned to sipping at his soda wishing that by some stroke of luck the conversation would diverge from the current discussion of his private romantic attachment.

"Gumball, you're weird dude," LSP scoffed, "reading all that boring gripagrap for fun? You're one messed up son of a lump."

"Whoa," Fionna said, her eyes narrowing. "Language."

"Whatevs, I'll say what I want," the prince waved off the remark before taking the last drink of her soda. He sucked the last precious drop out and sat the empty cup on her tray, making her stare at it sadly. Gumball smiled at the poor girl and gave her a few coins for a refill, which she took thankfully and dashed off to the fountain.

"So PG," LSP whispered. The older prince turned back worriedly, thinking he was about to be interrogated for the second time that day. It was mortifying having to lie and dodge his friends' concerns and curiosity, but the matter of his love life simply couldn't get out. "Did you hear about Kimberly and Dustin at make-out point last week? She's totally cheating on Nick and he still doesn't know, man."

Gumball felt a wave of relief wash over him and he almost heaved a thankful sigh before he remembered to react to what his friend had said.

"Oh man dude, what are you gonna do? Aren't you going to tell Nick before he finds out for himself? I mean, isn't it only fair that he knows?" Internally, the elder prince was comforted knowing that for now his nosy best friend still didn't suspect his romance with Marshall.

The afternoon passed with more gossip between the princes and more boredom for the girl. Finally with a call for dinner from the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball and Fionna left their friend at his parents' house, having calmed him enough to stay home for at least the night. Not favoring a meal alone, the candy royal invited the adventuring duo to stay for supper, the four of them sitting around the large dinner table for another meal together that day. Gumball enjoyed the company more than he expected, not much liking the idea of being alone with his thoughts. Even with only two nights of sleeping together in bed, he found his bed much emptier without Marshall with him between the sheets.

As time passed, Gumball tried his best to get out more often and spend time with his friends if only to occupy his mind. When his work was finished, and there was no company to be had, the prince would lock himself in the library, taking solace amongst the boundless volumes of facts and fiction. He must have poured himself through ten new books in a week, and though as filling as literature was, text could not quiet the miserable longing that whispered constantly in his heart. Still Peppermint Maid would occasionally pick the lock in the royal study and find the prince asleep in his chair, one or two books piled in his lap. Of course guards were always summoned to carry the exhausted royal to bed. The days that followed made the prince's closest advisor fraught with worry, but knowing the subject to be tender, she respected Gumball's wishes not to speak of it.

With the cool autumn season drawing to a close, the young ruler of the sweetest kingdom in Aaa was running down his list of royal tasks and library books like his life depended on it. Just their brief encounter together left him needy for his companion, and with items to occupy his time running thin, Gumball's demeanor became bleaker. He just didn't have the same pep in his step as before, and it now took several cups of hot coca from his dear servant to earn even the tiniest hint of a smile. Even his health was taking a dive, a slight cough finding its way into his chest. He waved it off as the coming of winter's doing, which was true. The air was chilled and several times Fionna was sent over to complain to Ice Queen. The bitter woman would only cackle and claim innocence, blaming the drastic change in climate to weather alone.

Finally the last day of the month arrived, and to celebrate Gumball began his day with an intense grooming. He understood that a month was probably an estimated time of arrival, but with 30 days of sulking and misery he couldn't help but be optimistic. He wore his nicest, but still casual wear, having bathed in his finest oils for an extra treat for his lover. He had a meal arranged for that evening of exquisite food, a majority of it being red themed. He hounded his staff to tidy the castle, even though the vampire would never care for such details, but to the eager prince it was necessary.

In a few short hours the castle was made ready for an unheralded arrival, and the staff busied themselves willingly, glad beyond words for the return of their prince's vitality. When thing were all set, Gumball paced nervously, trying to find anything for his hands to better while he waited for Marshall's long awaited return.

The anxious minutes turned into hours and soon evening fell like a grand curtain. Gumball postponed supper as long as he could, even dismissing his staff and waiting up for Marshall, but eventually he gave in and solemnly ate alone in the vast dining hall, the food having gone cold. With a long, dejected sigh, the young candy man stirred a strawberry truffle disconsolately, looking out the large bank of tall, regal windows at the grey sky, the gloom of the outside weather mocking his unhappiness. Gumball watched as the dismal grey clouds began to shed the first snowflakes of the season as if nature only wished to rub salt in the young prince's fresh wound.

The wind howled lightly and blew around the fresh powder, twisting it about in the night as Gumball stared longingly out into the dark. As the night wore into its early morning phase Peppermint Maid had had enough and came calling to her charge. Of course the prince resisted being forced off to bed, but with the promise to put together another show for the arriving vampire king tomorrow he unhappily agreed. She almost had him out of the main hall when there was a knock at the main door. Grumbling to herself, she excused herself to attend to the disturbance, sending his majesty off before he collapsed. Gumball reluctantly drug himself to the foot of the stairs, but looked after her hopefully. The short, hard candy cracked the entrance only just enough, trying to keep the cold out. But before she could ask for a name she screamed, nearly fainting at the door. The prince was swift to her side, but the sight he saw almost took his breath along with his servant's.

Before them, kneeling in the new snow was a bruised and battered Marshall Lee, the teen clutching his right side painfully and his right arm hanging limply at his side. The nigh walker tried to hold a grin, but through the pain and immense fatigue that radiated from his eyes the smile dropped, along with his body. He collapsed there, in the flurry without a single word.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

That night was long and grueling. Outside the castle, icy winds howled and rattled windows, snow drifting in streets and settling on rooftops. Gumball would never have made the call to Doctor Prince this late and under this weather if it wasn't a life-threatening emergency. And it was. Within minutes the royal staff had gathered and the collapsed king was rushed to the palace ICU meant to be used only in cases of dire need such as this. No one dared question why it was the prince ran alongside the gurney as it was wheeled into the hospital wing. No one dared question why Gumball paced anxiously outside while Doctor Prince and his medical team assessed the damage to the unconscious young man and did all they could to save his life.

Truly the pink teen was shaken; never did he think that Marshall Lee the Vampire King could possibly be brought to his knees, and yet the deathless royal's life seemed very fragile all of a sudden. It made the candy prince nearly sick with worry and grief. He was distraught and angry to the point of nausea; his head swum with anguish and self-loathing as he silently blamed himself for his friend's condition. If only he'd held onto Marshall a little tighter, begged him not to go… if only he'd been a better lover… maybe Marshall wouldn't have left in the first place.

An agonizing two and a half hours passed before Doctor Prince exited the ER, his scrubs and gloves lightly splattered with blood. He pulled off one of his gloves and wiped his forehead before Prince Gumball practically tackled him.

"What is- is he alright? Is he stable-how is he doing?" The pink teen fumbled over his questions, asking the same thing over and over. His equal held up his soiled hand and placed the other on the worried man's shoulder.

"He's… stable…I think." With a shocked look from Gumball, the doctor sighed. "I'm not familiar with vampire anatomy, but I believe he's fine. You see… he's wasn't breathing." Again he had to calm down the flighty and panicking candy prince before continuing. "Now that's not to say he does normally. For now we have him hooked up to the ventilator."

"What about… his injuries. How many stitches did it take?"

Doctor Prince inhaled through his nose and adjusted his glasses thoughtfully.

"The fibers of his muscles and skin," he illustrated by holding out his extended fingers and laced them together, "have rapidly stitched back together. There should be minimal scarring if any. I've never seen anything like it, really."

Gumball took it as good news and crossed his arms. But a curious look from the other royal caught his attention, making his concern spike again.

"But the truly peculiar thing," the medical prince said, a hushed tone as he thought about it more, "…his heart. With all of the damage done to his chest, particularly in the direction of his heart… completely unharmed. Seriously, there was still a projectile, a stake I believe, still lodged in his ribs… but his heart was completely untouched. There is this cavity, surrounding his heart that was… protected, somehow." Doctor Prince chuckled somberly. "I don't know what spell he cast on himself, but whatever it was saved his life."

Gumball glanced briefly down at the ring on his finger, watching the gem strobe in time with his own heartbeat. He pondered for a moment what spell could be on the ring to make it do such a thing, and could it be that the magic was much deeper than the little light trick. He suddenly thought to test the little query and looked up at the medical royal, placing his hand at his side and covering the ring with his thumb as if to hide it, or keep it close.

"May I see him yet?" he asked, hoping not to sound too urgent. "You said he was supposedly stable. May I go in?"

The doctor sighed and glanced over his shoulder to the patient as if looking for permission from the unconscious vampire. Finally Doctor Prince nodded.

"I suppose it's fine, but I must insist that you scrub out before hand, that means clean hands, gloves, a cap, and a mask."

Gumball agreed a bit too eagerly and rushed through the procedure, all too ready to see the condition of his friend after he'd shown up nearly dead on the palace doorstep.

With fresh scrubs on he entered the sterile room, walking past a few more attendees that were looking at charts and preparing more bandages. None of them paid the prince any attention, having been instructed not to disturb him unless an emergency pressed for it. With the imminent danger taken care of, the only remaining tasks for the workers were cleaning up and dressing the vampire's wounds. Gumball reached the bedside and held back a sob, almost not able to take the sight of his lover beaten up and unconscious. Marshall Lee was being pumped with air, making his chest expand and contract. Along with the oxygen being forced into his lungs, a labored wheeze accompanied his exhales, adding to his defeated, pathetic look.

The prince pulled up a chair and sat beside the hospital bed for a long while, fighting back tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. But no, this time he would be strong. Marshall needed him to be strong, and so did his people, even if this crisis was not theirs to face. As such, Gumball kept a stiff upper lip as his heart gathered courage enough to allow him to touch the cold hand of his friend. The candy teen swallowed a painful lump of sour emotions and let his fingers wrap around the motionless palm, his trembling hand squeezing Marshall's tenderly as if hoping the gentle touch would be enough to wake him. There was no change in the many blinking and beeping monitors that were attached to the King's body, making Gumball's heart drop a little, until he remembered the ring.

Carefully glancing around to make sure that none of the attendants noticed, the young man removed the rubber glove from his right hand and watched the scarlet gem pulse for a moment. He watched knowingly as the stone blinked in time with the sounding of the machine made to monitor Marshall's heartbeat. With a rush of courage, he reached out his right palm and laid it carefully over the nightwalker's chest, feeling the rise and fall of the artificial breathing and the faint, rhythmic beating of the vampire's heart.

He smiled thankfully, placing another hand onto the injured chest of the deathless teen, but suddenly the flesh beneath his hands began to morph sporadically and the heart monitor suddenly screeched with a flat line. Before the attendants could reach the supposed dying creature, Marshall Lee reared up as his skin spiked all over and turned a frightening black, his eyes blazing with fire and his teeth grew into sabers. The ferocious vampire turned his terrifying gaze to Gumball, howling angrily at him out of blind fury.

The prince almost retracted his touch, but taking his only shot in the dark his hands stayed, leaning into the dangerous beast rather than flee.

"Marshall!" he cried out over the screams of the others and the king's own growl. "It's me! Marshall, it's me, Gumball!"

The creature blinked its eyes suddenly, extinguishing its fire and groaning, the monstrous sound dying in its throat to leave the tired voice of Marshall Lee. Slowly the thorns form his body shrank back into his tattered skin and he became mostly blue again, aside from his sickening bruises. The outburst had depleted whatever strength he had stored for defense so he fell helplessly back onto the bed. But before his eyes closed, they met Gumball's frightened ones. A grin crawled into the vampire's mouth and quiet, strenuous words floated out.

"_Gum… it is you…_" But having lost his might, he fell back into the embrace of sleep, his heartbeat falling back to a healthy rhythm.

The prince trembled for a moment, his hands still on Marshall's chest while the stunned attendants gawked, not daring to ask how or why it was Gumball had tamed the beast. More cautiously than before, the nurses and physicians went about their chores while quietly the candy teen shuddered and finally began to cry. For that split instant he had felt his own heart freeze in his chest and ice run in his veins. He had felt the anger and the fear and the hurt that had surged through his friend as he awoke with a start. That moment had been like agony and it made the young prince feel miserable knowing there was nothing he could do to reverse those feeling in the exhausted vampire. The staff left him be, only turning the overhead lights in the room out once someone noticed that the prince had fallen asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed.

Days passed without event, the only change being that the candy prince demanded his business be conducted in the recovery wing of their ER. With so much tension in the air, no one questioned the verdict and adjusted their work to cater. After the first night Fionna and Cake came to visit, only popping by to check in with Marshall, who was still unconscious. Others came, but Gumball only greeted them at the door, not wanting anyone else to see his friend in the damaged condition. But on the third day of the nightwalker's slumber, a noise piped from his lips.

Gumball had been reading through a new stack of documents to be revised, but he quickly threw them down on his temporary desk and wheeled his chair to the bedside.

Marshall Lee's eyes opened very carefully, his lids barely apart but his irises searching wildly below them.

"… _Gum? You… t-there?_"

"Yeah," the prince whispered, placing his hand carefully over the vampire's allowing the other to feel his presence, "I'm here." There was silence for a long while as Gumball reveled in his friend's awoken state, but with a start, he checked himself, casting a look about the room for anything he could offer Marshall to make him more comfortable. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink? An extra pillow? Anything you want, it's yours."

"_Stay here,_" he rasped, gripping his hand desperately as if he'd lose him. "_Just stay… right here, ok?_"

"Ok, Marshall," Gumball sighed, leaning over to kiss his forehead. The injured man grunted slightly with the weight of his friend being pushed onto his body, and the bubblegum royal gasped and sat back. But before he could apologize an arm came and pulled him back over. Marshall Lee fought through the pain so that he could have his lover pressed against him, feel his warmth after such a long month apart.

The prince was stiff at first, but with a bit of readjusting he finally climbed onto the hospital bed beside Marshall, laying his head against the elder's chest and curling into his side. Gumball let himself be lulled by the steady drumming of his lover's heart, matching in perfect rhythm with his own. The question lingered in his mind as to what magic spell Marshall had put on the ring he'd been given, but that question was too complicated for the time being. Instead the candy teen looked up at the other young man earnestly, begging a slightly different question.

"So… the doctors wanted to know… do you need to breathe? I… I can't seem to remember..."

Marshall huffed and pushed gently on his friend's head, moving it off of his ribs to his shoulder. As much as he wanted to have his love close to him, he had to have some comfort to properly enjoy it.

"_Mmm... not really. I do some… sometimes to smell and st-stuff, but I don't… have toooo…_" He sighed and took in a breath, showing that he could. "_But... it helps to heal…_"

There was another quiet pause as the prince contemplated what he could say next; a whole month away from his friend and now he had no words. For that moment it was nice to simply feel Marshall next to him for the first time in so painfully long.

"I really missed you Marshall…" Gumball finally sighed, "I was a sleepless wreck without you. You had me worried half to death, and for good reason. Just look at you. I wish I'd have never let you go that night. I should have locked you up and thrown away the key."

"_Mmm good thing you... d-didn't,_" he tried to chuckle. "_I would have b-burst into... flames, until I died… But I don't think... I would, so I'd just burn… forever._" He could smile even with his bruises and he tilted his head to kiss the other. "_But.. th-thanks for sayin' that. I love you too, man._"

All at once a million questions leaped into Gumball's head, and he had to force himself not to blurt them all out. He'd get his answers later, when Marshall was feeling better; right now he was tired and needed to rest and regain his strength, even if it was a good sign that he was awake.

"You'll have to tell me all about it later. Right now you need to rest and recover, we'll worry about explanations later."

"_I… was afraid of that. But yea… I'll t-tell you everything. Plus… we don't have t-to… worry about it… until n-next year. Promise._" Marshall lifted his right hand to hold onto Gumball, but a thick weight caught his attention. He looked over and saw it wrapped in a large cast from his palm up to his elbow. The vampire sighed heavily and dropped his head back.

The only things visible through the cast were Marshall's fingers, giving him just enough mobility to grasp the prince's shoulder loosely. Gumball sighed and let himself be pulled snuggly against his lover's side.

"Get some sleep Marshall" the younger urged quietly, draping his arm carefully over the vampire's waste. "I'll fix you something delicious to get your strength back up tomorrow, but for now rest yourself."

To his surprise the vampire had already obliged, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted in sleep. Gumball giggled at the sight, hoping he was comfortable enough with so many pains. With subtle movements, he detangled himself and slipped out, only so that he could return to his chair and watch the vampire sleep peacefully.

Dawn didn't so much break on the hospital wing with the rising of the sun as with the returning of the day-shift staff. Late in the night, Gumball had passed out with his arms folded across a stack of papers piled on his desk, the lamp by his side having remained on throughout the night. The nurse who had been assigned to care for Marshall checked in, deciding against disturbing the vampire or the prince, only switching off the bulb that illuminated the candy royal's study. She looked up as for a moment she though a sound had come from the injured night walker, but that wasn't possible, he hadn't yet regained consciousness after all.

As she exited the room however, his eyes opened again. He scanned the room and found his companion asleep himself and smiled. He wished he could cross the room to tuck him in, a tradition he had made and loved keeping, but with his injuries it was too much. So instead he let himself drift in and out, letting his mind reorganize and calm with the first stretch of peaceful time since he had first left Aaa. Over the course of the month away, he had been forced to his homeland, the Nightoplane, and the nightmare was finally over for the year. For an entire month he had struggled to survive, having to endure many pains in the hopes of living through it so that he could return to his lover. It was the only drive that kept him going and kept him from quitting. Now that they were together, it wasn't an option. But the danger was past and he could heal and get back to normal life. The hours passed like minutes, and it would have continued if not for the faint glow of the coming sun though the open blinds.

Instantly his adrenaline kicked in again and he levitated off of the bed. Struggling to mask his pain, he floated over to the window and frantically searched for the rod to close them, but with his cast and aching body he stumbled. Minutes passed and he tried to find a place to hide, but with no closets and thin curtains the surrounded his bed, he began lightly screeching, tiny and pleading like a baby bat caught in a trap.

The sound was just enough to rouse Gumball from his exhausted sleep, his hands pounding against the desk with shock as he was startled out of a particularly engaging dream. At first the sunlight spilling into the room didn't strike him as the least bit odd, but when he sat up and looked over towards where he expected Marshall to still be lying, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The vampire was pressed into the corner where there was still an umbra, and he looked at a loss for what to do. Knocking a flurry of papers off of his desk, Gumball was on his feet in a flash, stumbling only once as he scrambled to Marshall's aid. Without thinking, the younger teen tore the sheets from the hospital bed and flung them over his friend, covering his vulnerable skin from the harmful solar rays. The immediate disaster narrowly averted the candy royal cast about for a more permanent solution, finding the blinds having been left open by some careless attendant. With a groggy yet furious growl, Gumball reached up and snapped the blinds shut, banishing the morning sunlight from the room.

"Marshall…" he grunted, shaking his head to clear it, "are you okay?"

He didn't give a clear answer, but the vampire trembled underneath the cover of his sheets. Gumball sighed and ventured beneath. Under the safety of the green blanket, he found Marshall shaking, a few plumes of steam rolling off his skin. Before the younger could reach out, his friend's eyes shot open and he dove at the prince, hiding his head in the teen's chest. Sadly he whimpered, his body rattling with ache.

"It's okay Marshall," Gumball whispered, pressing a gentle kiss onto the vampire's scorching forehead, "the light is gone." The young prince stayed there a moment, stroking his friend's hair until the trembling stopped, giving the king's cheek a chaste peck before drawing back, nodding to show he'd return in a moment. It took a great deal of strength to keep his composure as the prince straightened his back and turned towards the door and stepped out into the hall. His shoulders were tense to begin with, and his teeth gritted as he tried to catch the attention of one of the many bustling attendants, but all seemed too busy, and so the anger and frustration boiled under his skin. All at once the neat and proper royal heir to the Candy Kingdom did something no one ever imagined he could. He shouted.

"**Who did this?**" he bellowed, freezing and silencing the entire hospital wing, his shoulders beginning to quake as his freshly livid eyes seethed with anger. "**Who left these blinds open? You could have killed someone!**" His chest heaving as he tried in vain to calm himself, the prince made a furious sweeping motion with his hand to show he directed the entire staff with his words. "**Don't you all know how to run a hospital? I ought to revoke every license in this building and send you all back to medical school!**"

From the frozen scene of the workers, only one sketchy looking gummy bear was able to slip away. The rest clenched their clipboards and whispered amongst each other. At once Doctor Prince came through the group, having been summoned by the terrified interns.

"Gumball, may I have a word? Prince to prince?"

"Only if it is to tell me in private who is responsible for this!" the candy teen replied in a furiously urgent whisper, barely able to contain his anger. He threw his arm in the direction of the window in a wild gesture. "If I hadn't woken up in time, Marshall could have been killed by the negligence of one of these physicians and I will _not_ let that go unpunished."

"I see, but I will see to the repercussions of my staff. Your place is with him, right? Now why don't you go back in? You're presence with him seems to be aiding in his recuperation, so just… breathe, Gumball." The doctor smiled thoughtfully, holding his shoulder. "I'll be the bad guy."

"Very… ehem… very well," the pink prince replied looking down for a moment and clearing his throat, putting himself in check. In the wake of his waning anger, Gumball found himself horribly ashamed of his outburst; it had been entirely unprincely. "Forgive me, Doctor Prince," he apologized quietly, "I've found myself a bit… possessive of my friends of late. A rather disturbing b-brush with the I-Ice Queen has made me a bit… p-protective of them." He stammered through his fib as usual, though mentally he congratulated himself on the slight improvement in his lying technique.

"No need… I've had a discussion with Peppermint Maid. I have no questions about your actions because it is none of our business and has nothing to do with our care of mister Marshall Lee." He nodded respectfully and left, only to turn on his staff and pick up the verbal thrashing were Gumball had left off.

Sighing with relief, the prince nearly collapsed as his legs suddenly felt like gelatin, forcing him to lean against the doorway for a moment before the rapid pace of his heart calmed. Finally he re-entered the recovery room, shutting the door quietly behind himself, noticing Marshall finally having gathered the courage to peek out from underneath the protective sheets.

"I'm sorry Marshall," the prince murmured, slowly crossing the room towards his lover and crouching before him. "I didn't mean to be so angry with them… I just… the thought of you being hurt by one of those _dolts_ just makes me furious, absolutely outraged!" The prince caught himself getting riled up again and forced himself to take a deep breath and relax.

"Well, look at that," Marshall Lee whispered, his voice stronger than the night before. "Little Gumball still has his spark." Drawing himself off the floor, the vampire kept the sheet draped over his shoulders but allowed his toes to leave the ground. He floated over to his prince and leaned against him, waiting for arms to enfold around him again. "Man I missed you."

Delicately the prince embraced Marshall, his arms looping carefully around the injured waste as he pulled the elder carefully back over to the bed. Being as gentle as he could be, Gumball forced the vampire to sit on the mattress as he leaned in and pressed a reassuring peck to Marshall's forehead.

"I missed you too… Glob it was like torture not knowing where you were or what trouble you were getting into…" The prince suddenly paused as an idea sparked in his mind and he lifted his hands as if instructing a child or a dog to remain in position. "Stay right there and rest, I'll be back in an instant." Before Marshall had a chance to object, the prince had disappeared through the door again.

The vampire king grumbled and floated over to the bed, carefully laying himself out before lowering himself. As his back touched the soft padding, he hissed and bit his lip. He recalled the several hits he had taken to his back rather than let his enemies have at his chest. He looked down to his wrappings and picked at them, peering under them to evaluate the damage. He growled at the sight of tender flesh and the twinge of pain.

Marshall's investigation was interrupted as suddenly the door swung open and Prince Gumball entered the room carrying a crystal parfait bowl full to the brim with layers of different shades and consistencies of pink and red. Eagerly the prince gave the dish to his friend and passed him a spoon.

"I told you I'd make you something tasty! It's strawberry truffle. There's strawberries, strawberry pudding, whipped cream, and red velvet cake… since the last red velvet cake sort of… got ruined…" Gumball shook his head to clear away the ill memory and grinned. "Go on, try it!"

He looked at the confection hungrily, wanting to scarf the whole thing down. But the look on his lover's face told him to appreciate the hard work and forced him to pick up the spoon. He dipped it into the creation, making sure to get each flavor onto his utensil before cramming it into his mouth. All at once the sweet flavors made his taste buds sing, but the sugar alone left him unsatisfied.

"It's… it's good, Gumball," he said before leaning over carefully to snatch up his lips.

The prince grunted in surprise; a month apart from his lover had made him unfamiliar with the feeling of their lips touching, just as it had taken him a moment to remember the vampire's embrace. All at once Gumball's heart was aflutter as the intimate sensation came rushing back and he returned the vampire's kiss. For that one moment the well-prepared treat was forgotten for an instant of passion. Before they could be interrupted by prying eyes, the action was broken and the prince smiled affably, smoothing a few of Marshall's stray bangs away from his face and tucking them behind his ear.

"I'm glad you like it" he whispered.

"If I could, I'd like some more," the elder whispered leaning in to Gumball's ear. Instantly the request spiked the prince's heartbeat and Marshall Lee chuckled with a grunt. "Glad to feel you still get excited by stuff like that."

The candy royal sat back and looked him over, trying to figure out if he knew what the king was saying. Marshall could see his confusion and beckoned him to bed. After a few more pleas the patient got his wish and had his friend lay beside him once more. He took the bubblegum hand with his ring still wrapped around it and watched it, holding it up for them both to view. The stone strobed to a steady beat, and slowly the elder lowered the hand until it rested on Marshall's bandaged chest. Even through the bond, both could feel the rhythm match the ring's glow, and they both knew the beat also was in sync with Gumball's heart. It was magical, the pink teen marveling over the magic of their heartbeats in time, whether it was a spell or by some beautiful chance.

The prince closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of his own heart pumping in time with Marshall's for a few comfortably silent minutes. Finally, Gumball looked up with curiosity in his violet eyes, turning his hand in his friends until he could grip the other's palm and lace their fingers together.

"So… are you feeling well enough to explain all this to me? I can wait if it's too much, but I'd like to know…"

"Well how about you start firing questions, that way I'll cover everything. Sound fair?" The undead king grinned and squeezed his hand. "We can even make it a game. You ask one, and then I'll ask one."

"Okay," Gumball replied a little skeptically, "I guess I'd better make mine a good one then." He leaned back a moment to ponder before he actually decided on his first question. "Why did you have to leave?" He thought himself clever; this question would produce many more answers than simply asking about the ring.

"Mmm, good question. Well alright… I had to leave because of the 'Call to the Crown'. Next question." Marshall smiled even with the two bruises that lined his jaw, wanting to drag out the questions so he could focus less on his month away. "My turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Gumball sighed exasperatedly, only making the vampire's smile widen. With a raspy chuckle, the elder waggled his index finger as if to scold the other.

"Tisk Tisk Gumgum, you still haven't answered my question."

"Pink you dolt, for the love of Glob my favorite color is pink. Now my turn again." This reaction made Marshall's smile widen still until he was grinning slyly from ear to ear. Again the king waved his finger at his friend, this time tapping at Gumball's nose playfully.

"Not so fast, you already asked your next question. And yes, it was completely necessary. Now another question for me." The undead teen nearly giggled to see the frustrated look on his love's face, the prince puffing out his cheeks the way he tended to when he didn't get his way.

"You can't be serious." The candy royal protested with a pout. "You're not playing fair Marshall."

"Oh alright… but just because you're cute when you're mad. Ask away."

"That's more like it," the prince replied in an indignant tone, "so what were you doing while at this 'Call to the Crown'?"

"Well I was mostly fighting for my life and trying not to die, and I had about three hours of sleep overall." He tried to keep his spirits up, speaking about the horror as lightly as he could, almost as if it was a huge prank and not a terrifying ceremony that he was forced into. "Now did you really like that shirt I gave you, or were you just being nice?"

"The print is creepier than a catacomb, but the fabric is very soft and still smells like you a little, so of course I like it" Gumball replied with a smile. "Explain to me then, what exactly is the Call to the Crown?"

"Ah. Now there's a question with some meat to it. If you have to know…

"The story of the Call to the Crown started about 500 years ago, but I'm not for sure. All I know is that around that time there was a great demon ruler named Ofarian the Despised. He was a huge, grotesque monster that was so feared, he named himself the King of Monsters. Now when he called himself that, the way it works to this day, whoever is called 'King of Monsters' they rule over every monster in the Nightoplan. The underworld works a lot differently than Aaa, Gumball. Instead of having different kingdoms, a group called the 'Ancients' mostly oversees everything, but you rarely hear from them. Instead, what all creatures and demons are worried about is, 'Who's king?' Well, for 349 years, it's been me. I'm Marshall Lee, King of Monsters." The vampire took a deep breath, but was quick to continue, not letting Gumball interrupt. The faster he explained, the faster he could put it out of mind.

"So the way the crown works is whoever is King is unchallenged for an entire year, but to keep it 'fair' somehow, there is one month called 'the Call to the Crown'. During this time, the King has to be in the Nightoplan for the whole time, and at any time a monster can challenge him for the crown. The king is not allowed to refuse any challenge, no matter how tedious or dangerous. That is one of the perils of being king. So basically for a whole month, I had to win fights and games or I'd lose the crown, or more likely my life. So that's why I'm so beaten up."

The prince took this all in, hating to think about the barbaric ritual that his lover was a part of.

"That's… awful. Why… why is being king so important?"

"Well, that's the best part," Marshall Lee chuckled wearily. "Monsters and demons from the Nightoplan can roam around Aaa as long as they're not sealed there. That's why it's dangerous to go out at night without someone like me. But, come daylight, they're sucked back to the underworld until nightfall. The only creature that can reside in Aaa at all hours, even though their birth land is the Nightoplan-"

"-is the King of Monsters."

"You got it." Marshall sighed and nestled his head into his pillow. "Biggest fear?"

"Losing you," the prince replied quickly, earning a laugh from his friend.

"Besides that, dummy," the vampire retorted, though Gumball's answer had brought a smile to his face. The younger pursed his lips as if reluctant to give up his secret fear. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that their conversation was still private before leaning in towards Marshall's pointed ear and whispering.

"Deer."

"Dude… those things are creepy. Almost as much as horses." A shiver ran through the vampire's spine, making him groan with ache. But he covered it with a smile as he usually did. "Alright, I guess it's your turn."

"So… when you gave me this ring and made me wear it, it started to synchronize with my heart, but now I can tell it's matched up with yours too…" Gumball paused, trying to come up with some way to make that statement into a question. "So… what's up with that?"

"Ah, the ring. Well that's the funny thing… I don't know why it's done the sync thing. But I know it's a ring of protection. It was made for me a couple of decades ago, and the maker told me that as long as someone that cared about me wore it, then they would be the only thing to touch my heart. Otherwise, I'm indestructible. So I didn't want to chance it and take it with me, so… I left it were I hoped it would be safe." A cold hand snaked its way to grasp a bubblegum one, squeezing lovingly. "That's why I told you to be careful and told you those crazy things. I didn't want a couple of really bad monsters coming and hurting you. I'll give that to you free."

Gumball hummed happily and removed his hand to interlace them instead.

"I see… I believe it's your question now."

"Oh, right… did I explain everything?"

"Not quite," the prince mused quietly. "I think I still have a few more things to ask… just to clarify." He looked up at Marshall with questions swimming in his indigo eyes. "Doctor Prince said your heart was completely untouched… So you must have given me the ring because you know I love you and so the magic from the ring would protect your heart, is that right?"

"That's what I was hoping. Normally, if I'm going up against something that requires me to have extra armor, I wear it (got rid of the extra normally here). But last year someone knocked it off for like three seconds, and I didn't want that to happen again."

"You care about yourself enough to protect your own heart?" the prince snorted, trying to hold a laugh in. "I should have expected the same." Carefully Gumball brushed the messy bangs out of his lover's face, smiling softly at the vampire as his finger deviated and traced playfully down Marshall's jawline. "Marshall… you have literally _no_ idea how much I missed you… did I mention that this past month has been miserable?"

"Well it's been no cake-walk for me either. When I wasn't playing extreme hopscotch with goblins or going toe to toe with giants, and when I didn't have too much head trauma… I was thinking about you." The king huffed and adjusted his arm, extending the casted limb for some sort of comfort. "I felt more terrible than I've ever felt. It's like... I was feeling bad, but I felt you're sadness at the same time. That on top of me getting beaten up... Oh Gum." Marshall sighed pathetically and curled slightly, nuzzling into the candy prince.

The younger sighed and cupped the back of his friend's head, stroking the vampire's sleek, obsidian locks comfortingly.

"Marshall I'm…" the pink teen's voice trembled slightly as he pulled his injured companion a little closer. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for you to feel so bad… I didn't know…" Gumball tried to be strong, he really did, but all at once it was as if the stress all came bearing down on his shoulders. "I didn't want any of this to happen… for you to get hurt and almost killed… Glob… Marshall, say there's something more I can do to make this right. I feel so useless."

"You… you've done so much already, Gummie," Marshall Lee whispered adoringly, pulling up his good arm to stroke Gumball's back. "You've kept me alive. If you hadn't thought about me at all, I wouldn't be here. Just the thought of coming back to you kept me up and fighting. It's tough, but I can make it. You wanna help?" the younger royal nodded and looked to him eagerly. "Then stay with me, at least for now. I want you to lean on, just until I get better."

"Marshall, I'll be here as long as you want me. You can lean on me whether you need to or not." Gumball placed a soft kiss on the king's clammy forehead, still stroking the back of the elder's head reassuringly. "I want to do everything for you. I want to make things easy and simple, so that life can be nothing but birdsong and rose petals." The candy teen pressed his lips to Marshall's pointed ear tenderly, holding his lover close in a sweet embrace. "I love you."

"Yeah… you too. But," he began, trailing off in thought, "…you're just on loan, remember? I love that you're being all nice and all, but you don't have to go overboard. I can take care of myself, you know. I just don't wanna overdo it before my wounds are gone and my arm heals up. Maybe one more day."

"Well, get better as fast as you can," the prince replied with a smile, "so we can go back to going on dates and stuff." The pink teen chuckled softly and pressed his forehead against Marshall's, looking him dead in the ruby-red eyes. "We've been too long apart and we've got lots of catching up to do. I expect you to make up for the time we lost, starting as soon as the doctor gives you the all clear."

A familiar prickle in the nape of the vampire made him moan gently, and Marshall pressed his fingers into Gumball's back, stroking along his spine.

"Well… I am feeling better. I don't think I could do a marathon, but I'm not that sore anymore. So if you want, I can start making it up to you right now…" Bravely he stuck out his tongue and slid it against the prince's lips.

Gumball pursed his lips and crinkled his nose with a smile and a snort. He playfully shoved the vampire's face with his hand with a bit of a laugh.

"Marshall you cheeky thing," he scolded softly, "you know very well this isn't the place and you're not well enough." The younger royal pressed a light kiss against his lover's nose and tousled his black locks.

"I'm just fine, Gum. There aren't enough bruises on me to keep me down for long." The left arm of the vampire king wrapped around the younger's waist, pulling him in. "But I do have a question, if we're still playing."

"Okay, shoot," the prince prompted, propping his head up with one arm, seemingly pleased with the change in subject.

But to his dismay the sparkle in Marshall's eye wasn't leaving.

"Was I your first?"

The vampire smirked as Prince Gumball instantly averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink.

"Marshall, I find that question to be highly inappropriate-"

"Don't gimme any of that," the elder interrupted, playing his fingers through the candy teen's sugary hair and running one sharp nail over his friend's ticklish ear. "Come on. We're alone, and I'm not telling anyone."

The prince again pursed his lips and puffed out his cheeks, trying to out-pout Marshall Lee and doing a very poor job at it.

"I think you already know the answer to that question" the younger muttered, still avoiding his friend's gaze.

"Alright, then I get a new question." The pink teen huffed but his lover only laughed. "If I know the answer then it's fair I get a new question. Let's see… oh yeah. What was your favorite part?"

"Marshall!" Gumball yelped quickly slapping his hand over the vampire's mouth so as to prevent more lascivious things from being said. "Don't say things like that you butt." The coloration on the prince's cheeks was straying away from deep pink and heading in the more scarlet direction as embarrassment pulled warm blood to his face.

Gripping the other's wrist and prying his palms from his lips, the undead king grinned.

"Oh come on… please? I at least wanna talk about it if we're not gonna do anything. I… I missed you."

His brow furrowing, the prince tried his best to avoid the topic while not sounding entirely uptight; he knew it aggravated the vampire when he got preachy about morals.

"I missed you too, but can you really not think of anything else to talk about? I mean… it's not… tasteful conversation…"

"I'm not really a tasteful creature." His smiled faded a bit until he exhaled loudly through his nose. "If you don't want to… whatever. I just… I really like you, and I've been thinking a lot about it since I left. Like, we didn't get to hang out really afterwards, so it's still… fresh in my head."

"I can understand that I suppose," Gumball muttered, still refusing to look the vampire in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean it had to be the only thing on your mind." Trailing off, the younger looked over his shoulder cautiously, feeling more and more nervous about being interrupted the longer this conversation went on. "I hardly thought about it while you were away, and not because I didn't want to think about it, but because I believe our relationship is so much more than physical."

"Oh I know… but this is still new and exciting, GumGum. It's one of the best kinds of fun, and that's why I think about it when I'm alone. It makes me feel all warm inside instead of cold. Wasn't trying to be 'lewd' or whatever…"

"I just don't know how comfortable I feel talking about it… I always try to hide these sorts of things you know… even if it is just you and me; it feels too embarrassing to say things like that…" Gumball tried to smile but didn't do a very good job of it; instead he looked more like he was grimacing. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later in a more private setting…"

"…whatever, Gummie," the vampire sighed, letting his head rest back into the pillow. "I'm not keeping you form work, am I? Wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

"I do have a couple more hearings and a letter of recommendation to write up, but I don't mind pushing them back a little if you want to talk about something else." Gumball sat up and smiled softly, trying his best not to let Marshall's sulking make him feel bad.

"Nah… We'll talk later. Go be princely and all that." Marshall waved him off with his casted hand, having suddenly become fatigued. "Just… go do your thing. I'll still be here, for whenever…"

The candy royal silently turned until his feet fell off the edge of the bed and stood, feeling his heart sink in his chest. Perhaps he'd been too harsh; after all he hadn't meant to hurt Marshall's feelings. He had been frank and didn't feel like he was in the wrong, but the vampire's sudden coldness made Gumball second guess his judgment. He had never been in this kind of relationship before, how was the prince supposed to know what his lover was entitled to hearing and what he wasn't? All the pink young man knew was when he sat down and Marshall rolled to face away from him, the younger felt his heart sink.

Another day rolled around and Doctor Prince finally gave the green flag for the removal of Marshall Lee's cast and stitches, not that the sutures were needed with his fast healing. But with a clean bill of health and an advisory not to overdo anything he was sent on his way home. Prince Gumball had asked if he wanted an escort home, but at sunset he waved it off, saying he was old enough to go home at dark alone. With a night apart, the growing fear in the Candy Kingdom's prince tormented his sleep, and the long day stretched on for what seemed like forever. Marshall did little, finding his nest of blankets to be a better choice than any to occupy his time alone. Even the return of his companion dog brought him little joy. But at the second nightfall since his release, Gumball waited patiently in his room for a familiar tap at his window, or even a surprising boldness of coming to the main hall to call for him. But his reading candles burned down to puddles before he realized there would be no late night call that evening. He snubbed the remains of the dying wick before settling into his now frigid bed, making plans in his mind about visiting the vampire himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Lord Monochromicorn landed on Marshall's porch and the prince swiftly slid down off of his steed's shoulder, giving the muscular flank a thankful pat.

"Thanks for bringing me by, buddy," Gumball said quietly to his friend. "I should be here a while, so don't wait up. Why don't you go hang with Cake? Marshall can give me a ride home." The prince stroked Lord's nose thankfully, making the stallion snort and shake his mane. Taking a pace backwards, the mount dipped his head and tapped with his hoof.

"-.. - -. .-. - / -.. - / .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. / .. / .- - ..- .-.. -.. -. .-. –"

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" the prince asked indignantly, but too late, as his steed had already leaped into the air and flown out of the back entrance to Marshall's cave with a whinny. Pursing his lips in frustration, the candy teen pulled on his winter coat to straighten the garment before stepping forward and knocking at his friend's front door. There was a long silence, making the prince a tad nervous, but as he raised his fist to knock a second time, there came an answer.

"Who is it?"

"Candygram," Gumball replied with an awkward chuckle, hoping Marshall would get his humor. On the other side, the vampire chuckled lightly. He turned the knob and pulled open the door, taking a step back to look his visitor over.

"Hey, Gum. What's up?"

"Not a lot," the prince shrugged, trying to sound a bit more aloof than he really was. "I was hoping you might have come by last night, but since you didn't, I decided to come see if you wanted to hang out. How's the arm?"

"Fine. Feel." He extended his limb for the prince's inspection, and when Gumball touched and squeezed gently, he found it solid. "Told you I heal fast… Want a soda?" Marshall asked, floating away to his kitchen. He had dressed as normal, very light and breezy clothes that weren't appropriate for the climate. Having little vulnerability to the weather, his home was not heated and was therefore cold, but at least the walls cut the wind out.

"That's fine… Unless you'd be willing to make hot tea," the prince smiled softly, following Marshall Lee and shutting the door behind himself. The elder only grunted and went in search of a teakettle instead. Gumball followed the other with his eyes until the other man disappeared around the corner. The pink teen sighed; this standoffishness they'd been feeling since their little disagreement was eating away at the younger royal's cheerful demeanor. Quietly, Gumball removed his heavy coat and hung it from one of the many bare pegs beside the front door, leaving him in a crisp button-up shirt under a regal-looking mauve sweater. He left his matching scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, thinking it to be stylish and hoping Marshall would agree.

The sound of running water made the candy teen hopeful, and even more so when a comforting hum followed. The tune was smooth and beautiful, Marshall Lee's normal style, but Gumball was just glad he didn't have to hear whatever lyrics were to accompany it. The younger man sat himself on the hard couch, waiting for his friend to return, but even after the burner was lit and the kettle put on the vampire stayed in the other room, possibly humming to the pot.

While he waited for the king of monsters to return from the kitchen, Gumball took to letting his eyes wander around the vampire's home. It was exactly as he remembered, albeit a bit dustier, not a thing having moved an inch since he'd visited last. A shrill bark knocked him out of his revere and, with a yelp, the young royal nearly leaped out of his skin. Schwable came charging out of the back hallway having recognized the familiar bubblegum scent of her master's friend. The zombie poodle came bounding towards the prince, yapping gleefully through her fearsome split jaw, making Gumball scramble up onto the couch to avoid the snapping teeth.

Hearing the pleas and yelling at the dog to shoo, Marshall peered around the corner, smiling at the sight of his dog terrifying his lover. With a whistle, he beckoned his pet, who turned happily and scampering into his arms. The deathless king carried the wiggly mongrel in one arm with the steaming tea in the other hand as he reentered the living room, sitting himself on top of the right armrest of the couch. After handing off the cup, he pet the fluffy dog until she settled, panting contently in his lap.

"Hey, Marsh," the prince said looking up at his lover and smiling, taking a sip of his tea and leaning just out of reach of Schwable. "So what do you want to do? I figured we could go on a walk, I noticed that some of the lakes on the outskirts of the Mountain Kingdom are completely frozen if you'd like to go ice skating."

"Sounds fun, but I can't skate. I'll watch you if you want." Marshall Lee smiled simply, not his huge, confident grin per normal. "I bet you're one heck of a skater."

"Nonsense," the prince protested with a grin, "I'll teach you! I've even got several pairs of skates so you can borrow a set. What size shoe do you wear?"

"Uh…" Marshall thought for a moment to little avail, eventually deciding to set his dog down and check the size on the chucks he was currently wearing. "Looks like eleven."

"Dang…" the prince murmured with surprise before he realized he was getting a bit of a scowl from the vampire. "Oh, that's not bad! I'm sure I can find a pair in your size, no problem!"

"Hey, I'd rather not. I'm good with floating and walking. I can just hover if you really want." He shoved his hands in his pocket, kicking out his feet to lounge midair before the prince.

"Well, Mister Fun Guru, what would you like to do then?" the prince asked, rising to his feet and resting his arms and chin on the vampire's outstretched stomach. "Heck, I haven't seen you in ages! I'm game for just about anything!"

Marshall placed his hand over Gumball's for a moment, looking at their skin touching. But then he withdrew and shrugged.

"We can do whatever you want, Gumball. If I had my way, it'd be a nice night in, but…" He trailed off but then shook his head. "No, we can go skating. Sounds fun." His smile now was weak, almost forced.

Instantly, the candy teen's smile vanished and his brows furrowed.

"Marshall, if you don't want to go skating, that's fine. I just want to spend time with you… Is…" he paused, leaning a little closer in to his lover's face as if trying to tell why his smile appeared so strange, "Is something the matter? I'm sorry I insinuated you have big feet. They're really not that bad… I just have pixy feet."

"Hey, it's nothing! Skating is cool." Gently floating down so that the younger couldn't lean on him, the vampire glided out from underneath him and flew to the door, grabbing the heavy winter coat the candy teen had brought. He turned it around to hold out. "You're gonna need this."

Gumball finally broke and folded his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Marshall Lee tilted his head, puzzled.

"What? Nothing, c'mon."

"Marshall, tell me what's wrong. You're being-"

"-normal?" the raven hair tried to finish.

"… boring. You're just… You're not acting like you."

At once, the king's feet touched down and he dropped the coat to one hand, letting it touch the ground.

"So, now, I'm not being exciting enough? First you think I'm being too crazy and wild, and now you say I'm _boring_? Jeez, Gumball, _what_ do you _want_ from me?" He let go completely of the heavy garment and threw his hands up, fire flashing in his eyes.

"I _want_ you to be you, Marshall," the prince replied as calmly as he could, standing tall in spite of the fear that jumped into his heart at the sight of the vampire's growing anger. "You're blunt and rude and, occasionally, _vulgar_, but you're also the most exciting, spontaneous, and romantic guy I know." The prince twisted his mouth to the side as he thought hard about what to say. "I don't want anyone but Marshall Lee, and if you think for one second that I want you to change, then you're crazy."

"Yeah, ok… but I understand. You wanna take stuff slow, not rush into it…. I get that. It's just…. Man it's frustrating." The vampire balled his fists and gnashed his teeth as his fangs grew out well past his lips. His eyes were closed, cursing more to himself than anything. With a big sigh, he dropped his hands and looked at his worried companion. "I try to be the guy you want, cause… I live differently. I... I got all the time in the world, but you. That's the thing that sucks about living forever… You get to watch everyone…. leave." As he hovered, his body bounced ever so slightly, making his hair sway softly. "People tell you to live each day like it's your last, but…" His eyes sorrowfully met Gumball's, a look that almost broke his heart. "Bubba, I just… I'm living like _you're_ dying."

There was a long pause, and the prince looked down, thinking very deeply about how he could respond. Finally, he sighed and looked up at the vampire, pulling the scarf from around his neck and letting it fall to the floor.

"Marshall… I didn't know…" He paused, having trouble thinking of what exactly he could say to recover the conversation after a bombshell like that. "I'm not dying though… I'm youthful and healthy… I'm at my prime… It's not like I'm going to spoil in a week." The candy royal glanced up, catching a sad glint in the elder's eye, that look making Gumball's heart sink a little with a qualm.

The king sighed and picked up the scarf, draping it back over his friend's shoulders.

"Maybe not a week… but eventually. So, I'm just hanging out with you until you get bored with me, or whatever…" it was a hard thing to admit, but the vampire knew that things changed with time, and if his young love was going to mature, their fun times wouldn't last.

"Hey," the prince murmured taking a hold of his scarf and pulling it off again, perhaps simply to spite the downtrodden notions Marshall was wrapping around him. "What makes you so sure I'm going to get bored of you?" Trying to smile in the face of his suddenly rather gloomy friend, the pink teen reached out and touched the nightwalker's face, gently inclining the chin of the somber king. "I'm not sure you realize just how much I like you, Marsh."

"Well yeah, right now. But hey, gotta have fun while it lasts. So you still want to go skating and junk?" The bassist tried to avert the gloom and doom, not liking the heavy feeling of impending fate.

"Not if your head's not into it," the prince retorted, folding his arms across his middle, "you'll be preoccupied by this the whole time and have no fun, and one-sided relationships never flourish." Gumball twisted his lips to the side, thinking how his lover was essentially self-sabotaging with his defeatist perspective. More so the younger royal contemplated how he could lift the notion from his lover's mind, at least for now. "Come on Marshall, you're not this pessimistic all the time. Why is this so sudden?"

"Whatever, I'm just… Look, there's just….uh." He placed a hand over his face and pulled at his cheek. "Just… stuff."

"You're just stuff?"

"Shut up. I just don't feel like going out, ok? Sorry you had to come all the way out here." Grumbling while gliding towards his kitchen, he looked over Gumball. "I'll call Pep to get you a ride back."

"Wait!" called the candy teen after his friend as the elder slipped into the kitchen, "Marshall hold on. You can't just walk away from this; talk to me, let me help you out." Quickly following the vampire around the corner, Gumball found his lover, phone in hand, midway through dialing the palace. In a last ditch effort, the prince quickly poked the octopus phone, hanging it up mid-dial, hoping it would at the very least attract the nightwalker's attention. "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what? We're cool." Marshall Lee shrugged. "I mean, you wanna go out and I don't, and I really don't wanna make a big deal about it. But then you're up in my face about it, so I figured you'd go home before I say something stupid." The vampire king sat himself up on the counter, placing the little creature phone back on the wall. "If you wanna stay and hang, it's whatever."

"Of _course_ I want to stay and hang," protested the younger teen, his brow furrowing in a disconcerted manner. "You've been gone for a whole month, you only got back three days ago and you've been in the hospital the whole time. Marshall, I've been worried sick about you and then you finally come back and you don't feel like doing anything with me. Pardon my thinking so, but it feels like you're avoiding me all of a sudden." Gumball sighed and leaned his back against the refrigerator, closing his eyes solemnly. "I can't help feeling like it's something I did… and you're angry with me… Talk to me Marshall… tell me how to fix this… this… funk you're in."

"Dude, I'm not in a 'funk'… I know you think I'm some crazy psycho all the time, but even party bears crash every once in a while. I was just gonna chill and maybe record or watch something… or maybe sleep for three days. Plus, don't you have junk to do? Bills to pass, beakers to clean, a maid to be bossed by?" The kettle was still on the stove, the water still piping hot, so reaching into his cabinet the red-drinker pulled out his own mug and a packet of "Fruit Slap" powder for drinking.

"I'm sorry… I guess I just thought that after a month of being apart you'd want to hang out, but I guess if you'd rather hang out with your mixer and bass that's fine…" Gumball leaned forward off of the refrigerator, shrugging in a rather aloof and slightly put-off manner. "I mean, I guess you can get closer to your music that way… just thought you'd be a little more interested in getting close to your lover."

The sound of the last word lingered between them as Marshall Lee poured the pink powder into his cup of water, letting it dissolve into a bright red broth before taking a sip. He concentrated on his drink, picking out his words in his head to avoid flying off the handle.

"Mmm… so now you can say it? It's not so 'distasteful' to admit now?"

"What?" Gumball asked in a smooth, even tone, tucking his hands in his pockets to appear more off-hand than he truly felt. "That I'm your lover and you're mine? It's only true… it's just a little more difficult to say when there are people around and I'm trying so hard to keep you my little secret." The younger teen lowered his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Marshall, fighting off the urge to smirk.

The vampire nearly choked on his sip when a smoldering glace beckoned for him. His little sweet prince was now a seducer, calling him out.

"Hmm, well… I'm still pretty tired. I only slept like five hours the whole month, so…" the deathless teen fibbed, having a warning feeling in the back of his mind. Something he was forgetting told him this wasn't the best time…

"I can always help you relax," the gummy teen offered casually, subtly looking over his shoulder to see what Marshall thought, and he could tell that his language was affecting the elder. "You'd be surprised how well you can sleep after a good back-rub… no more stiff muscles… I bet you're still really tense from 'The Call'… I can tell by the way you slouch."

Oh, how that was true. With his intense workouts and vast battles, his muscles were still on full alert, hardening against attack. But with the obvious seduction in the younger royal's tone, the stiffness wasn't fleeing anytime soon.

Still Gumball was playing it coy, even as he nonchalantly pulled his mauve sweater off over his head.

"You don't mind if I shed a layer, do you? It's a little warm in here to be wearing wool."

"Nah, go ahead." The vampire looked over the crispness of the button up and momentarily fantasized about ripping it apart. But the thought passed as the sweater was throw to the side, an act not common for such a regal gent like Gumball.

"Is there still enough hot water for another cup of tea?" Now the younger royal took a few paces towards Marshall and the stove, his gait having transmogrified from a stiff, erect step to a prowl, his hips swaying just a bit. A strange, new breed of confidence was bright and clear in the candy majesty's lavender eyes, but just as it looked like he would boldly advance on the vampire, he turned. Gumball looked away, now facing the burner holding the kettle. His eyes searched the kitchen for a potholder so he could avoid burning his hands on the hot teakettle, settling for an oven mitt hanging from one of the overhead cabinet handles. "Looks like there's just enough left."

"Great. So why don't you go get your cup and I'll get another bag," Marshall Lee fidgeted, smiling awkwardly as he took the last gulps of his potent, fruity concoction. The mix's taste was bitter and almost punched him in the mouth, but the color coated his throat and further distracted his mind from a nagging feeling he had.

"Alright, back in a second," Gumball replied in a quiet, low voice; when he spoke like that it didn't matter what he was saying, it all sounded dark and alluring. He leaned in and quickly stole a peck from his friend's cheek, turning on his heel and sauntering out of the room to fetch his empty mug from the living room. As the younger teen slipped out, Marshall Lee swallowed, trying to figure out what it was that was making him so reluctant all of a sudden; all of these strong signals and still he was resisting. What was it that made Gumball act like this all of a sudden? What was it that kept the vampire held back?

Even being healed up, the massive damage to his chest still burned and itched from time to time, so quickly the monster king scratched his collarbone and pectoral. His fingers slowed to a crawl and he looked down to his dingy tank top, clutching it with a jump. Instantly his eyes flashed up to make sure his prince hadn't seen and hastily composed himself, hoping down from the counter to lean casually against it. With a worry on his mind, the vampire recalculated his actions, keeping his intentions secret from the prince. There would be no funny business today, not with that around…

Marshall Lee's head turned back towards the door as he heard the candy royal's footsteps fast approaching and finally the younger teen appeared around the corner, cup in hand. It seemed that while he was gone, Gumball's smirk had actually grown, not in size but in impact; his lips turned up just slightly at the corners making him look all the more confident and poised. A bit too quickly the vampire stepped aside as his friend approached the counter, making room for the prince to pour the water.

"Did you grab a packet for me?" the younger asked, glancing up as he put on the oven mitt and lifted the teakettle off the burner.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah no. Hang on." He lifted himself up and fished out a teabag, trying to drop it into the prince's hands, but too fast the younger male reached up and placed his palm around his fist, holding it there.

With a bit of a jerk, the candy teen pulled the vampire down, like tugging on the string of a balloon and reeling it back down to earth. With that same burning smirk, the prince drew his lover in until their noses nearly touched. The nightwalker swallowed hard, finding himself unsure of what to do and at a loss for what to say while faced with that victorious glimmer in Gumball's eyes.

"Thank you love," came the sweet majesty's whisper as he pulled a bit more, closing that little gap between them and pressing Marshall Lee's lips to his own.

The vampire stopped breathing through their oral exchanged, not able to help himself but place a eager hand on the back of Prince Gumball's soft head of hair. Slowly his feet rose up behind him, making him lay out in air, and as he straightened out, something rattled underneath his shirt. He moaned into their kiss, hoping his agreement to a make-out would mask the noise and keep his little secret. By now he wished he had planned for a visit ahead of time, not liking this feeling of scrambling to keep a secret hidden.

Hovever, his sugary friend had other plans; where Marshall Lee expected to be dragged into a passionate flurry of lips and tongues, he found his lovers mouth still closed, kissing him chastely. The kiss, though innocent was still brash and forceful, just not quite as deep as had been foreseen. That wasn't to say the elder couldn't feel the eagerness in Gumball's movements; the prince was only taking his time reveling in the slow burn. Gradually things shifted, and soft, sweet arms wrapped around the vampire's shoulders, trying to bring him back down to stand instead of levitating. Marshall Lee could feel the other's heart rate slowly rising, and he could sense how the candy heir's arms wanted to wrap around his waist, but everything about that was a terrible idea. This needed to stop before it got too out of hand.

Picking his feet up more, the vampire tried again to sneak out from Gumball's grasp. But with his upper body held on place by grabby arms, his spine bent awkwardly and made his back hurt. Trying to straighten out, his chest bowed further down, and again his hidden secret jangled under his tank, and he quickly clutched it to silence it.

Inquisitively, the prince leaned back, separating their lips and looking down, not liking the way Marshall Lee seized his chest. Pink brows furrowed as the younger teen leaned in a little closer, his palm finding the back of the deathless male's hand, trying to feel whatever it was.

"Marsh…" the candy royal murmured with anxious worry in his voice, "are you hurt? What's the matter?" Bubblegum fingers slipped between blue, and Gumball suddenly felt something very cold through the fabric of the vampire's shirt, as if the king had an icicle in his chest.

Jumping back, Marshall Lee curtly pushed the other's hands way, floating back towards his room.

"Nothing! I mean, yeah- I think my chest hurts. Oh man, I think I'm gonna take a nap and sleep it off. Maybe you should come back-"

"Well let me see," Gumball continued to worry, keeping up with the vampire as he tried to retreat. "Maybe I can help…"

"NO! Just quit it, Gum."

"Oh stop being a baby and let me see."

"Cut it out!"

"Let me see right now, Marshall Lee," the prince growled, beginning to lose patience with the vampire's dodging, "if it's hurting it might be infected, and I wouldn't be surprised after you same back with a stake in your ribs." The pink teen snatched at his friend, grabbing the bottom of the sleeveless shirt as the elder twisted in the air and tried to retreat back into the living room. Yanking on the fabric, the candy heir tried to drag Marshall Lee back towards him for a thorough inspection, but the king whirled around and left Gumball holding nothing but his shirt.

Trying to cover his chest, the silver chain still shown against pale skin, the charm at its middle covered by the king's hand.

"What's that?" Gumball inquired, tossing the shirt aside to inspect. There didn't seem to be any damage to the vampire's chest, so he naturally assumed the necklace was what he was trying to hide.

"It's nothing." Marshall Lee took the charm and swung it to the back of his chain, concealing it behind him.

"Oh no you don't," Gumball moved in, backing the vampire up against the wall, "what are you hiding?" he snapped, making a grab at the necklace and missing only as the nightwalker ducked out of the way. Now the prince was in hot pursuit, his curiosity and annoyance both piqued in unison and piled on top of his earlier frustration with his subtle advances being ignored. He wasn't in any mood to let the vampire hide secrets from him and as Marshall Lee nearly slipped from his grasp, the candy royal got a hold of the vampire's shoulders.

The bassist's had been descending, hoping to slip out between the prince's legs, but the grab to his body only pulled down Gumball and made him fall, pinning the fleeing creature beneath. Marshall Lee wriggled and fought for freedom, but his arms were trapped at his sides under the candy teen's legs.

Finally gaining the upper hand, the younger teen wasted no time in getting his fingers in the chain around the night walker's neck, pulling the silver chain and charm off over the elder's head. Inquisitively, Gumball picked up the little adornment, holding it between his fingers and finding it to be a tiny vial like the kind he used in his lab to hold small reference samples. The tiny bottle itself was so cold his touch made the glass fog on the outside, as if it was filled with ice that refused to melt. He pondered the ornament for a moment, thinking what magic could be keeping the contents so cold, but no… this couldn't be magic. There was only one substance the prince knew of that would stay cold when kept bottled up, but he could hardly believe that Marshall would have it in his possession.

"Marshall… what's in this bottle?"

They both looked to the little vial before Marshall quickly snatched it up, scooting back from underneath Gumball. He tried to stuff it into his pocket, but the prince was hot on him, yanking it back out. It took the vampire flying into the corner of the ceiling for the struggle to cease. Clutching it in his cold hand, Marshall Lee struggled to think of an explanation. Over the last month he hadn't had the time to remember the tiny trinket on his neck, the powerful aphrodisiac that he had concocted all those days ago. He had kept secretly on his person so that an accidental discovery would not happen.

With his arms folded, Gumball stood back, still as a statue as if he was processing too much information to move. There was no doubt in his mind that the potion around the king's neck was bremelanotide, the chemical they had accidentally produced in his lab well before they'd even begun dating… but it wasn't well before Marshall Lee would have known the "Call to the Crown" was approaching. He pondered silently, letting his gaze fall to the floor while the vampire still clung, panic-stricken, to the ceiling. Why would Marshall Lee keep something like an aphrodisiac around? Something that potent couldn't just be a trophy… no… the red-drinker had to have some use for it… and who was there for the chemical to be used on? Gumball swallowed a lump of complex and terrible emotions that rose in his throat.

With this new discovery, the prince's highly logical and scientific mind spiraled into a flurry of character and cost-benefit analysis. He had to re-evaluate everything that had happened since the concoction had been accidentally brewed. If Marshall Lee had a malevolent purpose for the drug, it was clear that the prince would be his target because they had barely spent two days apart up until the vampire's leaving. And then there was the magic ring that still pulsed on Gumball's finger; it had the power to protect the king if worn by someone who cared for him. It was not such a long-shot to say then that the bremelanotide had been used to earn the candy teen's love and to seduce him enough to power the ring and provide Marshall Lee with his much needed shield.

"Marshall…" came the prince's whisper after a long moment of silence, "how could you?"

The hurt look on Gumball's face was enough to break Marshall's heart, and slowly the creature fell until he slumped on the floor. He sat up and gradually crawled over to his friend's feet, knowing he was in trouble. As he slunk over, his body melted and oozed along the floor, trying to appease the candy teen.

"GumGum, it's not what it- ok, can't say that. It's been used too much." Marshall Lee the Vampire King thought and grumbled at his lack of words. "Man, it's not like that! I wasn't gonna use it or anything. It was a stupid idea, but it wasn't bad. I just… it was the first thing we made, so I kept it. Don't be mad, ok?"

"Save it, Marshall," the prince muttered, sighing dejectedly and turning his back on the vampire, deciding he'd better gather his clothes and get out of there before the king of monsters could drug his tea. "You know I'm starting to think Peppermint Maid was right... about you I mean." Picking up his sweater and pulling it over his shoulders the prince began to pull it on in silence, listening for what new lies his so-called friend would come up with to save his own hide.

"What? Wait, don't go." Standing up from his puddle form he rushed around to face the younger royal, blocking his way. "Hey wait, can't we talk about it? Weren't you the one who wanted to talk" But Gumball walked curtly around him and fetched his coat, pulling it on over his lavender pullover. But before he could button it up, the vampire swooped in and snatched it, holding it ransom. "That's not fair! Talk to me, GumGum."

"Well, wouldn't that be a bit of a one-sided conversation? How can I take anything you say at face value?" Slowly the candy prince hung his head and shook it sadly. "I'll admit this was an elaborate hoax, Marshall, but for someone who's had 349 years of practice I'd expect no less." Marshall Lee opened his mouth to protest, but he was quickly cut off as Gumball spoke over him. "The only thing I'd like to know before I get out of here is how many people before me did you manipulate into wearing this?" Working quickly the pink teen pulled the beautiful silver and ruby ring from his finger, passing it back to the vampire coldly.

The king raised a finger and opened his mouth, but then dropped it and shrugged.

"Ok, you lost me. What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid, Marshall Lee. Taking the vial, you made me fall in love with you so that I could protect you during 'The Call'. It's pretty obvious, Mr. Vampire King." He narrowed his eyes and forced the jewelry into his friend's hands, wondering if he could even be addressed as such anymore.

There was a pause that dropped the temperature of the already frigid air another few degrees. Marshall Lee at first couldn't feel anything, and at once he didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or bawl. It was tragically sad that the young prince thought the vampire was made of pure evil, but there was a twinge of humor with the notion of such an elaborate scheme. So, doing his best to keep himself together, the dark creature knelt at Gumball's feet and took his time to compose, finally looking up with a clear face.

"Gumball…. You are off your nut, man."

"Excuse me?" the pink teen growled back.

"Dude… I've never even opened that thing since I got it… Ok, maybe that one time, but that was to try it out on myself, and that's why I haven't used it since. That stuff is _scary_ good." He coughed to get back to the matter. "Gumball… I could never _think_ of ever doing something like that to you, and I promise on my ever-living soul that I love you and would never do something that evil to you, or anyone else for that matter. Now, please stay and talk to me?"

In the wake of more groveling from the vampire, the candy teen remained cold and stoic, not budging an inch. Gumball seemed graver than the elder had ever seen him, and considering the prince was _always_ uptight, that was both impressive and frightening.

"You still haven't answered my question," the younger finally murmured, holding out his hand again, the ring he'd been given by Marshall in his palm. "How many before me?" Gulping nervously, the king tried to look into Gumball's violet eyes in hopes of seeing anything soft and kind, but no luck; even the gummy royal's eyes were stormy and cold.

"How many what? 'People have I manipulated?' None! I've never made anybody do anything they didn't want to. I'm not… a … monster, Gum. Not that kind anyway. But if you wanna know how many people have worn the ring….It's three. There have been three people other than you or me who have worn it: my mom, Ice Queen… and Fionna."

"And I'm supposed to just take your word? Marshall, I don't know what to believe anymore. My heart wants to believe you… Maybe if I was wistful like Fionna, that would be enough, but I'm not quite so naïve. My heart wants to take all you say as the truth, but my mind says not to take the bait a second time lest there be another hook attached." Gumball shrugged and let his breathing come in slowly and calmly. "I guess it makes sense why you would choose me; you always did like to watch me squirm."

"Now, hang on, it's not like that! That was for fun, but I never wanted you actually unhappy. It just… annoyed you. I didn't mean to hurt you. What do you want from me? If you have a truth potion, give it to me! Come on, don't make me beg." Slowly, the knees of the vampire began to bubble and melt into the floor again; his unprotected heart feeling like it was crumbling inside him and rotting away.

"If they weren't considered a form of torture, I'd gladly administer barbiturates to you if only to hear something believable." Marshall Lee deflated, liquefying a little more as the younger teen closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. "I just don't know what to believe, and when I don't know what to believe, the only safe bet is to not believe anything. You're going to have to produce some solid proof if you expect me to trust anything you've got to say."

"What do you want! Tell me and I'll get it. You want witnesses? I'll drag them all here, even my mom. They'll all tell you how I gave it to them- except Ice Queen, who stole it thinking it was a wedding ring- without any tricks! I swear! Test your body for the stuff! It's not there, 'cause I didn't use it! Please… I'm pleading here, and I don't do pleading. What do you want?" The vampire was all but a puddle of goop on the ground, boiling and steaming pathetically as he broke to pieces. "I... I don't want you to go. I know I said I did, but now… If I did wrong and you hate me, I'm sorry, but don't hate me for something I didn't do."

Gumball sighed at the pitiful mess around his shoes, hating to see the normally proud king in such a state. He raised his foot so that the spreading gloop wouldn't touch him, but with a single step back he sighed dejectedly.

"Get up, Marshall - this is just sad."

"Then tell me!" The puddle garbled, "What do you want?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, Gumball frowned.

"Royal promise."

Suddenly the glob slurped back together and rose from the floor, forming back into Marshall Lee the King of Monsters.

"Dude… I think you have a problem. They have counselors for that if you want-"

"Just do it!" Gumball barked, balling his fists. "If you don't want me to walk out that door and never come back, you'll royal promise!"

The vampire cringed back, actually frightened by the burst of anger. He shrunk slightly into himself, becoming his small bat form with his tiny paws still clutching the vial and his ring.

"Bubba… I royal promise I've never used this on anyone but me, and I didn't plot anything against you to make you fall in love with me. And I love you."

Holding his breath Gumball stood back and waited for the universe to freeze and for retribution and fire to come crashing down on the vampire, but as he counted the moments, there was nothing. Every second that passed made the prince's heart sink lower in his chest as the error of his misguided anger began to soak in. Guilt hit the sugary royal like a ton of bricks, making his stomach churn and his legs wobble unsteadily. Before he could fall, the prince had to crouch, eventually easing himself to sit on the ground staring absently at the little bat not a foot away. It was incomprehensible: the plot had been so well thought out; what other answer could there be?

As the younger sat dismally against the base of the hard furniture, the small bat floated down and walked over to his lap, climbing into it. There the black animal lay out and hugged his knee, kissing the cap tenderly before migrating closer to him. With his tiny face and heart nose pressed against the prince's stomach, his little arms came out to hug him.

"W-why would you think I would do something evil like that? I'm not evil, just spooky, remember?" His bright green bat eyes stared up at him, blinking innocently. "I don't tell people I love them for fun. I mean it."

"Well… it was all so fast and confusing," Gumball sighed, holding his head with one hand. "I… I thought there had to be something more than just-" The Candy Kingdom leader stopped as he felt Marshall shift against him, and watching him he saw the creature morph again into his birth form, equal to his size there sitting in his lap. "I just thought that the only reason you made me wear it was because you had tricked me into loving you. Not that it was all coincident."

The red-drinker frowned and fluffed his lover's hair, not wanting to get angry.

"The reason I made you wear it was because I didn't want to die… I wanted to see you again after I had to go, so I didn't want to die. And I had to leave right then so I couldn't explain it right… plus I thought if I did, you'd think I was pulling a joke and you wouldn't love me anymore. Then I would have gone and died of a broken heart… and a bunch of things stabbing me." He smiled and kissed the other's forehead, only to see that there were tears collecting in the corners of his damp, violet eyes.

"I… I see it now," Gumball stammered, trying not to lose it. "The answer was so s-simple, I was t-too smart to see it."

Marshall Lee snorted and pulled the prince's head against his cold chest, stroking the back of his head.

"You are the dumbest smart person I know, Gumball."

Still, the prince buried his face in Marshall's chest, trying his best to keep a stiff upper lip, not that the elder would have blamed him if he sniffled a little.

"I'm so sorry, Marshall… I just couldn't think wh-why you would want to hold onto something s-so dangerous if you weren't going to use it." Letting himself lean his weight against the elder, Gumball sniffed again and nosed his lover's collarbone. "I'm so sorry… I really am… Glob, you must think so little of me now…"

"Nah… you're a smarty, so you had to think of a big, complex reason." The vampire king smiled and kissed the crown of his head, moving his royal crown slightly to the left. "I'm just the spook who likes fun and lives life simple. Easy peasy, Parcheesi." He stopped for a moment and looked about the room. Quietly, he whispered pinochle thrice, and a shrill whine came from a mouse hole near the back door. He snapped his fingers and hissed "_Sickum_", and his hound instantly growled demonically and went after the creature scurrying out of the hole, screaming for dear life. Gumball had sat up at the sound of the shriek, and Marshall Lee shrugged. "Told you."

"What in the name of salt-water-taffy _was_ that thing?" Gumball exclaimed barely realizing it as he clung to the vampire king for protection. "I thought those things weren't allowed to mess with you after 'The Call'." The prince's chin tilted upwards as Marshall Lee placed a reassuring hand on his back, and their eyes met for what felt like the first time that day.

"They can come out after dark, remember? And she wasn't messin'. She was spying. Probably gonna report back to her brother if zombie pup doesn't get her." But he smiled warmly, rubbing his palm against the young man's warm cheek. "Don't worry. You're safe here."

With a soft, reassured sigh, the younger let his arms wrap a little more tightly around Marshall's torso, letting his eyes close for a moment and resting his chin on the undead teen's shoulder. He took his time allowing the moment to sink in, enjoying the safety he felt in his lover's arms and drinking in the elder's musk, catching the faintest lingering wisp of strawberries. Gumball's nose finally brushed against the pale blue skin of his lover's neck, and his lips were soon to follow, kissing lightly at the cool flesh.

"Forgive me," he murmured in a low voice before kissing again and dropping his voice down to a whisper, "… Marshall."

The breath of the deathless king was cut off and a minute wheeze came out instead. Marshall Lee inhaled through his nose and clenched on Gumball's clothes, fighting his urges to pounce. Slowly he withdrew from the reach of the sugar lips of his friend, making the pink teen whine quietly.

"What's... what's wrong? Are you still mad at me?"

"No, PG… I just," the king sighed, averting his eyes, "I don' t wanna rush it. I know you're still… not comfortable with this junk yet."

The prince nodded, and Marshall wasn't sure how to interpret that particular gesture, so instead he sat back quietly and waited for Gumball to respond.

"You're right," the younger male murmured, never taking his eyes from the vampire's, "This is a big deal, and probably something that will take a long time to get completely used to." There was a quiet sigh as the gummy royal leaned in until their foreheads pressed together. "At the same time though, it's not completely new anymore either. I know now what to expect…" Tilting, Marshall Lee's head slightly the candy prince quickly stole a kiss from his lover's lips. "Why don't you let me decide what my pace is?"

Humming into the pressing lips, the elder smiled and leaned back onto his hands, letting his close friend press against him. His rubies were brilliant through the slits of his eyes, and he couldn't help but nibble in his own lip.

"I'll try to control myself, but I think I can manage." Just like their dance, it was Gumball's turn to lead.

The prince smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss; it was like those burning eyes were drawing him in. Their lips only met for a moment before the younger drew back and combed his fingers through the sleek raven tresses on the side of Marshall Lee's head, tucking them neatly behind the vampire's pointed ear. He sighed, taking a moment to admire the king's sharp features before he leaned in, making a distinct effort to try and be seductive in spite of his moral upbringing.

"_Let's move someplace more comfortable,_" he murmured in a hush tone, his lips nearly touching the deathless teen's ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A heat wave pulsed throughout the glacial frame of the creature, making him moan comfortably into the cool air. His hands snaked up to clutch the candy prince's thighs, pulling them until his rump rested on Marshall's crotch. Gumball made a protesting gasp, but his lover smirked reassuringly, quickly lifting the both of them up. Like a leisure love boat, Marshall Lee swam on his back through the air with the prince atop, holding his hips to keep the younger man steady. He ducked into the bedroom, lowering himself into a nest of pillows and blankets and lying flat on his back to let the bubblegum teen sit on top.

The prince didn't waste time in pulling the mauve sweater off over his head, setting it aside and looking down at the vampire. With a quiet hum, Gumball leaned forward, letting his hands find the elder's obsidian hair, combing his fingers through the tresses as he closed in and gave the elder's lips a soft kiss. The younger sighed as Marshall's hands smoothed his palms down the prince's spine to hold the round of his backside.

Continuing to undress, Gumball began to unbutton the top of his shirt, allowing his lover to meet him in the middle by undoing the others bottom to top. Once their hands met, Marshall Lee cupped the prince's warm, sugary hands and together they parted the garment, pushing it off the younger man's shoulders until it fell back down his arms. With chest exposed, Prince Gumball shivered and held his bare arms.

"Marshall," he huffed, rubbing his arms furiously, "you really need to get heating in here."

"I know, I know; I'm sorry! Here." Quickly, he gripped the top comforter and draped it over the exposed shoulders and pulled, yanking in the young body under, making a shell of blankets that cut out the cold. "That better?"

"A little…" the prince murmured, some sudden seductive phrase rushing to the tip of his tongue and getting caught there as he second guessed letting himself say such a thing. For a moment, he considered suggesting they make warmth with their bodies, but thought better of it. He wasn't the sort to say such provocative things; instead, he decided to leave the innuendos to Marshall.

"Don't you feel a little cold?" Gumball's hand traced down the vampire's cheek, feeling the lukewarm skin temperature and wondering how the other could stand being so chilly all the time.

"Not with you here. You're the warmest thing around me now," he whispered, nuzzling against the touch. "I'm sorry it's not toasty warm here. I don't get cold… just hot." He smiled seductively, but then sighed seriously. "This cave is great during the hot summer. You should hang here during the scorchers."

"Play your cards right," the prince replied with a bit of a laugh in his voice, "and I could be coming around for a long time." Sitting back on the vampire's pelvic bone, the Gumball wrapped the blanket a little more firmly around his shoulders, keeping the warm in. "You're a sweet guy, Marsh… even if I'm the only one who knows it." Shrugging and reaching to hold to his back, the prince bent back down, giving his love's chin a teasing peck.

"Yeah… it's not like I like being scary… Ok, I do-but if go and be nicey-nice to everyone, then I'm gonna get more trouble than I want." He inclined his head, letting the younger have at his throat. He hoped that the prince could see he was trying. Marshall wasn't the type to just let anyone into his bed, and there was only so much he'd let his acquaintances know or do. But when he loved, he loved hard, almost to the point of madness. By letting Gumball conduct their play, he hoped to prove his sincerity; the last thing he wanted to do was give him the wrong message and revive the awkwardness of their tiff.

Looking down at the throat being offered up to him, the younger man nosed the cool flesh affectionately, kissing Marshall's firm neck before letting his lips rest against his jugular. He could feel the elder's blood pounding just in that one vein and liked that sensation. Gumball found himself placing more kisses on his lover's throat, nuzzling the lukewarm skin and drinking in the other male's scent. With a smile growing on his lips, the candy teen leaned back to look over his friend in search of a new target, his eyes falling to the pair of very old puncture wounds on the left side of the vampire's neck.

"I wonder…" the prince breathed as he shifted over the elder, tentatively pressing his lips to the bite mark.

The scar tissue beneath the mark shifted under his lips, tensing with the elder's muscles. Marshall Lee sucked in a breath and stifled a moan, analyzing new sensation. He liked it. It was a slow burn that prickled his flesh and made him shiver. No one had dared touch his marks, but the sweet pleasure of the action made him wish someone had sooner. He wanted to wriggle and squirm like a little kid, but, with his body pinned under his lover, he could only bite back his moans.

Finding no protest in the sounds that rumbled in Marshall's chest, the prince let himself continue working with the fang marks on the elder's neck. Gradually, the kissing turned to a combination of sensual licking and nibbling as Gumball carried on the action, hoping to entice something more from the young man beneath him. He could hear the vampire's breathing picking up, becoming quick and shallow, indicating to the candy teen that his ministrations were appreciated.

It was getting harder and harder for the deathless teen to silence his arousal, the simple massaging of the sensitive tissue being enough to make him go -dare he even think it- _batty_. His fingers furled and unfurled in an effort to remain calm, and his lip was starting to sting from his incessant biting. To help, he let his hands jump to Gumball's arms, squeezing them desperately to show how much he loved the prince's care. Without realizing it, the vampire had raised his hips to gently grind against him.

With the unexpected friction reminding him how the situation was affecting his own body, the prince gasped, relinquishing the grip his jaw had on Marshall's neck. Taking a pause to collect himself, Gumball leaned back just enough to look up at his lover's face, hoping to some kind of readable pleasure on it. But the blue-skinned teen's face was all scrunched up, his eyes squeezed shut, his brow furrowed and his lip clenched in his teeth making the sugary young man wonder if it was in restrained bliss or suppressed discomfort.

"Do… do you like that Marshall?" he ventured to ask quietly. It wasn't an attempt to be alluring or seductive; it wasn't a come-on, or a flirt. Gumball's voice was anxious as he murmured his question, nervous about pleasing the other and putting his vague skill as a lover to the test.

With the pressure gone from his hot spot, his tensed face relaxed until his eyes opened slightly, his glazed eye looking up to Gumball. With effort he nodded his head, wanting to keep the afterglow of his touch by minimal movement. When the younger man didn't return to pleasuring him, Marshall leaned up and pressed his nose into the other's neck, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Very… v-very much," he managed to whisper into the flesh, giving an adoring kiss to prove his point.

Smiling, the prince felt his heart lurch with happiness, stroking the vampire's jet-black hair until the loving nosing finished and he could look into the elder's face again. For a moment, Gumball found himself staring at the vampire; he just couldn't get over how beautiful those scarlet eyes were, flawless and as intoxicating as an old red wine. He blinked, breaking himself of the trance before his lover got impatient.

"Should I… keep doing that or … do something else?"

Marshall was chomping at the bit, wanting to dive into the main attraction before he would explode, but a wandering thought managed to ease his hunger, keep him docile. It had been a while since he was this submissive; most feared him even in intimate relationships. But here, he felt safe and relaxed, yet perfectly aroused. With his partner in control, he was left to simply sit back and enjoy, a luxury he couldn't recall experiencing.

"Hmm… whatever you want, Gummie. You're doing great."

Leaning back, the pink teen again looked over Marshall, this time scanning all the bare skin and lean muscle before him, contemplating what he ought to touch next. He got an idea that might help them both ease into the still new waters of lovemaking. Running both hands through the older teen's hair – a new fascination of his – the candy royal traced his palms from the crown of Marshall's head down. Gumball's hands snaked down the king's neck, sure to graze the old bite mark, over his collar bone and down his chest. Cautiously the pink teen passed his palms over his lover's pectorals, pausing once they rested over pert, blue-grey nipples.

"Would you like it if I touch here?" The prince whispered. He was quiet to keep the anxiousness from showing through in his voice, but the hushed tone unintentionally made the words sound provocative. On the inside though, he was grasping at straws, trying to move slowly and still keep his friend happy and satisfied.

Immediately, the elder's spine shivered and his back arched slightly. With the vampire's newly formed scars, the light, airy touch to his flesh was unreal, and he was ashamed of how he was taken by it. Marshall Lee wasn't one to lose his cool, but, at every corner, he found himself falling to pieces, for good and bad. He never knew what to expect from his time with the teen, however long it was to be, but he knew now that this was the most unpredictable relationship he'd been in thus far. And he'd dated Ashley the Psycho.

"Y-yea… that's gre-eat."

Feeling a bit more relieved, Gumball let himself relax a little more, smoothing his hands over the buds and letting them catch between his fingers a little. Of course, this particular action was completely new to him and, unsure what his friend was expecting, the younger had to experiment with the vampire's chest a bit. Listening for Marshall's reaction, the gummy prince massaged the firm nubs with his thumbs in a circular motion.

"Is that nice?"

"Mmm, yea… that's nice." Marshall let his head rest in his pillow, closing his eyes. It was soft and loving, but still sent tingles throughout him. "Don't be afraid to... get rough, though. I'm pretty durable." He said this suggestion offhandedly, not even thinking of the state he had been in only days before. But it was in his nature to perform more passionately, overlooking the benefits of slower, more sensual foreplay. With this new speed, he took in the miniscule feelings and tried to amplify them, making him more aware. Slowly, his hand traveled up and down Gumball's arm, scrapping his nails barely along his smooth flesh.

"I don't want you to get re-injured," the teen murmured, his shoulders quivering as the nails tingled all the way down his forearm. "It's already a risk for us to be doing this… but I guess you know your body better than I." Taking a big chance, the younger male pushed his thumbs more firmly against Marshall's buds, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers. Twisting his lips to the side, Gumball wondered to himself how it was that the nipples were such an erogenous zone; he wasn't sure he understood the appeal of what he was doing. "What should I be doing?" the candy royal asked quietly, "And don't say whatever I want - that doesn't help me know what _you_ want." The pink teen smirked and nearly chuckled, thinking himself witty with that last line.

Suddenly, Marshall's eyes opened slightly, his eyes glowing.

"Alright," he growled sensually, pressing his fingertips into his bicep, "Kiss me… and touch yourself." He could see a flash of apprehension in his friend's eyes, but he smoothly cupped the teen's check, his fingers gliding across his jaw. "You're making me feel great, but I want you to feel it too."

Swallowing nervously, the prince nodded and silently leaned in, his fingers abandoning Marshall's chest as his hands slid up to hold the elder's angular shoulders. Their lips met softly and warily at first, drawing back only to dive in again with more force. The second time, their mouths met like the roaring Sea of Sure Death meets the Lost Cliffs, crashing together with forceful passion. While all of this touching and exploration of the body was new to the sugary teen, kissing with all his love was something that he'd grown very comfortable with. To oblige the vampire's second command, the prince lifted his right hand, and gradually placed it on his own chest, stroking the skin hoping that the minute action was enough to appease Marshall.

The vampire king indeed saw the attempt, but to show him his meaning he placed his own hand over the grazing palm, gently guiding it during their ferocious make out. Still letting the gum hand trail over his now moist chest the nightwalker pushed it like a ouiji planchette, touching over the prince's chest until they found his right bud and pressed into it. There was a hitch in Gumball's breathing, Marshall Lee making him rub his own nipple, and he instantly felt what his lover had been feeling. The sweet tingle of the sensitive nub caused a moan to escape into their kiss, and the undead teen ate it up.

The elder smiled against his lover's lips as he felt a tremor run its course through the gummy royal's body. Whining quietly through their passionate meeting of maws, the prince was having difficulty wrapping his mind around the action. He knew from diagrams and texts that the nipples were riddled with nerve endings, but he hadn't expected this kind of reaction to a simple touch. At the same time, however, the fact that it was his own hand made him feel strange, and the qualm was only reconciled by Marshall's hand on his.

To test his request, the king withdrew his hand, tracing his fingers along the younger's arm as he went. At first nothing happened, probably because Gumball had discontinued the touch. Marshall Lee opened his eyes to see the prince looking at him, but as soon as those violet eyes were closed the soft moans returned. The bubblegum youth did gently stroke over his own bud, knowing it was what his lover wanted, and he attempted to enjoy it. The stimulation was agreeable, but it just wasn't the same coming from himself. Suddenly, he felt the night walker cupping his free hand, and he mimicked the action before, moving the prince's palm against his pink body. Again he guided the prince around his skin, but instead of stopping at his chest, the pair of hands traveled lower, over his smooth abdomen and below.

Gumball let out a nervous whimper against the vampire's lips as, very slowly, they reached the hems of the prince's slacks. Letting his digits lace with the pink teen's, Marshall turned their palms, making them rotate until the fingers faced downwards and brushed against the fabric of the younger's only remaining clothing. The vampire's lover bit his lip as the king led both of their hands underneath the slight gap at Gummie's waistline, wriggling their fingers underneath the elastic of Gumball's boxers. The candy royal froze for a moment and almost thought to retract his hand but the firm, reassuring grip of his friend gave him courage, if only enough to keep him from turning back.

They continued down until a loud whine from Gumball announced they had reached Marshall's destination. Inside the folds of his pants, their hands cupped the stiffening member of the younger royal, and the vampire gently stroked their hands together over it. With the pink teen touching his chest solo, Marshall Lee had a free hand to hold up Gumball's body. His fingered generously gripped around his friend's shoulder to prop him up, letting the prince lean into him and freely touch himself. The sight burned in the red-drinker's loins and he moaned appreciatively into their kiss.

A wave of heat washing over the trembling prince, he moaned as their fingers wrapped around his pulsing manhood. Guided by Marshall's hand, the candy teen's palm stroked his own member slowly, carefully at first, heating the flesh and pulling blood to it. Gumball whimpered and jerked away uncontrollably as they slipped down a little farther, gently touching the sweet royal's tender sack. All the while, the younger of the two shivered and groaned, not sure how to feel about the physical pleasure that came from his own palm.

As long as the prince was stimulating himself in essence, the vampire was satisfied. Watching over Gumball's face and seeing it contort in bliss, Marshall Lee smirked and continued to support his hand, coaxing him to rub over his groin. The act was building him up, and he gently swayed his hips underneath his lover to further stimulate him. The prince let his head lay back and moan helplessly into the cool air, making the vampire drunk with lust.

The elder held Gumball close and watched him, letting sounds and expressions of the sweet teen in his hands stoke the fire growing in the pit of his belly. What he hadn't been expecting was for the younger to suddenly look down at him, their eyes instantly meeting. Marshall swallowed hard at the arousal that instantly seized his throat, making it difficult to breathe. With their gazes locked, the vampire felt frozen, hypnotized by the intense, passionate violet in the prince's irises. As captivated as he was for that moment, the vampire king barely noticed that Gumball's hand had slipped from his grasp until both of the prince's hands were fisted in his hair, pulling the elder into a deep, hasty kiss.

Their mouths clashed together and Marshall fought for air, not that he needed it. But he couldn't help but try and get a few seconds in between to keep his thoughts straight. His hand was the sole occupant of Gumball's pants, and as much as the thought turned him on, it hadn't been the plan.

"Aw Gum yer-mmmm… killing me here. What—nnn-do you want? Tell me something."

Refusing to give up the fervent kiss so soon, the prince quickly tugged on the black locks, yanking his lover back to his mouth. Even so, Marshall's question did not go unanswered - in the next instant, the younger of the two shifted his weight and gave the vampire a gentle shove, pushing him backwards until he was flat on his back again. With a sound like a growl or a purr rumbling in his chest, the candy royal let his hips roll forward just slightly, forcing a little friction between his package and the undead teen's palm.

"Marshall," the pink teen finally murmured, separating their lips only a bit, "this feels so much better…" Lowering his head the prince breathed heavily against his lover's neck, his lips ghosting over the vampire's bite mark again. "You're what I want…"

The tender flesh of his scar prickled at the cold to warm air changed, his lover's breath fogging over it and making him shiver. At his answer, the vampire wrapped his fingers around the prince's growing cock and gently tugged, fondling him ever so carefully as to not mold him. Each having found his target, the bubblegum prince and deathless king began pleasuring on another, Marshall to the younger's member as Gumball to the elder's birth scar. Both fleshes burst with ecstasy, causing for a brash symphony of moans and growls, one soft and desperate with the other dark and wanton.

With his mouth on the vampire's throat, the candy royal's hands were free to move as they pleased, roving the bassist's cool chest, grazing his fingers over his lover's heaving flanks and down his slender hips. The prince's digits danced across Marshall's stomach, gliding over well-defined abdominals and eventually finding the elder's leather belt. Before the king could react, Gumball had the buckle undone and was pulling on the strap, trying to unwind it from around his love's hips with sheer force. In his foggy mind, instinct told the candy teen that it was better the elder didn't realize what was going on until it was too late to be reversed, and to distract the vampire, the prince sunk his teeth into his scar.

And his plan worked, throwing the undead king into a frenzy of pleasure bubbles sparkling in his throat. It tickled and writhed within him and he had to flatten out his occupied hand for fear of crushing Gumball's member. He still managed to continue rubbing the sensitive skin, but his other hand jumped to the prince's shoulder, holding tight to the saccharine male for support against his bliss.

"Ahhh- sssss oh Gum- th-that's… oh, wow, man!"

With the rush of success making his heart pound against his chest all the more, the younger gnawed at his friend's neck, casting the belt aside with another sharp tug. Letting his voice rumble deep in his chest, the pink majesty rocked his hips just slightly in the other male's grasp, giving himself a feeling of control. Gumball rushed to undo the button and zipper that held the elder's pants shut, his jaw working fervently against his mate's erogenous zone to keep the king distracted. Finally, there was success, and, with a forceful jerk, Marshall's manhood was open to the chilly air.

Marshall instantly sucked air through his fangs, hissing loudly. Exhaling sharply, his head craned around the candy kingdom's prince to see what he was doing, and viewing his hard erection in the pink hand stopped his heart.

"Whoa," he moaned without breath, "gettin' frisky? What's up with you, Gum?" Feeling more pecks and suckles to his neck he whimpered lovingly. "N-not that I object… but wow."

"I'm not even sure," came a breathless response as the sweet royalty retracted his teeth from the pale blue skin for a moment to reply. "It's just how I feel all of a sudden…" he paused to take a few more deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. "Like this is what my body wants me to do." Leaning back, the younger male looked down at his friend, gazing from the deathless king's burning red eyes to the dark blue splotch that was beginning to form over the vampire's bite. In spite of the elder's extreme durability, it seemed that Gumball had actually managed to leave a bruise with all his biting.

Cautiously, Marshall placed a hand over his neck and hissed at the slight sting. The still tingling sensation radiated, but it was true that the immense torture the scar had just endured would leave a good sized lovebite. He snorted slightly and looked back to the waiting Gumball, taking his hand to stroke his flank.

"Oh man, Bubba… You are driving me crazy," he said through hushed breaths, reveling in the wonderful foreplay. "I... I don't even know what to do. I want you, but… you feel so good on top." The vampire leaned up slightly and stretched to kiss Gumball's chest adoringly. "This is gonna sound… weird, but… I want you. Like… I want you to have me. Not like… before. Other way around." His eyes were pleading but scared, not trusting his own words to convey his embarrassing desire.

"You mean you want… _me_ to be in control?" came the younger's startled gasp, the words seizing his breath. All movement paused for a moment as the sugary royalty scanned Marshall's face, his amethyst eyes wide and attentive. For the first time, Gumball felt a rush of confidence, feeling suddenly very sure of himself while his friend, however, looked a tad wary; his eyes swam with uncertainty, as if he was already beginning to second guess himself. A bit of blood came rushing to the elder's cheeks as he looked into the intent face of his more youthful lover, causing the deathless teen to flush and close his eyes.

"Y-yeah, Gum." He murmured, trying to sound sure of himself and stay the tremor in his voice. "That's what I w-want." The king of monsters opened his scarlet eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of the bubblegum prince leaning in and gently kissing his lips. Closing his eyes again, Marshall sighed into the tender, chaste kiss, only opening them when he felt the zipper on the front of his friend's slacks unzip against the back of his hand.

All along Marshall Lee had told Prince Gumball to go at his own pace, not understanding that it took the vampire's total submission for the candy teen to realize his position of power. Being an experienced partner, there wasn't likely to be much that surprised the elder; this fact alone was enough to embolden the candy heir. He undid his dress pants and shimmied them down enough to allow room for his hands. Keeping their lips locked together, Gumball wrapped his fingers around the other's hand, helping him liberate his erection from the confines of his boxers. As he had with Marshall, the prince pulled out his member and slightly guided the undead's hand, wordlessly coaxing him to stroke.

Marshall was short of words, not knowing how to take it all. He couldn't believe that with a simple request his friend's behavior could change so radically. He could see a contained fire in those mauve eyes that screamed of poised lust, sure of what he wanted and how to get it. It was enough to suck the air from the red-drinker's lungs and leave him light headed.

With the elder's palm moving against the prince's manhood, the sugary royal gradually began to rock his pelvis, shifting his hips just slightly against his lover's palm. Little sounds of pleasure rolled low in Gumball's throat as his right hand found the vampire's own shaft and his left laced in obsidian locks. For a moment, the warming air was full of nothing but the sounds of their soft moans as each worked on the other, their mouths and fingers locked in feverish acts of pleasure. But all too soon the younger pulled back, staring down at the pale-blue male below him, and for a moment, he was still, taking in the red-drinker's visage. The elder of the two was slightly flushed and his breathing was quicker than normal; and, with a smirk, Gumball had to admit he enjoyed the sight.

Not avoid letting things cool off, the prince adjusted his grip on his friend's member so that his palm merely cupped it from the top side. Wriggling slightly beneath him, Marshall whined, his eyes begging for a reason why the candy royal had stopped. His silent question was answered as suddenly the body crouched over him leaned in and for a moment the vampire felt as if his heart had stopped. Without a word, the prince had taken it upon himself to truly take the lead and lowering his hips pressed his own stiffening erection against his lover's crotch, allowing their shafts to touch.

Bringing himself up to fully see, Marshall Lee propped himself on his elbows and stared down to their meeting flesh. Gumball slyly gave a tug and sent the vampire's head back, crashing into his pillow. The sight alone was almost too much, his shy, unsure lover taking over so beautifully that he thought he might just die happy.

"Whoa… Gumball, what are you…?" but he trailed off into a happy sigh as the prince's hand continued to pump them together, jacking off two at once.

Quietly, the younger closed his eyes and let his hand continue touching them both in unison, taking his own soft lip between his teeth to silence whatever sounds he might have made. With the two organs pressed firmly together, their heat fed off each other, multiplying and growing until the candy teen though that he might start to melt. Shifting his hand slowly at first, Gumball gradually began to pick up speed, a quiet whimper escaping his lips as his hot skin pressed and rubbed against that of his lover.

The elder, on the other hand, had no shame in announcing his pleasure, openly moaning and clawing into his sheets while Gumball jerked him off. Getting further into his ecstasy, his voice was wavering into a darker tone, mixing with a strange animal noise. It was subtle but noticeable enough, the pink prince watching his lover carefully.

After a while of listening to the vampire coo and moan, a smile stretched across the young prince's lips, enjoying the little sound Marshall was somehow inclined to make. If he wasn't having so much difficulty keeping his own voice muffled, the candy teen would have chuckled.

"Marshall, what are those sounds you're making? Are you… ah… purring?"

But the creature continued his growl of contentment, a peek or two of mews coming with his build of pleasure. Unlike the prince Marshall's mouth was open, and as his breaths turned to pants his long, serpent tongue slid out of the side, flicking with gusto at the air. Even with his labored breath and swimming head the vampire held his grin, making him look like a lazy, content dog of sorts.

Gumball noticed the sweat beginning to bead on the pale-blue forehead and quickly used his free hand to blot it away, brushing the elder's bangs out of his face. His smile never fading, the sugary teen was able to keep his composure in spite of the hot bliss igniting his nerves. Still continuing the slight, gentle movement of his hand against their connected erections, the prince leaned in and showered his lover's neck and jaw with affectionate pecks. Gradually, however, the pink majesty slowed, his lips pressing tenderly against Marshall's earlobe as his palm finally ceased its movement.

"Do you think you're ready, Marsh?" he whispered, trying to keep from panting directly in the vampire's ear.

As the act was almost too much for Marshall, a cold hand flew up to ball at Gumball's nap, pulling his head back to prevent anymore unbearable assaults on his sore neck. He could feel himself building, and he didn't want the wonderful connection to end so quickly. It had been a long month. So, with full view of the candy teen's face, the king nodded, only pulling him back in to seal a rough kiss in gratitude for their evening thus far.

Moaning in the back of his throat as he and vampire kissed him fervently, the gummy teen finally let their shafts slip from his grasp. Instead, Gumball's hands seemed to want nothing more than to hold every inch of the elder's body, running up and down shivering blue flanks and over the elder's heaving chest. With his own breath shaky in his lungs, the prince had to pull his lips away from Marshalls, if only to keep from suffocating. Their eyes met again as they had so many times, the passion clear and burning in red and violet irises.

For that instant, the candy royal wanted nothing more to kiss the other male, to hold him tight and move against his body, to grasp him and love him and whisper romantic things in his ear. The mere thought made Gumball's heart pound in his chest and he had to swallow the urge to act on his wanton thoughts. Instead, he held the vampire's gaze for what felt like a very long while trying to think of something to say before he finally murmured quietly.

"Marshall… are… are you ready? Please… tell me what you want me to do… show me how to be in control."

Marshall's tongue slipped from between his lips to caress the young prince's, lowering his lids lazily.

"How about I get ready for you while you… do something with yourself," he sighed, placing his fingers in his mouth to suck on them sloppily. He could feel the bubblegum youth staring at him for some sort of instruction. But the vampire king simple continued his task, waiting until he was satisfied with how wet his digits were before removing them from his mouth. Keeping his eyes trained on the suddenly uncertain ones of his lover, the elder ran his hand between them and beneath himself, propping his knees up to raise his hips. With the back of his hand covering his actions, Marshall Lee sighed with effort as he pushed his fingers inside himself. He hummed lightly to ease the tension, tilting his head to the side.

"Aw, don't stare, GumGum… do something. Put on a show for me or whatever."

Biting his lower lip, the prince couldn't help but groan as he looked on, paralyzed by what he was seeing. He could barely understand the words that came from the vampire below him and so the quiet request went greatly unnoticed. This was something that he'd been involved in before, on the receiving end, but there was absolutely no comparison to observing the act. The expression on Marshall's face, the way his brow furrowed as he tried to be comfortable with the very intimate self-touching, the way he bit his own lip. That image simply made Gumball burn with want.

Without realizing it, the prince's hand again found his own shaft, and, looking on at his lover's lewd body, he gently began to stroke himself. The elder's name slipped quietly from the candy teen's lips, quietly informing the deathless male of his eagerness to move ahead. Marshall let out a shrill groan as his fingers worked inside his own body, and that sound made the gummy royalty ache.

Having gone all the way to three fingers, the vampire was groaning against his discomfort, knowing he was fully prepared for the size of his friend. Yanking his hand away with a sharp yelp, he grinned at sight of his lover obeying his command to masturbate. It was a lovely view, seeing the inexperienced young man so eager that he resorted to stimulating himself. Before he lost his will to submit and dominated instead, the older teen pulled up his legs and levitated, rotated, and laid on the top half of his chest, his rear propped up like an offering. His arms were laid above his head pushing the pillows away as he laid his cheek into the mattress.

Gumball swallowed, trying to quell his lust enough to compile his thoughts before rushing in blindly and looking like a fool by fowling something up. He sighed and steadied his breath, sitting up and placing his hands on the vampire's thighs. In spite of the anxious tremor that rippled up the elder male's spine, the sugary royal let his palms slide slowly, sensually up Marshall's legs to hold his rear gently. They both knew exactly what was to come next. The prince's fingers caressed his lover's hips gently as he leaned in, making the action careful and cautious, aware of his task but unsure how to perform it.

A few seconds passed as the vampire tensed up and waited to be impaled, but as the time passed he finally relaxed and looked back. He could see how nervous his lover was and sighed sympathetically. He gently leaned back and pressed his impatient rump against the male's crotch, grinding into his hard erection. He cooed at the sound of Gumball's moan and smirked, wiggling into the touch.

Fighting back a wave of uncertainty, the younger swallowed hard. He forced himself to envision the pleasure he could derive from the connection he was on the cusp of making with Marshall, but suddenly a better thought came to his mind. Instead of thinking selfishly, Gumball pictured himself giving sexual fulfillment to his partner, making the king feel good and pleasing him. With that notion clear in his mind, the saccharine majesty let out a long breath, holding the vampire's hips tightly and pushing in. The action was gradual, not a quick jerk as it had been when Marshall had first entered the prince, but that's not to say the pink teen dragged it out either. It was even, smooth and careful, like he was afraid of hurting the elder male.

With his face buried in the firm mattress, the vampire king whined quietly as his hole was stretched and filled. Instead of a hard shaft being forced inside him, it was like a stick of clay that molded and squished around him. His toes curled and his groaned, trying his hardest to get comfortable with the awkward feeling. Thankfully, the young prince didn't waste time letting him adjust, pulling out slightly to avoid molding to his insides. The smooth shaft rubbed along his tight walls and made him need to gasp, his face turning out to quickly suck in a breath before moaning lovingly. His hands squeezed the sheets next to his face and he clenched his teeth, adoring the new sensation.

As for Gumball, the younger of the pair was having difficulty with his own feelings. As the action commenced, Gumball's shaft became wrapped in the most intense heat and pressure it had ever felt. The prince though that it must be like how it would feel to have a blood-pressure cuff wrapped around his most sensitive region and inflated to its maximum. He was afraid for the first few ginger thrusts that Marshall would squeeze the shape right out of his manhood and stretch it into useless noodle. But when after a bit of moving around he found that the organ had hardened sufficiently such that drastic deformation wasn't a threat, his thrusts began to gain confidence.

With time to adjust the two were separate in their minds, finding their balance in the new act. But once the rhythm was established Marshall turned his head, eyes rolling back to find Bubba's. The vampire saw the lingering doubt in his lover's stare and sought to snuff it with his smile. He narrowed his eyes with love and hummed for his lover, hoping his noises and look would bring back that spark of assurance.

There was no denying it to himself or anyone else, the vampire's tight rear felt unspeakably amazing around him; the pressure and heat, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. There was a growing will inside the prince to hasten his pace and meet his aching body with the pleasure he so craved, but something stopped him. Rocking his hips ever so apprehensively, Gumball let his hands massage the king's hips and glide over his spine, his eyes searching for Marshall's, begging for some confirmation that he was doing things correctly. It was inexplicable, but all of a sudden his own want was overshadowed by a strong desire to satisfy his lover; first and foremost he wanted to know the vampire was enjoying it before he continued.

Swimming through the fog of rapture, the undead king moaned and purred on the cusp of his breaths. He couldn't form words even in his head, like his mind had devolved since his lover had begun driving into him. But he could see the man in his need for confirmation, so slyly Marshall stretched out his feet from his knees until they were long and wriggling. Taking his tentacles he slid them up Gumballs legs to wrap around his thighs, letting the little suckers pluck at his tepid skin.

The prince instantly yelped and froze as the serpent-like appendages crept up his legs and attached. His eyes went wide with shock fearing for a moment that they had been interrupted by some shadow-monster like the one they'd seen earlier. But no, he couldn't decide if this was better or worse; of course he knew of Marshall's transformation abilities, but this? The candy royal didn't think he was ready for this. Everything intimate the elder had done up to this point had been warm and inviting, provocative and alluring, but this?

"M-Marshall?"

The elder tucked in his chin and let the tip of his left tentacle flick against the back of Gumballs' thigh.

"Mm, sorry," the blue-teen mumbled into the sheets, gripping them until they bunched in his face protectively. "I just… I wanted t-hold you, but I can't like this." To show his good intentions, while his left deformed leg stayed firmly wrapped in place the right slunk up to caress his cheek, sticking a single sucker to his face like a sweet peck. It popped cutely and then retreated back to it holding place on the prince's leg.

"If you wanted to hold me, then why did you roll over?" the prince asked in a low voice, trying to avoid saying something offensive about the wriggling appendages. The sugary teen didn't quite know what to think of the tentacles, but he was having a very difficult time finding them in any way attractive. Perhaps it was still another still darker corner of sexuality that he didn't understand, or perhaps Marshall truly was a deviant. One way or another the wriggly limbs didn't make Gumball feel the spark of passion the way the vampire's eyes and hair did. "It's still not too late if you want to hold me with your hands… I can hold you too, and kiss you…"

With his face partially covered with the sheets around him, he could hide the growing blush to his face. This was so weird, being on the receiving end, and he couldn't hide his embarrassment from the younger if he was facing him. With his face buried in blankets, he could ride out the new thrill with minimal humiliation. But looking back and up to the prince, he could see a tender openness; one he hoped was similar to what he had shown Gumball on their first night. Everything was new to the candy royal, so he had no expectations or judgments against him.

Speedily the vampire retraced his legs, bringing them slithering down his friend's legs to return to their calf and foot forms. He pressed up gingerly on his forearms and looked over his shoulder.

"Ok… but can you… get out for a sec?"

"You want me to leave?"

Marshall Lee dropped his head awkwardly.

"No… I meant pull out. I'm... gonna flip over."

"Oh," the prince whispered in response, feeling rather naïve as he looked down to where their bodies were connected, placing his hands on Marshall's hips and biting his lower lip. The younger had to close his eyes as he leaned away to back out of his lover, finally slipping completely out with a tremulous sigh. For a moment, he was still, his hands resting on the vampire's backside before the candy teen slumped back, sitting on his heels and letting his palms leave the lukewarm skin.

Picking himself up, the vampire kept his eyes averted from his lover as he scooted around, wriggled into the mattress and laid himself down gently. He carefully laid his wrists beside his head as if posing them, keeping his head to the side and looking at the wall. Gumball could see his face was stiff, like the whole position was uncomfortable but he was still trying to look becoming.

His brow furrowing, the younger tried to decipher why it was all of a sudden Marshall refused to look up at him. He wondered if it was something he had said or done that perhaps had made the deathless teen angry with him. It made Gumball reluctant to think that something he'd done had put his lover off. The sugary royal decided he ought to make things right with the vampire before he proceeded with their physical connection, in spite of the aching of his groin for the stimulation to continue. Tentatively, a pink palm grazed across the king's abdomen, gradually finding its way to rest against the elder's shivering thigh.

"Is everything okay, Marshall?" the gummy teen asked quietly. "We can stop…"

At once the older teen's eyes shot open and he looked alarmingly up at the other. His hand found Gumball's to hold in place, the fingers rubbing into his skin. He opened his mouth to speak, but the red-drinker fumbled and closed it instead, looking away uncomfortably before his blush grew.

The sugar male studied his friend hard, trying desperately to understand what he was trying to say. With that panicked look, he knew the vampire wanted him to stay, but why did he still look so uneasy? A new thought crossed his mind, but the reason seemed almost impossible for Marshall, being so confident in his experience, but he still dared to question it.

"Marshall," he murmured to the distressed looking king, "are… are you embarrassed?"

The raven-hair looked up, shocked, but he sighed and closed his eyes with a timid smile.

"Sh-shut up, dude."

Gumball grunted and lifted himself off of his own heels, leaning forward until he crouched over the older male. Cautiously, he let his fingers caress the vampire's cheek, tucking raven locks behind Marshall's pointed ear and turning his face back to center, making the elder look up at the prince. The pink teen's expression was soft and caring as he brushed his thumb affectionately over the pale blue cheek. He wanted to show there was nothing to be ashamed of; the gummy royal gently pressed his lips against his friends, kissing him tenderly and briefly before drawing back with a gentle smile.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know… I'm the last guy who'd make a quip about your… skill…"

Smiling weakly at his own stupidity, Marshall Lee leaned his head to touch foreheads. He always loved that simple touch between them, not having to be overly affectionate, yet intimate all the same.

"It's just… weird. Just… start again or somethin'. I'm… I'm ok man." His hand went combing through Gumball's sweet hair, holding his head to the vampire's for a moment longer.

"If you're sure…" The Candy Kingdom's heir looked down and, with a bit of resistance from his lover, leaned back, separating them so he could see exactly what he was doing. Feeling a little awkward, and nervous, now that he knew the elder was watching him, the younger male bit his lip and adjusted his hips, angling them until the mushroomed tip of his manhood pressed against Marshall's entrance. He could feel the vampire flinch and clench at the action, but he quickly relaxed with a low sigh, giving the dominant royal a signal to continue. Getting a firm hold on Marshall's thigh to steady himself, the pink teen leaned forward, pressing himself slowly into the vampire with a low, rumbling groan.

After being fully sheathed inside the vampire, Gumball wasn't expecting such a quick reaction, gasping at the arms that flew to his neck. Like he had done before, Marshall held his neck and pulled his torso down, pressing their chests together. He almost asked if the undead teen was alright, thinking that he might be in pain. But instead a feverish kiss to his neck silenced the prince, and tender hands came to press against his back. Gumball sighed happily and gently rocked his hips, getting a content moan as a reward from his friend. Suddenly, the hips below him lifted and Marshall brought his knees up to give a better position to the candy prince. Another lick to his throat demanded him to begin again, a gentle bite following.

The motions resumed after then, with the younger of the two conducting the movement. After a time of getting over his exposure before his lover, Marshall Lee actually relaxed again and massaged his palms into Gumball's shoulder blades, his body beginning to rock with the other's stronger thrusts.

As time passed and the duo became accustomed to the action, their movements grew surer. The young man on top built confidence and power behind the rocking of his hips while his lover met every push with a sultry moan, nuzzling and kissing the prince's neck and shoulders. Holding Marshall close, the candy teen quietly gasped for breath, panting softly in the elder's ear as he moved their bodies in unison. Gumball's hot breath wreathed around the deathless male's neck, and he dipped his lips to find the bite mark on his friend's throat, latching onto it as he continued to gain force in his thrusts. The feeling of being inside the sensually moaning vampire was enough to pull low grunts of pleasure from the sugary royal's throat with every new push.

Outside of the room, a distressed zombie pooch was clawing at the door, hearing her master's cries; they were labored and loud, making her think the poor vampire was under attack. But paw as she might, she couldn't get through the door, so she worriedly circled and lay down at the crack, hoping whatever was happening would be soon over.

Marshall Lee continued to pant and hold fast like his life depended on it. All among him his erogenous zones were being stabbed, bitten and stroked, sending his nerve endings ablaze with passion. It was enough to drive him to insanity, knowing it was the timid Gumball that pleasured him so beautifully that he almost broke his toes by curling them. With their bodies pressed together, the abdomen of his friend rubbed against his throbbing member. The vampire had to clench his eyes in order to gather enough thought to form words, wanting to let Gumball know of his immaculate work.

"Oh… ah ah Gum- mmm… I'm gon- ah! OH man…. I'm almost… ah ah AH almost!"

Those words sent a tremor up the prince's spine, and he groaned wantonly into the other's neck, releasing his mouthful of Marshall's throat and shifting suddenly. Before the vampire had the chance to cry out any more, the pink teen's lips were mashed against his moaning mouth, sealing their maws in a fiery kiss. Sounds of excitement and passion rumbling past their clashing lips and tongues, the pair had to break every few beats to gasp for breath as all over their movements began to grow hot and desperate. Gumball couldn't concentrate on exactly what he was doing, he could only rock their bodies in unison and revel in the beautiful feeling it created.

With a knee-jerk reaction, a spike of pleasure made him clamp his legs around the younger man, pressing his calves against his heaving ribcage. His eyes shut tightly and the vampire tried to control his limbs, pulling them out. But as he tried to separate their fleshes, the skin of the candy kingdom's prince had become tacky, sticking to the hair of his legs. But with the cloud of exhaustion and bliss he passed the matter off as a problem for later, returning his legs to press into his chest and continue pitch with him.

Groaning and gasping, the prince clutched at his lover's hips and held him close, drinking up every sound the elder made like music to the beat of their steadily creaking bed. He'd never be able to say so to his friend, even if his mind wasn't already too far gone, but he too was reaching his limits, feeling as if he could almost reach out and touch the spark of release. He couldn't think; he couldn't speak; he could only do, falling prey to his great desire and acting upon pure, lustful instinct.

As the prince continued to crush against his throbbing prostate inside him, the bassist braced against his growing ache, just waiting for his body to burst. And like the snap of a rubber band pulled too tight, Marshall yelped and emptied in-between their compressed chests, letting the natural pressure between them squeeze out his seed and bring him ease. His hand fisted in the prince's hair and yanked, opening up their airways to gasp for breath before unleashing a satisfied howl. It was low and labored, making him pinch his eyes shut. As his climax began to die down through his lover's continued thrusts, he looked to the ceiling with a flicker of fire in his eyes.

Biting his bottom lip through a low, lusty moan, Gumball strained to keep moving as the vampire's rear squeezed at his manhood. The prince gripped tightly at his lover's hips to give himself some kind of leverage, digging in and pushing against Marshall in an attempt to continue forwarding his own pleasure. The candy royal buried his face in the elder's collarbone, shuddering and moaning as the hot bliss built up in his lower gut. Aching for release, the younger gasped desperately until finally his voice pitch jumped and with a rough groan, the pink teen went rigid, reaching his orgasm and spilling into his lover.

Holding onto Gumball as he swayed above him, he hummed lazily and waited until the spasms died away before trying to peel himself away. As the prince tried to calm himself and catch his breath, Marshall Lee wedged his fingers between his legs and the other's torso, separating the sticky skin from his cold calves. He stifled his hisses as the gum pulled at his leg hairs, completely ruining his afterglow. But after successfully tearing himself away, he laid limply beneath the panting Gumball in order to clear his mind. His body wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but another whine form his door beckoned for him. With a growl he gently shrunk and snaked out from under his friend, knowing there was no chance shutting up the mutt without a nice petting. As he floated midair, he turned around to apologize, but he instead snickered, seeing that the candy teen had already passed out.

Facedown in the sheets of the still warm bed, Gumball slothfully rubbed his chest into the blankets, ridding his body of his lover's residue, before pulling up the covers to cover his cooling body. Sleep was covering his mind completely, making him tired and temporarily selfish. His body was sore and he knew a good nap would fix it, and as soon as Marshall was done with whatever he had flown off to do, he'd be back to snuggle.

Time passed and finally the young prince awoke, his eyes still heavy but searching. He had stuck out his hand to find something to nestle against, but found himself alone in bed. He grumbled until the fog of his sleep lightened more, allowing him to hear a faint strum of a guitar. He gingerly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking about in the dim-lit room. The walls were alight from the glow of a few candles, and curiously he turned to the sound of humming.

In the corner of the room, an awake vampire king was floating on his back, an acoustic guitar covering his lap while a sleeping Schwabl draped over his feet. The deathless teen was smiling and strumming a few strings quietly, keeping it down for his sleeping friend. As Gumball watched him, he wondered if his was unaware that the younger was awake, or simply didn't acknowledge it. But he began to sing to his chords, filling the room with the song.

"_Hangin' round,_

_Downtown by myself and I've had_

_So. Much. Time,_

_To sit and think about myself,_

_And there he was…_

_Like double cherry pie,_

_Yea there he was…_

_Like disco super-fly."_

Suddenly the vampire's eyes, lit by the burning candles, met the prince's, holding their attention.

"_I smell sex and ca-ndy here,_

_Who's that loungin'_

_In. my. Chair?_

_Who's that castin'_

_Devious stares in my direction?_

_Mama this surely is a dream_

_Yea…_

_Yea mama this surely is a dream."_

The prince looked down if only to hide the warm blush that was creeping onto his cheeks, but there was an undeniable, shy smile creeping onto his lips. Sitting up a little more, Gumball pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, tilting his head to the side and resting it on his kneecaps. He tried not to show too much, hoping he'd be able to keep listening in without changing the mood, but the gummy teen couldn't help but smile coyly, unable to look away as their eyes met. Of course the sugary royal was a little embarrassed by the lyrics, but he was much less self-conscious when he and the vampire were alone. In its own quirky way, the song was quixotic and provocative, at the same time Gumball didn't mind at all; he could only be glad that his lover had such natural romanticism, even if it was a little askew.

Keeping to the song, he continued to play but chuckled lightly, letting the song go without lyrics for a verse.

"Seems like you actually like this," Marshall Lee smirked, keeping his fingers strumming without watching his hands. He had played this song for so many years, his digits knew the tune by heart. "Want me to keep going?"

The younger's smile grew a little wider and he adjusted his sitting position so that he was cross-legged, pulling Marshall's grey blanket to cover his lower body. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, the candy prince cradled his jaw neatly in his palms, blinking his eyes slowly and giving his love an assuring nod.

"Yeah… it's kinda darkly romantic… I like it…"

"Well here… Lemme sing you another…" Quickly he dropped the melody to pick up another. He slowly re-crossed his legs, slightly shifting the pooch and making her snuff. Looking over his frets he started strumming again, this time with a quick, plucky tune.

"_I know a guy who's tough but sweet…_

"_He's so fine, he can't be beat…_

"_He's got everything that I desire…_

"_Sets the summer sun on fire…"_

Smirking wickedly, his eyes stared at Gumball, watching him from the bed with a sweet but wild look.

"_I want candy…_

"_I want candy._

"_Go to see him when the sun goes down…_

"_Ain't no finer boy in town…_

"_You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered…_

"_So sweet, you make my mouth water…"_

"_I want candy…_

"_I want candy…"_

Gumball blushed and tried to cover it, but he knew Marshall could clearly see it and was happy form it. The vampire continued his song until its end, strumming the last notes loud enough to awaken his pet. The prince politely clapped, and the raven-hair bowed his head.

"So," the prince asked from his seat, "how do you make up all these songs? Out of the blue?"

"Oh, nah. I like making up my own on my own time, but those two I heard from someone. There was this guy I met who had a huge collection of songs from the old times, like before the big war, and I beat him in a game of 'drop ball', so he shared." He looked down to his guitar and played a scale, letting the notes float. "I keep playing them so I can remember. Things like that shouldn't be forgotten."

"I'm just wondering how you came up with so many songs about candy…" the prince mused with a little chuckle, glancing up at Marshall Lee with a knowing smirk. "Seems awfully convenient if you ask me…" Narrowing his eyes, the sugar teen leaned in, his smile widening as if trying to get the vampire to fess up to something. "For how long did you say you liked me?"

"A while," the vampire answered back, dipping down to let off his passenger so she could trot off to a more quite room. Gliding back until he sat on the edge of the bed, he kept his back to his friend while messing with his tuner. "I mean, not when you were little and junk… but when you were like… 16. I thought you were cute."

"What I wonder," replied the pink boy putting his hands on Marshall's shoulders and squeezing them affectionately, "is why you didn't say anything sooner… I mean we could have been hanging out all this time…" Gumball began massaging the vampire's tense shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into his lover's knotted muscles. "And to think for so long I thought you hated me."

"Whatever, dude," he grumbled over his shoulder, "You were the one who kept giving me the cold shoulder. I was always nice to you when I was around you. You were the one with a stick up your butt." He looked back to his guitar to test it, plucking a few strings. "Plus… I couldn't touch you 'til you were legal, so I was waiting, trying to be fun so that you liked me before I asked you out."

The vampire king stiffened as he felt the candy teen rest his cheek against the back of his head, the prince's hands continuing to knead his shoulders affectionately.

"I'm sorry I was so oblivious then, Marsh… I just… feel bad for the time I missed out on being your pal." The younger sighed, letting his hands slip from his lover's back to rest beside him on the bed, instead leaning forward until his chin rested on the elder's shoulder. Humming quietly and closing his eyes, Gumball couldn't keep himself from smiling for some reason. "Play me another song please, Marsh… you've got such a great voice."

The vampire smirked and looked at his fingers, strumming along to a few different melodies. The first was slow and dark with its minor's, but then he switched to a faster beat, leading with a salsa type tune, but finally he shook his head and picked at the few strings, playing a simple background and began humming what would be his lyrics, finally taking a deep breath to begin.

"_There's a boy know,_

"_That lives down my street._

"_Says his heart,_

"_Is mine to keep._

"_But I don't know,_

"_If I can take it._

"_He whispered in my ear,_

"_That he like-likes me._

"_But he's so young,_

"_Why can't he see?_

"_That I don't know,_

"_If I can fake it._

"_Cause I love him,_

"_And he loves me._

"_But everyone says,_

"_We aren't mean to be._

"_But I don't know,_

"_If they can break it_

"_Cause we'll still laugh,_

"_And we'll still love._

"_From down in the waters,_

"_And high up above._

"_And I don't know,_

"_Why they forsake it._

"_So I'll take his hands,_

"_And he'll take mine._

"_And we'll hold on,_

"_Til the end of time,_

"_And show them all,_

"_How we're gonna make it…"_

With his song complete, the elder leaned his lips as far as he could to peck his friend's cheek, hoping he was pleased.

To the elder's delight, Gumball smiled and gave him a delighted hum, turning his head and pressing his lips gently against the vampire's. With an affectionate look in his eye, the prince combed his fingers through Marshall's onyx locks, a smile stretching across his face. His warm chest leaned against his lover's back, and the elder could feel the pink royal's heart beating softly and quickly against his shoulder blade.

"That was lovely, Marshall…"

"Thanks… been working on it for a while," the undead elder said, leaning over to place his instrument against the side of the bed before turning around to nuzzle Gumball's face and brush his glowing cheeks with his knuckles. "Had to tweak it a bit, but been working on it so when I found the right person…"

There was a comfortable quiet as a warm grin sneaked its way onto the prince's pink lips. Suddenly the candy royal was leaning against Marshall completely, his arms wrapped around the vampire's angular shoulders, and his forehead pressed against the elder's temple. Humming sweetly the younger pecked his lover on the jaw, a wordless thanks that wouldn't break the tender silence too soon. With a gentle smile on his own lips, the deathless teen turned in the younger man's arms, giving Gumball an affectionate, chaste kiss. They stayed embraced for a few more minutes, enjoying the soft feeling of warm skin on skin and breathing in each other's air, remembering the bliss of closeness which seemed to have faded over the month of separation. Finally, with a contented sigh, the sugary royal leaned back and looked his lover in the eye.

"Marsh… dawn will be breaking soon… Do you think you'd like to come back to the palace with me? I could use the company while I do official work today." The younger looked down a moment as if thinking to choose his words carefully in case some of the bitterness from their earlier spat still lingered. "Don't feel obligated if you'd rather not… but it would be nice to have you around."

The vampire chuckled and brushed along his friend's jaw, calling back his eyes.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather lurk…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Humming sweetly to herself, Peppermint Maid poured the last of the sweet salts into the large, rectangular tub of the Candy Kingdom's Royal Bathroom. She sniffed the rising steam and was soon satisfied with the light film of oil and bubbles floating on top of the warm water.

"There… perfect," she sighed as she turned off the rushing water. She quietly folded a fresh set of towels near the edge of the pool and went to fetch her charge.

Prince Gumball had been brought home late into the night by the bassist and had turned in after a good night kiss. The hard candy had seen the vampire leave after returning the prince, but giggles coming from the bubblegum teen's room had told her otherwise. The day progressed as normal, with no signs of the night king - to her relief. Prince Gumball conducted himself formally and attended to his duties, only breaking for lunch which he took privately. But now it was later in the day, and a nice hot bath was just what the hard working royal needed in the maid's opinion.

Graciously, the young man thanked her, quietly turning the latch and locking the bathroom door behind her as Peppermint Maid left him to do his bathing in private. As soon as the room was securely locked, a second shadow appeared next to his own as Marshall Lee became visible once more, hovering beside the candy teen as if waiting in queue. Gumball merely smiled up at his friend and peeled away his stiff, regal clothing, hanging each neatly on a peg near the door. Marshall had to bite his lip as the prince shed to his supple pink skin before his eyes. Not to spend a moment too long exposed to the open air, the younger male quickly sat on the edge of his bath, testing the warm water with his feet before slipping in and submerging up to his neck with a sigh.

As the prince adjusted to his warm bubble bath, the vampire king stared at the water blankly. He still managed to slip off his leather jacket and hang it before kicking off his shoes. The bath rippled lightly as Gumball stood up and walked through it, swishing the fragrant waves with his palms. With his eyes still glued to the water rather than on his lover, Marshall Lee slipped off his jeans slowly and silently, in a trance.

The pink teen turned his head back to see what was taking his friend, expecting to see him come barreling in, but he turned around at the sight of Marshall's transfixed face.

"Something the matter, Marshall?" he called out.

The vampire quickly slipped off his shirt and let it fall to the floor near his pants, but then he stopped.

"Dude… I thought this was a bath."

"It is," Gumball replied curiously.

"You didn't tell me it was in a flippin' pool."

"It's just a sunken-tub… Sure, it's big, but nothing's wrong with that." The prince muttered, not understanding what Marshall's problem was. "I mean sure it's big, but it is a _royal_ bathing room." Leaning back, Gumball folded his arms behind his head and rested against the far wall. "Come on, the water's the perfect temperature, and the salts and oils will do wonders for your skin and sore muscles."

"Dude… I can't."

The prince lowered his arms and took a few steps towards him, leaning onto the dividing wall.

"What? Why not?"

Marshall Lee sucked in his cheeks and looked away, not liking how Gumball was staring at him.

"I can't swim."

"What was that?" the prince asked, leaning harder on the side.

"I… I can't," the vampire stuttered, but finally he balled his fists and looked at his friend. "I can't swim, _ok_?"

"Whoa," replied the pink teen, putting up his hands defensively, "chill out, Marsh. It's okay." The candy teen gave his lover a warm smile, reaching a hand up to the elder as if offering to help him down. "It's not even that deep. You can stand." Marshall pursed his lips as if judging whether or not it was a good idea to climb in, but when he looked into Gumball's pleading eyes, he broke down, and, slipping off his boxers, the undead teen hesistantly sat on the edge of the royal bath.

"You better not be kidding, Gum. You don't know man. I sink like a rock."

"It's ok, see?" To demonstrate, the prince stood up, that water settling around his waist. "Come on in… I got you."

The king of monsters, fearer of very little, sighed, cautiously lifted himself up by his arms, and pushed himself in, instantly clinging to Gumball as he lost his support. Gum was ready, catching him and holding tight until Marshall got his footing and stood up.

"See? Now this isn't so bad."

The vampire smirked and placed his hands softly on the other's shoulders.

"Nah… but it smells girly."

The prince chuckled and cupped his hands in the bath water, lifting two palms full of water and poured it down the elder's chest.

"You're just jealous because you stink," the sugary royal joked with a playful smile. Carefully, he gave his friend a little push, forcing him to back up until he hit the wall. "Sit, I'll be back in a second." Gumball was just barely able to pry himself from the vampire's grip as he backed away, finding where his maid had laid out a towel, washcloth and a selection of soaps for him. "Here, you can use some of my shampoo. Do you want Strawberry Passion, or Secret Garden Love Spell?" Turning back to Marshall, the younger held up a pair of bottles, one pink, the other light blue, offering both up to his friend.

"Ew, do I have to?" The deathless male sunk down in the water and cringed back from the offering.

"Yes. You smell awful."

"Why does everyone have to hate on my man stink?" Marshall grumbled as Gumball slid back in, selecting a bottle for him.

"Because it's not normal man stink. It's thousand-year-old man-reek, Stinky McStinkface."

"… Go blow yourself."

The vampire huffed and turned his back, sinking lower into the water until his eyes were the only thing visible. Gumball sighed and opened the topper, taking in a whiff.

"Don't use that one! Not the strawberry junk," the elder suddenly shouted, his friend cringing back. "… The other one smells better," he grumbled.

"That's fine …" the gummy teen murmured meekly in response, trying his best not to sound too imposing; he was trying to teach himself not to be so harsh when it came to proper behavior, but it was a long learning process. Stepping through the bath almost floating, the younger finally came to sit beside Marshall, setting the blue bottle on the ledge beside them and putting his wet hands in the vampire's hair. "Here, lean back and dip your head in the water. I'll wash it for you…" he trailed off as the red eyes floating just above the surface gave him an accusatory glare. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

With a bubbly snort, the vampire descended until his head was submerged and then rose like a sea monster, his shoulders hunched. Dripping wet, Marshall growled until he felt loving hands gently massaging the gel into his hair. The scent was almost overwhelming, a bouquet of exotic perfumes to lull the senses, but he sucked in his pride as the younger bathed him, soaping up his scalp with tender fingers. With a failing effort to be quiet, Marshall Lee purred gently at the kneading, and, gradually, his head tilted further and further back into Gumball's hands.

The younger couldn't help but smile at the quiet sound rumbling in his friend's chest, making his way evenly through the vampire's jet-black hair, and working up a thick lather between his fingers. Though he didn't dare say so, the prince thought Marshall Lee looked rather silly with all the soap bubbles adding volume to his hair. He couldn't help himself; once he was satisfied with how much he'd scrubbed the vampire's scalp, the sugar teen began to play with the elder's tresses, molding the foamy locks into different shapes. He started by smoothing everything out into a round afro shape, then spiked it and gave his lover a faux-hawk and Beelzebub horns, chuckling a little as the elder offered no protest.

"Having fun back there?" the vampire male hummed, letting the other continue to play with his abundance of hair.

"Sure am," came the reply, the bubblegum youth finishing off his black Eiffel Tower. "Oh, you know what we should do? Play 'Spill Your Guts'."

"Aw yea, I love that game!" The elder quickly ducked back into the water from under Gumball's hands, rinsing away the bubbles quickly before popping back up. He shook his head, letting his soaked locks plaster on the sides of his face. "Who goes first?"

"Here, 'Rock, Bomb, Scissors'."

The two held up their hands, one sitting their fist on the palm of their other hand before shaking it thrice, shaping it differently. With his fist clenched with his thumb extended, Gumball laughed.

"Ha, bomb beats scissors."

"Nuh uh," Marshall Lee argued, his hand fisted with his pointer and middle finger out, "scissors cuts fuse. Duh."

"Oh... right." The prince looked down for a moment before spitefully tousling Marshall's hair with his hands, mussing it as best he could with a laugh. Hissing quietly, the raven-haired teen turned to face his friend, shaking his head like a dog and flinging gobs of pale-blue suds in all directions, forcing Gumball to duck and cover. "Hey, careful!" the younger protested, putting his hands up in defense, hoping to keep any of the soap from getting in his eyes. With a dark snigger, the vampire paused, taking a deep breath and dunking himself to rinse the remaining shampoo from his hair. Unable to keep himself from grinning, the candy royal fought off the urge to laugh as Marshall Lee resurfaced, all of his dark locks hanging in front of his face. "You look like a hair-monster," the prince jibed with a smirk.

Marshall laughed and shook his head again, clearing his face before turning his back again. He leaned back until his scalp was submerged and looked up at Gumball.

"Alright. My turn." He smiled mischievously, his hair wriggling underwater like a demonic halo around his face, "What do you like the most about me?"

Twisting his lips to the side, the younger male made an intense face in concentration, his brow furrowing with meditation. He hummed contemplatively and looked away, focusing on distant thoughts, holding his hand against his lips as if to keep himself from speaking until his ideas had matured.

"What do you mean, exactly?" the candy teen finally asked, his look of cognition not disappearing, "Do you mean psychologically, physically, or both?"

"Either or," the vampire replied with an aloof shrug, attempting to seem apathetic about the answer whereas inside he was dying to know.

"Hm… well… I suppose even if it is a bit obscene, I find your brash nature charming in a roguish sort of way." He paused looking up with a smile and brushing a few messy tresses behind Marshall's ear. "At the same time, however, you've been quite the gentleman, and I appreciate that." He closed his eyes and shrugged in a very sweet manner. "As far as physicality goes… I guess I'd have to say, of all your features, I find your eyes most striking and your hair most… how to put this…" Gumball bit his thumbnail and looked down, mentally groping for the right word. "… Enthralling…"

The nightwalker smirked and let his hair squirm up and out of the water, wriggling like the tentacles of a baby octopus. Letting his hair fall back into the bath, he smiled and placed his hands behind his head.

"Fair enough… I'll keep that in mind."

In an attempt to ignore the little stunt, Gumball turned and reached behind himself for a bottle of body-wash labeled _Moonlit Path_, squeezing some out onto his washcloth and working up a lather. He thought a moment, running the soapy cloth over his own neck and shoulders, cleaning himself lazily while he considering what to ask the vampire.

"Okay… so what was it like being alive a thousand years ago?"

Sitting up to lean against the wall, Marshall crossed his arms and thought.

"It was the same as now… but different."

"Well, that's helpful."

"Hang on… It's like… There were people around, but they were different than now. They weren't made of stuff other than flesh and bone. There was still a Nightoplane, but they didn't call it that back then."

"What was it called back then?" Gumball asked, extending his arm out to scrub.

"Hey, one question at a time," Marshall chuckled, "But I don't know… I was little back then."

Continuing to wash what of his body was above water, the prince nodded thoughtfully, leaning forward for just a moment to try and wash what of his back he could reach. Of course, before he could protest, chilly hands were snatching the washrag from his grip. Wordlessly, the elder took over the washing of the prince's back, moving the soapy cloth smoothly and evenly over the gummy royal's shoulder blades. Gumball was tempted to remain quiet and let his lover carefully bathe him, but he was eager to ask something else of the other male and quietly prompted him.

"It's your turn, Marsh…"

"Alright… did you ever think about running away from all of this? I mean the Countess could run everything, couldn't she?" He concentrated on his spine, rubbing over every bump thoughtfully to massage him while he thought.

"N-no…" muttered the younger after a long pause, keeping his eyes trained on the oils and bubbles swirling on the surface of the water before him. "I could never do that… I mean it's not just that the Candy Kingdom needs to be led… They need to have a role model - like a superior that they can look up to and trust without question." Gumball sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I didn't _ask_ to be prince, but, all the same, I am. There's more to being royalty than making the rules and passing legislation, or even being proper all the time. The people look up to me as a kind of reference. They have faith in me that, even when all else goes wrong, I will still be here to protect my kingdom."

Looking over his shoulder at Marshall Lee, the candy majesty gave him a burdened look. "It's not something that I expect you to necessarily understand, although you, too, are a king. Your subjects look upon you with fear and disdain whereas my subjects look to me for guidance." With a forced chuckle, Gumball somehow managed to smile at the other. "It's not easy, but it's worth it to see the citizens happy… and, between you and me, the Countess is actually a failed experiment of mine… I never was able to work out all of the, um… the kinks."

"I see. That tanks." Marshall Lee scrubbed the remains of Gumball's back and then leaned over, kissing his shoulder were suds had not touched. He smiled and cupped his hands, dipping them in like a ladle to pour the warm bath water over the prince's back. "You're up, GumGum."

"Okay, um…" The pink teen turned, finally facing towards the elder again, still trying to shake off his glum mood with a smile. "How did you become a vampire?"

"Oh, now that's a hard one," the vampire king grumbled. His hand gingerly ran over his marks, pressing into the scarred over flesh. "Well… I wasn't always a vampire, but when I was in the Nightoplane visiting my mom…. Someone attacked me. It was dark and I didn't hear them coming." His eyes grew dark and he took Gumball's morose mood. "I still don't know who it was…"

"So, wait, you were 'visiting' your mom- then what-" but quickly a finger pressed into his lips, shutting off his question.

"Easy, Gummy - later. You had your turn." His grin grew from his gloomy face and he took back his hand. "What's your favorite song?"

"Well, there was an old folk song I seem to remember my mother singing to me when I was little… I don't remember much, but I remember it was a song about the Rock Candy Mountains to the north of the kingdom… it had a lovely little tune." Dipping his washcloth in the bath and reapplying the body soap, Gumball began washing the vampire's shoulders and neck, slowly working his way down the elder's chest. "Of course, the song you wrote for me is a close second."

"Why, thank you," the undead teen said, puffing out his chest slightly as a hand came sliding over his pectorals. "I'm glad you like at least one of my songs."

"Of course I do, you goof." Gumball huffed, pouting. "So tell me about your mother then, now that you've got me curious." The washcloth dripped warm water down the deathless young man's cool skin as it trailed up to his cheek, smoothing over the pale-blue skin and leaving behind a trail of little bubbles.

"Ok, but it's going to take a while, so you might as well get comfortable." Taking the other's hands he pulled Gumball to his body, making them both sink into the waters until the prince sat on his friend's lap, nestled against his soggy chest. "So I'm just gonna tell you about my childhood, ok? That should clear it all up."

"Sounds good to me," Gumball hummed, leaning his cheek against his lover's shoulder.

"So, a thousand years ago… well, a little before it, when my mom met my dad. Now, my mom is a higher-level demon in the Nightoplane and she lives off of sucking souls. But when she met Dad, he begged her not to and instead made a deal with her. She had been looking into having children, but couldn't find anyone good enough. They were either not powerful enough, too ugly, or smelled bad. So they… got together… and Mom had me."

"Wait, so were you a demon before-"

"Shut up and let me finish," Marshall shushed, looking down to Gumball as the prince closed his mouth. "No, I wasn't a demon… I was _half_ demon. My dad was human. And, because I was part human, I could live outside the Nightoplane. I lived with Dad in his home most of the time, but Mom wanted me to visit her after she was banished. I grew up and then moved out of Dad's, got my own place with some friends, got a job, and had a pretty sweet life. So then one night, when I was about 19, I went to the Nightoplane and that's when I got attacked. Afterwards, I woke up at Mom's and she told me I was a vampire and said I had to stay with her. Vampires are one of the creatures that live there and can't leave during the day, and for a while I tried to leave, but there's this ringing in your ear that almost scrambles your brain when you're outside with the sun up."

"So, then, you're half vampire, half demon… I suppose that explains all of the monster forms… I mean I've never heard of a vampire having a wolf-beast form…" Gumball trailed off, turning his eyes up towards his friend's face with a soft smile, trying with little avail to catch the elder's gaze. "Hey, Marshall?" Finally with a grunt the king looked down at the candy prince, receiving a quick peck on the chin. "I think that's aces."

"Yeah, well, don't go telling everyone… I got a good reputation for being just a vampire and I'd like to keep it like that." He smirked and returned the innocent kiss, finding Gumball's hand under the murk to hold in his own. "Ok, now you gotta tell me why you're such a nerdy nerd for science and junk."

Chuckling to himself, the pink teen suddenly wished he had his reading glasses on so that he could adjust them on his nose and perhaps appear even more intellectual.

"Well as a creation of science I've always had an interest in the workings of all things, especially the enigma of existence itself." When he received a questioning glance from Marshall Lee, the candy prince returned the look with a sheepish smile. "Perhaps over the years my natural curiosity grew into a healthy appetite for knowledge. Besides… I like learning about what makes the world tick…" Suddenly, Gumball averted his gaze, turning his head away and making a wary face. "Of course, not all of my ventures in scientific exploration have lead down the path to higher knowledge… but one can only learn from the mistakes that don't kill them."

"Yeah, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,'… I've been told that before. Good old, 'don't cry while I beat you up' advice. Good times…" the vampire's voice died as he stared into space for a moment, only to look back and get caught off guard by a worried look from the other occupant. "Yea, so… got another one?"

Gumball muttered as he stretched his hands over his head lazily. He looked like he was just readjusting himself to be more comfortable, but truth be told he was buying time while he actually thought of something. It was tough coming up with good questions to ask Marshall Lee the open book.

"Yeah… um… why me?"

"Why not you?" Marshall replied lazily, but a swift glare from Gum told forced him to elaborate. "Ok, ok… you looked nice enough, ok? I've been around for a while now and I've gotten to meet lots of people, so I'm kinda good at reading people. Even when you were a tween, you seemed like you were nice and the people around you liked you, so I thought 'might as well make a new friend'. But then when you got older… you just… I couldn't help it. You were to die for, Gumball." The vampire shifted out and switched positions, letting the candy kingdom's ruler lay back onto the edge while the deathless king lay on his pink chest, hands tucked under his chin. "You thought I was a creeper, and you just look so cute when you're freaked, but eventually after that first time we hung out… I had to try. I had to try and see if you could like me the way I liked you."

A slight flush snuck across the prince's already pink cheeks, spreading across his face like wildfire. He swallowed and craned his neck down to look at his lover at an awkward angle, almost losing his train of thought when his gaze met those burning ruby eyes.

"I… um… you really think I'm that… um… attractive?"

A traitorous smile crossed the vampire's lips as he scooted up Gumball's chest until his lip ghosted over his lover's throat, the younger having to incline his head with Marshall creeping up to his face.

"_Devastatingly,"_ he whispered before pressing his lips into the neck. He could feel Gumball's moan vibrate under his mouth, making a spark rekindle his smoldering lust for the prince. Sloshing about, Marshall Lee again repositioned, taking his legs out to straddle Gumball and placed his hands against the hard edge of the sunken bath. Leaning in, he joined their lips, hoping to not be shoved away, even though he was engaging him in a private, locked room.

"Nnnn…" came the prince's whine, and eventually the elder felt hands on his shoulders, applying pressure and pushing him back until their lips separated. "Marshall… what do you think you're doing?" The candy teen's eyes darted around, studying the other male's face, seeing a familiar smolder in those bright, scarlet eyes. "Oh… oh no… not here…" Gumball murmured aprehensively, "Marsh… please… don't…"

"Mmm, but Gum," the bassist moaned, nuzzling the other's neck for attention. But suddenly the hand forcing his shoulders away pressed into his face, pushing his head back.

"I said not here, Marshall. Not where someone can see…"

"Aw but I want-" the vampire began, but the hands smushed his cheeks together as they pressed hard against him. Annoyed, Marshall Lee stuck out his tongue and licked the palm. Gumball squealed disapprovingly and adjusted his hand, still trying to force his friend's face away while avoiding a licking. But try as he might, the elder kept licking and nipping at the prince's fingers and palms as they provided barriers to gumball's lips. The process continued until the sugar royal got fed up and pushed so hard the vampire fell back into the water with a great wake. But before Gumball could claim his victory, a hand came shooting out of the bath to grip his arm, pulling him under. The two tussled in the tub for a few minutes, splashing and laughing at each other as they wrestled. But finally things calmed enough for Gumball to stand in the middle of the bath, holding Marshall up as he lay on his back afloat.

"So who's turn is it," the red-drinker chuckled. "Totally forgot.

"Well, you answered two of my questions, technically, so that conclusively makes it your turn."

"Alright… where do you wanna go for our next date?"

"Gosh, I don't know…" Looking over his shoulder the prince grunted, thinking for a moment. "My offer to teach you ice skating still stands if it's of any interest to you. Of course, we could always head south and spend some time in the Desert Lands to escape all this snow, not that the cold bothers you or anything…"

"You know I'm up for anything. Hot or cold," the vampire smiled and tilted his head back, letting the water take his locks from his forehead, "I'm just glad you're hanging with me."

"In that case, skating it is. I just know you'll be a natural at it if you try."

"Sounds like a blast, GumGum! Now, what do you want to know now?"

"Well," the younger teen started looking inquisitive and leaning back against the wall of the tub, resting his elbows on either side of him, "did you know my parents before…" Gumball trailed off a moment, averting his eyes, "… well… you know?"

"Huh uh," the elder grunted as the prince's hands he thought were still under his back left and he began to sink. Quickly he sat up and caught the edge, pulling himself to sit beside his friend, placing his left arm out of the tub to lay his head against like a pillow. His eyes lazily searched over Gumball's figure to perfectly inscribe his features into his mind, hoping even with time the sight wouldn't fade from memory. "I wasn't really interested in the Candy Kingdom before you."

"Oh," the young prince replied softly, "I just thought that since you've been around so long you might remember them more than I do." Looking contemplative, amethyst eyes stared across the room at deeply colored stained-glass windows. Following his lover's gaze, the vampire observed the great panes of glass, each made intricately arranged colored shards, just barely catching the paled moonlight and revealing the images they held in shades of navy and plumb. Many of the great windows seemed to depict ancient lore of the Candy kingdom; there were old seals and crests, images of festivals and wars, there were angels and demons, and to the right of the center was a beautiful design undiminished by the low light. The image was of the late King Jawbreaker and Queen Caramel holding between them a small pink bundle; the infant prince outlined in a halo of yellow and orange. "Aside from a couple biographies and the old legislature registry, this is all I have left of them…"

"Oh, man… " Marshall whispered, taking in the sight of the memorial stained glass. The image depicted a strong, serious king with his softer, more docile queen. He had heard things over the years of their ruling, how their personalities had fit their names perfectly. The king had been sturdy and hard to crack under pressure with his loving wife who was sweet and kind to all. But with only hearsay, Marshall didn't want to tell him something he had obviously heard before. "Hey, it's ok… your parents were... good rulers. You should be proud."

"Yeah… I guess you're right… It wouldn't be respectful to their legacy to fret over their loss so many years postmortem." With a painfully false laugh, the melancholy prince forced a meager smile, trying to appear okay with it all before his lover, not wanting to invoke any more sympathy; after all, he had to be strong, he wasn't a child anymore. "Anyway, it's your turn to ask a question."

"What do you want me to do to take you mind off it?" he asked warmly, scooting his body closer to the prince's. He ran a claw up and down his sugary arm, pressing lightly into the muscle.

"You really don't have to do anything," the prince abjured politely sighing and turning slightly to see where all of his other soaps and oils were. "I'm a big boy; I can handle myself just fine…" The candy teen took a hold of a pale pink bottle of some sweet concoction and uncapped it, letting a strong odor of bubblegum waft through the air. "I'd like it if you stayed the night though... if you would." Gumball began absently pouring the perfumed mixture of oil and sugar into his cupped palm. "I've just got to wash my hair and powder up, and then we can go to bed." With that being said, the pink royal began to knead the saccharine solution into his hair, ruining his perfect quaff as the darker gum instantly softened and became quite malleable to the touch.

A glimmer came back to the monster king's eyes at the sight of moldable gum. Before he had been shooed away from the tender abdominals of his lover, but now it was simply hair, and hadn't Gumball done it to him minutes before? Reaching out with quiet fingers, Marshall Lee took a few chunks into his hands and began shaping, making dramatic punk spikes in the royal's squishy tresses.

"H-hey!" came a startled protest from the victim of the sudden hair-assault, "cut that out, Marshall!" Gumball tried to smooth over the outlandish style the vampire had inflicted upon his gummy strands, but to no avail as his hands were quickly batted away by the elder.

"Don't gimme any of that… you just got done doing the same thing to me and I didn't complain one bit." Opening his mouth as if to object, the prince stuttered a moment and finally closed his jaws again when the vampire gave him a stern look.

"Fine…" Gumball muttered, "just don't go overboard."

With an impish giggle, the vampire squashed and sculpted the younger's hair to that of old sculptures, forming small animals and shapes from the sugar clay. Finally, he resorted to using actual hairstyles, pulling it all back first for a greaser look. Marshall smiled at his good work and kissed his friend's forehead, earning a joking glare. Gumball looked tough for a moment before the prince pulled all of his locks back into place, fluffing them until they were just so.

He ducked his head underwater quickly so as to rinse away the excess of his hair care solution as well as any dirt that would have separated during the process. Resurfacing, the pink teen patted his quaff to be sure it was still in place before turning to his lover with a quirky smile. The young prince quietly announced he was finished bathing and stood, making his way to the stairs on the far end of the sunken tub by which his towel lay, ready for him.

Marshall tried not to peek, he really did, but his naughty streak got the better of him and he watched as Gumball carefully climbed out of the bath; sweet water and oil rolling down his flanks and glistening on his shoulders, his nude figure silhouetted against the dark windowpane. The vampire bit his lip and tried to avert his eyes, knowing the candy prince to be bashful naturally, but the sight was too stirring and it roused certain memories in the king's racing mind. Still he had enough self-control to remain stationary, watching his lover from afar until the towel came into play, breaking his view.

Either blissfully unaware of or successfully disregarding Marshall's peeping, the pink majesty continued through his routine with his back turned on the elder. Instead, Gumball continued patting himself dry with the towel before using it temporarily in lieu of clothing to cover himself. Looking over his shoulder, the prince finally made eye contact with the other male, smiling coyly as the elder gave him a dumb stare.

"Aren't you coming out, Marshall? I've got extra towels in the closet by the door."

"Um yea… here in a sec…" the vampire mumbled, sinking into the tub. Having watched the younger royal so closely, he unfortunately had formed a problem beneath the water. "Why don't you… go on ahead? I'll get out in a minute." Having such a nice time with his lover, Marshall Lee didn't want to ruin it all by revealing how his lustful tendencies had got the best of him. Instead, he waited until Gumball had left, upon his insisting, and then blew off steam alone in the bath, keeping silent so as not to get caught. With a heavy sigh, he removed himself from the now lukewarm water, shaking himself before wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist. He took another greedily and patted himself down. Stretching out his limbs, he ventured a sniff and was actually pleased. His skin felt fresh, rid of the grime of several decades and smelled faintly of the perfumed soap. The scent would always remind him of the younger ruler, so he figured he'd allow the flowery scent to linger a while longer before trying to mask it with his own musk.

Gingerly, Marshall opened the door that served as a divider between the prince's bedchamber and his bathroom, peeking in to the dimly lit chamber to make sure he wouldn't be interrupting anything too private. The door creaked on its peanut brittle hinges, and the vampire took in deep breath, inhaling what he thought at first to be smoke. Poking his head past the door in alarm, the elder was about to call out to his friend, until he laid eyes on the pink teen wrapped in a dark, silken dressing gown and seated before the wide vanity to the left of his wardrobe. The young prince had a large fluffy puff in his hand and was raising a cloud of powdered sugar as he batted his skin and hair with the downy ball in question.

"Wow," he snickered, drawing Gumball's eyes from the reflection, "that's manly." Shutting the door behind him, he floated over to the seated prince, placing his hands on the young man's shoulders to look into the mirror with him. In the vanity, there was only Gumball, and Marshall smirked at the other's shocked face.

"You've got no reflection!" the younger exclaimed as quietly as he could, setting the fluffy applicator back into its respective dish of sugar and turning to look at the young man beside him. "What trick are you trying to pull, Marshall?" he asked skeptically, pursing his lips and glancing back to the mirror, half confirming that the vampire's reflection in fact didn't show up.

"No trick; just comes with the bite," the reflection-less vampire assured. "That's how I got this, uh… style. I can't see what I look like, so I have bed-head, always." He chuckled and tousled his damp hair, letting it flip and curl naturally before letting the possessed tresses wriggle playfully.

Shifting awkwardly away from the gorgon-like locks, Gumball lifted his powder puff again, making a motion as if to defend himself from the living hair with it. The motion only made Marshall laugh, allowing his hair to fall limp again as the prince looked at his sugar-covered fluff ball, trying to ascertain what was so funny. He blinked down at the puff, then back up to the vampire to find what he found so hilarious; surely there was nothing humorous about potentially getting smacked in the face with a cloud of powdered sugar.

"What are you laughing at?" the candy royal finally demanded.

"You are such a goof. Why are you powdering yourself like an old, regal lady?" The elder snorted and tried covering his mouth in an attempt to hold back laughter.

"Well, I was about to powder _your_ face, but if you must know, if I don't dust my skin with powdered sugar after bathing I'll just stick to everything." The younger gave an indignant snort, batting the sugar against his hair once again to demonstrate. "And you'd better be thankful, otherwise you might wake up with gum in your hair."

"_Yikes_. That _does_ sound horrible. But you know what I wouldn't mind?" He leaned in seductively, running a finger over a thick patch of sugar on Gumball's cheek. "Waking up with gum in my mou- and there I go… doing it. _Again_." Retracting his hand quickly, the vampire flew off to the bedside, seating himself humbly on the posh comforter. "Man, I'm sorry… bad habit. I didn't mean to come on… _that_ strong."

The prince sighed, stowing his powdered sugar in one of the many drawers in the vanity, turning on his stool to face the king and chuckling at his apologetic sulk. Gumball rose to his feet gracefully and sat beside his friend, putting a hand on the elder's shoulder and gave him a forgiving smile, leaning in and giving vampire a peck.

"I don't mind so much," the prince murmured, blinking up at Marshall and giving him a coy smile, "you're just… rambunctious…" The younger teen shrugged and smirked up at coyly, "I think it's cute…"

"Yea, but I think it's trouble… at least, it gets me _into_ trouble." The raven hair sighed and patted the dusty head of his lover, motioning him to stay as he zipped back into the washroom for his clothes. If he had to behave, he'd need the least amount of temptation; the more cloth between them, the better.

Once in, he quickly slipped on his boxers and gathered his other clothes; an approaching set of footsteps hastened his retreat. He slammed the door behind himself and dove under the covers, snickering like a guilty child.

"_Dude, act casual. Someone's coming!_" he hissed from his hiding place, growing small as to not cause a lump in the bedding.

There was a quiet squeak as the prince quickly sat on the little bump in his sheets to be sure it was completely concealed, crossing his legs and pretending smooth over his hair as a rapping came to his door. He called to his guest, and, gingerly, the door to his bedchamber creaked open, Peppermint Maid peeking in to check up on her charge. Gumball folded his hands in his lap and smiled cordially at his servant, nodding to acknowledge her presence, ignoring the squirming mammal beneath him.

"Oh, good evening, Peppermint."

"Good evening, your Majesty," she cooed back, setting the tray of warm tea on his vanity, wiping her hands on her apron. "I trust your bath was relaxing?"

"Very," he replied smiling warmly, ignoring the wriggling creature that fought beneath him. He chuckled nervously and rocked his hips, crushing his friend. The vampire shrieked and struggled harder, until he found his way to the space between Gumball's legs. He barely poked up in the prince's empty lap, but to be safe his hands pressed hard on Marshall's small body. "In fact, I think I'd like to go to bed now, please."

"Oh, no tea for you, then? You normally can't sleep without a drink-"

"I know, but the bath was so warm, I just can't stay awake! So I think it would be best if I turned in... now." With the bat kicking ferociously for space, Gumball was barely able to conceal him, and it was a miracle the hard candy hadn't noticed.

In spite of the creature's furious struggle, the prince managed to keep him hidden as he bade his staff goodnight, only standing once his bedroom door clicked shut behind her. As soon as his friend was off him, Marshall grew back to his humanoid form, throwing the covers off his head and giving the candy teen a hearty glare. With a sheepish smile, Gumball apologized and sat beside his lover, his eyebrows furrowing ruefully as he smoothed over the vampire's unkempt hair.

"Dude… what the heck?" Marshall Lee growled, rubbing his shoulder that had been crushed awkwardly in the struggle. He gently shoved the apologetic candy man and returned to his place under the blankets bringing the thick covers around his bare skin to cut out the cold. With all of the hot steam that had soaked in his skin, he had a slight chill.

"I'm sorry… why didn't you just turn invisible?" the younger asked turning back towards his wardrobe and speaking over his shoulder. Marshall didn't dignify him with a response, and simply scowled coldly at the pink teen as he shuffled through his armoire for his nightclothes. "Don't give me that look, Marsh… I'm sorry I sat on you."

"No… no, you are not. You enjoyed it. You enjoy squishing me." The elder grumbled and threw the blanket over his head. "I didn't want to turn invisible, so I didn't. I was hiding and she would have never been the wiser if you hadn't sat on my head and bad shoulder."

Gumball sighed and paused with his wardrobe open and satin pajamas in his hands. Putting the clothing down and humming, he glanced over his shoulder to see the vampire covered in sheets. The mattress squeaked slightly as the prince sat beside the tall lump in his comforter, carefully pulling the blankets off of his friend's head. Still Marshall sulked sorely, one of his hands tenderly massaging his own shoulder. Smiling softly the prince leaned forward, cupping the undead teen's cheek and pressing his lips again against those of his friend, holding it for a moment before drawing back.

"You're right… It was kind of fun to sit on you, but I really do apologize…"

The vampire king kept pouting only long enough to grab the prince's full sympathy. With the younger's attention all to himself, Marshall grew back his smile.

"You're such a butt." He brought is claws up to hold the back of Gumball's head to press him in for another kiss, licking off the fresh power that had accidently coated his lips.

With the corners of his lips turning upward, the younger royal reciprocated, deciding that after being squashed like that Marshall deserved some sort of physical apology. He hadn't been planning on things going too far, but as events transpired, the prince found himself minding less. Cool hands wrapped around a gummy waist and they lay back in the center of the regal mattress, grips tightening as their tongues clashed like opposing forces upon the battlefield between their lips. Gumball's fingers entwined with the elder's damp tresses, not fretting that he smeared a bit of confectioners' sugar in the vampire's clean hair. Before the candy teen's racing mind could catch up with his body, Marshall's fingers found the bow in the front of his silken robe, undoing it and letting the loose garment fall open, exposing the undressed prince.

The younger of the royals was fast to debate, having earlier warded off the vampire's advances, but before he could speak the older teen waved a hand behind his back, the doors giving a satisfying snap as they locked. As he brought his hand back around the lights died and the satin curtains in the windows met to encase them in intimate darkness. Only the faint glow of the creature's crimson eyes lit their little space, outlining their bare forms.

"Can we just… mess around, just a little? I'll be quiet, I promise," Marshall Lee whispered, nosing against Gumball's neck while lacing their fingers together beside the prince's head.

Violet eyes closed and the gummy teen let out a quiet whine as the vampire kissed his neck pleadingly in an attempt to coax him into opening up to the idea. Wriggling a little, the teen on his back seemed for a moment as if he was going to refuse, making the elder's heart beat apprehensively in his chest. Instead of being pushed away again, however, Marshall felt his lover's arms wrap more tightly around his shoulders, holding him a little more closely as the other male tried to remain composed. Finding himself suddenly tongue-tied, Gumball made a tentative hum of agreement, gingerly nodding his head in accordance.

Even though his hormones rushed him to plunge in, the vampire king took his time warming up his lover, extending his foreplay longer than usual to accommodate his friend's apprehension. But once Prince Gumball was relaxed, the night was alive with their passion. The room was relatively quiet except for soft sighs and the occasional shush from the bubblegum man, followed by a snicker. Even as dawn neared, the time was forgotten between the two males, sharing their intimacy behind locked doors without a care in the world. Here it was just them, no dangers or responsibilities to think about. Nothing but the comfort and pleasure they found in each other's company in the steamy bedroom.

The cold night was slowly warmed by their friction as limbs became tangled in the regal bedding, twisting as their fluid motions made their bodies clench. The night wore thin and their grasps began to weaken until both males were collapsed in a mat of blankets, naked and sprawled awkwardly between the sheets. Before his lover's eyes could grow too heavy, Prince Gumball prodded the bassist affectionately for his attention, earning a grunt of recognition from the elder teen as he lifted his head.

"Hey Marsh" the candy royal whispered, "before you nod off I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" the vampire murmured, stretching his arms upward and folding them behind his head.

"Are… are we cool again?"

"Yeah," Marshall Lee replied quietly, a drowsy, satisfied smile stretching across his lips, "we're cool." The vampire looked up as his friend gently brushed a lock of slick, obsidian hair back behind his ear and propped his head up with his elbow.

"May I ask you one more thing?"

"Shoot."

"Would it be alright if I wore your ring again?" Gumball whispered, his brow furrowing apprehensive that he might be asking too much too soon. There was a pause while the king blinked up at his lover with a look of astonishment. The prince remained hushed while Marshall Lee levitated up out of the bed, gliding silently to where his jeans had come to rest, hanging off the arm of an adjacent chair. While his friend looked on, the nightwalker fished around in his pocket until he withdrew the silver ring; the inlayed ruby was dull with no pulls to power its gentle strobe.

"You want my heart, P.G.?" Glancing down at the jewel Marshall smirked and chuckled slightly, and tossed the ring to the prince. "You got it."

As the first purple hues of dawn began to stretch their dim light up the gossamer veil in the windows around the entwined lovers, casting a dim glow that made Marshall burry himself under the comforter begrudgingly. Gumball was reluctant to move, without much sleep that night he wasn't ready for the daylight yet. Still he disentangled his limbs from the knot of bedding, staggering to the windows and drawing the velvet curtains to blot out the creeping sunlight. Silently, he reset the room the way it ought to be, finally dressing himself before climbing back in beside the slumbering vampire.

Somewhat following suit, the vampire found and pulled on his boxers, not wanting to get caught naked if someone were to find him still in the Candy Kingdom's royal bedchamber. With the prince returned, he clung to his friend, wanting the comfortable feel of his sugary body against his once more.

"Nnn - it's too early for this crap," Marshall Lee growled. "We still up for skating later tonight?"

The pink teen grumbled quietly, wanting to get some sleep before his wakeup call came for him rather than stay up and talk. Still, he couldn't let the question go unanswered - the elder deserved at least a yes or no response. Reluctantly, gave his lover a groggy hum of approval, pulling the blankets tighter around them as a sign that he was more than ready for sleeping. Chuckling quietly to himself, the vampire let a soft smile crack and he leaned over, pecking the prince's ear careful before pulling the other male's body a little more tightly against his chest and holding him affectionately.

Contrary to the candy royal's expectations, he was granted an extra two hours of sleep by Peppermint Maid who claimed he had looked a bit peaked and needed a good rest. The prince could only hope she was speaking in earnest, he couldn't imagine the mortification should she be wise to their late-night activities. So the day began later than usual, and thing proceeded in their usual monotonous manner, the prince only just aware of the second, unseen shadow, that extra invisible presence that occasionally breathed down his neck as he reviewed and signed important royal documents. The staff was none the wiser when their monarch disappeared out the nearest window after sunset, a scarf around his neck and ice skates over his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

There was a brisk chill in the air, and the king of monsters pulled his scarf tighter around his face. He was not so much bothered by the temperature, but the blast tended to dry out his skin more than usual.

"Could you hurry up lacing these things? They're cramping my feet."

"Do you need me to loosen them?" Prince Gumball asked, holding the stings in his gloved hands. For the last few minutes, he had managed to get his skates on while the vampire sipped on his hot cocoa, having brought a canister for them both. But the king was no master at lacing, thus Gumball decided to help out… and eventually take over.

"No, just get them on and I can break them in," Marshall Lee grunted, wiggling his toes inside the hard boots.

Cinching the laces up tight to make sure that his friend couldn't twist an ankle or something equally horrendous, the prince smiled up at the other male, patting his toe reassuringly before rising to his feet. The vampire still floated, awkward and unsure about skating, so before he invited the elder to join in, Gumball drifted out onto the frozen lake solo. He skated backwards nimbly, watching the king as he pushed smoothly out onto the ice. Giving his lover a wink, the candy royal turned on his toe and with a graceful lunge began to glide around the outer limit of the pond. Closing his eyes briefly and folding his hands neatly behind his back, the prince leaned back and forth, gaining speed as he silently cut across the surface of the lake, his boots slicing smooth, even scores in the ice.

Marshall watched, impressed at the elegance and precision of his friend on the unsteady blades, before lowering himself to try the same. He let his weight fall onto the thin blades and immediately tripped, waving his arms in the air wildly. Groaning, he had to lift himself slightly up, using the tiniest of his flying power to hold himself upright.

As Gumball came back around, having made a full lap around the lake, he slowed, reaching his hand out to the vampire to offer him support. Before Marshall Lee could protest, his arm received a gentle tug and he found himself gliding along beside the prince, the younger grinning up at him victoriously. The pink royal lead them carefully, beginning slowly and showing his lover how to move his feet to push himself forward on the ice. Still the king was wary, but above all else he tried and Gumball was remarkably patient, a born instructor as one might expect. Hand in hand they skated, slowly picking up speed as they drifted past snow banks and flocks of penguins which had gathered to look on as the pair circled the lake's perimeter.

The vampire eyed them skeptically, but with a chuckle from his companion he ignored them and concentrated on his feet. With a little more cheating from his floating, he was able to leave the prince's hands and wobbled along alone. The pink royal kept encouraging him as he slowly slid along, but Marshall got some sort of rhythm and was able to glide smoothly.

With a smile on his lips, the prince again folded his hands prestigiously behind his back, making graceful sweeping motions with his feet as he kept pace with his friend. He hummed a soft melody, some old tune that had come to mind suddenly; it seemed to lift the younger teen's spirits even higher. He glanced to his side to watch Marshall skate, observing his developing technique and looking for any kind of reaction.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Prince Gumball asked, hoping that he'd chosen a good activity for their evening.

"Y-yea, just getting use t-to it," Marshall Lee said as he swayed violently to catch himself. He waved off an offered hand and instead focused on his balance, determined not to fall. But even with his improving stability, he lost all control as his foot broke through a thin sliver of the ice. Without his usual floating, his body weighted him to fall further and crash a hole in the ice, soaking his legs and torso in icy cold water. Frantically, he clung to the sides and tried to pull himself out, but a frightening feeling of something weighing down his feet made him panic and claw desperately at the chipping surface.

"Marshall!" the younger exclaimed, stopping dead and casting about in a panic, searching for something to help his friend with. He'd been taught long ago to never try and pull someone out of broken ice by hand because of the risk of being pulled in or falling though yourself. He hastily searched for a branch or something he could slide to Marshall, anything that would allow him to safely prevent the king from slipping farther. His search bore little result, and without another other option Gumball knelt on the ice and reached for the vampire's hand, trying to grasp it without getting too close to the cracking ice. "Marshall, hold on! Take my hand and try and pull yourself out!"

"NO," he shouted back, "get away! You'll fall in too!" The deathless teen growled and sunk his nails into the ice, pulling hard to drag himself out. As instructed, his friend moved away onto the thicker ice, watching carefully over Marshall. The vampire king struggled to haul himself out, but just as he got his waist above water he was forced back. He could feel the sting around his legs grow painful, like a great pressure was adding to the frostbite. Still trying to pull himself up, he looked down and gasped at his legs becoming incased in ice. The air wasn't cold enough for instant freezing, but he was far too scared to be angry with whatever was imprisoning him. With the weight dragging him under, he yelped and screamed at the doom of being forced to the bottom of the frozen lake.

Gumball obeyed with however much wide-eyed, fearful reluctance feeling painfully helpless as he shimmied back away from the breaking ice. Before the cracks could span out much farther, however, there was a low creaking in the ice, like the groaning of water expanding and freezing, the particles grinding against each other as the liquid solidifies. The cracks in the ice buckled and arched and crackling frost sneaked its way across the surface of the water in which Marshall was sunk up to his chest. The vampire gritted his teeth and moaned as the ice began to compress his body from all sides, squishing him like an ant in a vice. The prince looked on in speechless panic, not knowing what to do to reverse the freezing or to save his lover from the pond. His fumbling thoughts were interrupted by an all-too-familiar shrill cackle, the very sound sending ice through his veins and a chill down his spine.

Even with the crushing ice squeezing his stinging muscles Marshall pushed back his fear instantly and erupted with a screech, his eyes lighting up with a blaze and he struggled in the vice.

"_You frigid WITCH! I'll kill you if-aaahhh!_" he howled at the approaching Ice Queen, his prison squeezing tighter to the point of possible fractures.

"Marshall, get out of here! Transform! Shrink! Do something!" Gumball cried as the sorceress landed with a wicked chuckle, gliding across the ice on a bank of fog like a specter. Scrambling, the prince tried to get to his feet and race away, but she tripped him up by manipulating the ice and catching the blade of his skate, sending the pink teen sprawling across the pond like a rag doll. The Ice Queen ignored the vampire's enraged curses as she closed in on her goal, seizing the candy royal by his wrist and pulling him up.

"It's been a while, Gummy…" she cooed, lowering her eyes and grinning to show her pointed fangs, "Are you ready to be my groom?" Giving the prince's arm a strong yank the enchantress pulled him in close, forcing the sugary teen to meet her cold eyes.

"Get your hands off me, you wicked harpy," Gumball hissed, raising his free hand to strike her, but before he could, both wrists were trapped in her frigid claws. Leaning in a little closer, the Ice Queen giggled victoriously, invading the young man's space until their noses nearly touched.

"You won't be so _cold_ to the idea of marriage once I'm through with you."

Marshall snarled and kicked his legs, breaking away the frozen shackles violently. He morphed his flesh to grow fur and quickly a large wolf creature came churning out of the trap at the frosty witch. But with a flick of her wrist a wave cascaded over his body and incased his whole form in ice, making him a sculpture in mid leap, his teeth still bared.

With a yelp, Gumball thrashed against her, managing to free one hand which he used to fight with her grip on his other hand in a fruitless effort to break away. He turned to see his lover a frozen statue, and nearly wrenched his shoulder pulling against the Ice Queen's grasp, digging into the pond with the tips of his skates as he tried desperately to reach the trapped vampire. Everything he tried was in vein, and with another psychotic laugh, the sorceress twisted the candy royal's arm behind his back, making him cry out and bend to her abuse. With his last scrap of sway relinquished to the cold witch, Gumball could only look back with fear and anguish as she wrapped her arm around the prince's waist and lifted him into the air, carrying him off on a rolling bank of fog.

As the pair flew off into the grey clouds of the ice kingdom, the monster popsicle remained still, only a rumple beneath the thick layer as he growled hatefully. As the fire continued to burn in his eyes, the ice began to slowly melt, water dripping from the outside down the sculpture's cheeks.

Prince Gumball struggled, kicking and wrenching against his captor's hold until she calmly reminded him of how high they were off the ground and how unlikely he was to survive the fall with no vampire to catch him. As much as he hated to let her win, the candy teen gave in, surrendering to the Ice Queen - at least, he would until there was solid ground underfoot again. With a shrill chuckle, the sorceress adjusted and tightened her grip on her prisoner's waist, pulling him in close to her chest until he could practically feel her cool breath on his ear. The witch's victim was all to grateful when they reached her mountain palace and he was released, however brief his freedom was; it got him out of her arms at least. Of course, as he had expected, the instant the prince's shoes touched the floor, they stuck, frozen in a block of ice that would keep him from bolting.

"You're sick, Ice Queen" Gumball hissed as she circled around him, looking him up and down with a predatory glint in her ice-blue eyes.

"You'll change your tune soon enough, Gummy dear," the enchantress mused with a cunning smirk. "I've tried winning fairly, but your friends always seem to have the upper hand." She paused, letting her sneer draw up into a grin. "But this time will play out differently, because you see… I've stacked the deck…" She studied his face for some kind of reaction, but receiving a cold deadpan, she decided to instead reveal her hand, forcing her captive to grasp the gravity of his situation. She momentarily fished around in the front of her dress for something she'd stored in her bust; a silver chain. The candy teen's face went from icy apathy to morbid shock as the Ice Queen drew a small glass bottle from her cleavage, dangling the familiar vial before Gumball's face as if taunting him. "You see prince? I've got the ace of spades this time."

Back at the frozen lake, a lone chunk of ice hollowed out stood among a group of cowering penguins, frightened by the beast that had escaped from its trap. Thundering through the snow, a pair a large wolf paws beat against the ground, the animal growling and panting heavily as it darted through the spikes of ice on the ground. Marshall Lee pressed his limbs to their max, forcing his sore and cold muscles to move fast in order to stop any harm befalling his lover. Snorting he arched his back and let large, webbed wings rip through his fur, flapping loudly as they picked him up from the flurry. He flew straight for the opening of Ice Queen's cave, landing at the top of the peak. Quietly, he shrunk his size and crawled as a minuscule bat over the icy walls, digging his claws into the slick surface and scaling until he was on the ceiling. Looking about, he could see neither villain nor victim, so furtively he crept in and hid among the stalagmites.

His radar-dish hypersensitive ears could pick up voices down one of the northern corridors, and the vampire slipped like liquid shadow spilling down the hallway. Peering around the only doorway with a light cast across the floor, Marshall nearly squeaked at what he saw. Before a grand mirror, the Ice Queen was murmuring pleasantly to the prince, pawing over some new get up she'd clearly forced him into; a regal uniform in shades of blue. She adjusted the garment's fit on his hips, pulling it snug and taking the opportunity to feel the supple curve of Gumball's body. For a moment, it seemed as if he was paralyzed, forced to stare thoughtlessly into his own reflection, but the prince turned to face his captor, giving the sorceress a surprisingly warm smile. She returned the look, ghosting her hands down his arms and batting her eyes flirtatiously. To the onlooker's horror, the candy teen seemed to pick up on her subtle come-on and reciprocate the feeling, leaning in and pressing his lips against the Ice Queen's.

A screech came echoing through the rooms as Marshall's nails scrapped against the ice, carving into it with a scowl plastered across his lips. The noise thankfully caught the frozen queen's attention, and she excused herself to investigate. Seeing his chance, he crawled over the doorframe and dropped onto Gumball's back, clutching his new royal blue cape.

"_Dude, let's get the flub out of here,_" the bat hissed into the prince's ear while they were still alone.

"And abandon my fiancé on the eve of our wedding?" Gumball asked, looking sternly at the creature on his shoulder, a deep frown creasing his lips and furrowing his brow. "I think you'd better leave, Marshall Lee."

"_Come on, this isn't funny- what th_-" the small animal started, but as he searched his friend's eyes for an explanation, an image of Prince Gumball behind bars reflected in his now black irises. He reached out to touch the other's face, but suddenly the younger teen grabbed him by his scruff and hurled him onto the open floor. Marshall Lee growled as he tumbled and landing on his head, rubbing it gingerly before whirling back at him. "Dude, what the hey! She's gonna catch-"

"-I'm going to catch you trying to steal my _man_!" The blue witch shrieked at the intruder before magically seizing him by the wings, two ice hands rising from the floor to grip him tightly and hold him up for her to see.

The bat struggled and squirmed, pausing only to glare hatefully at the victoriously cackling enchantress. She grinned down at him, internally debating whether to reveal her plan to him or not; ultimately, she decided against it, thinking it more entertaining to leave her foe in the dark. Marshall's ears folded back and he looked over his shoulder to see if the candy royal would make even the slightest motion towards helping him. The prince was utterly apathetic.

"You shouldn't have come, Marshall." The pink teen murmured, "It isn't your place to interfere."

"If you're not going to help, then shut it!" the vampire howled, balling his fists and growling more ferociously before growing to his normal state. Stamping her foot angrily, Ice Queen threw a handful of frozen stars at him, making him duck and weave through them as he charged. Crossing the room past the attack, he got a kick into the witch's knee, ceasing her attack for a moment while she clutched it. Gumball came at him with a punch, but Marshall easily deflected and pushed him back into the wall before delivering a swift kick to the woman's rump. She screamed before tumbling forward, hands and knees on the floor.

Before the king could strike again, there was a strong arm around his throat as the candy royal put him in a headlock, throwing the vampire across the room and into a dresser made of ice. The prince straightened his sleeve and squared himself off against the elder, coming between Marshall Lee and the downed enchantress.

"Stand down, night-walker," the pink teen growled, pinning the deathless young man in his cold glare. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Gumball, don't get in the way. Queen Frostbite is going down, and I don't wanna hurt you. Now, move before I plow right through you." Marshall gripped the lip of the table and pulled himself up, rubbing his shoulder.

"I won't let your hurt her, Marshall." the prince replied coldly, not budging, "Now, I'll tell you again - Stand down; I won't step aside. If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me." Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes, the prince raised his fists, putting his dukes up in preparation for fighting the vampire.

Seeing the old fighting stance, the vampire king snorted and cracked his knuckles before kneeling to the ground. Before the prince could understand what was happening, the older teen pounced and bounded over his head, crashing into the woman sneering behind him. They crashed to the floor, her crown falling off and sliding out of reach. She and Marshall rolled about the floor, growling and clawing at each other as both tried to reach for the magical tiara.

With a victorious hiss, the deathless teen pinned his foe by the shoulders reaching out and getting just the tips of his nails on the crown. Before he could grasp it, however, there was a heel digging into his flank as the prince kicked him off of the Ice Queen with a furious growl. The crown went tumbling and Marshall clutched his side as he scrambled after it. In an instant, the sorceress was in hot pursuit and the two dove after the golden diadem as it rolled. Bearing his fangs and screeching victoriously, the vampire clutched the tiara and gave the enchantress a wild look of vehemence and hurt before squeezing it in his palms until it crumpled like tin.

At first, his heart leaped with success, but, looking at the ball in his hand, it fell fast. Such a powerful crown couldn't possibly be that soft.

"What the flub is _this_?" he barked as he threw the metal orb, perfectly beaning Ice Queen.

Sitting up with a wily grin, the queen laughed and smoothed over her wispy white locks. She gave the vampire a wicked smirk before looking up and allowing Gumball to help her up like a true gentleman.

"You're a hapless fool, Marshall," she sneered, clinging to her stolen bridegroom, placing one hand on his bicep and the other on his chest. "You really think I'd actually let you get the best of me? Not this time, my dear. This time the prince will be my king, and neither anything nor anyone will stop our marriage." To really drive the point home, the Ice Queen traced a clawed finger down the prince's cheek and under his chin, turning Gumball's face to hers and kissing him.

Suppressing his urge to gag, Marshall Lee huffed and unclenched his fists.

"Alright, Snowy, if you don't have any magic left then…" he looked from the witch to her captive and realized the scam. The jewels of Gumball's crown were not their usual sapphire, but now were the ruby fittings of the Ice Queens's tiara. It was a switch-up he hadn't been looking for. "No way… Gumball?"

"That's right," the candy royal replied coldly, letting a terrifying smirk ghost across his lips for a moment before retreating back into deadpan. The prince lifted his hand, sending a wave of sharp icicles towards Marshall with a flick of his wrist. Leaping into the air and growing a set of wings from his shoulder blades, the vampire just narrowly dodged the attack, hissing in a vain attempt to intimidate his new assailant. "And don't call me Gumball. You will refer to me as the Frost Prince, and soon enough the Frost _King_."

"Not even on a cold day in the Nightoplane, Gumball. I'm gonna snap you out of this even if it _kills_ me!" The vampire extended his claws and leaped at the couple, the woman stepping back for safety, seeing as she had relinquished her power to her new fiancé. The frosty prince strengthened his stance as his opponent fell into him, the pair intertwining fingers as Marshall pressed him to the ground. Pinning him, the monster king closed his hands around Gumball's, feeling the hard metal of his ring. But along with his ring that bound their hearts, he felt a cold ring incasing his left ring finger. In the struggle the vampire got a look at the second ring. It was not a pretty band as he expected laid with jewels, but a painful looking ring of ice that was creeping up his finger, turning his once healthy pink finger deadly blue.

Grunting, the pink teen tore his right hand from Marshall's using it to blind-side the vampire with a wall of snow, pushing him off and sending him rolling across the ground. The Ice Queen gave a giddy laugh, clapping in approval as Gumball stood, taking a powerful enchanting stance, drawing up massive blades of ice, taking one in each hand and charging at the elder male. The night-walker ducked and barely dodged in time as one of the frozen swords lashed out above his head, taking a clip from his coal-black tresses. With surprising agility, the candy royal sunk his blade into the wall through a thin portion of the king's flank, tearing through his shirt and slicing the skin just below Marshall's ribcage.

The nightly king held his side tenderly and smirked, hoping to laugh off the tough fight and end it quickly. If he could rid the prince of his crown - but there was still the ring! If he could get close enough, he could probably melt it off. Marshall figured with such an engrossment on Gumball's finger that it had be bewitched, forced on and grown to detain his finger. He didn't know, but with the terrifying look of his lover imprisoned reflecting in the other's eyes earlier hinted on foul play, so he set his sights on melting the ice ring.

Again the blades slashed at the elder, narrowly missing separating the vampire's head from his shoulders, instead shattering against the nearby wall only to reform in the prince's hand. It was chilling and enchanting the way Gumball wielded the swords in his hands, like the hypnotic, deadly dance of a striking basilisk. Trying to get his timing right, Marshall Lee continued to dodge, hoping not to get clipped again by the sharp, frozen edges as he waited for an opening. There wasn't much time for the elder to make his move as the candy teen continued his assault vehemently and without hesitation.

"Why don't you just hold still and let me put a stake in your heart?" Gumball growled, lunging again and getting intimidatingly close to the blue-skinned male, "It would allow things to proceed much more quickly and smoothly."

"Why don't you defrost and quit being such a butt? I'm trying to save your buns here and you can't stop throwing things at me!" He waved and bobbed past the attacking ice, looking around for Ice Queen. He found her seated neatly in her armchair, watching the spectacle from afar. "Alright, Icy, what did you do to him? Why's he acting like a popsicle?"

"You know, we really bonded over our engagement," she cooed with sickening glee, "it turns out the Frost Prince and I have great… _chemistry_." The enchantress's malicious smirk grew a little and she lowered her eyes at the vampire as if she could already envision his downfall. "Of course you'd be surprised how well science and magic mix… like… like marshmallows and chocolate… except only when you roast the marshmallows and melt the chocolate and squish them together between gram crackers…" she clapped her hands together like she was smooshing together a gooey smore, "then it's just amazing…" the Ice Queen mused quietly, letting her mind wander to the idea of sugary treats before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Wait… what were we talking about?"

"_Science and magic…_" Marshall whispered, looking her over as she continued her thought, practically drooling over the thought of the treat. He struggled to think of what the witch could mean, but his eyes caught the gleam of a silver chain around her neck and it snapped into place. He ran his fingers down the front of his shirt and found his chest bare. "_Son of a-_" he cursed, avoiding another spear of ice thrown at him. "You are sick, Ice Queen! You took my vial and drugged him, didn't you!"

The sorceress blinked at him, looking confused for a moment before realizing exactly what he was getting at. She laughed as if the vampire had just told a particularly funny joke, clutching her chest and putting a hand to her paled blue cheek. When she finally was over her ridiculous giggle fit, the queen waved her hand to brush the notion off.

"Oh, you silly dear," she mused with a grin, reaching down the front of her dress and pulling out the glass bottle, the entire container having been emptied. "What good would that do me? Sure I could make him hot under the collar for a couple hours, but as soon as it wore off, he'd be back to resisting…" She lowered her eyes, tucking the vial back into her cleavage, a wicked sneer drawing across her lips. "No, I found a much more effective use of this little love potion."

"So you… waaaiiiiit-" As he stopped to rethink, a lump of solid snow came crashing into his cheek, knocking him into the wall. He grumbled and rubbed his face, shrinking out of sight. He could hear the two attackers looking for him as he scurried up the wall, now in a small bug form. Thinking harder, he tried to think like his entrapped lover, critically and logically. He knew the aphrodisiac was involved, and the frozen ring that was stuck to Gumball's finger had to be something, so to his nature he trusted his gut. Having crawled up the wall until he was above the icy queen's head, he dropped and changed, landing behind her and wrapped a hand around her and pointed his extended claws to her throat. "Wanna tell me what that pretty engagement ring freezing PG's is made out of? It wouldn't be a certain stolen goody, would it?"

"_Science and magic, Marshall Lee,_" she chuckled, catching his gaze out of the corner of her eye, "_science and magic._" The sorceress bared her pointed teeth through a wicked grin at the king behind her. Marshall looked furiously into her cold, cruel eyes, gritting his teeth, but suddenly he caught a flash of pink reflected in her icy irises. Shoving the evil witch, the king whipped around just in time to take a sharp icicle in his shoulder, the prince still clutching his nearly lethal weapon in his trembling fist.

"I told you not to touch her!"

The vampire king had to clutch his shoulder and lean into the wall, using what focus he had to melting the spear. He snapped his fingers and lit up his fingertips, gripping the skewer until it was melting into a puddle on the floor. His arm dripped with water and blood, and Marshall Lee had to leave the arm limp, having injured too much muscle to endure flexing it. Suddenly, a band of slush rung around his neck and forced him up the wall, dangling by his choker. He used his good hand to scratch at the ice, but it had solidified too much to scrape away. Even as he grew and shrunk, Gumball was prepared and held him in his many forms, not letting the intruder escape. Finally tired, Marshall returned to his normal form and held onto his leash, keeping from choking.

"Man, Gumball- rrrr… yer not makin' this easy-" he gasped, staring down at his captor, "-you've got to snap outta it- I'm dying here… not really- but ya get it. Come'on Bubba…"

"You're the one who's not making this easy," the younger growled back, arching his wrists and jerking the chain around the vampire's throat a little more roughly. "If you want things to be easier then don't move next time I come at you with a stake." Gumball's beady black eyes quivered a moment as he locked gazes with the deathless teen, something flashing behind those dark pupils for a moment before again the prince's pupils glazed over. Marshall Lee swallowed hard against the ice crushing his neck, that look the candy monarch gave him was terrifying; it held all the tender love and kindness one could see reflected in the eyes of a dead rattlesnake.

The words that bit formed their own layer of ice around Marshall Lee's heart, and his last warm wisps of hope were snuffed out by his coldness. His heart had been fluttering with the excitement of a chase, the hopes of a rescue, but now he was calm and cold like his opponent…

Abruptly in his captivity, an idea hit the still vampire. With a glimmer of faith in his narrowed eyes, Marshall grinned.

"Alright, Frost King. Do yer worst."

Hope beat in the elder's cold chest as for a moment the prince's brow furrowed and he hesitated, but that hope too froze over when Gumball wiggled his fingers and another icicle formed in his palm. As the prince made a fist with his free hand, the ice noose that was wrapped around the vampire's throat turned to snow, letting him slip and fall a few feet to the ground. Slowly, the elder rose to his feet, staring his beloved in the eye and somehow keeping his cool, even as he saw the tormented reflection of the sugar royal behind the pitiless stare. It almost felt as if time stood slowed down as the pink teen began to step forward towards his willing victim, raising the frozen stake in his fist, the weapon seeming to glint with a thirst for blood. Still, Marshall stood fast as his friend took a fist full of his shirt collar and pushed him back against the wall, the icicle in his fist rearing back and plunging forward.

In the few milliseconds, before ice met flesh, the King of the Monsters stared into his foe's dilated eyes and saw again the image of Gumball behind bars, now reaching out for him from his iris prison. Marshall Lee's smile grew and his rose his hand to grip the prince's wrist, controlling the depth of his attack. It was not his day to die, not in the home of the Ice Queen at the bewitched hands of his lover. But if he knew right, his near death would spell their freedom.

Pushing against the other didn't stop the icicle from piercing his scarred chest, plunging into him past his ribs towards its target. But just as the frozen spike found its way through him, the glacial tip touched the outside flesh of his heart before the assault was halted. Suddenly, the Frost Prince sucked in a breath and clutched his own chest, withdrawing to stagger back and collapse on the floor. With the stake still inside him, Marshall sunk down until he sat up, smirking at his victory.

With wide eyes the prince's breath froze in his chest and he groped at his torso where he could feel his own heart twisting in pain. Silently, the younger stumbled back and fell to his knees, looking down at himself in wide-eyed confusion. He patted his chest, and no blood soaked through, but still he felt the pain surging through him as if his own heart had been staked. The agonized muscle pounded away in his ribcage and spread its suffering through Gumball's every nerve from the inside out. He hunched over and trembled gasping in an attempt to draw air into his aching lungs, but even that caused him more pain.

Ice Queen shouted from across the room and continued to call out to the groaning prince, and, in the meantime, the true victim hunched over his massive wound. Slowly, the hand of his good arm griped the instrument of his near death, letting it steam in his palm as he melted it. The water ran through his numb fingers and he flicked it away as he rolled onto his hands and knees. With the only uninjured opponent standing on the sidelines, he had one shot before his consciousness gave out. Marshall Lee sucked in a breath as he put weight on his bad arm, pressing his toes into the ground in a position to pounce. Just as the screeching woman spotted this, he took off, jumping onto the bubblegum youth and pinned his arms above him as he gasped for air. As before, the vampire twisted his fingers into his enemy's, holding tight to the frozen ring in particular. Looking down at Gumball's eyes, he saw a sad version of the teen begging for his help before they shut fast, the Frost prince still struggling with his pains. Marshall leaned in quickly and gripped his hand tighter, leveling off at Gumball's ear.

"_I'm only hurting you because I love you…_"

Suddenly the left hand of the prince, along with the right of the king's, was set ablaze, scalding the tender pink flesh as it dissolved the solid aphrodisiac ring from his finger.

With an agonized scream, the prince under him arched and kicked beneath the vampire's weight, twisting and trying to wiggle free, trying to escape by any means from the flames that licked at his skin. There was a low hiss as the magic engagement ring began to melt and vaporize erupting into a cloud of steam. Thrashing against the hands that held him fast, Gumball howled, his sugary skin caramelizing where the fires touched his flesh. His screams turned to pleas for mercy and tears began to roll down the young teen's face.

He had to be careful as he burned off the enchanted ring, seeing the liquefied potion dripping along his lover's finger and past his burn flesh. If it were to mix with him or enter his skin… Just as the thinnest wall of the ring broke through and fell off, the vampire king relinquished his grip and rolled off, throwing his arms above his head as he lay out, listening to Gumball's whimpers and his own raged breathing.

"_Alright… witch,_" he rasped, looking behind him to the fuming queen, "_it's…. over. Stop…. Predatoring…. You snow…. Leopard_."

The Ice Queen frowned and looked as if she was about to interject something, but she hesitated, taking a good, long look at Marshall before she said anything. The night-walker's eyes burned blood-red with anger and hurt, and she knew this time that a line had been crossed and there wasn't much stopping the king from exerting the full extent of his power on her. Instead of commenting, the enchantress decided to remain silent, accepting the loss; for as it was with most sociopaths, there was only so far she could go. The sorceress's eyebrows drooped and she stood back, looking on for a moment until a furious hiss from the vampire drove her quickly from the room.

With the only threat gone from his sight, Marshall Lee sighed, only to hiss quickly and clench all over. With his adrenaline dissipating, the steady throb of pain radiated and took his breath. But as he lie there, listening to the echoes of their pains, the dominant ache from his chest died down, only now to a slight soreness. He counted his heartbeats, and with every passing second they grew healthier and stronger. He flexed his abs to test if he could sit up, but promptly decided against it. Instead, he looked to the side, watching carefully over his recovering friend.

"_Hey… put you… hand on… the floor. It'll… feel better._"

The prince sniffed and wiped his eyes, not wanting to be seen in such a weak state, but at the same time not being able to help it as he wasn't sure his body had the strength yet to move. Shivering, he managed to roll onto his side, looking down so as not to meet his lover's eyes, resting his burned palm against the icy floor as instructed. Gumball's soft sounds of hurting died away as the cold numbed the warped flesh of his hand, and soon enough he was merely curled beside the vampire, trying to steady his trembling breaths.

Taking in short breaths through his nose, Marshall watched over the other and ran his claws through the prince's still quaffed hair, hoping a touch was enough for now.

"_Mm glad… that ring trick... worked. We'd be… in trouble… if it… didn't._" He managed a smile and caught Gumball's gaze, a confused look in his hurt amethyst eyes. "_My ring… I knew if it… touched my heart… you'd feel it… lucky you… put it on._"

With a heavy sigh, the prince's eyes fell and he turned his head away from Marshall, breaking off their met gazes shamefully. For a moment the younger male clutched at his own heart with his right hand, watching as the light of the ring glowed in time with the beating of his heart. That sight made him suddenly feel very sad, as a qualm twisted in his gut he shuddered and water began welling up in his eyes again. Gritting his teeth, the prince tried to hold it back but he couldn't help himself and started again to cry.

"_Marshall… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… oh Glob I'm sorry…_"

Even with a hole in his shoulder, Marshall rolled to his side and stretched out his arm, curving it over Gumball's waist to attempt to pull him in.

"_Shhhhh…_" he breathed, knitting his eyebrows with the strain, "_c'mere… it's ok… it wasn't you… shhhhh…_"

"_No… it's not okay…_" the candy royal murmured, sniffling and wiping at his eyes, glancing up at Marshall and unfortunately laying eyes on the numerous wounds that now littered the vampire's body. He had to look away; the prince couldn't bear to see how he'd hurt Marshall, even if his mind had been under the Ice Queen's influence. It was too much for him to shoulder. "_This… this is not okay in any sense of the word…_"

"_Sshhhh quit… you're bumming me… out. We're… ok now… she's gone._" Sucking in another breath before pulling harder, forcing his lover against him. Even with his body pressed against his still tender wound, it was more comfort than he could ever ask for. "_Come on…. Gum… please hold… hold me. We… we won, dude._"

Shivering, the young prince let his fingers fist in the vampire's shirt, careful not to touch any of the fresh wounds. Gumball glanced up at his lover, grimacing at the sight of the night-walker so riddled with injuries inflicted by the candy teen's own bewitched hand.

"_We haven't won yet,_" the younger male whispered, reaching out towards the wound on Marshall's shoulder, but he hesitated, withdrawing his fingers before they made contact. "_We won't have won until you're back in the infirmary… Has… has the Ice Queen got a phone? I'll… I'll make a call to the palace… I'll send for Lord Monochromicorn._"

"_Dunno… but I think… she does. Tell her"_ he paused to take a labored breath_ "no funny… stuff. I'll… come after her._" His eyes, now opened to slits, glanced over Gumball's worried face and made him smile weakly. "_Hey…_" the vampire whispered, tilting his head in to gently nudge his friend's. "_Kiss me… before I... pass out._"

Shifting his weight a little, the night-walker's lover moved until he stared into Marshall's tired eyes, reaching a trembling hand to wipe the blood and water that had gathered on the elder's cheek. His brow furrowed, but he tried his best to smile all the same, blinking slowly and trying to look at the elder's injuries. As he was asked, Gumball pressed his lips against his friends, his jaw trembling as the vampire's hand held the back of his head gently. The fingers loosened their grip and the prince pulled back, cupping his pale face as Marshall sighed and closed his eyes. The king went slack and fainted from there only waking momentarily as he was lifted onto the back of the candy royal's great black unicorn.

In the darkened infirmary of the Candy Kingdom's hospital wing, two males slept soundly to the steady 'beep' of the recovering Monster King's heart monitor. It was steady and healthy, and with the magic of Marshall's ring, it rang for the both of them. Prince Gumball was slumped in his chair, closely placed next to the medical bed where the patient did not even lay. Instead, the deathless bassist floated with his arms crossed, the sheets draped over his body. Since their return, Marshall Lee had remained in a trance, and try as staff might, they could not lower him.

Quietly, the door to the room cracked open, and the round body of the striped assistant poked in. Seeing her charge asleep, Peppermint Maid entered the room with another candle, knowing better than to turn on the lights or draw open the shades on the sleeping pair. She crossed the room and looked over the younger, stroking his hair without waking him. She smiled and turned to the bandaged creature, poking him gently.

"You alive, vampire?"

"…_yes, sweetie. I lived,_" Marshall hissed playfully.

"Nearly dying, yet again, hasn't seemed to have dulled your tongue any," she snorted, turning her nose up with an indignant huff, the royal servant set her candle down on the bedside table, careful to mind the dripping wax. Reaching underneath the hospital bed and pulled out a folded blanket, fluffing it and draping it over the prince's sleeping figure, tucking it snugly around him to keep the young royal warm. "And I suppose you have an excuse cooked up for Gumball's burns," she narrowed her eyes accusingly at the vampire, "or was it the Ice Queen who suddenly learned to play with fire?"

"_You caught me…_" he whispered, turning over from his spot in the air, "_but to be fair… he's the one who… nnn ran me through._" He motioned to his largest wound, having lightly bled through his bandages. "_That witch… she fights dirty… One cold lady…_"

"Well then paint me curious, creature of the night, what exactly happened on that mountain?" She sat on the corner of the bed and smoothed out her skirt, thinking how little she already believed before Marshall Lee even opened his mouth. "The Countess of Lemongrab could hardly teach the prince fencing as a lad, so forgive me if I'm of the opinion that you make a rather ludicrous claim."

"_He's… much stronger than you know,_" he grumbled, "_almost... killed me. But I'll tell you…you won't listen but… I'm not a liar…_" He looked down to her, catching her cynical eyes until they softened. "_I would never hurt him… unless he needed it to survive. And he did._"

The made twisted her lips to the side and narrowed her eyes, glancing over to the slumbering gummy teen, remembering how badly the gummy royal's hand had been burned. She was silent for a moment before hopping down from her perch on the bed corner with a little squeak.

"Pardon my saying so, but I'd like to wait for a second opinion when he wakes," she replied curtly, fluffing Gumball's pillow carefully so as not to wake him. "I suppose in the meantime the prince would wish for me to offer you something from the kitchen - that is, to say, if you are hungry."

"_I'm not hungry, thanks… but I couldn't trouble you… for your company, could I?_" He glanced over to the sleeping prince as she fussed over him. "_I don't want to wake him just yet._"

"And why, might I ask, would you like my company?" she questioned him, taking her seat again.

"_Well…when you're not yelling at me… you actually not bad to talk to. Plus… he likes you, and I like him… so there must be something worth liking about you. I'd like to know._"

"I suppose one could argue that you and I have an indirect relationship, but try as I might I can't seem to understand what that boy sees in you… no offense." She studied the younger teen's face and thought for a moment how innocent he appeared, like he was still a child. "I raised Bubba Gumball since his parents passed, Glob rest their souls, so don't take it too personally if I don't exactly like the influence you've had on him."

"_Mmm, as I see it… you're mamma bird and no… crow is good enough for your songbird. But… that's love, and that's beautiful._" He grunted as his body touched down, letting his back rest in the mattress along with her. "_But my ways, all dark and spooky, only show that the world isn't all… sunshine. It's scary out there, and… he's seen that._" The hard candy looked away, watching over her charge as he blissfully slumbered. She only looked back when force touched her, and she saw the vampire's hand engulfing hers. "_I just hope that I can be there… holding his hand in the dark._"

"As touching as that is, I still don't approve of the relationship the two of you have," she snorted indignantly, shooting Marshall Lee a quick scowl before looking down at her feet and suddenly appearing rather glum. "But still I can't come between you two, because I know it would break his heart." Taking her hand back from the king's grip, the server folded her hands neatly in her lap and sighed. "And so I must try and swallow my censure and somehow learn to cope with my prince… growing up…"

"_Don't worry,_" the elder snickered, earning him another glare, "_I haven't corrupted him. He still thinks of his kingdom firstly, and it's a struggle to get him to relax. You've raised a fine ruler, missy._" There was a sarcastic tone to his compliment, seeing as his regal ways were the main source of his roadblocks along their relationship. "_… you should be proud. Any… mother would be of such a fine young man._"

"Of course I'm proud of him," Peppermint Maid protested with a huff, "there's no wrong that boy could do that would ever tarnish my pride in him, but that's not true for all of this kingdom's citizens." Fluffing out her dress the servant sighed, giving the sleeping royal a worried look as if she had looked into his future and seen storm clouds. "Everything I do is to protect him, and sometimes that means shielding him from his own people."

"_He is perfect, and I can't think of anything that could turn them away from him… even his choices in… loved ones._" Even with his gashes healing, his breathing was still labored. "_Now if it's me that endangers your precious kingdom… that's fine. I'll just keep hiding in the shadows._" He turned serious for a moment, letting the room be dimly lit by the glow of his eyes. "_But you shouldn't deter him from… things that bring him happiness… You may not think so… but somehow… I make him happy. And I'll keep working… as my goal in life, until he's gone… to keeping him happy. And if I someday… make him unhappy… I'll leave, without a trace._"

"That's very noble and selfless of you, Mister Lee," she replied quickly, "but you underestimate the prejudice of a sheltered community such as this. The candy citizens are fragile and have been kept safe from the outside world for so long… they've… forgotten how to react to things they don't understand." She took in a long breath, her forehead wrinkling as she tried to calm her thoughts before letting her air go. "It's you, Mister Lee… they're apprehensive enough with you in the hospital wing, but if the citizens knew of your private _affair_ with the prince… the repercussions could be ghastly…"

"_Like I said, I live in shadow with the rest of the… horrible side of life. You're happy-go-lucky gang… will not know of me and my… evils. But you might want to see… the dark corners that reside… in your own home… before casting a finger to the world._"

"My, you've become a poet, have you?"

"_Eh… a long life breeds long winded words… But you should see… the bars and clubs… inside the kingdom. Pretty… vicious, even for me._"

"Then it will be brought to the prince's attention as soon as he's back on his feet," the servant came back sharply. "He's been drafting and making alterations to a public safety ordinance for months now, but can't seem to get it past the Board of Commissioners. Perhaps these _bars_ will be the missing piece to his puzzle." Peppermint gave the vampire a victorious looking scowl and silently wished that their conversation would be over soon.

"_Maybe… but darkness finds its ways in. Besides… I'm not that bad of a guy. You've seen me at the hootenanny… I'm not pure evil, you know. Just… different._" He smirked and rolled over, stifling a whimper at a strong twinge in his chest. "_Forget it… you've made up your mind… I'm just an evil imp… come to ruin and devour you little boy…_" his hand rose over his body and shooed her, "_I'll ring for you… when he's up… but thanks… for the talk._"

"You keep yourself well, Mister Lee…" she remarked quietly as she dropped to the ground and began to find her way out of the dim room, "Bubba would be heartbroken if anything more happened to you while he was asleep." On her way, Peppermint Maid grabbed her candle from the bedside table and blew it out, taking it with her as she slipped quietly towards the door. Her heels clicked against the hard flooring as she left, and as she opened the door, she could hear the vampire tussle in his bed.

"_By the way…_" she heard him rasp, trying to call out across the room, "_… thanks… for letting me stay… in his life._" She said nothing and closed the door behind her, placing him in near darkness again. Marshall was once again on his back with his injured arm nestled neatly in a sling, leaving his free hand to dangle over the bedside. He looked over to his sleeping partner and smiled, stretching his hand out until he found Gumball's. He clutched his fingers tightly in his own hand, whispering softly, "_… I'll hold your hand in the dark, Gumball. I promise._"


End file.
